Erbe Hogwarts´
by Betakuecken
Summary: Harry Potter muss erfahren, dass er kein Potter ist. Nein, er ist etwas weitaus anderes, als man es sich vorstellen kann! Zudem verliebt er sich unsterblich in Draco Malfoy, der bald auch nicht mehr von ihm lassen kann.
1. Vater

**Erbe Hogwarts´**

**Vater?**

Harry lag in seinem Bett und wand sich unter Schmerzen. Er verstand nicht, was mit ihm passierte. Es war gerade eine Sekunde nach vierundzwanzig Uhr und heute war sein Geburtstag. Warum musste der so grauenvoll beginnen?

Schon seit Tagen fühlte er sich so eigenartig, aber das hier übertraf alles!

Was, verdammt noch mal, ging hier vor sich?

„Ahh!", stöhnte er auf, dann sank er in die segensreiche Schwärze einer Ohnmacht.

---

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, vernahm er schon das Poltern seines Onkels auf der Treppe. Schnell setzte er sich auf und dann wurde auch schon die Tür aufgeschlagen.

„Warum bist du...!"

Weiter sprach der Mann nicht, denn der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war unbeschreiblich.

Vor Vernon saß ein wildfremder Junge.

„Wer bist du und was suchst du hier?", bellte er auch gleich los. Harry zuckte zusammen und verstand schon wieder nicht, warum immer er alles abbekam.

Mit zitternden Beinen stand er auf und sah in den Spiegel.

Doch auch ihm fiel dazu nichts ein. Er sah nun wirklich nicht aus, wie er es eigentlich zu haben hatte.

Lange, tiefschwarze Haare, rahmten sein Gesicht ein, die von drei silbernen Strähnen durchzogen wurden. Seine Augen waren noch immer grün, aber von solch einer Intensität... Und er war ein gutes Stückchen gewachsen. Sicherlich maß er jetzt so um die Einsachtzig.

Unsicher sah er zu seinem Onkel, der noch immer in der Tür stand und ihn musterte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er ja gar keine Brille trug und dennoch scharf sah.

„Ist was?", hakte er nach, ohne sich von seiner Tätigkeit – sein neues Aussehen zu betrachten – ablenken zu lassen.

„Junge?", fragte der fette Mann und schluckte einen Klos herunter. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Was war jetzt schon wieder mit diesem Freak passiert! So konnte man ihn nicht mehr aus dem Haus lassen, da würden die Nachbarn doch Fragen stellen!

„Du wirst das Haus nicht verlassen! Verstanden!"

Vernons Stimme war nicht vergleichbar mit normalem Sprechen, es glich eher einem Fauchen.

„Und warum? Seh ich so schlimm aus?", zeterte der Junge zurück.

Harry fiel auf, dass er regelrecht in Kampfstimmung war und es jetzt durchaus riskieren würde, eine Mahnung des Zaubereiministeriums zu bekommen.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich noch länger vor euch kusche! Ich werde raus gehen, wann es mir passt!"

Perplex war der Muggel aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und man konnte ihn nun nach seiner Frau rufen hören. Und Harry fragte sich, seit wann er denn so direkt und unerschrocken war? Wann hatte er diese Selbstsicherheit erlangt?

---

Es waren einige Tage vergangen und dem Schwarzhaarigen war aufgefallen, dass er ziemlich extreme Stimmungsschwankungen hatte. Einmal war er so unnahbar und einen Augenblick später, heulte er sich die Auge aus. Das war schon verwirrend und ungewöhnlich.

Aber heute war ein Tag, an dem er seinen Verwandten Angst machte. Es war einer derjenigen, an denen er sich nichts, von niemandem, bieten ließ!

So hatte er seinen lieben´ Verwandten verklickert, dass er heute nach London ginge und nicht wusste, wann er wieder kommen wollte.

---

Genauso lief es dann auch. Der Junge- der- lebt hatte sich Geld auf der Zauberbank geholt und marschierte jetzt durch die Straßen des Muggellondon. Schon mehrere Läden hatte er betreten und wieder verlassen, jeweils mit gefüllten Tüten. In jeder waren Kleidungsstücke zu finden, die in den Farben schwarz, weiß, grau, silber und grün ausfielen.

Er hatte auch eine interessante Nebengasse entdeckt, in der sich ein Tatooladen befand. Die Auslagen lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und so kam es, dass er das Geschäft betrat.

Überall waren Bilder von Armen, Beinen Schultern und vielem mehr abgebildet, auf denen man ein Motiv tätowiert hatte. Auf einer Theke lag eine Mappe zur Auswahl, so dass er darin herumblättern konnte.

Auf einer Seite blieb er dann hängen, weil ein Bild es ihm besonders angetan hatte.

Es handelte sich um einen Drachen.

„Gefällt dir der Drache?", fragte auf einmal eine Stimme. Zwar erschrocken, aber es sich nicht anmerken lassend, sah er auf.

„Ja. Was würde das kosten?"

Die Frau drehte die Mappe zu sich um und sah hinein. Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dir das machen willst? Kaum einer will ihn, weil er so groß und düster ist", redete sie weiter.

Stumm betrachtete sich Harry das Motiv weiter und entschloss sich dann dazu, es zu nehmen.

„Ich nehme es. Was soll es kosten und wie lange brauchen sie?", erkundigte er sich und sah sie an.

„Oh, das hängt davon ab, wie still du hältst", erwiderte sie und führte ihn in einen angrenzenden Raum.

---

Jetzt, nachdem er alles besorgt hatte, lenkten ihn seine Schritte zum Park. Die Stelle, an der das Tatoo war, tat noch weh, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab. Langsam schlenderte er den Parkweg entlang und schwenkte mit den Taschen hin und her.

Seltsamerweise fühlte er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Seine Kraft verließ ihn langsam, aber sicher. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte er sich, als hätte er die Macht dazu, die ganze Welt auf einmal, mit einem Crucio zu belegen. Was nicht hieß, dass er das tun wollte!

Er fixierte eine Bank in seiner Nähe und konzentrierte sich darauf, zu eben dieser zu gelangen. Es fehlten nur noch zwei Meter, da überschwemmte ihn eine Welle purer Magie und Harry wurde von einer Ohnmacht umfangen.

---

In einem Palast, weit entfernt von der Zaubererwelt, schreckte ein Mann aus seinen Gedanken. Eine Magiewelle hatte ihn erreicht, die sehr vertraut war, so dass es sich nur um eine Person handeln konnte.

Um sich Bestätigung zu verschaffen, verplemperte er keine Zeit und verschwand vom Fleck. Keine Sekunde später, erschien er wieder in dem Park, in dem Harry zusammengebrochen war.

---

Salazar drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und suchte nach der Ursache seines Hier seins.

„Wo bist du?", flüsterte er.

Dann erreichte ihn ein magischer Impuls, den man beinahe als Wegweiser beschreiben konnte.

Er folgte dem Gefühl und stand kurz darauf, vor einem zusammengebrochenem Jungen. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare verdeckten das Meiste, so dass nichts zu erkennen war. Dennoch konnte Salazar die vertraute und gleiche Magie wahrnehmen.

Langsam sank er in die Knie und drehte den Körper auf den Rücken. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, als er das Gesicht sah, das, obwohl er es noch nie gesehen hatte, ihm so vertraut vorkam. Dies hier war kein anderer, als sein verschollener Sohn.

Nachdem er die Tüten verkleinert hatte, nahm er den Jungen vorsichtig auf die Arme, um ihn nicht zu wecken und teleportierte.

---

Am Ziel angekommen, legte er den Jungen auf einem Bett ab. Noch immer war dieser in einer Ohnmacht und das würde wohl noch eine Zeit lang so bleiben. Väterlich deckte er ihn zu und verließ dann das Zimmer, um sich darum zu kümmern , dass sein älterer Sohn kam.

---

Salazar war in die Bibliothek gegangen und nahm in einem der Sessel Platz. Kurz atmete er tief durch, dann sammelte er seine Gedanken. Er musste jetzt seinen älteren Sohn herbei holen.

Erebos, hörst du mich? Komm bitte augenblicklich nach Burg Slytherin!

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da stand ein junger Mann vor ihm. Die rotgoldenen Augen schimmerten geheimnisvoll und erwarteten die Erklärung seines Vaters.

„Setz dich, ich hab dir was mitzuteilen", sprach er ruhig und bestimmt. Erebos folgte der Anweisung und ließ sich in einem anderen Sessel nieder.

„Ich habe heute deinen verschollenen Bruder gefunden."

Stille. Weder Salazar, noch Erebos sagten ein Wort. Dann sah der Sohn seinen Vater an.

„Bist du sicher, dass er es wirklich ist? Ich meine, vielleicht täuschst du dich auch nur!"

Kopfschütteln von seitens des Älteren.

„Nein, ich habe seine magische Kraft bis nach Hause gespürt. Und dann war da ein Impuls, der mich zu ihm geführt hat. Außerdem sieht er mir ähnlich. Schau ihn dir einfach mal an."

---

Zur gleichen Zeit wachte in einem anderen Zimmer jemand auf. Dass er gerade als Gesprächsthema diente, wusste er nicht, aber ihm war klar, dass er nicht im Park war.

Das weiche Bett war gewiss nichts, das er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

Es hatte gewaltige Ausmaße, so dass bequem vier Leute darin hätten schlafen können. Grüne Seidenbettwäsche bedeckte ihn und am oberen Ende der, aus hellen Holz bestehenden Pfosten – die obendrein mit den kunstvollsten Ornamenten bestückt waren - hing ein cremefarbener Baldachin.

Schränke, groß und wuchtig, ebenfalls aus hellem Holz, standen an der Wand. Regale wurden von ein paar Büchern gefüllt..

Ein Schreibtisch stand unter dem Fenster, das rechts in der Wand – oder eher Mauer - eingelassen war, umrahmt von grünen Vorhängen mit silberner Borde.

Ein großer Teppich lag in der Mitte des Zimmers und wirkte sehr flauschig. Harry schwang sich aus dem Bett und stellte sich auf eben diesen. Es fühlte sich toll an und so marschierte er ein paar Mal im Kreis, bis er seinen Blick auf die wenigen Bücher richtete.

Er hatte Ende letzten Schuljahres seine Liebe zu Büchern entdeckt und wollte natürlich nun auch wissen, was das hier für welche waren.

Er nahm eines vom Brett und schlug es auf. Der Titel klang schon mal interessant.

---

Salazar und Erebos hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht, den Jungen zu besuchen. Sie wussten nicht, ob er schon wach war, aber wenn, dann würden sie ihm eine Erklärung geben müssen.

Leise öffneten sie die Tür und sahen zum Bett, welches leer war. Salazars Blick glitt durch den Raum und fand den Gesuchten auf der Couch sitzend, in ein Buch vertieft. Er räusperte sich.

„Hallo!"

---

Harry schaute auf und entdeckte zwei Männer. Einer war größer, als der andere und dieser hatte ihn auch angesprochen. Das Buch weglegend, erhob er sich und stand nun da.

„Wer seid ihr? Und wo bin ich hier?", stellte er seine Fragen.

Erwartungsvoll wartete er auf eine Antwort.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich erst einmal wieder setzen?", schlug der Größere vor.

Da Harry nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, ließ er sich wieder an seinem vorherigen Platz nieder. Aufmerksam beobachtete er seine Gegenüber, so wie sie ihn.

„Nun, du fragst dich, wer wir sind... Das ist logisch und ich will dir auch nichts vorenthalten", begann der Mann und lächelte.

„Mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin-Gryffindor", gab er seinen Namen preis, dann deutete er auf den jungen Mann neben sich.

„Und dies ist Erebos, Tom Slytherin-Gryffindor, mein älterer Sohn."

Harry musterte Beide und nickte dann. Er verstand nur noch immer nicht, was er hier sollte und vor allem, wie es kam, dass ein Todgeglaubter vor ihm saß.

„Hast du vielleicht schon mal in einen Spiegel gesehen? Dir ist vielleicht aufgefallen, dass sich dein Aussehen verändert hat. Das kommt daher, dass du kein Mensch bist", erklärte Salazar weiter. Der Jüngste bejahte und blickte stumm in die Gesichter vor sich.

Woher wusste der Mann, dass er vorher anders ausgesehen hatte?

„Oh, entschuldige!", lächelte Salazar.

„Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, woher ich das von deiner Veränderung weiß?"

Harry nickte, was sollte er auch sonst tun? Das alles war schon seltsam..

„Ich habe dich gefunden, du lagst bewusstlos in einem Park. Und als ich dich berührte, habe ich diese Erinnerung gesehen, als wäre sie gerade in diesem Augenblick geschehen."

Nun wurde der Junge doch langsam unruhig.

„Ich sagte bereits, ich möchte dir nichts vorenthalten. Und der Grund, wieso ich deine Erinnerung sehen konnte, erklärt sich auch gleich.", fuhr Salazar fort.

Harry nickte wieder.

„Nun, um es jetzt kurz zu machen: Ich bin dein Vater!"

Tja, das war jetzt doch etwas heftig! Sein Vater? Aber er war doch ein Potter und die waren, soweit er wusste, Menschen gewesen!

„Wie soll ich das verstehen? Meine Eltern sind die Potters gewesen! Man hat es mir so erzählt!"

Während des Redens war der Junge aufgesprungen und am Ende sogar ins Schreien übergegangen. Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen ihn überrascht an, dann aber senkte Salazar den Kopf.

Dafür aber erhob sich nun sein Sohn und trat auf Harry zu.

„Du brauchst nicht so schreien! Außerdem hast du mit deinem Verhalten unseren Vater verletzen!", fuhr Erebos den Jüngeren an. Harry zuckte zusammen und fasste sich an die Stirn.

Seine Narbe hatte begonnen furchtbar zu schmerzen. Sie war verschwunden gewesen, aber nun konnte er sie trotzdem spüren. Es kam Harry so vor, als würde sie blutig aufbrechen. Der Schmerz raubte ihm den Verstand und zum dritten Mal in kurzer Zeit, brach er ohnmächtig zusammen.

---

Salazar war schockiert aufgesprungen und hatte gerade noch verhindern können, dass sein jüngster Sohn auf den Boden fiel. Durch die Ohnmacht war sein Körper entspannt und bot nun freie Sicht auf die Stirn, wo sich eine blutende Stelle befand. Ihre Aussehen war besonders, denn sie war blitzförmig.

Erebos, der neben ihm in die Knie gegangen war, zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Hastig entfernte er sich ein paar Schritte und sank schlussendlich in einen der Sessel. Sein Vater währenddessen brachte seinen Sohn ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. Mit einer Bewegung über die Stirn des Jungen, war die Verletzung geheilt. Nicht einmal eine Narbe würde bleiben.

„Was ist mit dir, Erebos? Geht es dir nicht gut?", erkundigte sich Salazar und half seinem Älteren auf.

„Es ist wegen meinem Bruder..", erwiderte er und machte sich auf, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

---

Im Arbeitszimmer Salazars, nahmen sie wieder Platz.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er mein Bruder ist?", fragte Erebos ein weiteres Mal. Nickend bestätigte der Vater.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich einen erklärten Feind habe, in der Zaubererwelt?"

Ein wissender Blick antwortet ihm.

„Nun, ich meine aber nicht diesen Dumbledore, sondern einen Jungen mit dem Namen Harry Potter!"

„Was hat das mit deinem Bruder zu tun?", unterbrach ihn der Ältere.

„Das, in dem Zimmer, ist Harry Potter! Wir sind Feinde!", fuhrt Erebos nun auf und schaute seinem Vater in die Augen.

„Verstehst du?"

Erschüttert bliebt sein Vater stumm. Seine Stirn lag in Falten, er dachte nach.

„Aber das hier ist nicht mehr Potter, das ist dein Bruder! Und ich bezweifle, dass ihr euch als Brüder bekriegen müsst! Und eurem Dad wird das sicher auch nicht gefallen."

Schweigend blieben die Beiden sitzen und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Vater? Wie soll es weiter gehen?"

Angesprochener seufzte und erhob sich.

„Wir müssen erst mal Deimos auf die Beine bringen und nach Hause schaffen, dann sehen wir weiter. Wenn du willst, dann kannst du wieder deinen Plänen nachgehen, aber sorg vorher dafür, dass es deinem Bruder nicht noch mal so ergeht, wenn du ihm zu nahe kommst!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Salazar an den Schreibtisch, um einen Brief an seinen Gemahl aufzusetzen.

---

Weit entfernt, in einem riesigen Palast, erschient eine Rolle Pergament vor einem Mann mit rotgoldenen Augen und braunem Haaren, in welchem eine goldene Strähne im Pony war.

Als er die Schrift erkannte, wusste er, dass es sich um einen Brief von seinem Gemahl handelte.

_Mein Liebster,_

_ich habe heute unseren Sohn, Deimos, gefunden._

_Es geht ihm so weit gut, allerdings muss ich noch ein paar Tage_

_warten, bis ich ihn mit nach Hause bringen kann._

_Erebos hat ihn schon kennen gelernt und musste leider feststellen,_

_dass er die langen Jahre_ _über,_

_immer gegen seinen kleinen Bruder kämpfen musste._

_Ihn sogar töten wollte._

_Deimos lebte bei Menschen ohne Zauberkraft, also Muggeln._

_Sie scheinen ihn nicht gut behandelt zu haben, denn er_

_sieht mir unterernährt aus._

_Außerdem ist er heute zusammengebrochen, was mich_

_auf ihn hat aufmerksam werden lassen._

_Sobald er sich damit abgefunden hat, dass er unser Sohn ist,_

_und er etwas aufgepäppelt ist,_

_bringe ich ihn mit._

_In Liebe,_

_Salazar_

Überglücklich drückte der junge Mann das Pergament an seine Brust und leise Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter.

Endlich!

Endlich hatten sie ihren verloren geglaubten Sohn, zurück!

* * *

Ende Teil 1

Bye, Psy-Puma


	2. Deimos Slytherin Gryffindor

**Erbe Hogwarts´**

**Deimos Slytherin- Gryffindor **

Erebos war wieder in das Zimmer seines kleinen Bruders gegangen und saß an seinem Bett. Nervös stricht er einige Strähnen aus der Stirn und sah so, dass die Narbe noch sichtbar war. Es musste daran liegen, dass er den Fluch von damals noch nicht von ihm genommen hatte. Da half es auch nicht, wenn sein Vater die Wunde wieder heilte. Sie würde vielleicht verschwinden, aber die Wirkung blieb wie man es zuvor deutlich gesehen hatte. Langsam hob er seine Hand an die Stirn von Deimos und sie begann in einem sachten Grün zu glühen. Langsam verschwand die Narbe und somit das Zeichen Voldemorts.

Erleichtert erhob er sich und löste sich auf. Gedanklich teilte er seinem Vater noch mit, dass er Deimos von dem Fluch befreit hatte und nun zurück in die Zaubererwelt ging.

---

Es waren einige Stunden vergangen, seit Harry das erste Mal aufgewacht war. Nun aber, war es wieder so weit. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er lag wieder im Bett? Aber warum denn das? Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte Besuch gehabt, von zwei Männern. Einer hatte behauptet, er sei sein Vater. Der andere war sein Bruder gewesen. Dann hatte er etwas überreagiert, beziehungsweise, er hatte geschrieen. Und Erebos, so hieß sein Bruder, hatte ihn daraufhin zusammengestaucht.

Aber dann hatte plötzlich seine Narbe höllisch geschmerzt und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie bluten würde – etwas, das noch nie passiert war. Und am Ende, da war er Gott sei Dank, zusammengebrochen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und befühlte seine Stirn. Sie war noch leicht warm, was ihn nicht beunruhigte. Mit den Fingerspitzen suchte er nach der Narbe, aber da war nichts!

Sein Blick huschte durch das Zimmer und suchte nach einem Spiegel und als er einen fand, ging er zu diesem und sah hinein.

„Weg", flüsterte er und war eigentlich doch erleichtert. Sie hätte ihn verraten, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Obwohl, konnte er denn zurück? Diese Frage sollte ihm von Salazar beantwortet werden, der gerade wieder in den Raum kam.

---

„Hallo! Hast du noch Schmerzen?", erkundigte sich der Mann nach dem Befinden seines Sohnes.

Harry war etwas irritiert, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Sehr schön. Komm, lass uns hinsitzen, dann können wir besser reden."

So folgte der Junge Salazar Slytherin und setzte sich auf den Sessel, den er schon einmal an diesem Tag beschlagnahmt hatte.

„Nun, ich habe dir heute erzählt, dass du mein Sohn bist. Das war kein Scherz. Du bist uns kurz nach deiner Geburt entrissen worden. Wir hatten Krieg und du kamst mitten in einer großen Schlacht, bei der es unseren Gegnern gelang, in die Gemächer von Godric und mir zu kommen. Du warst vielleicht ein, zwei Stunden alt. Ich versuchte sie gleich wieder zu vertreiben, aber bei dem Kampf kam es zu einer Kollision von verschiedenen Flüchen und es entstand ein Riss im Weltengefüge. Irgendwie geschah es, dass du durch diesen Riss gezogen wurdest und in der Menschenwelt landetest.

Wir haben natürlich versucht dich zurückzuholen und dich auch gesucht, aber konnten dich nicht finden. Und auch dein Bruder ist damals in die Menschenwelt gegangen, um dich zu suchen. Ihn solltest du auch noch einmal sprechen, es ist wichtig."

Wie benebelt saß Harry auf dem Polster und hatte die Beine an sich gezogen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf den Knien und die Informationen schlugen nach und nach zu ihm durch.

Er hatte doch tatsächlich Eltern! Und einen Bruder! Und sie liebten ihn!

Leise Tränen bahnten sich unbemerkt von Harry über seine Wangen und Salazar war erschrocken an seine Seite gesprungen.

„Was hast du? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte er mit besorgter Stimme.

Überrascht sah der Junge auf und direkt in die Augen seines Vaters.

Jetzt, wo die Informationen in seinem Kopf verarbeitet waren, schmiss er sich in die Arme des anderen.

Hemmungslos weinte er und klammerte sich in die Kleidung des Älteren. Wie lange hatte er sich gewünscht, endlich Eltern, eine Familie zu haben? Zu lange, seiner Meinung nach!

„Dad, ich bin so glücklich!", schluchzte er und schmiegte sich noch tiefer in die Umarmung.

Salazar zog den Jungen auf seinen Schoß und streichelte über den Rücken.

„Scht, ist ja gut. Jetzt bist du nicht mehr alleine, mein Kleiner!"

---

Harry hatte sich wieder beruhigt, die Umarmung aber nicht verlassen. Er war so glücklich!

„Dad, wie ist das eigentlich? Ich muss doch die Schule fertig machen, oder?"

Salazar sah ihn mit krauser Stirn an. Natürlich sollte sein Jüngster eine anständige Ausbildung erhalten, aber ob er ihn wieder nach Hogwarts schicken wollte, war eine andere Frage.

„Möchtest du denn zurück nach Hogwarts? Du könntest zu Hause auch einen Privatlehrer haben. Und auch Godric und ich würden dir Unterricht geben."

Vehement schüttelte der Junge den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe doch Freunde dort. Und die werden schon bemerkt haben, dass ich weg bin. Wenn ich am Schuljahresanfang nicht da bin, werden sie sich noch viel größere Sorgen machen und außerdem muss ich sie doch vor Voldemort schützen!"

„Voldemort?", fragte Sal nach.

Harry nickte.

„Ja, mein Feind. Er hat Lily und James Potter getötet. Meine, äh... Zieheltern."

Verstehend nickte der Mann.

„Aber ihr seid keine Feinde mehr, Deimos. Und ich verstehe das mit deinen Freunden auch. Also gut, ich denke, dass es auch in Godrics Interesse liegt, dass du glücklich bist. Und wenn du es bist, wenn du zurück gehst, dann in Ordnung."

Glücklich lächelte Harry.

„Danke!"

Noch ein paar mal strich der Mann über den Rücken des Kleineren, dann sah er ihn an.

„Du solltest dich jetzt mal anziehen, ja? Dann gehen wir was essen. Du hast doch sicher auch Hunger, oder?"

Nickend stand Harry auf. Unschlüssig stand er da und wusste nicht weiter.

Aber mit einem liebevollen Lächeln deutete Salazar auf den Schrank und sein Sohn öffnete diesen. Im Inneren entdeckte er die Kleider, die er sich neu gekauft hatte.

Zufrieden zog er sich etwas heraus und verschwand im gezeigten Bad.

---

Das Gebäude, in dem sie sich aufhielten, war riesengroß. Sogar größer, als Hogwarts - meinte Harry. Überall waren große, lichtspendende Fenster und helle Farben. Hier gefiel es dem jungen Deimos Slytherin- Gryffindor sehr gut und er wollte hier bleiben.

Das Speiszimmer war schon für das Essen vorbereitet und so setzten sie sich. Neugierig stellte Deimos fest, dass es viele Dinge gab, die er noch nie gesehen, oder gegessen hatte.

„Gefällt es dir hier, Deimos?", erkundigte sich Sal und wies dabei auf den Raum, meinte aber den gesamten Aufenthaltsort.

„Ja, es ist wunderschön hier. Es ist doch sicherlich größer, als es Hogwarts ist, nicht? Mir kommt es nämlich so vor."

Zustimmend nickte sein Vater.

„Ja, das stimmt. Wir befinden uns hier auf Burg Slytherin und es ist unmöglich, diesen Ort zu finden, wenn ich es nicht erlaube. Oder eben ein Familienmitglied."

Deimos verstand und bediente sich dann an dem reichlich gedeckten Tisch. Zwar gab es das in Hogwarts auch, aber es war etwas anderes, mit seinem Vater zu essen und dann auch noch richtig´ zu Hause zu sein.

Als die Beiden fertig waren, wurde Deimos durch die gesamte Burg geführt. Am Besten gefielen ihm aber der Park und die Stallungen. Die Größe des Landes um die Burg, konnte man nicht einmal vom höchsten Turm aus überblicken. Einmal hatte Deimos sogar zwei Phönixe gesehen, die am großen See saßen und tranken. Salazar hatte ihm daraufhin erzählt, dass es hier mehrere von diesen Wesen gab und es nichts Außergewöhnliches war. Da das Land von Menschen und auch anderen Magiern und Hexen unberührt war, konnten magische Wesen ungestört hier leben.

Hier gab es sogar eine Herde Einhörner und Thestrale. Drei Drachen sollten auch hier sein, aber Deimos bekam sie nicht zu Gesicht.

---

Das Abendessen kam sehr schnell und gerade als sie begonnen hatten, kam eine Eule an.

Schnell entfernte Sal den Brief und entfaltete ihn, las die Zeilen und legte ihn bei Seite.

Mit einer Handbewegung hatte er eine Feder und Pergament und schrieb eine kurze Antwort nieder. Mit dieser schickte er dann die Eule zum Absender zurück.

Fragende Blicke trafen ihn, als er wieder aufsah.

„Von wem war der und was stand da drinnen?", bohrte der Junge gleich nach.

Grinsend schüttelte der Ältere den Kopf, der Kleine taute schnell auf.

„Du bist auch überhaupt nicht neugierig, oder?"

„Nein, warum?", erwiderte Deimos und grinste ebenso breit.

„Der Brief war von deinem Bruder. Er hat übermorgen Geburtstag und fragte an, ob er hier feiern kann. Er wollte sich gerne mit dir unterhalten und dich Freunden vorstellen."

Verwundert sah der Junge einige Zeit ins Leere, dann nickte er leicht.

Salazar war klar, dass sein Jüngster noch etwas unsicher war. Zumal er seinen großen Bruder erst einmal gesehen hatte und dann auch noch von ihm angefahren worden war - und daraufhin zusammengebrochen.

„Schön, ich habe ihm schon zugesagt. Außerdem kannst du dich jederzeit zurückziehen und hast dann deine Ruhe."

---

Und so geschah es dann auch. Einen Tag, bevor Erebos Geburtstag hatte, erschien er auf Burg Slytherin. Deimos und sein Vater aßen gerade zu Mittag, als er eintraf und so setzte er sich zu ihnen.

Einige Zeit beobachtete Deimos seinen großen Bruder aus den Augenwinkeln. Er bemerkte nicht, dass es der andere ebenso hielt.

„Deimos?"

Erebos´ Stimme holte ihn aus den Gedanken. Überrascht hob er den Blick und sah in die roten Augen seines Bruders. Irgendwie kamen sie ihm ja bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht, woher.

„Ja?", fragte er deshalb.

Der Ältere lächelte leicht.

„Ich würde mich gerne mit dir unterhalten. Hast du nach dem Essen Zeit?"

Unsicher sah Deimos zu Salazar rüber, der nickte aber nur aufmunternd.

So nickte der Jüngste nur und aß weiter.

---

Als er dann endlich fertig war, erhoben sie sich und Erebos führte den Kleineren aus dem Raum, in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Dort setzten sie sich in die Sessel und Deimos wartete, was weiter geschehen sollte.

Erebos wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Okay, er wusste schon, was er sagen wollte, aber nicht wie er anfangen sollte.

„Was willst du jetzt mit mir reden?", durchbrach der Jüngere die Stille und damit auch die Gedanken des Älteren.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Vielleicht damit, womit du auch was anfangen kannst. Dein Name war Harry Potter, ist doch richtig, nicht?"

Deimos nickte bestätigend.

„Gut. Und du weißt auch, wer dein Feind ist?"

Verwirrt sah der Junge auf.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen? Dad hat gesagt, dass Voldemort nicht mehr mein Feind ist. Warum weiß ich zwar nicht, aber wenn er das sagt..."

Überrascht stellte Erebos fest, dass sein Bruder seinem Vater wohl schon sehr vertraute. Sogar so sehr, dass er ihm glaubte, wenn er ihm sagte, dass Voldemort – also er – nicht mehr sein Feind war.

„Das stimmt. Du kennst meinen Namen?", fuhr er fort.

„Du heißt Erebos."

„Ja, Erebos, Tom Slytherin- Gryffindor. Und es ist wirklich so, dass dir vor dem dunklen Lord keine Gefahr mehr droht. Es hätte dir nicht einmal welche gedroht, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wer du bist."

Deimos hatte den Blick wieder gehoben und sah nun in rote Augen.

Was hatte er gesagt? Es hätte keine Gefahr gedroht, wenn ER gewusst hätte, wer er war?

Und die roten Augen... Voldemorts Augen.

Verschreckt weiteten sich seine Augen, das leuchtende Grün wurde dunkler und Angst war erkennbar. Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass ihm hier nichts geschehen konnte – vor allem, weil der Mann da ja sein Bruder war.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Deimos. Es ist richtig, dass ich Voldemort bin und du musst wissen, dass ich nicht will, dass du dich vor mir fürchtest. Ich bin damals, als du durch diesen Krieg in die Welt der Menschen gerissen wurdest, dir nach. Jahrelang habe ich nach dir gesucht, habe aber auch gesehen, welche Probleme es in dieser Welt gibt und natürlich versucht, etwas zu ändern. Ich konnte dich suchen und gleichzeitig dafür sorgen, dass wieder etwas mehr Gleichgewicht in der Menschenwelt herrscht.

Wir wissen nicht, was passiert ist und weshalb du erst jetzt deine Umwandlung durchmachst. Es kann sein, dass Dumbledore dich gefunden hat, deine Macht spürte und dafür sorgte, dass du nicht erwachst."

Erebos setzte ab. Dafür erhob sein Bruder das Wort:

„Heißt das, du bist mein großer Bruder und willst mich nicht mehr töten? Und du warst nur dort, um mich zu finden? Und Dumbledore hat mich als Baby gefunden und mir Magieblocker eingesetzt? Damit ich nicht erwache und er mich später vielleicht benutzen kann?"

Der Lord sah bewundernd zu dem Kleinen. Schnell hatte er die Situation erfasst und verstanden.

„Ja, so war es. Und das mit Albus schätze ich auch so ein. Ich kann es natürlich noch nicht hundertprozentig sagen.. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

Deimos nickte.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt wohl Frieden schließen", meinte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

Erfreut nahm Erebos sie an und lächelte, genauso wie sein Bruder.

---

Am Abend ging Deimos früh ins Bett, denn er war ob der vielen neuen Informationen, ziemlich fertig. Zudem war er ja noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm.

So saßen Sal und Erebos nun in der Bibliothek und unterhielten sich darüber, wann die Gäste am morgigen Tag kommen sollten und was es zu Essen gäbe. Außerdem wollte Sal doch gerne wissen, wer denn kommen sollte. Severus Snape stand auf der Liste, den kannte Salazar auch. Aber die anderen waren ihm fremd, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er einige namentlich kannte.

So lag also fest, dass die Gäste um fünfzehn Uhr kommen sollten und das Essen überließ Erebos den Hauselfen. Aber eines war ihm wichtig, es sollte etwas geben, das auch sein kleiner Bruder mochte.

Er hatte zwar in den letzten Jahren versucht, ihn zu finden, hatte ihm aber stattdessen ein kein allzu schönes Leben bereitet. Nun hatte er vor, ein guter Bruder zu sein und wollte versuchen, wieder etwas gut zu machen.

* * *

So, das ist das Ende diesen Kapitels.

Freue mich auf Kommis, byePsy-Puma


	3. Geburtstagsfeier

**Erbe Hogwarts´ **

**Geburtstagsfeier **

Der Morgen begann irgendwie hektisch, so fand Deimos.

Sein Bruder saß kaum am Frühstückstisch, da stand er auch schon wieder auf. Wie der Wirbelwind war er aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Sein kleiner Bruder und sein Vater, sahen ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und warfen sich dann verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte der Junge.

Salazar wusste auch keine Antwort und so schüttelte er wiederholt den Kopf.

Damit ließ es auch Deimos dabei.

Zu Mittag wurde heute nicht gegessen, da ja bald die Gäste kamen und dann gab es Tee und Kuchen.

Und Erebos, der fegte durch die Burg, kontrollierte hier und da, bemängelte dies und das.

Deimos hatte sich, genau wie sein Vater, zurückgezogen, las und richtete sich her, damit sie pünktlich um fünfzehn Uhr fertig waren.

---

Um Punkt fünfzehn Uhr, war das erste Geräusch zu vernehmen, welches die Gäste ankündigte. Sie kamen alle mit einem Portschlüssel, den sie vom dunklen Lord erhalten hatten.

Erebos und Salazar waren in der Eingangshalle, um die Zabinis zu begrüßen. Kurz darauf erschienen die Malfoys und Severus Snape.

Lucius trat als erster auf seinen Meister und Freund zu, um ihm zu gratulieren.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Tom."

„Danke, Lucius. Es ist schön, dass ihr da seid. Und dann mit Kindern, hätte ich nicht erwartet", grinste Erebos und sah zu Draco und Blaise, die nebeneinander standen.

„Nun, wenn du Geburtstag hast und wir eingeladen sind, ist es unumstritten, dass sie erscheinen", versicherte der blonde Mann.

„Nun, so langweilig wird es für die Beiden nicht werden, ich habe da jemanden, der in ihrem Alter ist", sprach er in die Richtung von Draco und Blaise, redete aber mit Lucius.

„Vater, wo ist Deimos eigentlich?", wandte er sich an Salazar.

Überrascht richteten auch die anderen sich an den Gefragten. Noch nie hatte jemand etwas von Toms Vater gehört, oder gesehen. Nun, die Ausnahme war wohl Severus.

Und genau dieser schritt gerade auf Salazar zu, um ihm die Hand zu reichen.

„Schön, dich einmal wieder zu sehen, Salazar", grüßte er.

Der Rest, mal ausgenommen Tom, sah ziemlich schockiert aus. Warum erzählte Severus eigentlich nie was?

„Ihr kennt euch? Severus, das hättest du uns sagen können!"

Entschuldigend hob Angesprochener die Hände zur Abwehr, was die anderen dann auch akzeptierten.

„Zu deiner Frage, Tom, ich dachte, er wäre bei dir!"

Fragend drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und entdeckte seinen kleinen Bruder aber nicht.

„Er war nicht bei mir, ich dachte, er kommt mit dir. Ich werde schauen, ob er auf seinem Zimmer ist."

Mit wehendem Umhang verschwand das Geburtstagskind aus dem Raum und überließ seinem Vater die Aufgabe, seine Gäste auf die Terrasse zu führen, wo Tee und Kuchen eingenommen werden sollte.

---

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ den Jungen zusammen schrecken. Er hatte im Sessel gesessen und in einem Buch gelesen, dabei die Zeit total vergessen. Er musste feststellen, dass es schon längst so weit war, nach unten zu gehen. Und genau das bestätigte auch Erebos, der in der offenen Tür strand.

„Wo bleibst du, Deimos?"

„Entschuldige, ich habe die Zeit vergessen. Das Buch war sehr interessant, weißt du?", erwiderte er. Neugierig trat der Ältere näher.

„Welches liest du denn gerade?"

Erfreut hob Deimos das Buch so, dass man den Titel lesen konnte.

„Ja, das ist wirklich gut, habe ich auch schon gelesen. Aber jetzt komm, die Gäste sind da!"

„In Ordnung!"

So liefen die Beiden nach unten.

---

Salazar hatte die Malfoys, Zabinis und Severus, nach draußen geführt und nun standen die Erwachsenen mit einem Glas Wein in der Runde und die Jugendlichen langweilten sich daneben.

Die Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als Tom zurückkehrte, das allerdings nicht alleine.

Neugierig schauten alle in die Richtung der Beiden, als sie näher traten. Vor allem Draco und Blaise waren neugierig, wer denn da kam.

„Darf ich euch meinen kleinen Bruder, Deimos, vorstellen?", meinte Tom und lächelte die Anwesenden freundlich an, was nicht oft vorkam – auch, wenn man mit ihm befreundet war.

„Das sind die Malfoys, Lucius, Narzissa und ihr Sohn, Draco", deutete er weiter auf die Familie mit den blonden Haaren. Dann zeigte er auf drei Personen mit schwarzen Haaren.

„Und das sind die Zabinis, Waldemar, Daphne und Blaise."

Seine Hand wanderte Richtung Snape, bei dessen Anblick Deimos die Augen zusammen kniff.

„Zu guter Letzt haben wir dann noch.."

„Professor Snape", beendete Deimos mit kalter Stimme. Salazar sah seinen Jüngeren erstaunt an, nickte aber dann.

„Richtig, mein Junge. Und nun sollten wir uns setzen."

Dem folgten die anderen natürlich und so saßen sie schließlich an der Tafel, die bereits mit diversen Kuchen und Teekannen gedeckt war.

„Ich hoffe, die Elfen haben gute Arbeit geleistet", meinte Erebos noch, bevor er sich eine Gabel mit Kuchen in den Mund schob.

„Du musst sie nicht immer so schlecht machen, Erebos. Ich kann schon verstehen, warum manche Elfen es bevorzugen, frei zu sein."

Lucius hob eine Braue, sagte aber nichts. Immerhin war dies der Bruder des Lords.

„Ja, kleiner Bruder, ich weiß, was du mir sagen willst. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, ich werde mich bessern, ja?"

Nickend wandte sich der Junge wieder dem Kuchen zu.

„Nun, Tom, du hast einen schönen Tag erwischt. Aber ich denke, ich spreche im Sinne aller, wenn ich dich frage, seit wann du einen Bruder hast?"

Erebos kam gar nicht erst zu Wort.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, ich vermute, er hat einen Bruder, seit ich geboren worden bin? Es ist wohl eher die Frage angebracht, seit wann ich wieder bei meiner Familie bin."

Alle waren verstummt, als Deimos geantwortet hatte.

„Ähm, nun ja, wenn sie meinen..? Ich wusste ja nicht..."

Ein kleines, böswilliges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Sie sind ja so wortlos, stimmt was nicht?", hakte er nach und starrte ihm in die Augen.

In diesem Moment fiel Draco die Kinnlade herunter.

„POTTER!"

Nicht nur Snape zog scharf die Luft ein, sondern auch Lucius und Blaise.

„Nun, Draco, da liegst du nicht ganz falsch", erwiderte Sal und zwinkerte. Skeptisch wanderte der Blick des Blonden vom Familienoberhaupt zu dem Dunkelhaarigen zurück.

„Allerdings war er nie ein echter Potter, er - sagen wir - war lediglich ein Pflegekind. Und ich wünsche, dass ihr ihn nicht mehr so nennt. Deimos ist mein Sohn und ihr habt ihn zu respektieren."

Alle schluckten sie und sahen weiter unverwandt auf den kleinen Bruder des dunklen Lords.

„Dad! Die mögen mich alle nicht! Und Snape war immer böse zu mir!", sagte Deimos etwas weinerlich und lief zu seinem Vater. Der nahm ihn beruhigend in den Arm.

„Schon gut, mein Junge. Keiner wird dich mehr ärgern und wenn doch, dann sag es mir, oder deinen Bruder."

Während sich Salazar wieder den anderen zuwandte, strich er Deimos über den Haarschopf.

„Entschuldigt bitte die Stimmungsschwankungen. Aber Deimos hat eine ungewöhnliche Mischung der Gene. Und manchmal tritt die Veela eben zu stark heraus. Das wird besser, wenn er erst mal gebunden ist."

Verstehend nickten die Gäste und aßen weiter. Allerdings warf Draco ständig Blicke zu dem ehemaligen Potter.

Diese wiederum entgingen weder Tom, noch seinem Vater. Und auch Narzissa war darauf aufmerksam geworden.

---

Als alle mit essen fertig waren, brachten die Elfen kalte Erfrischungsgetränke. Deimos langweilte sich, was auch seinem Vater offensichtlich war.

„Deimos, was hältst du davon, wenn du den anderen Beiden mal die Ländereien zeigst? Sie waren hier noch nie und ihnen ist auch ziemlich langweilig."

Der junge Slytherin war unschlüssig, ob er das wirklich tun sollte. Eigentlich war Draco sein Feind und mit Blaise hatte er nie etwas zu tun gehabt.

Salazar beugte sich zu seinem Sohn herunter und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr.

„Und keine Sorge, du bist viel zu stark für sie. Solltest du dich aufregen, oder sie dich angreifen, dann setzt automatisch dein Schutzmechanismus ein. Und dann ist da noch dein Veelacharme."

Entschlossen nickte der Junge und erhob sich. Er hatte wieder eine sehr kalte Maske aufgesetzt, ein regelrechtes Pokerface. Stolz sah Salazar seinem Jungen nach, da kam doch der Slytherin in ihm durch!

„Malfoy, Zabini, mitkommen!"

Mit diesen Worten ging er voran und zwei verwirrte Jungen folgten ihm.

Deimos lief einfach Richtung der Ställe und wies einen Burschen an, drei Pferde zu satteln.

Währenddessen stand er an den Zaun gelehnt und wartete.

Draco und Blaise waren etwas verwundert und stellten sich zu ihm, dann räusperte sich der Blonde.

„Darf ich fragen, was wir hier sollen?"

Langsam öffnete Deimos die Augen einen Spalt breit und sah ihn durchdringend an, was Draco einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Ich soll euch das Gelände zeigen, weil ihr euch langweilt. So wie ich", erklärte er und wandte sich dann an die Pferde, die herbei geführt worden waren.

Geschickt saß er auf und wartete, bis es ihm die anderen nach gemacht hatten. Als das der Fall war, gab er die Sporen und los ging die Führung über das Anwesen.

---

Zwei Stunden später, hatte Deimos zwei nervige Quengeltaschen im Schlepptau, welche er am Liebsten verflucht hätte. Aber das wiederum hätten sein Vater und Bruder nicht gerne gesehen. Also unterließ er es und ritt weiter, die anderen Beiden ignorierend.

Nach einer weitern halben Stunde, erreichten sie einen See, der im Sonnenlicht schillerte.

Hier legten sie die erste Pause ein.

„Endlich! Das wurde auch Zeit!", ließ sich Draco vernehmen. Wurde dabei aber geflissentlich übergangen, als der Slytherinerbe vom Pferd stieg und ans Wasser schritt.

Gleich darauf waren auch Blaise und Draco neben ihm und sahen sich um.

„Schön hier. Gehört das auch noch zum Anwesen?", erkundige sich der Braunhaarige.

Deimos nickte.

„Ja, wir haben nicht mal die Hälfte bisher. Aber wie ich euch Zwei einschätze, haltet ihr es gar nicht so lange aus", gab er zurück.

Eingeschnappt wurde er von Blicken gespießt, die er aber gekonnt zurück gab.

Draco war total überrascht, was man ihm auch ansah, als er Deimos Blick bemerkte. Der Junge hatte sich schon extrem verändert und im Moment ging seine Veränderung in Richtung Autorität. Leider, zu seinem Leidwesen, war der Süße wohl unerreichbar für ihn. Immerhin war er der Bruder vom Lord und der Sohn von Salazar Slytherin!

Das bedeutete also, dass er aufpassen musste, was er tat. Der Ex-Potter hatte es ihm buchstäblich angetan und das bewies wohl auch die Tatsache, dass er ihn ständig beobachtete und Herzklopfen hatte.

„Gehen wir zurück. Das Abendessen müsste bald serviert werden und ich habe Hunger." Damit war er auch schon wieder im Sattel und ritt voran. Hastig folgten die Beiden ihm und holten ihn im Trab ein.

„Warum gönnst du uns nur so eine kurze Pause? Ich will noch nicht weiter reiten, mir tut der Hintern weh!", jammerte Blaise.

„Du bist fies und gemein! Sklaventreiber! Sadist! Teufel!", rief ihm der Schüler nach.

Dummerweise schlug gerade wieder Deimos Gefühlswelt um und die Worte trafen ihn schwer. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und verließen sie auch.

„Du bist gemein! Ich hab nur gemacht, was Vater mir aufgetragen hat!", schniefte er und ging ins Galopp über.

Geschockt, der Reaktion wegen, brauchten der Blonde und sein Cousin einen Augenblick, bis sie ihm folgten. Dann aber trieben sie ihre Pferde zur Höchstleistung, schafften es aber nicht, Deimos einzuholen und erreichten den Stall so erst zehn Minuten später.

Dass der kleine Bruder des Lords sich derweil genau bei diesem ausheulte, wussten sie noch nicht.

---

Deimos war, als die Stallungen nur noch zehn Meter entfernt waren, bei vollem Galopp abgesprungen und direkt zur Terrasse gerannt. Aber auf halben Wege war ihm sein Bruder schon entgegen gekommen, dem er sich in die Arme warf.

Er drückte sich an ihn und weinte, wobei er gleichzeitig versuchte, den Grund dafür zu erzählen. Was im Endeffekt mit einem Wimmern, Schluchzen und unzusammenhängenden Sätzen endete.

„Deimos, ich kann dich so nicht verstehen, Beruhig dich erst mal und erzähl dann noch mal."

Wie verlangt, verebbte langsam das Weinen und nur hin und wieder kam ein Schluchzer über die Lippen des Kleineren.

„Er war.. ge.. mein zu mir! Er hat mi... ich als Sadist, Teufel und Sklaventreiber beschimpft!", schniefte Deimos und blickte dann mit schwimmenden Augen auf.

Erebos passte es überhaupt nicht, was sein Kleiner erzählte. Wie konnten es diese Bälger wagen, Deimos zu beleidigen! Das würde Konsequenzen haben.

Allerdings war Erebos auch bewusst, dass Deimos zu Stimmungsschwankungen neigte und deshalb musste er auch noch die andere Seite hören.

Allerdings stand fest, dass diese Schimpfwörter gefallen waren, denn die hätte sich der Kleine wohl kaum ausgedacht.

„Komm, wir gehen mal schauen, wo die Beiden sind und dann werde ich sie zur Rede stellen!"

So erhob sich Tom und zog auch den kleinen Bruder auf die Beine. Gerade, als sie dann los gehen wollten, kamen Blaise und Draco aber auf sie zu.

---

„Sehr gut, zu euch wollte ich gerade."

Die Kälte in der Stimme ließ schreckliches erahnen. Beide Jungen zuckten unmerklich zusammen.

„Was ist denn, Lord?", fragte Draco leise nach, den Kopf leicht gesenkt, um Demut zu zeigen.

Sie hatten Deimos gesehen, der sich an der Robe seines Bruder fest hielt.

„Ihr habt meinen Kleinen beleidigt?", kam die harsche Nachfrage.

Blaise schluckte, Draco blieb unbewegt. Was sollten sie dazu sagen? Würde man ihnen denn überhaupt glauben? Gar eine Chance lassen, sich zu erklären?

„Ich will wissen, was da passiert ist! Und wenn ich erfahre, dass es keine plausible Erklärung dafür gibt, könnt ihr euch auf die Hölle freuen!"

Die Augen des Lord leuchteten einmal gefährlich rot auf und seine Stimme war am Ende fast ein Zischen gewesen.

* * *

So, das war's für heute!

Bye!


	4. Familienzusammenkunft früher, als geplan

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 4**

**Familienzusammenkunft früher, als geplant **

Draco und Blaise waren zu geschockt, um augenblicklich zu antworten. Sie starrten den wütenden Tom an und dann zu Deimos, der daneben stand und noch immer weinte.

„Also, das war, weil..." Weiter kamen sie nicht, denn ein Grollen durchzog den Himmel und kurz darauf war ein gigantischer Drache zu sehen. Der auf der Grünfläche vor den Stallungen landete und aufgebracht fauchte.

Mittlerweile waren auch Salazar, Lucius und Narzissa, so wie die Zabinis und Severus, angekommen. Mit großen Augen sahen sie das Wesen an, das sich vor ihnen aufbaute und einmal Feuer spie.

Deimos spürte ein seltsam vertrautes Gefühl und blickte abwechselnd von seinem Vater zu Erebos und dann wieder zu dem Drachen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Salazar sich aus der Gruppe gelöst hatte und nun dem Giganten entgegen schritt.

„Ric, beruhige dich! Komm erst mal zu mir, dann erzähl ich dir alles!"

Wie auf Kommando schlug der Drache mit den Flügeln und wirbelte damit Staub auf, so dass die Anwesenden nichts sehen konnten.

Als sich die Wolke wieder gelegt hatte, erkannte man einen Mann mit braunen Haaren. Seine rotgoldenen Augen bohrten sich in die der beiden Jungen, die noch immer keine Antwort gegeben hatten.

„Godric!", flüsterte Sal und nahm seinen Mann in den Arm.

Der erwiderte die Geste kurz, blickte dann aber zu Erebos, der ihn anlächelte. Die geladenen Gäste wussten nicht, was sie von alle dem halten sollten. Den Fremden kannten sie nicht und auch war nicht eine Bemerkung gefallen, dass noch ein Gast kommen sollte.

„Dad!", unterbrach der Ausruf die Gedanken der anderen. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn Dad genannt, hieß das, dass er sein Vater war? Das bedeutete ja, dass er zwei Väter hatte und das galt dann auch für Deimos.

Der stand alleine da und noch immer liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Nicht mehr so viele wie anfangs, aber dennoch..

---

„Ric, ich möchte dir Deimos vorstellen, unser Kleiner."

Die beiden Männer kamen auf den Jungen zu und der wusste nicht, was zu tun war. So blieb er einfach stehen und begegnete dem Blick aus den schönen Augen des Mannes, den sein Bruder Dad genannt hatte.

Als Godric die Tränen im Gesicht seines Junge sah, wurde er wütend.

„Warum weint er?", fauchte er in die Richtung der Gäste. Die zuckten zusammen und schüttelten hilflos den Kopf.

Erebos Blick aber viel auf Draco und Blaise, was Godric nicht entging.

„Also?", knurrte er noch immer aufgebracht.

Die Jungen erstarrten unter dem bösen Blick des Fremden.

Salazar grinste schief und stellte sich neben Deimos, strich ihm liebevoll durch die Haare und wartete dann auf Ric´s weiteres Vorgehen.

Der zauderte auch nicht lange, sondern schritt auf Blaise und Draco zu und knurrte noch immer in einer Mörderstimmung.

Man konnte regelrecht die Magie knistern hören. Kurz darauf erklang ein Fauchen und dann umgab ein Feuerkreis die beiden Jungen.

Die schrieen auf und sahen panisch zu ihren Eltern, die aber außer Stande waren, etwas zu unternehmen.

In diesem Augenblick schwankte aber wieder Deimos Stimmung und er ging dazwischen.

„Halt, lass das, Dad!"

Godric sah seinen jüngeren Sohn an und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Lass sie bitte aus dem Feuerkreis. Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Warum hast du dann geweint?", fragte er etwas sanfter.

„Stimmungsschwankung! Das liegt an meinen Veelagenen. Manchmal bin ich dann halt total kindisch und heul wegen allem. Und das ist eben passiert, als ich die Beiden angetrieben habe, wieder zurückzureiten..."

„Und was haben sie dann gemacht?"

„Ach, Blaise hat mich scherzhaft beschimpft und ich hatte da dann eine Schwankung und es in den falschen Hals bekommen! Lass sie jetzt!"

Erleichtert sanken die Beiden zu Boden und atmeten aus.

Das Feuer hatte ihnen ziemlich eingeheizt und wirklich darauf erpicht, gegrillt zu werden, waren sie bei weitem nicht! Da konnte man ja direkt ein neues Menü auf die Speisekarte setzen: Gegrillter Vampir/Veela mit Grünzeug.

Nein, darauf konnten Draco und Blaise verzichten.

„Danke, Deimos!", rief der Zabinierbe und grinste schief.

Angesprochener bekam das nicht mit, denn er wurde gerade in Beschlag genommen.

---

Ric hatte sich, nachdem er das Feuer gelöscht hatte, seinem Jungen um den Hals geworfen.

„Deimos! Ich bin ja so glücklich dich wiederzuhaben!"

Leise Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und unterstrichen die Worte.

„Ich bin auch froh, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein!", meinte er und drückte seinen Vater an sich.

Erebos und Salazar beobachteten das und waren einfach nur glücklich.

Mittlerweile hatte Lucius seinen Sohn zu sich geholt und auch die Zabinis hatten Blaise neben sich stehen.

Godric hatte sich wieder beruhigt und wandte sich nun an die beiden Übeltäter. Einen Moment lang musterte er die Zwei und dann öffnete er den Mund:

„Wehe, ihr ärgert ihn wieder! Ich will nicht, dass mein Junge weinen muss! Ist das klar?"

Augenblicklich nickten sie. Das war mehr als deutlich gewesen.

„Gut. Und dann, Draco, wenn ich erfahren sollte, dass du nicht auf Deimos aufpasst, dann gnade dir Merlin, ich werde es nicht tun!"

Verwirrt sahen Narzissa und Lucius ihren Sohn an, wussten nicht, was das bedeuten sollte.

Dafür aber schien der Malfoy- Erbe genau zu verstehen, was angesprochen worden war.

---

Mittlerweile war es Zeit für das Abendessen, wofür nun alle am Tisch saßen.

Deimos hatte den Platz zwischen seinen Eltern beansprucht, was Erebos lächeln ließ. Es hätte nicht anders gehandelt.

Muntere Unterhaltungen waren im Gang und der jüngste Sohn der Gründer bemerkte, dass er ständig beobachtet wurde.

Und als er einmal aufsah, traf er graue Seen an, die erschrocken wieder weg schauten.

Deimos lächelte und grinste sich innerlich dämlich.

Draco tat immer auf total kalt und böse, war aber in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht so.

Und was hatte sein Vater gesagt? Er würde diese Stimmungsschwankungen los werden, wenn er einen Partner fand...?

Gut, er hatte da schon jemanden in Aussicht. Und, wenn seine Beobachtungen ihn nicht täuschten, dann war diese Aussicht auch durchaus zu bekommen!

„Du, Dad? Vater?"

Seine Väter sahen ihn an und trugen dabei einen fragenden Blick.

„Ich hätte da eine Frage?"

Der Blick der Beiden änderte sich nicht.

Ich will wissen, ob Draco noch hier bleiben darf. Ich meine, bis kurz vor Ferienende?

Die anderen Beiden zogen eine Braue hoch und Deimos musste unmittelbar zu Snape schauen.

Seine Väter konnten der Fledermaus Konkurrenz machen!

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Na, ich will, dass Draco bleibt! Ich mag zwar Blaise auch, aber nicht so´!

Verstehend nickten Sal und Ric, dann lächelten sie. Ihr Sohn hatte wohl eine Partnerwahl getroffen.

„Einverstanden!"

---

Der Tag war schon in die Nacht übergegangen und die Wanduhr zeigte dreiundzwanzig Uhr und vierzig Minuten.

Die Zabinis waren schon vor einer Stunde gegangen und es waren nur noch die Malfoys und Snape da. Seine eigene Person und seine Familie, mal ausgeschlossen.

Jetzt aber schien es so, als wollten auch die letzten Gäste aufbrechen. Immerhin waren sie schon aufgestanden und das war Zeichen genug.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Tag, Tom. Danke für die Einladung!", meinte Lucius und reichte die Hand.

Draco stand neben seiner Mutter, hatte den Kopf an ihre Schulter gelegt und wirkte schon recht müde. Er gähnte verhalten und wischte sich eine Träne weg, die sich eben gelöst hatte. Dumme Müdigkeit!

Deimos fand das Bild einfach nur süß.

„Lucius!", mischte er sich deshalb nun ein.

Überrascht wandte er sich dem Jungen zu, der ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Ja, junger Lord?", fragte er, da er nicht wusste wie er sonst reagieren sollte.

„Draco sieht ziemlich müde aus, er kann sich ja hinlegen", meinte er.

Die Eltern des blonden Jungen wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Ob dem Bruder des Lords klar war, dass sie gehen wollten?

„Ich weiß, dass ihr nach Hause wollt! Aber deshalb kann Draco ja trotzdem hier blieben!"

Deimos´ Stimme war am Ende mehr ins befehlende übergegangen und Lucius war klar, dass es sich hier schon um einen Wunsch´ handelte.

„Lucius, mein Bruder möchte Draco noch hier behalten. So bis ein paar Tage vor Schulbeginn. Das heißt, ihr könnt ihn da lassen und morgen einem Hauselfen, den ich schicke, seine Sachen mitgeben."

Der blonde Mann nickte und drehte sich seinem Sohn zu.

„Du hast gehört, was verlangt wird. Verhalte dich eines Malfoy würdig! Keine Unannehmlichkeiten!"

Draco nickte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen nur knapp. Deimos musste lachen, trat vor und zog den überrumpelten Slytherin mit sich.

---

Deimos lief diverse Gänge entlang und der übermüdete Draco fragte sich, wie man in solch einem großen Haus leben konnte. Er würde sich ständig verlaufen... Dem anderen schien das nicht so zu ergehen und so ließ er sich einfach führen.

Dann blieb Deimos plötzlich stehen und Draco prallte gegen dessen Rücken. Überrumpelt krallte er sich an der Kleidung des Dunkelhaarigen fest, damit er nicht zu Boden ging.

Deimos selbst fand das sehr angenehm und machte keine Anstalten, den anderen abzuschütteln.

„Das hier wird dein Zimmer sein. Es liegt neben meinem, damit du zu mir kommen kannst, wenn was ist", erklärte der Junge.

Der Blonde verstand den Sinn des Ganzen nicht so und folgte Deimos einfach in das Zimmer, schlurfte zum Bett, verkroch sich unter der Decke und schlief ein.

Deimos verschwand lächelnd aus dem Raum und fragte sich wie Draco morgen früh reagieren würde, wenn er aufwachte.

---

Er blinzelte. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal... aber das Bild veränderte sich nicht.

Warum lag er in einem Zimmer, in dem ein Bett mit roten Vorhängen stand? Er war ein Slytherin!

Die Augen reibend, setzte er sich auf und sah sich um.

„Wo bin ich?", murmelte er und gähnte. Er war gestern mit seinen Eltern auf die Geburtstagsfeier des Lords eingeladen gewesen und hatten den kleinen Bruder Tom´s kennengelernt. Daran erinnerte er sich noch.

Blaise war da gewesen und Potter. POTTER! Deimos! Deimos war Potter! Nein, umgekehrt.

Der Ausritt und Godric Gryffindor, der aufgetaucht war.

Und dann wollten sie nach Hause. Aber dann? Verdammt, warum war er auch so müde gewesen?

Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen.

---

Gut gelaunt trat Deimos in das Zimmer, in dem er Draco untergebracht hatte.

„Morgen!", grüßte er und zwinkerte dem Blonden zu.

Verstört wurde er angesehen und das veranlasste ihn dazu, sich neben Draco aufs Bett zu setzen.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte er.

Ein zaghaftes Nicken.

„Schön! Du fragst dich wohl, was du hier machst?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Du bleibst vorerst hier!", verkündete Deimos.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte er das echt vergessen? Skeptisch sah er noch einmal den anderen an.

„Ich habe verlangt, dass du noch einige Zeit bleibst. Und ich denke, du bist nicht abgeneigt, etwas Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, oder?"

Nun wusste der Malfoy nicht, was er sagen wollte. Immerhin war das der junge Lord und er musste sich auch dementsprechend verhalten.

Keine Unannehmlichkeiten und die Ehre der Familie wahren! – Tze, daran konnte er sich natürlich wieder erinnern! Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Wie sie wünschen, junger Lord!", antwortete Draco also.

Deimos zog eine Grimasse, dann streckte er die Zunge raus.

„Lass den Scheiß! Ich will nicht, dass du mich Lord nennst. Ich bin nicht Voldemort, okay?"

Perplex nickte der Blonde wieder.

„Kannst du auch noch was anders, außer nicken? Wird langsam einseitig, das Gespräch!"

„Ähm.. ja. Was soll ich denn sagen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Kannst mich ja nach meiner Nacht fragen, oder wann wir frühstücken!"

Aber dann grinste der Schwarzhaarige und zog Draco aus dem Bett, dass der beinahe stolperte.

---

Frisch angezogen, betraten die Jungen das Speisezimmer.

In Dracos Fall waren die Klamotten von Deimos geliehen, was bedeutete, dass die Sachen etwas zu groß waren.

Man würde nicht meinen, dass der Erbe der Gründer auch eine total niedliche, schutzbedürftige Seite hatte. Nicht, wenn man seine autoritäre Hälfte kannte.

„Und, wie hast du geschlafen, Draco?", erkundigte sich Tom.

Angesprochener lächelte zögerlich und antwortete dann:

„Gut, danke."

Es war nicht gelogen, er hatte tief und fest geschlafen.

---

So kam es, dass Draco und Deimos die Ferien zusammen verbrachten. Und als die Schuleulen kamen, beschlossen sie, in Ric´s Begleitung, zur Winkelgasse zu gehen.

Im Übrigen hatte Salazar vor, Deimos an Hogwarts anzumelden.

Und das konnte er tun, wenn seine Lieben in London waren und einkauften.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 4

Sodele, im nächsten Kap geht's also in die Winkelgasse! Bye!

Psy-Puma


	5. Winkelgasse

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 5 **

**Winkelgasse **

Es war eine Woche vor Schulbeginn und somit der ausgemachte Tag, um in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

Ein Hauself hatte Deimos und Draco schon um acht Uhr geweckt, damit sie auch früh los konnten.

Noch müde, betraten die Beiden den Raum und ließen sich am Tisch nieder.

„Na, gut geschlafen, ihr Zwei?", erkundigte sich Godric.

Deimos sah mit hochgezogener Braue seinen Vater an.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", meinte er, woraufhin er Draco einen Blick zuwarf. Der aber bediente sich schon an den Brötchen.

---

Die Gruppe von vier Personen, stand in der Eingangshalle und unterhielt sich.

„Also, ich geh mit den Kindern einkaufen und du?"

Sal grinste wissend, antwortete aber nicht.

„Vater!", bettelte Deimos deshalb.

„Ja, Kleiner?"

„Was tust du?"

„Nix! Und jetzt macht, dass ihr los kommt!"

Damit hatte er sie raus gescheucht und machte sich selbst auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Er musste noch die Unterlagen haben, die er für die Anmeldung brauchte.

Das Wissen seines Sohnes kannte er, und im Übrigen war das Wissen und Können bei ihren Rassen vererbbar.

Ric, Draco und Deimos waren währenddessen disappariert.

---

Sie landeten in einer Nische im tropfenden Kessel.

Von dort gingen sie über den Hinterhof in die Winkelgasse, ihrem eigentlichen Ziel.

Als sie in die Gasse traten, bemerkten sie, dass trotz der frühen Zeit, schon eine Menge los war.

Überall standen, liefen und saßen Menschen. Deimos war begeistert, denn er liebte es, hier einkaufen zu gehen.

„Also, wohin zuerst?", fragte er die anderen Beiden.

Godric war in seinem Leben vielleicht dreimal hier gewesen, da brauchte ihn sein Sohn gar nicht fragen! So sah er Draco an, der total überrumpelt zurückstarrte.

„Was schaut ihr mich so an?", wollte er dann wissen, denn es war schon ein bisschen gruselig, von den Zweien so gelöchert zu werden.

„Wohin?", wiederholte sich dann Deimos.

„Ähm, vielleicht erst die Bücher? Die sind immer so schnell weg", erklärte er und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

---

Salazar Slytherin war mittlerweile vor den Toren des Schlosses erschienen.

Wie praktisch, wenn man einer der Gründer dieser Schule war und die Zauber von damals noch heute aktiv waren! So konnte er hier einfach apparieren, ohne Alarm auszulösen, oder vom Schutzwall abgewiesen zu werden.

Langsam und mit bedächtigen Schritten, betrat er die Schule nach Jahrhunderten wieder zum ersten Mal.

Er fand den Weg zum heutigen Schulleiter ohne Probleme, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er in Godrics Büro stürmte und sich über seine Schüler beschwerte.

Denn, es war kein anderer Raum, als Godrics altes Büro, dass heute den Schuldirektoren diente. Seines war einfach zu gut versteckt, als das es jemand finden könnte, der nicht wusste, wo er suchen sollte.

Die Statue erschien und machte ihm ohne Umschweife sofort Platz, so, als hätte sie ihn erkannt.

Er klopfte an und trat ein. Vor ihm, an Ric´s Schreibtisch, saß Albus Dumbledore. Und eben dieser sah ihn nun aus seinen blauen Augen fragend an.

---

„Meine Güte! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass hier so viele Menschen sind, wäre ich gar nicht mitgegangen! Das hätte Sal mir doch sagen können!", meckerte Godric, dem die Massen nun wirklich nicht behagten.

Sein Sohn schien das zu ignorieren.

„Deimos! Was willst du denn hier? Das ist langweilig!"

Draco lachte sich tot, wobei er, ganz Malfoy– like, keine Miene verzog. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen fand das langsam nervig. Hatte er hier seinen Dad mitgenommen, oder ein kleines Kind?

„Man, Dad, warum amüsierst du dich nicht? Und außerdem will ich einen Besen!"

Um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, nahm er einen solchen von der Halterung und besah ihn sich genauer. Es handelte sich um das neuste Model, das auf dem Markt erschienen war: Der Phönix01!

Der Stiel war wunderbar und glatt aus einem magischen Holz gearbeitet, welches leicht golden schimmerte.

Der Schweif bestand aus genauestens zugeschnittenen und auserlesenen Ästen.

Vorne an der Spitze war in Goldlettern der Name des Besens eingraviert und man konnte, ganz nach Belieben, die Farbe des Besens ändern.

Draco, der neben Deimos stand, sah bewundernd zu. Ja, diesen Besen würde er sich von seinen Eltern wünschen! Er hoffte bloß, dass er ihn auch bekam.

„Der sieht toll aus, nicht?", fragte Deimos seinen Vater, der etwas skeptisch die Braue hoch zog.

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht... Ich hab ja nix dagegen, wenn die Hexen und Zauberer damit fliegen, aber du? Wir haben doch ganz andere Möglichkeiten!"

Stöhnend ließ der Junge den Besen sinken.

„Mag sein, aber das kann ich ja schlecht in der Schule machen! Vor allem, wenn wir Quidditch spielen!", protestierte er.

„Welche Möglichkeiten überhaupt?", wollte Deimos aber dann doch noch neugierig wissen.

Godric lachte herzlich auf.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!"

Auf das Gesicht des Blonden war während der Unterhaltung der Beiden ein Grinsen getreten, das aber gerade wieder verschwand. Das bemerkten auch seine Begleiter.

„Kann uns das dumme Frettchen nicht einmal erspart bleiben?"

Die Stimme Ronald Weasleys erklang neben ihnen, was Deimos sich natürlich sofort umdrehen ließ. Da standen sein bester Freund, dessen Familie und Hermine.

„Nein, ich kann es euch doch nicht antun, die gesamten Ferien ohne mein atemberaubendes Aussehen nur einmal betrachtet zu haben, verbringen zu lassen. Wo ich doch so ein Tierfreund bin!", gab Draco zurück.

„Du und ein Tierfreund? Vor dir würde jedes vernünftige Tier in die Rocky Mountains fliehen!", mischte sich nun Hermine ein.

Die Rotschöpfe lachten allesamt, wobei man bei einigen bemerkte, dass es nur gestellt war.

---

Salazar hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und Dumbledore war aufgestanden.

„Wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte kühl, innerlich aber überlegte er fieberhaft nach einem Namen.

Er konnte seinen Sohn unmöglich mit seinem echten Nachnamen hierher schicken!

„Nehmen sie erst einmal Platz", bat Albus und ließ sich ebenfalls wieder nieder.

Sal schlug ein Bein über und nahm die Unterlagen aus seiner Umhangtasche. Unbemerkt zauberte er den neuen Nachnamen auf die Blätter und reichte sie dem alten Mann.

„Ich will meinen Sohn hier anmelden!"

Der Schulleiter setzte einen fragenden Blick auf, sagte aber keinen Ton wegen der Wortwahl.

„So so. Nun gut, dann schauen wir mal."

Schweigen.

Nach fünf Minuten hob Dumbledore wieder den Blick und sah sein Gegenüber an.

„Also, Mr. Riddle. Sie möchten ihren Sohn, Deimos, anmelden? Ich sehe, dass er sehr gute Noten hat. Darf ich erfahren, wo er zuvor auf die Schule ging?"

Salazar grinste unsichtbar für den Alten.

„Aber sicher. Er hatte Privatunterricht."

„Verstehe."

Wieder herrschte einen Augenblick Schweigen.

„Gut gut... Also dann, der Zug fährt am ersten September, um elf Uhr in London,

Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Bahnhof Kings Kross. Die Bücherliste für ihren Sohn gebe ich ihnen gleich mit", meinte der Zauberer dann.

---

„Na na! Ich würde mal nicht so prahlen! Immerhin ist euer treuer Freund Potter wohl vor euch geflohen! Habt ihr schon in den Rocky Mountains gesucht?"

Das ließ die anderen verstummen und Draco genervte Blicke zuwerfen.

„Lass uns bloß mit dem Mamasöhnchen in Ruhe! Der will sich doch jetzt nur wieder wichtig machen! Ständig will er ins Rampenlicht und jetzt sucht er halt einen neuen Weg, um sich in den Vordergrund zu drängen!", platze Ron raus.

Draco blieb die Luft weg. Was sollte das denn heißen?

Dieses Wiesel von einem Muggelliebhaber, hatte doch immer damit angegeben, der beste Freund des Goldjungen zu sein. Und nun erzählte er so was!

Deimos hinter ihm hatte scharf die Luft eingezogen und Godric legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Dunkelhaarige mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein.

„Wenn ihr so abgeneigt gegen Potter wart, warum habt ihr euch dann mit ihm abgegeben?", fragte er.

Zum ersten Mal wandte sich einer der anderen an ihn.

„Wer bist du denn?"

Diese Frage war von Ginny gekommen.

„Mein Name? Das geht euch nichts an, immerhin werden wir ja keine Freunde!", fauchte Deimos zurück.

„Ich denke, ihr verschwindet jetzt! Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn ihr einem frühzeitigen Tod erliegt."

Molly und Arthur waren sprachlos und starrten Godric an, der seinen Zauberstab auf die Gruppe gerichtete hatte und einen eisigen Ausdruck zeigte.

„Gehen sie doch selber!", erwiderte Ron nur und drehte sich einem der Besen zu und tat so, als würde er ihn interessiert mustern.

Draco nahm Deimos mit sich und Godric packte den Phönix01, den er seinem Sohn kaufen würde. Den Griff nach dem Besen hatte auch Ron mitbekommen, genauso Ginny. Und sie glühten vor Eifersucht.

Hermine hingegen war von Deimos berauscht! Der Kerl war ja so süß!

---

„Oh, die Liste ist nicht nötig. Mein Mann ist bereits mit Deimos und einem Freund, einkaufen gegangen. Draco ist auch hier auf der Schule", erwiderte er ruhig und wartete auf die Reaktion des Mannes.

„Draco Malfoy?", fragte Dumbledore nach, die Tatsache mit seinem Mann´ verdrängend.

„Ja, genau der! Sein Vater und mein anderer Sohn, sind befreundet!"

Albus schluckte unbemerkt, so dachte er.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach das Gespräch.

„Ja, bitte!"

Severus betrat das Büro und stutzte erst, dann lächelte er.

„Hallo, Sal. Schön dich zu sehen! Meldest du Deimos an?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, bin auch eigentlich schon fertig. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke. Was machen die Jungs?"

„Oh, die Beiden sind mit Ric in der Winkelgasse und kaufen ein."

„Na, dann wirst du ja wieder ein Stückchen ärmer gemacht, was? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sich Deimos einen neuen Besen wünscht!"

Salazar zog eine Braue nach oben.

„Warum denn das? Wofür braucht er denn einen Besen?"

Sev lachte, was den Schulleiter beinahe von seinem Stuhl geworfen hätte.

„Na, zum fliegen! Was denkst du denn?"

„Aber, Severus, denk an Ric´s Ankunft!"

„Zum Quidditch spielen braucht er aber einen Besen, mein Lieber."

Nun erleuchtete diese Kenntnis auch Sal und Beide lachten.

„Severus, mein Junge, was kann ich denn nun für dich tun?"

Angesprochener wandte sich an den Mann.

„Oh, ich hab's vergessen. Ich komme wieder, wenn es mir einfällt."

Salazar erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

„Ich verabschiede mich dann auch." So schritt er zusammen mit Sev durch die Tür.

---

Godric stand an der Kasse und bezahlte den Besen, ließ ihn auch gleich einpacken. Dann schrumpfte und verstaute er ihn in seiner Tasche. Deimos und Draco waren nach draußen gegangen.

„Am Besten, du vergisst die ganz schnell, Dei. Ich hab schon immer vermutet, dass die nichts Gutes im Sinn haben! Und nun haben wir den Beweis!"

Hinter Draco erschien nun auch Ric.

„Er hat Recht, mein Sohn. Du hast jetzt neue Freunde, die es ehrlich mit dir meinen."

Liebevoll strich er durch die schwarzen Haare und legte dann einen Arm um den Jungen.

Er zog ihn an sich und marschierte einfach mal die Straße weiter hinauf.

Dass Dracos Hand noch immer die von Deimos hielt, registrierten sie nicht wirklich.

„Oh, ich will da rein!"

Kam es auch keine fünf Minuten später. Vor den Dreien erstreckte sich ein großes Gebäude. Es schien sehr neu und erinnerte an ein Kaufhaus bei den Muggeln.

„Da rein?", fragte Ric noch einmal nach.

„Ja! Los, kommt!"

Deimos schnappte sich die Hand seines Vater und zerrte ihn weiter, Draco hatte er ja noch an der anderen.

Und Godric musste zugeben, dass dieses Gebäude doch sehr interessant war. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen!

„Da will ich hin!", rief Deimos und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.

„Wo ist er hin?", fragte er panisch an Draco gewandt, der aber den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Gehen wir ihn suchen, in zehn Minuten treffen wir uns wieder hier."

So trennten sie sich und trafen nach benannter Zeit wieder aufeinander.

„Verdammt! Sal macht mich einen Kopf kürzer, wenn er das erfährt! Ich verliere unseren Sohn in einem Zaubererkaufhaus!"

Draco lächelte schief und meinte dann:

„Den finden wir schon wieder, ganz sicher!"

Und es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da erschien Gesuchter auch schon.

Godric rannte ihm entgegen, fasste ihn bei den Schultern und schüttelte den Jungen durch.

„Wo warst du? Ich habe mir riesige Sorgen gemacht!"

Dann riss er ihn in eine Umarmung und wollte ihn nicht mehr los lassen.

Nachdem sie drei Minuten so gestanden hatten, wurde es Deimos und Draco doch langsam peinlich, denn einige schauten sie schon komisch an.

„Äh.. Dad? Ich hab ja nix dagegen, wenn du das tust, aber muss das hier sein? Die Leute schauen schon.."

Überrascht sah der Mann auf und blickte sich um. Sein Sohn hatte Recht.

„Entschuldigung."

---

Salazar saß in seinem Sessel im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf seine Familie.

Severus und er hatten sich noch vor der Tür über den alten Mann lustig gemacht, bevor er abgereist war. Sev hatte ihm auch leise gesteckt, dass er nur ins Büro gekommen war, weil er mitbekommen hatte, dass er da gewesen war.

Nun aber fragte er sich, wo denn Godric, Deimos und Draco blieben?

Wie auf Kommando, betrat ein gestresster Ric den Raum. Als seine Augen ihn entdeckten, kam er augenblicklich zu ihm und fiel auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich geh nie mehr mit einkaufen!", raunte er und schloss die Augen.

Sal legte seinen Arme um seinen Ehemann und grinste bloß. Warum war er wohl nicht mit in die Winkelgasse gegangen...?

* * *

So, hier machen wir Schluss! Wie hat's gefallen?

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	6. Auf nach Hogwarts

Hi! Um die Frage zu beantworten, die in einem Kommi gestellt worden ist: Deimos und Draco werden sich momentan erst mal nur so nahe komme, in dem sie sich küssen. Und es wird ein Kapitel geben, da kommen sie, beziehungsweise Deimos, mit seinen Küssen in die tieferen Regionen, wenn ihr versteht!Allerdings werden vorher erst zwei andere Personen das Vergnüngenhaben! Das heißt, ihr bekommt vorher erst mal zwei andere Lemons geliefert!

* * *

**Erbe Hogwarts Teil 6**

**Auf nach Hogwarts**

Leider gingen auch die schönsten Ferien einmal zu Ende und man musste in die Schule zurück.

So auch Deimos und Draco, die sich drei Tage vor Schulanfang, verabschiedet hatten.

Es war heute der Morgen des ersten Septembers und Deimos hatte absolut keine Lust, aufzustehen.

Die Sonne kitzelte seine Nase und er zog die Decke über den Kopf. Er sah es nicht ein, von dieser Helligkeit geweckt zu werden.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ignorierend, kuschelte er sich tiefer und schlief einfach weiter.

Godric und Salazar betraten das Zimmer ihres Sohnes und sahen sich suchend um. Deimos war allerdings nicht zu sehen, so schauten sie im Bad. Umsonst.

Ein Rascheln vom Bett, ließ sie aufsehen und an eben jenes treten.

„Deimos?", fragte Ric.

Keine Antwort.

Die Beiden sahen sich an und nickten dann synchron.

„Eins, zwei, drei!", zählte Sal und gemeinsam zogen sie die Decke von ihrem Sohn. Der schrie erschrocken auf und blinzelte, bevor er beleidigt die Lippe vor schob und schmollte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Sohn!", begrüßte ihn Godric und lächelte.

Deimos sah Beide nacheinander an und fand es überhaupt nicht nett von seinen Vätern, dass sie ihn zu dieser unmenschlichen Zeit weckten.

„Gebt mir meine Decke wieder!", bettelte er deshalb in einer weinerlichen Stimme.

Gedanklich prügelte sich der Junge selbst wegen dieser dummen Stimmungsschwankungen.

Fragend sahen Sal und Ric einander an und dann zu ihrem Sohn.

„He, nicht weinen! Du musst jetzt aufstehen, der Zug fährt in zwei Stunden und du willst doch sicher noch frühstücken?"

Zur Bestätigung knurrte zwar Deimos Bauch, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, noch weiter schlafen zu wollen.

„Und Draco willst du am Bahnhof sicher nicht verschlafen gegenüber treten, oder!"

Das brachte nun erwünschte Wirkung und der Junge sprang aus dem Bett, um im Badezimmer zu verschwinden.

Seine Väter grinsten sich an. Mission erfolgreich ausgeführt!

---

Salazar und Godric kamen, zusammen mit ihrem jüngsten Kind, um zehn vor elf am Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel an. Deimos sah sich um, in der Hoffnung, Draco oder Blaise zu finden.

Aber zu seinem Leid entdeckte er keinen der Beiden.

Dafür wurde er aber plötzlich von hinten angefasst und mit einem kleinen Schrei drehte er sich um. Hinter ihm standen zwei grinsende Jungen. Blaise und Draco.

„Spinnt ihr! Ich hab mich total erschreckt!", maulte er sie an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich von ihnen ab.

Beleidigt stapfte Deimos voraus und ignorierte die Jungen, die ihm folgten.

Ric und Sal lächelten sich nur zu und schritten hinter den Dreien her.

„Meinst du, sie vertragen sich wieder?"

„Sicher, fragt sich nur, wann."

Der Schwarzhaarige stand vor dem Wagon und wartete auf seine Väter, die sich noch von ihm verabschieden wollten.

„Deimos, wir hoffen, dass du viel Spaß in der Schule haben wirst. Und pass mir ja auf dich auf!", meinte Godric und zog seinen Sohn in eine Umarmung. Salazar tat es ihm gleich und Deimos lächelte sie breit an.

„Ich werde sicher Spaß haben! Wenn nicht, helfe ich nach!"

Mit diesen Worten stieg er ein, drehte sich auf den Stufen noch mal um und winkte seinen Eltern zu. Dann aber verschwand er endgültig im Zug.

Draco und Blaise wollten ihm gerade folgen, als der Blonde von Ric am Arm gehalten wurde.

Er drehte sich dem Mann zu und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sorge dafür, dass es meinem Jungen gut geht. Ich will nicht hören müssen, dass ihm was geschehen ist. Pass mir auf ihn auf! Und wehe, wenn nicht."

Draco schluckte und nickte, dann wurde er losgelassen und er konnte zu den anderen gehen.

---

Im Wagon saßen Deimos und Blaise schon und warteten auf den Nachzügler.

Allerdings herrschte noch immer dicke Luft und der Blonde zog es vor, sich neben seinen besten Freund zu setzen.

Deimos ignorierte sie noch immer und die beiden Jungen fragten sich, wie lange das noch so gehen würde.

Mittlerweile waren schon drei Stunden vergangen und Deimos las in einem Buch, während Blaise schlief und Draco sich langweilte. Es war eigentlich keine Spannung mehr da, aber dennoch hatten die Beiden kein Wort mit dem Jungen gegenüber gewechselt.

Jetzt allerdings schien der Blonde das ändern zu wollen, denn er hatte es satt, sich zu langweilen.

„Deimos, bist du noch sauer?", fragte er.

Die Augen des anderen ruhten auf ihm und er schluckte.

„Nun, was hättest du denn gerne?", entgegnete Deimos.

„Frieden. Tut uns auch leid, dass wir dich erschreckt haben", entschuldigte sich der Malfoy- Erbe.

„Entschuldigung angenommen."

Erleichtert atmete der andere auf und lächelte. Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte diese Geste und freute sich, dass es endlich wieder Ruhe gab.

Aber gerade in diesem Moment wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und es standen zwei Personen darin, beziehungsweise, drei.

„Das Wiesel, seine kleine Schwester- die Schlampe - und das Schlammblut!", stellte Draco fest und sah die Gruppe herablassend an.

„Zieht Leine, bevor ich ungemütlich werde!", setzte er dann hinzu.

„Du kannst uns nichts tun, Malfoy! Wir sind Vertrauensschüler und du weißt, was das bedeutet!"

Triumphierend baute sich die Braunhaarige auf und sah Draco herausfordernd an.

„Das ist mir egal! Wenn ihr uns nervt, dann bekommt ihr Ärger!"

„Pff, als ob wir was von dir wollten! Es geht uns um den da!", mischte sich Ron nun ein und zeigte auf Deimos.

Der sah nun auch endlich von seinem Buch auf und merkte wieder einmal, was für verlogene Menschen er seine Freunde genannt hatte.

Er hätte damals die Hand Dracos annehmen sollen und nicht die verteidigen sollen, die ihn so belogen und verrieten!

„Was wollt ihr denn von mir?", erklang seine Stimme, die in die tiefsten Minusgrade reichte.

Ein Schauer überlief die Anwesenden und bildete eine Gänsehaut.

„Wer bist du und woher kommst du? Und warum gibst du dich mit diesem Idioten ab?"

Das war Ginny gewesen.

„Ich kann mich mit den Leuten treffen und anfreunden, die mir passen! Und ihr gehört definitiv nicht dazu! Also verschwindet!"

Demonstrativ hob er das Buch wieder hoch und las weiter.

„Und wer bist du?"

„Er will euch nicht antworten, also Schnauze!", zischte Draco und richtete seinen Stab auf die Drei.

„Raus, oder ich bin gezwungen, euch zu verfluchen."

Ron, Hermine und Ginny verließen das Abteil, bevor der Blonde einen Fluch sprechen konnte.

Deimos war sauer, dass die Drei hier aufgekreuzt waren und sich so aufgeführt hatten. Was ging es sie an, was ein Schüler tat und ließ!

Draco, der bemerkte, dass es wohl gleich wieder zu einer Stimmungsschwankung kommen würde, setzte sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Komm, reg dich nicht auf! Lass sie einfach reden, die haben nämlich keine Ahnung!", versuchte er den anderen zu beruhigen.

Freundschaftlich legte Draco einen Arm um den Jungen und seufzte lautlos.

Deimos hingegen liefen leise Tränen übers Gesicht und er legte den Kopf an die Schulter des Blonden. Überrascht sah Draco auf den anderen runter und lächelte.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde sie in Zukunft von dir fernhalten", versicherte er.

Dankbar nickte Deimos und schniefte, bevor er sich etwas zusammenrollte und enger an den anderen kuschelte.

Die Tränen waren versiegt und nun döste der Ex- Goldjunge vor sich hin.

Draco fühlte seinen Puls in jeder Faser seines Körpers und er freute sich, dass der Schwarzhaarige so vertraut mit ihm umging, dass er sich sogar an ihn kuschelte und schlief.

Gegenüber erwachte langsam Blaise aus seinen tiefen Träumen und blinzelte.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?", grinste der Blonde, was den Braunhaarigen sich an den Kopf fassen ließ und dann verlegen grinsen.

„Ja, schon.."

„Schlammblut und Wiesel waren vorhin hier, hast du das auch nicht mitbekommen?"

Bestürzt sah Blaise nun zu Deimos, der friedlich schlummerte.

„Nein, hab ich nicht! Und wie geht es ihm?", stellte er seine Gegenfrage.

„Deimos hat sich aufgeregt, aber er war wohl auch verletzt. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die ihm nicht mehr zu nahe kommen! Niemand darf ihm weh tun!"

Auch der junge Zabini sah dies so und die Jungen beschlossen, Deimos zu schützen.

Vor allem, weil er wohl anfänglich einige Probleme in der Schule haben würde.

Und das nicht nur wegen seinem äußerst gutem Aussehen!

Die Slytherins würden ihm am Anfang wohl nur schwer akzeptieren, da sie einen Schwächling nicht in ihrem Haus haben wollten. Aber Deimos war nicht schwach, ganz und gar nicht. Und das wussten Draco und Blaise und auch die anderen würden das noch bemerken. Spätestens dann, wenn sie Deimos einmal wütend genug gemacht hatten, dass dieser eine seiner Stimmungsschwankungen hatte...

Ja, das war eigentlich ganz vorteilhaft:

Deimos Stimmungsschwankungen ließen sich durch extreme Situationen beeinflussen!

---

Es war schon dunkel und der Schwarzhaarige schlief nicht mehr. Stattdessen hatte er sich weiterhin an den Blonden gelehnt, las aber nebenbei.

Draco ließ den anderen natürlich, denn, wenn man schon mal diese Chance bekam, sollte man sie auch nutzen. Wer wusste schon, wann er Deimos das nächste Mal so nah sein durfte?

So wurden sie erst durch Blaise darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass der Zug langsamer wurde und sie somit auch jede Minute in Hogsmeade einfahren würden.

Gemächlich zogen sie ihre Schulumhänge an und holten ihre Koffer von den Ablagen. Nun, zumindest Draco und Blaise. Deimos hatte seinen Koffer verkleinert und in seinem Umhang, nicht, dass jemand auf die Idee kam, daran zu hantieren.

Am Bahnhof angekommen, stiegen sie aus, als das größte Gedränge vorüber war. Mit erhobenem Kopf schritten sie zu den Kutschen und stiegen in eine davon. Die Schüler, die ihren Weg gekreuzt hatten, hatten sie angestarrt und gemacht, dass sie auf die Seite kamen.

Niemand hatte es gewagt, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Das Gespann von drei Slytherins, erinnerte einfach zu stark an das goldene Trio aus Gryffindor. Damit, dass der – natürlich – von allen geliebte Held der Zaubererwelt einer der drei Slytherin war, rechnete keiner...

---

Vor der großen Halle erwartete McGonagall die Erstklässler. Deimos wollte schon mit Draco und Blaise weiter gehen, als er aufgehalten wurde.

„Mr. Riddle?", erklang die Stimme der Gryffindor- Hauslehrerin.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um.

„Ja?"

„Sie bleiben bitte hier, da sie noch eingeteilt werden müssen!"

Deimos wurde auf die Schulter getippt.

„Sag mal, hat dein Vater nicht dafür gesorgt, dass du in sein Haus kommst?"

„Doch, er hat was gesagt. Seltsam... Aber egal, ich komme dann gleich zu euch, haltet einen Platz frei."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedeten sich die Beiden und ließen Deimos alleine zurück – inmitten der Erstklässler.

---

Die Hallentür öffnete sich und McGonagall kam, gefolgt von den neuen Schülern, herein.

An der Spitze der Erstklässler ging Deimos Riddle, hocherhobenen Hauptes.

Draco wusste, dass der andere gerade nicht unbedingt der umgänglichste war, wenn man ihn ärgerte. Vielleicht würde die Einteilung ja noch ganz interessant?

Die Lehrerin stellte sich auf, zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor und wandte sich dann den Neuen zu.

„Ich lese jetzt die Namen der Schüler vor. Jeder, der aufgerufen wurde, setzt sich auf den Hocker und bekommt dann den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt, der euch in euer Haus einteilt."

Ihre Brille etwas höher schiebend, las sie den ersten Namen vor.

„Mr. Deimos Riddle!"

Die Frau sah noch einmal hin, konnte den Namen nicht glauben. Wer war dieser Junge?

Alle anderen Schüler in der Halle, die diesen Namen auch kannten, hielten den Atem an.

Deimos allerdings ignorierte das geflissentlich und nahm auf dem Hocker Platz. Minerva stülpte ihm den Hut über und es wurde still um den Schwarzhaarigen.

Sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da? Schon wieder hier? Oh! OH!

So ist das also! Du bist der Erbe der Gründer, der Erbe Hogwarts´! Sehr interessant... Und du musst neu eingeteilt werden? Meiner einer denkt, dass du schon entschieden hast, nicht?

Das habe ich, ja! Ich will in das Haus meines Vaters, Salazar Slytherin!

So sei es denn, du gehst nach.. „SLYTHERIN!"

---

Am Lehrertisch saß der Schulleiter und war mehr als nur sauer. Natürlich zeigte er das niemandem. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Severus Snape, der neben ihm saß, es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Oh, er kannte den alten Mann zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, was ihn gerade so ärgerte.

Albus hatte darauf bestanden, dass der Hut den Jungen einteilte.

Nun, die Hoffnung, dass Deimos vielleicht doch nach Gryffindor kommen würde, oder zumindest in eines der anderen beiden Häuser, war wohl nun verraucht.

Albus Dumbledore hatte so gehofft, dass er vielleicht eine neue Marionette in sein Sortiment bekommen hätte.

Der Kleine sah ja ganz nett aus und er konnte spüren, dass er nicht gerade schwach war. Vielleicht stärker als seine derzeitige Puppe, die allerdings verschwunden war.

Ja, Harry Potter war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und keiner konnte sagen, wo er abgeblieben war. Nicht einmal seine Verwandten hatten Auskunft geben können. Das Einzige, das sie hatten herausfinden können, war, dass der Junge aufsässig geworden war.

Ein Glück für Deimos, dass die Dursleys nie zugegeben hätten, dass Harry Potter, der Freak, sich in einen bildhübschen, nicht wiederzuerkennenden jungen Mann, verwandelt hatte.

Nein, wie kamen sie denn dazu, diese Missgeburt schön zu nennen?

Tja, und da Dumbledore nichts von der äußerlichen Veränderung wusste...

* * *

So, fertig für heute!

Wir freuen uns auf Kommis,

bye!


	7. Schule ist lustig, Schule ist schön!

6

Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 7 

**Schule ist lustig, Schule ist schön!**

Severus hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Deimos mit Draco in ein Zimmer kam. Das hatte Tom von ihm verlangt. Zwar fragte er sich, warum ausgerechnet sein Patensohn, aber er kam dem Befehl nach.

Er hätte Deimos ja zu Blaise gesteckt. Anderenfalls war da ja noch Godric Gryffindor,

der Draco befohlen hatte, auf seinen Sohn aufzupassen.

Vielleicht lag es daran?

Benannte zwei Schüler hielten sich mittlerweile auch schon in ihrem Zimmer auf und packten ihre Koffer aus.

Draco war allerdings bereits fertig und beobachtete den anderen, wie er sorgfältig alles in seinen Schrank räumte.

„Du, warum so extrem vorsichtig?"

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um.

„Na, damit nichts kaputt geht! Oder was soll das sonst für einen Sinn haben?"

„Na, das frag ich mich auch!"

Deimos verdrehte die Augen. Dann aber blickte er zurück zu dem Blonden, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich so wertvolle und schöne Kleider besitze und ich möchte nicht, dass sie kaputt gehen, verstehst du das?", erklärte der Junge.

Ja, Draco verstand. Ihm war gerade bei den Worten des anderen wieder in den Sinn gekommen, dass er ja früher ein Potter´ gewesen war und bei diesen gemeinen Muggeln hatte leben müssen. Muggel, die ihm immer nur alte und abgetragene Kleider gegeben hatten.

„Ja, ich weiß, warum du es tust. Ich verstehe dich."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und wandte sich wortlos wieder seinem Schrank zu. So verging auch noch eine weitere halbe Stunde schweigend.

Erst, als Deimos alles weggeräumt hatte, kam wieder etwas Leben in den Raum.

„Du, Dray?"

„Was denn?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns unter die Bettdecke kuscheln und reden?"

„Jetzt?"

„Sicher."

„Wenn du willst."

„Ja, ich will. Also, los!"

Flott war der Schwarzhaarige umgezogen und schob Draco nun ebenfalls ins Bad, damit sie endlich reden konnten.

Deimos hatte sich schon in sein Bett gelegt und wartete.

Endlich kam auch der Blonde zurück ins Zimmer und schlug gerade seine Bettdecke zurück, als er aufgehalten wurde.

„Du, was tust du da?"

Verwirrt sah Draco zu Deimos, der einen fragenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich leg mich hin."

„Ja, aber du musst hierher kommen", meinte Deimos und hob seine eigene Decke an, deutete dem Blonden damit, dass er sich neben den anderen legen sollte.

Überrascht, sich aber innerlich freuend, kam Draco der Aufforderung nach und lag kurz darauf, neben Deimos.

Der wiederum drehte sich auf die Seite und sah den anderen an.

„Was ist? Worüber willst du reden?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus, dann schlug er die Lider wieder auf.

„Machst du das Licht aus?", bat der junge Lord.

Draco nickte und mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes erlosch das Licht. So, dass es nun dunkel war und man nur noch die Umrisse des anderen sehen konnte.

„Also, was möchtest du wissen?", erkundigte sich der Blonde erneut.

Aber er erheilt keine Antwort, außer ein Rascheln der Decke.

Kurz darauf erschrak der junge Malfoy, als er etwas an seinem Körper spürte.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, sprach Lumos´ und sah, dass sich Deimos an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

„Okay, und was machen wir jetzt?", flüsterte der Blonde nachdenklich.

„Schlafen, was denn sonst?", antwortete ihm Deimos.

„Du wolltest gar nicht reden, oder?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Also nur kuscheln, ja? Dein Vater wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn er das erfährt", seufzte er.

„Wird er nicht, er weiß davon."

„WAS?"

„Er weiß, dass du ständig in meiner Nähe bist. Schließlich wollte ich ja auch, dass du in den Ferien bei mir bleibst."

Draco blieb stumm. Aber dennoch schwirrte ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf.

War die ganze Sache hier irgendwie abgekartet?

Am Morgen darauf, war es ziemlich chaotisch. Alle, die am Vorabend nicht wirklich etwas von Deimos mitbekommen hatten, sahen sich nach ihm um.

Allerdings ließ ihn das recht kalt, zumal er erstens wusste, dass niemand ihm das Wasser reichen konnte und zweitens - was viel wichtiger war - neben ihm lief Draco.

Blaise war schon vorgegangen und hatte ihnen einen Platz freigehalten.

So setzten sie sich hin und begannen mit dem Frühstück.

Nebenbei wurden auch noch von den Hauslehrern die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt, was hieß, dass Severus Snape bei ihnen vorbei kam.

„Hier, Mr. Riddle, ihr Stundenplan. Draco, hier deiner."

„Danke, Onkel Severus."

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle, am Gryffindortisch, saßen Ron, Ginny und Hermine.

Sie sahen angewidert zu Malfoy und dem Neuen, der ihnen ja schon in der Winkelgasse begegnet war.

„Wenn ich den noch mal von Nahem sehe, schlag ich ihm eine in die Visage", knurrte Ginny.

Hermine sah sie schockiert an.

„Wie kannst du nur! Er mag nicht gerade der Netteste sein, aber deshalb sein schönes Gesicht verunstalten?"

Ron sah das Mädchen entsetzt an.

„Was denn?", fragte sie ihn spitz.

„Er sieht doch hübsch aus, oder?"

„Mag sein, aber er ist ein Slytherin und ein Arschloch! Das ist schon Grund genug, um ihn nicht zu verschonen!", erwiderte der Rothaarige.

„Hör mal, nur weil du ihn nicht hübsch findest, kann ich das doch meinen! Außerdem hat Dumbledore auch gesagt, dass er eine große Unterstürzung für uns wäre! Ich werde versuchen, an ihn heranzukommen! Vielleicht wird das ja was...!"

Damit wandte sie sich von Ron ab und dem Essen zu.

Die beiden Geschwister schüttelten nur den Kopf. Hermine schien nun ganz durchzudrehen.

„Sag mal, Dray, merkst du auch was?", fragte Deimos den Blonden.

„Was meinst du? Die Blicke von Wiesel und Schlammblut? Ja, das ist normal, die schauen immer her."

Auch Blaise grinste nun.

„Eigentlich solltest du das ja wissen. Immerhin hast du das früher auch gemacht". flüsterte er leise, damit es niemand sonst hören konnte.

„Aber das hatte andere Gründe.."

„Ja? Welchen denn? Vielleicht blond, grauäugig und malfoyisch?"

Sichtlich rot werdend, sah Deimos weg, nickte aber unmerklich. Er war sich aber nicht im Klaren darüber, dass Draco das gesehen hatte.

Der freute sich diebisch darüber, ließ es sich aber – seiner Meinung nach – nicht anmerken.

Blaise, seines Zeichens bester Freund von Draco, hatte es gesehen. Aber er sagte natürlich nichts, denn da hatte er eine viel bessere Idee.

„Was haben wir denn in der ersten Stunde?", erklang aber dann die Frage und Blaise sah nach.

„Wir haben Glück, Zaubertränke. Gleich am ersten Tag Spaß mit den Gryffindors!", grinste er fies.

Das Grinsen weitete sich auf Draco und Deimos aus und steckte sogar noch einige andere aus der Klassenstufe an.

„Bin mal gespannt, was Longbottom heute in die Luft jagt!", lachte einer.

„Ja, und Wiesel und seine kleine Freundin, werden sicher auch nichts groß auf die Reihe kriegen!"

Somit erhoben sie sich, um ins Klassenzimmer zu gehen.

Draco und Deimos setzten sich in die erste Reihe. Severus war noch nicht da, weil es fünf Minuten vor Stundenbeginn war.

Die letzten Schüler kamen ins Zimmer gerannt, als es schellte. Und zum letzten Schlag der Klingel, erschien auch der Lehrer.

Die Gryffindors rutschten unbehaglich auf ihren Plätzen herum, als Severus begann, den heutigen Trank zu erklären.

„Sitzen sie endlich still!", herrschte er die Schüler schließlich an. Augenblicklich hielten sie still und wagten es gerade noch zu atmen.

„Geht doch!"

Draco grinste nur erhaben und sah zu Deimos, der im Buch die Seite zu ihrem Trank las.

„Dray, warum müssen wir eigentlich so was leichtes machen?", fragte er dann.

Überrascht war der Blonde schon.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„So wie ich es sage! Das ist doch nun wirklich nicht schwer, oder?"

Draco sah sich noch mal an, was an der Tafel stand.

Er hatte von diesem Trank schon gehört, aber die Erlaubnis, ihn zu brauen, hatte er nicht gehabt.

Und auch sein Pate hatte ihn nie angesprochen.

„Ich kenne ihn nur vom Namen, hab ihn aber noch nicht gebraut."

„Hm.."

„Was?"

„Nix!"

„Jetzt sag schon."

„Na ja, das ist ein schwarzmagischer Trank.", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Aber ist das denn nicht verboten?", antwortete der Blonde genauso leise.

„Mir egal, ich mach's! Klingt sehr interessant!"

Am Ende der Stunde brodelte ein gelber Trank in ihren Kesseln.

Die Gryffindors hatten – aller Erwartungen gerecht – natürlich auch wieder jede Menge Kessel in die Luft gejagt.

Auch Parkinson war es nicht gelungen, den Trank richtig zu machen, er war tiefblau.

Deimos spürte Blicke im Rücken, die nicht nur von Ron und Hermine kamen, sondern auch von einigen Slytherins, denen es nicht passte, dass der Neue besser war.

„Füllen sie ihre Proben ab und machen sie ihre Plätze sauber!", brüllte der Tränemeister und sofort wurde dem nachgegangen.

Als die Stunde zu ende war und die Slytherin den Raum verließen, wurden drei davon von einem Rothaarigen aufgehalten. Nicht nötig zu erwähnen, dass es sich dabei um Ron handelte.

„He, Mr.- ich- kann- alles!"

Deimos sah ihn an und dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er machte sich daran, an dem Gryffindor vorbeizugehen, was dieser aber nicht zuließ.

„Wohin denn so eilig?"

Und er packte den Slytherin am Arm. Das wiederum veranlasste Draco dazu, sich auch einzumischen.

„Hör mal, Wiesel, ich sag das nur einmal! Lass deine Pfoten von ihm, oder du wirst mich mal richtig kennen lernen!", knurrte er.

Deimos grinste. So, da war also jemand in einen Beschützermodus verfallen?

„Lass gut sein, Dray, der hat mir nichts entgegenzusetzen, das weißt du doch."

Diesen Satz wollte Ron nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und er stürzte sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Hermine, die neben dem Weasley gestanden hatte, konnte ihn leider nicht aufhalten.

„Ron! Komm, lass das!", schrie sie verzweifelt. Ohne Erfolg.

Mit Kampfgeschrei war er losgestürmt und ließ seine Faust auf Deimos nieder sausen.

Er traf aber nur ins Leere, denn das vermeidliche Opfer hatte den Schlag vorausgesehen und war ausgewichen.

„War das schon alles?", fragte er herausfordernd.

Oh, jetzt ging der Rotschopf erst richtig in die Luft und er begann ohne Sinn, um sich zu schlagen.

Geschickt und mit einer schon fast überirdischen Geschwindigkeit, wich er den Schlägen aus.

Dann, ohne, dass irgendjemand auch nur ein Anzeichen gesehen hatte, machte Deimos eine blitzschnelle Bewegung und pinnte den Gegner an die Wand.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu!", begann er, wobei sich seine Pupillen, wie bei einer Schlange, in Schlitze verwandelten. Ron keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Ich habe absolut keine Lust, mich mit dir zu streiten, denn du bist es nicht wert! Also halt dich von mir fern, wenn du nicht tot enden willst!"

Er ließ den anderen los und seine Augen waren wieder normal.

„Ich warne dich nur dieses Mal", verhallten seine letzten Worte, ehe er an den beiden Gryffindors vorbei stolzierte, gefolgt von Draco und Blaise.

Die Drei kamen im Gemeinschaftsraum an und setzten sich in die Sessel.

„Wir können bloß froh sein, dass wir alleine da unten waren! Wenn da noch wer anderes dabei gewesen wäre..", meinte Blaise seufzend.

Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, hätte böse ausgehen können. Ich hoffe, dass die wenigstens etwas daraus gelernt haben."

„Nächstes Mal werde ich nicht so zimperlich sein", antwortete ihm Deimos darauf und erhob sich dann, um an Draco heranzutreten.

Er fasste ihn an der Hand, zog ihn auf die Füße, dirigierte ihn zum Sofa, drückte ihn wieder runter und ließ sich dann selber nieder.

Blaise hatte das belustigt mitverfolgt. Grinste nur noch breiter, als Deimos sich nun auf dem Sofa ausstreckte und den Kopf auf Dracos Schoß bettete.

„Was wird denn das?", forderte der Blonde zu wissen.

Der Liegende öffnete ein Auge und sah zu dem anderen hoch.

„Ich erhole mich von diesem schrecklichen Wiesel, was denn sonst?"

„Und das auf meinem Schoß?"

„Klar, wo denn sonst?"

„Du hast ein Bett!"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du dich jetzt ins Bett legen willst!"

„Ich!"

„Sicher, oder denkst du, dass ich ohne dich ins Bett gehe?"

Blaise saß gegenüber und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Ihr beiden seid echt der Hammer!"

„Hör auf zu lachen, Blödmann!", fauchte ihm Draco entgegen.

„Oh, Draco! Da wirst du schon von so nem Süßen angemacht und merkst es nicht mal!"

Feuerrot blinzelte der Blonde einige Male, bevor er auf Deimos runter sah, der schelmisch zurück schaute.

Ende!

Bye!

6


	8. Annäherung

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 8**

**Annäherung**

Draco hatte es sich dann natürlich gefallen lassen, dass Deimos auf seinem Schoß lag.

Er hätte sicher nie etwas dagegen gehabt, dass der andere es sich auf ihm bequem machte. Aber so in der Öffentlichkeit?

„He, was ist?", sprach ihn eben der Junge an.

„Hm? Nichts, warum?"

„Du bist so nachdenklich. Und deine Wangen sind leicht rot."

Verstohlen sah sich der Blonde um, ob auch ja niemand in der Nähe war, der das mitbekommen haben könnte.

Erleichtert blickte er wieder zu dem anderen.

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Ja, das habe ich schon festgestellt. Aber mich würde viel mehr interessieren, ob ich es war, der in deinen Gedanken vorkam?"

Ertappt hob Draco seinen Blick in eine andere Richtung.

„Also, ja! Und was hab ich gemacht?"

„Nichts!"

„Sicher? Ich hätte da ne Menge Ideen, was ich mir dir machen könnte!"

Spätestens jetzt wurde der junge Malfoy knallrot.

„Halt den Mund! Du bist peinlich!", rief der Junge und sprang auf.

Schnell flüchtete er in sein Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Blaise, der das alles schweigend mit angesehen hatte, schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann schaute er den anderen an, der immer noch auf dem Sofa saß.

„Was das angeht, ist Draco – nun ja – sehr eigen. Das war ihm peinlich! So eine Show solltest du nur abziehen, wenn ihr alleine seid."

---

Deimos war dem Blonden natürlich gefolgt und stand nun in der Tür. Der andere saß auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin in ihrem Zimmer und starrte in die Flammen.

Langsam, die Tür hinter sich schließend, kam er näher heran und blieb neben dem Sessel stehen. Deimos wusste nicht, ob Draco ihn schon bemerkt hatte.

„He, Hübscher, ich wollte dich nicht blamieren", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, was den Blonden dazu brachte, erschrocken aufzuschauen und den Augen des jungen Slytherin zu begegnen.

„W- was?", stammelte er.

Deimos ließ sich auf Dracos Schoß nieder und legte die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Entschuldigung", hauchte der Dunkelhaarige und kam dem anderen immer näher.

Die grauen Augen wurden etwas größer, ehe er realisierte, dass die weichen Lippen des anderen schon auf seinen lagen.

Langsam bewegten sich die Lippen Deimos´ gegen die des Blonden, der seinen Schock nun überwunden hatte und den sanften Kuss erwiderte.

Er hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie Deimos Lippen schmecken könnten, aber es zu erfahren... Oh, bei Merlin, das war besser, als alles, was er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Etwas feuchtes strich über seine Unterlippe, dann spürte er Zähne, die an ihm knabberten. Und kurz darauf kam die Zunge wieder, bettelte darum eingelassen zu werden, was Draco auch schnell zuließ.

Sie fochten ein Duell, in dem sie immer wieder das Feld wechselten und sich am Ende wegen Sauerstoffmangel, trennen mussten.

Nach Atem ringend, sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Das war einfach-"

Weiter kam Draco nicht, weil Deimos ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt hatte.

„Sch!"

Langsam erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige und zog den anderen mit sich zum Bett, auf das er sich sinken ließ und dann den Blonden zu sich holte.

---

Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins war auf dem Weg zum jungen Lord, als er im Gemeinschafsraum auf Blaise Zabini traf.

„Oh, Mr. Zabini! Wissen sie, wo sich Mr. Riddle aufhält?"

Der Braunhaarige nickte.

„Aber er ist beschäftigt! Ich würde ihn jetzt nicht stören. Wenn sie wollen, richte ich es ihm aus."

„Nein, ich will es ihm persönlich sagen."

„Auf ihre Verantwortung, ich hab sie ja gewarnt! Er ist in seinem Zimmer!"

Ohne weitere Worte, marschierte der Mann zu besagtem Raum.

Er klopfte einmal an und riss dann die Tür mehr auf, als das er sie öffnete. Allerdings blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Das Bett des Bruders des Lords war belegt. Aber nicht nur vom Besitzer selbst, sondern auch von seinem Patensohn. Die Beiden lagen sich da in den Armen und knutschten sich um jeglichen Sauerstoff.

Die Jungs schienen ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, weshalb er sich räusperte.

Erschrocken richtete sich Draco auf, was ihn beinahe zu Fall brachte.

„Vorsicht, Hübscher", lachte Deimos, dann blickte er den Mann an, der sie gestört hatte.

„Professor, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, sie herein gebeten zu haben!"

Severus schluckte.

„Entschuldigen sie, junger Lord. Aber ich soll ihnen etwas von ihrem Bruder ausrichten."

Sofort war der Junge aufgestanden und ihm gegenüber getreten.

„Was denn?"

„Nun, er lässt ausrichten, dass ihre Eltern in den nächsten Tagen kommen werden, um sich die Schule zu beschauen."

„Na, wenn's weiter nichts ist", winkte Deimos dann ab und wandte sich wieder seinem Bett zu.

„Sie können dann gehen, wir hätten gerne unsere Ruhe."

Severus wollte schon gehen, als er sich aber noch mal umdrehte.

„Ah.. Draco?"

Genervt sah dieser auf.

„Ja?"

„Ich soll dir auch noch etwas von deinem Vater sagen! Komm mal bitte mit!"

Augenrollend erhob sich der Blonde, wurde aber noch einmal kurz am Handgelenk festgehalten.

„Du kommst mir aber gleich wieder!", meinte Deimos zu ihm und drückte einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Malfoy. Der nickte nur betäubt und stolperte seinem Paten hinterher.

---

Vor der Tür, auf dem Gang, blieb Snape stehen.

„Also, Lucius möchte wissen wie es läuft. Also, mit dem jungen Lord."

„Äh... Was will er wissen?"

„Du hast doch den Auftrag bekommen, auf ihn zu achten! Was du ja sehr ernst zu nehmen scheinst, demnach, was ich gerade sehen durfte."

Mit roten Wangen blieb der Blonde stumm.

„Oh, hab ich dir die Sprache verschlagen?", grinste der Tränkelehrer.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich passe auf ihn auf und Lord Gryffindor muss sich keine Sorgen machen. Im Übrigen kann sich Deimos auch sehr gut selbst verteidigen!"

„So? Na, ich hoffe, dass Lord Gryffindor und Slytherin das auch so sehen.."

„Was?"

„Na, dass sich ihr Sohn selbst verteidigen muss, wenn er doch einen Bodyquart bei sich hat."

Draco schluckte.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er das selber machen möchte!"

„Na, das wird schon! Ich geh dann, bis später!"

---

Deimos lag gelangweilt auf dem Bett. Er wartete jetzt schon eine Viertelstunde, aber Draco war noch immer nicht zurück.

Ob das nur ein Spiel gewesen war? Dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass es der andre ernst gemeint hatte.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Jetzt war er wieder ganz alleine und niemand war für ihn da. Keiner, der ihn mochte...

Leise öffnete sich die Zimmertür wieder und Draco trat ein. Er hatte ein glückliches Lächeln aufgesetzt und sah sich nach seinem kleinen Lord um.

Der lag auf seinem Bett und weinte jämmerlich.

Erschrocken rannte Draco die wenigen Schritte zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Deimos?", flüsterte er fragend.

Mit geröteten Augen blickte der Liegende auf und direkt in graue Seen.

„Dray?", fragte er, als er wieder klar sehen konnte.

„Ja. Aber sag, was ist denn passiert? Warum weinst du?"

Ein Schluchzer entkam dem Dunkelhaarigen und Draco legte sich auf das Bett und rutschte an den anderen, bevor er ihn in die Arme nahm und beruhigend den Rücken streichelte.

„Ich.. dachte... Dachte, du kommst nicht wieder", gestand Deimos dann.

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Du warst so lange weg. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, wieder alleine gelassen worden zu sein."

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht, dass du das denkst. Aber Onkel Sev wollte mir etwas wichtiges mitteilen, weißt du? Ich wäre auf jeden Fall zurück gekommen."

Mit hoffnungsvollem Blick sah Deimos hoch.

„Ich will, dass du immer bei mir bleibst. Lass mich nie alleine, ja?"

Überrascht der Worte wegen, aber dennoch glücklich, nickte Draco.

„Aber ja, ich werde dich nie alleine lassen, weil ich... ich.."

„..dich liebe? Ja, ich dich auch!", beendete der junge Lord.

Nickend strich der Blonde mit der Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht des Jungen und küsste ihn dann sanft.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, du hattest wieder eine Stimmungsschwankung.. Aber die werden wir schon weg bekommen, nicht?"

Deimos grinste jetzt auch wieder. Was Draco die Vermutung schließen ließ, dass sich seine Laune wieder geändert hatte – denn nun hatte er einen schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, und zwar dann, wenn wir uns gebunden haben!"

Draco schluckte. Wow, der ging ja außerordentlich schnell ran!

„Mal langsam, Deimos! Wir sind gerade heute erst zusammen gekommen und du redest schon von heiraten?"

Schmollend setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf.

„He, nicht sauer sein! Lass uns doch erst mal etwas Zeit!"

Sanft strich er dem Dunkelhaarigen über den Rücken, hoch zum Nacken, wo er ihn dann kraulte.

Schnurrend schmiegte sich der Junge an den Blonden und ließ sich diese Zärtlichkeit gefallen.

„Bist du mir noch böse?", fragte er dann.

Deimos drehte sich um und sah in die grauen Augen des anderen, dann sank er gegen ihn und schnurrte.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich wollte eigentlich nur, dass du mich wieder in den Arm nimmst", meinte der nur.

„So so, du bist wirklich Slytherin..."

„Ich weiß."

---

Es war der Tag, an dem Deimos Eltern kommen sollten. Ob der Direktor davon wusste, war dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht bekannt, aber es war auch unwichtig.

Es hatte schließlich niemand das Recht, die Gründer von Hogwarts auszuweisen.

So kam es, dass die Schüler zum Frühstück in der Halle saßen und sich unbeschwert unterhielten, als sich die Saaltüren öffneten.

In selbiger standen zwei hochgewachsene Männer, die sich erhobenen Hauptes in der Halle umsahen.

Schließlich blieb ihr Blick am Slytherintisch hängen und dort an einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der neben einem anderen saß, der blonde Haare hatte.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern.

Stolzen Schrittes liefen sie auf den Jungen zu und machten vor ihm Halt.

Deimos war mittlerweile aufgestanden, genauso auch Draco und Blaise.

„Hallo! Schön, euch zu sehen!", lächelte er und umarmte seinen Vater, der auch seine Arme kurz um ihn legte.

Dann lösten sie sich von einander und der braunhaarige Mann zog den Jungen an sich und schien ihn beinahe zu zerquetschen.

„Bin ich froh, dich wieder bei mir zu haben, mein Junge!", grinste er und gab Deimos ein Küsschen auf die schwarzen Haare.

„Ich habe euch auch vermisst, Vater, Dad!", lächelte der Kleinere zurück.

„Na, das hoffen wir doch!"

Rics Blick wanderte zu Draco, der unmerklich schluckte.

„Nun, Draco, ich hoffe, du hast auf meinen Kleinen aufgepasst?", bohrte er nach.

Der Blonde wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er aber von Deimos daran gehindert wurde.

„Aber sicher, Dad! Er ist wirklich hingebungsvoll und erblüht in seiner Aufgabe", bestätigte er. Godric nickte zufrieden und drehte sich dann einmal um die eigene Achse. Gewissenhaft inspizierte er die Halle und nahm jedes Detail wahr, auch, wenn man ihm das nicht ansah.

---

Der Direktor hatte sich währenddessen erhoben und kam auf sie zu.

„Entschuldigen sie", meinte er, als er bei der Gruppe ankam.

„Mich würde doch interessieren, was sie hier machen? Es ist gleich Unterricht und falls Fragen anliegen, können wir das in meinem Büro machen."

Salazar sah seinen Mann an und sandte ihm eine Nachricht.

Der redet von deinem Büro, Liebling. Das der sich anmaßt, es als seines zu betrachten.. Unverschämtheit!

Der Braunhaarige lächelte nur, wusste er doch, dass sein Partner das nicht leiden konnte.. Und dieser alte Mann war nun wirklich komisch. Aber er würde schon noch herausfinden, was so komisch an ihm war.

„Folgen sie mir", bat der alte Zauberer und schritt voran.

„Vater?", rief ihnen eine Stimmer nach. Augenblicklich blieben die Fremden´ stehen und wandten sich wieder um. Das veranlasste auch den Direktor zu einem Blick nach hinten.

„Was gibt es, mein Sohn?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, der sich einmal als Mr. Riddle vorgestellt hatte.

„Werdet ihr euch in der Schule umsehen? Severus hat was gesagt."

„Das haben wir vor, Deimos. Warum?"

„Nur, dann könnt ihr ja auch in meinem Unterricht vorbei schauen! Ich habe jetzt Zaubertränke."

„Aber sicher, Schätzchen!", stimmte Ric begeistert zu und zerrte seinen Partner aus der Halle.

---

Die restlichen Schüler und insbesondere die Gryffindors, hatten dieses Szenario mit Interesse verfolgt.

„Na, was haben wir denn da?", spottete ein Rotschopf laut über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg.

Und auch die Slytherins schienen das Verhalten ihres Neuen schlecht aufzunehmen, denn man hörte Getuschel. Sie meinten, dass man sich nicht so geben durfte, wenn man ein Mitglied dieses Hauses war..

„Riddle, du solltest dich vielleicht mitsamt deiner Sachen in Luft auflösen! Wir können keine kleinen Papa- Söhnchen gebrauchen! Los, pack deinen Kram und mach ne Flocke! Geh zu deinen Eltern und lass dich verwöhnen!", zischte ihm einer zu, laut genug, damit es auch jeder in der Halle vernahm.

„Genau, Riddle, wir wollen auf unserer Schule keinen kleinen, reinblütigen Zipfelhänger wie dich! Verkriech dich bei den Schwuchteln von Eltern!", schrie Ron und auch Ginny neben ihm, war nun aufgestanden.

„Und sieh zu, dass du dein blondes Haustier von einem Frettchen mitnimmst! Das will hier auch keiner!"

Dummerweise hatten weder die Gryffindors, noch die Slytherins eine Ahnung davon, dass bei dem sogenannten Papa- Söhnchen´ gerade eine Sicherung durchgebrannt war.

Aber das würden sie spätestens jetzt in Erfahrung bringen...

* * *

So, geschafft!

Ende für heute! Ich weiß... gemein, an der Stelle aufzuhören, aber ich muss ja die Spannung halten!


	9. Wer keinen Menschen ärgert!

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 9**

**Wer (k)einen Menschen ärgert...**

Ruhig, viel zu ruhig, stand der Junge auf. Sein Blick war gesenkt, so sah man auch nicht, dass seine Augen in einer unnatürlichen Farbe leuchteten.

Rote Augen waren nur beim dunklen Lord bekannt und als Deimos nun seinen Blick hob, keuchte die gesamte Schülerschaft auf, inklusive Lehrer.

Rote, Furcht einflößende Augen sahen ihnen entgegen und ein Zischeln ging von seinen Lippen. Dann knurrte er so laut, dass es in der ganzen Halle zu hören war.

Draco und Blaise, die neben ihm standen, waren doch etwas erschrocken. Sie hatten den anderen noch nie so gesehen, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass es bisher niemand gewagt hatte, ihn so zu beleidigen.

„So, ihr meint also, dass ich mich nicht verteidigen kann? Und, dass ich an den Mantelzipfeln meiner Väter hänge?", fragte er mit einer eisigen Stimme, dass es eine Gänsehaut über die Haut der Anwesenden jagte.

„Und ihr glaubt, dass ihr meine Eltern beleidigen könnt? Ungestraft?"

Die, die gesprochen hatten, schluckten - Das würde kein gutes Ende mit ihnen nehmen!

Ein sachter Wind, der aus purer Magie zu bestehen schien, umwirbelte Deimos und tauchte ihn in ein unheimliches Glühen, das ihn noch bedrohlicher aussehen ließ.

Seine Pupillen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen wie bei einem Drachen und wer dicht genug dran stand, konnte sogar erkennen, dass er die Zunge eines Reptils besaß.

„Wir haben es nicht so gemeint!", wimmerte nun einer der Slytherins und auch einer aus Gryffindor entschuldigte sich nun ängstlich. Ron aber blieb hart und dachte nicht daran, dies zu tun. Warum auch?

„Deimos, bitte beruhige dich! Das kann man auch anders regeln!", versuchte der Blonde, seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

Allerdings zog der es nicht einmal in Betracht, darauf zu hören. Er würde diese Worte nicht ungesühnt lassen.

---

Währenddessen waren Godric und Salazar in den alten Gemäuern unterwegs, die sie vor Jahrhunderten errichtet hatten.

Es hatte sich nichts Grundlegendes verändert. Nur, dass einfach viele Dinge alt geworden waren und andere erneuert. Es war schön, wieder einmal hier entlangzulaufen und das Gefühl der Vergangenheit in sich aufkommen zu lassen. Es war lustig und anstrengend gewesen, aber auch einfach nur eine Abwechslung, als sie damals dieses Projekt geplant hatten – Und später auch ausführten, sowie leiteten.

Sie waren gerade oben auf dem Westturm, als sie plötzlich die eiskalte Wut ihres Sohnes durch das Schloss, bis zu ihnen hinauf, spüren konnten.

Eiligst sahen sie sich an und verschwanden kaum eine Sekunde später, nur, um dann in der großen Halle zu erscheinen.

Was ihnen nun gezeigt wurde, war nicht erfreulich.

Mehrere Schüler hingen in der Luft. Um genau zu sein, an den Bannern ihrer Häuser und konnten sich nicht mehr lange halten.

Allerdings würden sie auch nicht wagen, einfach loszulassen, da unter ihnen ein Meer aus Giftschlangen nur darauf wartete, sie zu verspeisen.

Deimos stand zehn Meter daneben und hatte glühende Augen, die in kalter Vorfreude dem Schauspiel folgten.

Wenn sie genauer hinsahen, konnten sie sogar leichte- für das menschliche Auge unsichtbare- Ansätze von Schuppen erkennen. Ja, denn die Augen und die Zunge eines Reptils hatte er schon.

Der Junge legte den Kopf schief und wartete darauf, dass der Erste fiel. Nicht einmal Dumbledore – er war mittlerweile auch hier angekommen - der versuchte, die Schüler mit Hilfe eines Zaubers runterzuholen, konnte etwas ausrichten.

So bahnten sie sich den Weg durch die schreiende und kreischende Menge an Schülern, vor bis zu Draco, der ihnen sicher erzählen konnte, was sich zugetragen hatte.

Und der Blonde schien erleichtert zu sein, als er sie erblickte, das bemerkte Ric sofort.

„Was ist mit meinem Kleinen?", fragte er sofort.

„Sie haben ihn beleidigt und auch euch und da hat er dann die Beherrschung verloren. Und ich konnte ihn auch nicht beruhigen, er hat mir nicht einmal zugehört!"

Sal nickte und legte seinem Partner eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Könnt ihr was tun?", erkundigte sich Blaise dann.

„Sicher, was denkst du denn! Aber ich will erst mal warten, was noch weiter passiert! Immerhin hat Deim ja auch einen Grund für sein Verhalten. Und einschreiten können wir immer noch."

Deimos hatte das Kommen seiner Väter registriert und beruhigte sich langsam.

Dad?

Ja, mein Schatz? Was ist passiert? Mochte Ric wissen.

Sieh selbst! Meinte Deimos aber nur und sandte seinen Vätern die Bilder dessen, was zuvor noch gewesen war.

Draco dachte sich das und vermittelte seine Vermutung auch Blaise, der nur die Schultern zuckte.

Allerdings schien diese Idee, von Dracos Ansicht aus, keine gute Reaktion auf die Beiden zu haben, denn Sals Augen wurden ebenfalls blutrot. Rics dagegen leuchteten golden auf und ihre Wut versprühte sich wie bei Deimos, über die ganze Halle.

Schockiert wanderten die Blicke der Schüler und Lehrer von Deimos zu seinen Vätern und wieder zurück zu ihrem Sohn.

Es war, als würde das Schloss auf die Männer reagieren, denn die Temperatur senkte sich dramatisch tief ins Minus.

Hogwarts wirkte, als hätte es ein Eigenleben entwickelt, denn der Boden bebte und oben, wo der Lehrertisch stand, begannen sich die Bodenplatten zu teilen.

Mit Schrecken beobachteten vor allem die Lehrer, wie sich zwei steinerne Gebilde aus dem Boden erhoben. Als sich alles beruhigt hatte, war zu erkennen, dass es sich wohl um zwei Throne handelte. Oder etwas ähnlichem.

Verwirrt richtete Dumbledore seinen Blick wieder auf die Riddles.

„Was...!", rief er und wühlte sich zu den drei Gestalten durch.

Die Schüler an den Bannern jammerten noch immer Hilfe suchend und sahen ängstlich auf die Schlangen, die sich mittlerweile zu unterhalten schienen.

Das Gezischel veranlasste die Menge zum Schweigen und der Schulleiter schaute sich das Verhalten der Schlangen an und bemerkte dann, dass Deimos wohl einen Befehl murmelte, denn das Gezische hatte sich wieder gelegt und die Viecher krochen auf ihn zu.

Sie versammelten sich regelrecht um den Jungen.

Sal und Ric waren aber nach wie vor sauer und ließen das die Schuldigen auch spüren.

Durch ihre Gedanken wurden die Hängenden plötzlich durch die Gegend gewirbelt, dass sie grün im Gesicht wurden.

Dann krachten sie gen Boden und schlussendlich stellte sich Sal über die drei Slytherins, die seinen Sohn beleidigt hatten.

„Ihr seid nicht würdig, in dieses Haus zu gehen!", fauchte er sie an und ein Glühen überzog die Drei für einen Augenblick, dann verschwand es und er grinste gehässig.

„Packt euren Kram und verlasst diese Schule! Und kehrt niemals zurück!"

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und schnell verschwanden die Slytherins.

Godric hatte sich unterdessen zu seinem Sohn gestellt und ihn beruhigt.

Draco und Blaise standen daneben und waren viel zu geschockt, um auch nur einen Ton herauszubekommen.

„Geht es dir gut, mein Sohn?", fragte Sal in nun sanftem Ton. Deimos nickte und lächelte seine Väter an, bevor er sich zu dem Blonden wandte und auch ihn lieb anlächelte.

Der Direktor kam, gefolgt von Severus und McGonagall, auf die Drei zu.

Die anderen Schüler halfen Madame Pomfrey, die Verletzten auf die Krankenstation zu bringen.

Albus hatte unterdessen die Familie Riddle erreicht und baute sich vor ihnen auf.

„Was, um Himmels Willen, haben sie hier getan!", rief er aufgebracht.

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte Salazars Lippen, als er diese Frage vernahm. Der Alte war ja nicht gerade der Klügste...

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen."

„Sie haben eben Schüler mit böswilliger Absicht verletzt!", schrie er nun und der Zorn war in seinen Augen zu lesen.

Deimos Eltern verstanden, warum ihr Älterer diesen Mann nicht ausstehen konnte.

Nun mischte sich aber Severus in das Gespräch.

„Was ist mit den drei Schülern passiert?"

„Ach, die..", zischelte er.

„Ich habe sie zu Squibs gemacht! So was hat es nicht verdient, sich der Magie zu bedienen."

Deimos stimmte dem nur zu.

„Und was sollte das mit ihnen, Mr. Riddle?", wandte sich Albus an den Jungen.

„Ich habe mich lediglich gewehrt. Schließlich habe ich doch gesagt, dass sie mich nicht ärgern sollen.."

„Ich kann das nicht zulassen! Das gibt zweihundert Punkte Abzug und Strafarbeit bis ans Ende des Schuljahres!"

„Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht! Sie werden meinen Sohn nicht für etwas bestrafen, wofür er nichts kann! Er leidet seiner Gene wegen, an Stimmungsschwankungen und wenn man nicht aufpasst, kann das nun mal passieren!", entgegnete Ric nun und besah sich den alten Mann mit blitzenden und drohenden Augen.

„So? Das rechtfertigt aber nicht, dass sie Schüler in lebensbedrohliche Lagen gebracht haben!"

Der Direktor war nun krebsrot im Gesicht, weil er sich so aufregte.

„Und was sind das überhaupt für komische, steinerne Stühle?"

Sal und Ric, so wie Sev und McGonagall, sahen in Richtung ehemaligen Lehrertisch.

Dort standen sie, ihre steinernen Throne, von denen aus sie damals schon die Schule beobachtet und geleitet hatten, wenn Feste oder andere Sonderveranstaltungen gewesen waren. Aber sie hatten auch dort gesessen, wenn die Schüler gegessen hatten.

„Was ist damit? Stört sie das?", bohrte Salazar spitzfindig nach.

„Es schien, als habe das Schloss auf sie reagiert! Ich will eine Erklärung!", meinte der alte Zauberer nun.

„Sie bekommen aber keine. Und wenn wir hören, dass unser Sohn wieder von Schülern angegriffen wurde, dann seien sie versichert, dass Hogwarts noch ganz andere Dinge enthüllt, als das!"

Salazar und Godric umarmten ihren Sohn noch einmal und lösten sich dann einfach in Luft auf.

Schockiert sah der Schulleiter ihnen nach und auch seine Stellvertreterin war sprachlos.

Nur Severus kannte das. So legte er seinen Blick auf die Gruppe von drei Slytherins und nickte ihnen zu, dass sie sich zurückziehen sollten.

---

Deimos, Draco und Blaise kamen sehr schnell in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum an und wurden dort von den anderen empfangen.

Natürlich spannte sich Deimos wieder an und seine Augen verfärbten sich, doch weiter geschah nichts. Vielleicht lag es auch mit daran, dass der Blonde seine Hand genommen hatte und sie beruhigend drückte.

Das Überraschende war nun aber, dass sich alle Slytherins in die Knie senkten und sich demütig verbeugten.

Sie hatten Deimos als ihren Anführer akzeptiert und würden ihm nicht mehr ungefragt zu nahe treten.

Das alles ignorierend, schritt der Schwarzhaarige durch die Knieenden hindurch und steuerte sein Zimmer an. Draco folgte ihm ohne zu zögern.

---

Als Draco kurz nach Deimos, das Zimmer betrat, saß dieser auf dem Sessel am Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und stellte sich neben den Sessel. Langsam ließ er seine Hand in die rabenschwarzen Haare seines Freundes gleiten und streichelte hindurch. Wanderte von dort zu der rechten Wange des anderen Jungen und strich auch darüber, mit einer Sanftheit, die Deimos einen angenehmen Schauer über die Haut jagte.

Ergeben lehnte er sich in die liebevolle Berührung und seufzte.

„Ich hätte nicht so ausrasten sollen...", meinte er dann in den Raum hinein.

„Du konntest nichts dafür. Sie haben dich provoziert und du hast dich so lange zurückgehalten, wie es ging. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ja?"

Draco sank in die Hocke und schaute Deimos in die Augen. Er lächelte dem jungen Lord zu und lehnte sich dann nach vorne, um ihn zu küssen.

Überhaupt konnte Draco es noch immer kaum glauben, dass er das Glück hatte, Deimos als seinen Freund bezeichnen zu können. Dass der andere ihn überhaupt erst erwählt hatte!

„Danke, Dray. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du hinter mir stehst."

Der Blonde nickte nur und richtete sich wieder auf, blieb aber nicht lange in dieser Position, denn Deimos hatte seine Hand ergriffen und dann war da plötzlich ein Ruck.

Vor Schreck hatte er die Augen zusammen gekniffen und nun, da er sie wieder offen hatte, bemerkte er, dass er auf Deimos Schoß saß.

Verwirrt sah er ihn an.

Der Dunkelhaarige aber zog ihn nur wieder an seine Brust und strich durch die blonden Strähnen, um sie dann um den Finger zu wickeln und zufrieden sein Kinn auf Dracos Schopf zu platzieren.

So in völliger Eintracht, blieben sie bestimmt zwei Stunden, in denen der Blonde leicht eingedöst war.

Nun aber hatte Deimos beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. Kurzerhand hob er den anderen auf seine Arme und trug ihn dorthin.

Ihm selbst war aufgefallen, dass er seit dem Zwischenfall in der Halle melancholisch war.

Aber das störte ihn nicht, denn alles was er im Moment wollte, war in seinen Armen und kuschelte sich gerade noch näher an ihn.

---

Es war spät, als Severus Snape eine Eule zum Fenster hinein ließ und ihr ein Pergament abnahm.

Eiligst entrollte er sie und las die kurzen Zeilen darauf.

Es handelte sich um einen Brief von Tom, in dem er schrieb, dass er von dem heutigen Tag erfahren hatte und er nun wissen wollte, ob es seinem kleinen Bruder gut ging.

So machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu seinem Patensohn und dem jungen Lord. Er hoffte bloß, dass er nicht wieder in eine solch peinliche Lage kam...

---

Aber zu solch einer Situation kam es nicht, als Sev nach mehrmaligem Anklopfen den Raum betrat und die Jungen friedlich schlafend und aneinander gekuschelt, vorfand.

Allerdings fragte er sich, wie lange diese friedliche Stimmung des kleinen Lords noch bleiben würde, wenn er die Neuigkeit erfuhr, die noch in dem Brief von Tom gestanden hatte.

Und es war auch nicht erwähnt worden, wer es ihm sagen wollte, oder eher, sollte.

Er hoffte bloß, nicht er...

* * *

So, hier werde ich dieses Kapitel beenden!

Hoffe, dass er euch gefallen hat und die Szene in der Halle auch gut war! Wusste nicht genau, was ich tun sollte.. Aber Albi bekommt ja noch was drauf!

Bye!


	10. Wiedersehen

Huhu! Siehste, Ilka, jetzt erfährste alles, was du wissen willst! Zumindest, was iom Brief steht!

Bibi

****

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 10**

**Wiedersehen**

Schnell war Sev wieder in sein Büro, um eine Antwort zu schreiben. Er wollte Tom nicht zu lange warten lassen, denn das konnte unangenehme Folgen haben.

Vor allem, da es sich um seinen Bruder handelte und der Lord hier sehr empfindlich war...

Allerdings konnte er sich auch nicht zurückhalten, eine Frage zu stellen, die ihn seit dem Eintreffen Toms Brief, quälte...

Wer sollte Deimos die Nachricht überbringen?

---

Die Antwort auf seine Frage kam am folgenden Morgen, in Form einer schwarzen Eule, die bei Deimos landete.

„Von wem ist der?", erkundigte sich eine neugierige Stimme neben ihm - Draco.

„Sieht aus, als wäre er von meinem Bruder. Ich frage mich, was er will.."

Draco beugte sich weit rüber, um auch etwas lesen zu können. Allerdings saß er schnell wieder aufrecht, als er bemerkte, dass er den Text nicht lesen konnte.

„Was schreibt er?"

Deimos schwieg.

Draco blickte ihn an und erkannte, dass Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

Alarmiert legte er einen Arm um den Jungen und zog ihn an sich.

„He, was ist denn? Stimmt was nicht?"

Der junge Lord schniefte einmal, dann lehnte er sich an seinen Freund. Dort verbarg er sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge und blieb still liegen.

Blaise sah seinen Hauskameraden schief an und warf dann einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, an dem ein Severus Snape saß, der das Ganze kritisch beobachtete.

Und der Dunkelhaarige regte sich noch immer nicht.

Hektisch wanderten Blaises Blicke hin und her, wechselten zwischen dem Paar und ihrem Hauslehrer.

Der war mittlerweile aufgestanden und lief auf sie zu.

„Draco, Snape kommt!", flüsterte er und sah sich Deimos an, der noch immer keine Regung von sich gab.

„Draco, was ist los?", erklang dann die Stimme des Mannes und der Blonde sah auf.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Er hat den Brief bekommen, ist in Tränen ausgebrochen und hat sich mir an den Hals geworfen."

Severus nahm sich das Pergament, welches die Eule gebracht hatte und legte es kurz darauf wieder weg.

„Sieht aus wie Parsel", meinte er dann und musterte den jungen Lord.

„Er lebt, Dray...", flüsterte Deimos dann aber.

Irritiert sah er den anderen an.

„Wer?"

„Sirius", hauchte Deimos und blickte auf.

---

Wenig später saßen die Drei im Büro des Hauslehrers von Slytherin.

„Also, erzähl mal, was los ist, Deimos."

Grüne Augen sahen ihn an und man konnte noch immer die Nachwirkungen der Tränen sehen.

„Tom sagt, dass er Sirius zurückholen konnte und er bei ihm ist und dass ich ihn beim nächsten Todessertreffen sehen kann! Verstehst du? Er LEBT!"

Erneut bahnten sich Tränen in seine Augen und kullerten die Wangen hinunter.

Draco umarmte ihn wieder, denn er ahnte, dass dieser Brief wieder eine Stimmungsschwankung zur Folge gehabt hatte.

„Schon gut... Scht. Ich freu mich für dich, mein Liebling", flüsterte der Malfoy.

Deimos beruhigte sich recht schnell wieder.

„Danke, Draco."

Snape hatte sich ruhig gehalten. Er gab es ungern zu, aber er freute sich ebenfalls, dass dieser Flohsack zurück war.

Schließlich hatte er niemanden mehr gehabt, den er ärgern konnte. Lupin ging nur sehr selten auf seine Sticheleien ein und sonst gab es eben keinen.

Aber der Black, ja, der sprang immer schon auf die Palme, bevor er – Severus - auch nur den Mund auf machte.

---

Das Todessertreffen kam recht schnell und Deimos war sehr aufgeregt.

Draco würde ihn begleiten und natürlich auch Severus, der sie hin bringen würde.

So versammelten sie sich in seinen Privaträumen, um von dort nach Riddle Manor zu flohen.

Sie kamen in einer großen, marmornen Halle an, an deren Wände grüne Teppiche hingen, die allesamt Schlangen aufgedruckt hatten.

Severus lief voran, links an der großen Treppe vorbei, die in die Wohnbereiche führte und durch eine schlichte, schwarze Tür.

Von dort ging es durch einen kahlen Gang, in eine unterirdische Höhle, deren Torbogen von Hunderten Schlangen umringt war.

Die Halle war an den langen Seiten von riesigen Kerzenständern mit grünen Kerzen gesäumt und spendeten ein dämmriges Licht.

Wie er merkte, waren schon so ziemlich alle Todesser da, denn der Raum war mit ihnen gefüllt und ein leises Summen hallte von den Wänden wieder.

Allerdings drehten sich auch so ziemlich alle zu ihnen um, als sie herein kamen.

Deimos sah sich um, denn er konnte seinen Bruder nicht sehen.

Durch den Umhang, dessen Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht hing, erkannte ihn Gott sei Dank auch niemand.

Wenn er daran dachte, dass Parkinson auch hier war.. Brrrr..

Plötzlich herrschte gespenstische Stille und man konnte erkennen, dass die Todesser eine Gasse bildeten und eine Person in grünem Umhang auf das Podest zu lief, welches sich am oberen Ende des Saals befand.

Deimos wusste augenblicklich, dass es sich da um seinen großen Bruder handelte. Aber wer waren die beiden anderen Personen, die hinter ihm liefen? Der eine hatte einen schwarzen Umhang an, der andere einen dunkelblauen.

Tom? Fragte er dann gedanklich und sofort blieb sein Bruder stehen und blickte sich um. Verwundert wurde der Lord von seinen Untergebenen gemustert, wussten sie doch nicht, was er suchte.

Deimos, komm zu mir.

Kann Draco mitkommen?

Ja, sicher.

Der Junge fasste nach der Hand seines Freundes und zog ihn mit sich, in Richtung des Lords.

Draco war natürlich überrascht und wusste nicht so recht, was jetzt los war, aber als er bemerkte, wohin sie liefen, wurde ihm schon ein wenig flau.

Zwar war seine Familie mit Tom befreundet, aber hier waren sie nicht privat.

Als sie dann den Lord erreicht hatten, ging ein Geraune durch die Reihen.

„RUHE!", schrie ihr Meister dann und dem wurde natürlich Folge geleistet. Tom legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines kleinen Bruders und schob ihn vor sich her, Richtung Podest.

Draco lief noch immer neben ihm, denn Deimos hatte seine Hand nicht los gelassen.

So erreichten sie auch ihr Ziel und es wurden die wichtigen Themen besprochen, bevor Tom um Ruhe bat.

„Ihr habt euch alle gefragt, wer das an meiner Seite ist. Nun, es handelt sich hier um meinen Bruder, Deimos."

Mit einer Bewegung hatte er ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen und ein Kreischen durchzog die Halle.

„Parkinson, halt deine Tochter ruhig, oder ich sorge dafür!", zischte Erebos und seine roten Augen glühten gefährlich auf.

„Mein Bruder wird von niemandem auch nur schief angesehen, dass gilt vor allem für dich, Pansy. Im Übrigen ist er ja in meinem Haus, und ich will, dass seine Hausmitglieder ihn schützen. Allerdings dürfte das nach dem Auftritt, von vor ein paar Tagen, geklärt sein."

---

Endlich war das Treffen vorbei und Deimos wandte sich an seinen Bruder.

„Tom?"

Ein fragender Blick traf ihn.

„Du hast mir was versprochen!"

Der Ältere lachte auf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Kleiner. Komm, wir gehen in einen bequemeren Raum. Hier ist es doch ungemütlich."

„Du willst es doch nur herauszögern!"

Nickend schritt Erebos allerdings weiter und notgedrungen mussten ihm die anderen folgen.

---

Endlich in einem sehr schön eingerichteten Wohnzimmer angelangt, in dessen Kamin ein Feuer loderte, wich die Spannung.

Schmollend sank der schwarzhaarige Junge auf einen der Sessel und zog Draco auf seinen Schoß.

Lucius, der sich als der mit dem schwarzen Umhang herausgestellt hatte, lächelte darüber nur. Severus saß den Jungen gegenüber auf dem Sofa und Tom stand am Kamin. Aber da war noch der Mann mit dem blauen Umhang.

„Zieh doch endlich die Kapuze ab", forderte Tom eben jenen auf.

Neugierig wanderte Deimos Blick zu der Person.

Und als der Stoff vom Kopf glitt, kam niemand anderes, als Sirius Black zum Vorschein.

„Der Flohfänger. Hätte ich mir auch denken können!", meinte Severus nur.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und guckte sich lieber den Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Lords an.

„Ähm, Voldemort? Sagtest du nicht, dass ich meinen Patensohn wiedersehen würde?"

Angesprochener nickte zustimmend.

„Sicher."

„Und wann?"

„Wie wäre es mit gleich sofort?"

„Witzig! Harry würde sich wohl kaum seinem Erzfeind anschließen!", knurrte Sirius.

„Es kommt darauf an, wie sich die persönliche Position in der Geschichte ändert, Siri."

Erschrocken fuhr der Mann herum und besah sich den Jungen, der den Malfoy- Junior auf seinem Schoß hatte.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„Man sollte doch wissen wie der Name seines Paten ist, nicht?"

„Verdammt! Wollt ihr mich auf den Arm nehmen? Harry hätte nie was mit Malfoy angefangen, die hassten sich!"

Deimos schob den Blonden von sich runter und stand auf, wobei er das Murren seines Freundes überhörte.

„Sirius. Mein Name ist Deimos, aber früher, da hatte ich einen anderen Namen: Harry Potter."

Schweigen.

„Ich habe in den Sommerferien erfahren, dass ich kein Potter, geschweige denn ein Mensch bin. Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber glaube mir, dass ich noch immer ich bin und du mein Pate. Ich habe dich vermisst. Und nach dem Ereignis im Ministerium, habe ich mir ständig Vorwürfe gemacht. Ich dachte, ich wäre Schuld daran, dass du tot bist..."

Wieder herrschte Stille.

Doch dieses Mal rasten Gedanken durch Sirius Kopf. Konnte er das glauben? Sein Name war bei den Todessern gleichermaßen bekannt gewesen, wie beim Phönixorden.

Und die Geschichte hatte sich sicher in den Reihen Voldemorts herum gesprochen. Was also sollte ihm den Anlass geben, diesem Kind zu glauben? Es konnte einfach nur eine Masche sein, um ihn auf ihre Seite zu bekommen.

„Der dumme Köter ist mal wieder zu stur, um zu glauben, nicht wahr?"

Einen Mörderblick zu Snape werfend, knurrte er mal wieder sauer.

Dann machte ihn ein Seufzer aufmerksam.

„Was soll ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?", fragte der Junge ihn. Abermals arbeitete Sirius Gehirn auf Hochtouren.

„Sag mir, was ich Harry in seinem dritten Schuljahr geschenkt habe. Oder noch besser, wonach ich ihn gefragt habe, als wir von der Hütte zurück kamen. In der Vollmondnacht!"

Diese Frage konnte ihm eigentlich niemand aus den Reihen der Todesser sagen.

„Du hast mir meinen Feuerblitz geschenkt, weil mein alter Besen damals während eines Quidditchspieles geschrottet worden war. Ich bin damals von Dementoren angegriffen worden, die dich suchten. Und als wir dann von der Hütte zurück kamen, hast du mir erzählt, dass du dir deinen ersten Schultag vorstellen konntest, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Und du fragtest mich unsicher, ob ich nicht zu dir ziehen wolle. Du dachtest, dass ich vielleicht gar nicht zustimmen würde, weil ich ja eine Familie´ hatte..."

Sprachlos starrte Sirius den anderen an, dann sank er in die Knie.

„Du bist es...", flüsterte er und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln, kam Deimos die letzten Schritte zu ihm heran und umarmte ihn dann.

„Ja, und von jetzt an bleibst du immer bei mir!"

Tom freute sich für seinen kleinen Bruder, denn er hatte sich das Ganze hier noch viel schwerer vorgestellt.

Aber wer konnte dem Kleinen schon lange wiederstehen?

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an einem extrem eifersüchtig wirkenden Draco Malfoy hängen.

Der Gedanke an eine baldige Bindung schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Er fragte sich, wann der Blonde wohl zu diesem Schritt zustimmen würde.

Er musste grinsen, als er an die Erzählung Deimos´ dachte, wie Draco auf den Vorschlag einer Bindung reagiert hatte.

„Siri? Geht es wieder?", erklang da Deimos Stimme.

„Ja, alle okay!"

Sie standen Beide auf und Deimos zerrte Sirius mit zu dem Sessel, in dem er vorher schon gesessen hatte. Draco beobachtete das mit einer Menge Unzufriedenheit.

Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber die Eifersucht brodelte in ihm.

Mittlerweile saß der Black und sein Freund auf dessen Schoß. Nun langte es dem Malfoy- Erben.

Er stellte sich vor die Beiden und räusperte sich.

„Deimos? Ich komme mir hier sehr vernachlässigt vor!"

Grüne Augen sahen ihn an und dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Liebling, das tut mir leid! Komm zu mir!"

Einladend streckte er die Hand aus und Draco nahm sie, landete dann auch gleich darauf auf seinem Freund.

„Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein, ja?", schnurrte Deimos und hauchte ein Küsschen auf die Lippen des überraschten Jungen.

Sirius verfolgte das Schauspiel skeptisch. Andererseits musste er sich damit abfinden.

„Ihr seid also zusammen?"

Graue Augen bohrten sich in die Seinen.

„Ein Problem damit?", kam die eisige Gegenfrage. Für die Draco auch gleich eine Kopfnuss bekam.

„Sei nett zu Siri, er hat dir nichts getan! Und nur weil du wegen nichts und wieder nichts eifersüchtig bist, musst du ihn nicht anpampen!"

Kleinlaut senkte Angesprochener den Kopf und versteckte das Gesicht am Hals seines Freundes.

Das war ja soooo peinlich! Total Malfoy – unwürdig!

„Sorry", nuschelte er dann nur.

„Schon gut! Hättest aber meinen Vorschlag mit der Bindung gleich annehmen können und du hättest keinen Grund!"

Puterrot fuhr der Blonde wieder hoch. Nun konnte Sirius nicht mehr anders und er lachte laut los. Was Sekunden später, auch den Rest angesteckt hatte. Wann sah man auch schon mal einen völlig fassungslosen, rot angelaufenen Draco Malfoy?

* * *

So, Schluss für heute!

Bye!


	11. Ministerien ändern auch ihr Urteil

Hi, Leute! Ich möchte euch an dieser Stelle frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes neues Jahr wünschen!

Bye, Psy-Puma

**

* * *

**

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 11**

**Ministerien ändern auch ihr Urteil **

Lachend umarmte Deimos seinen Freund und drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf.

„Es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein! Und außerdem werde ich außer dir, eh keinen heiraten. Ich habe dich ausgewählt und daran kann nichts und niemand was ändern!"

Draco sah verblüfft über diese ernsten Worte, zu dem anderen, der vor ihm stand und das gerade gesagt hatte.

Es war nichts mehr von dem manchmal wirklich schutzbedürftigen Jungen zu sehen. Deimos war selbstbewusst und hatte eine solche Entschlossenheit in den Augen, dass der Blonde nicht eine Sekunde daran zweifelte.

Natürlich waren die Malfoys auch recht überrascht. Tom allerdings schien das weniger, hatte er doch damit gerechnet, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich den Jungen auserkoren hatte.

„Deimos?", sagte er deshalb laut.

„Ja, was denn?"

„Am nächsten Treffen wirst du auch wieder teilnehmen und Draco mitbringen. Ich werde unseren Eltern Bescheid geben, dass sie ebenfalls kommen. Dann kann ich in meinen Reihen bekannt geben, dass du mit Draco verlobt bist und niemand mehr Anspruch auf ihn erhebt. Vor allem denke ich da an eine besonders nervige Ziege."

Draco selbst konnte nicht ganz fassen, dass hier eben über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden wurde.

„Ich bin zufällig noch hier!", unterbrach er dann das Gespräch, weil ihm das total gegen den Strich ging.

Besänftigend legte Deimos ihm eine Hand an die Wange und streichelte diese zärtlich. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn und drückte seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Sofort streichelte er über die blonden Strähnen.

„Beruhige dich, Drache. Ich meine, es bleibt schlussendlich eh keine Wahl. Heiraten werden wir und es ist nur zu deinem Vorteil, wenn jeder es weiß. Du bist dann Parkinson los und andere Nervensägen."

Der Liegende schnaubte bloß.

„Na toll. Aber ich finde es gemein, dass man über meinen Kopf hinweg was entschließt und ich nicht mal gefragt werde, obwohl ich im Raum bin!"

„Ja, das war nicht nett, das stimmt. Aber bitte beruhige dich jetzt wieder, ja?"

Draco nickte nur noch.

Das Treffen an diesem Abend ging dem Ende zu und Draco, der noch immer auf Deimos Schoß lag, war eingeschlafen.

„Tom, was machen wir mit Siri? Ich will, dass er in meiner Nähe ist."

Der Lord sah seinen kleinen Bruder an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun, erst einmal müssen wir zusehen, dass das Ministerium ihn frei spricht."

„Das geht doch schnell! Wir müssen nur Wurmschwanz ausliefern!"

Tom warf einen Blick auf den Kleineren und dann zu Sirius.

„Hm... Ja, das dürfte durchaus machbar sein. Wurmschwanz ist eh unnütz und daher auch entbehrlich."

„Super! Und wann wird er ausgeliefert? Und wer macht das?"

„Nun, ich würde mal sagen, dass Severus ihn einfängt. Schließlich vertraut man ihm, weil er aus dem Orden ist und Dumbledore wird keine großen Fragen stellen."

„Wieso immer ich?", seufzte besagter Lehrer nur.

„Ach, komm schon, Fledermaus, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein!", foppte Tatze den anderen.

„Siri, lass das! Jetzt ist keine Zeit dafür!", unterbrach Deimos das Streitgespräch, was ihm von seinem Paten einen empörten Blick einbrachte.

„Was, du verteidigst Schniefelus!", rief er dann aus, als er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte. Er konnte gut und gerne sagen, dass er heute schon genug erlebt hatte.

„Du, Tom? Warum kann nicht Remus Lupin Wurmschwanz fangen? Wir treiben die Ratte einfach Remus in die Arme und der wird sich freuen, ihn dem Ministerium zu übergeben. Ich glaube, dass Sev zu auffällig wäre, zumal er Sirius ja angeblich nicht leiden konnte."

„Sehr klug von dir, junger Lord", stimmte Lucius zu.

Deimos lächelte und strich dann seinem Freund durch die Haare.

„Gut, machen wir es so. Wurmschwanz wird zu Lupin gejagt und der wird dann den Rest erledigen. Und sobald die Freisprechung war, kann auch Black wieder in der Öffentlichkeit auftreten."

Als die Gruppe von drei Personen in Hogwarts ankam, war es schon fast wieder Morgen.

Draco hatte sich einfach nicht wecken lassen und so trug Deimos den Blonden in ihr Zimmer.

Dort legte er ihn aufs Bett und zauberte ihn in seinen Schlafanzug, dann kuschelte er sich, ebenfalls umgezogen, an den anderen und schlief auch ein.

Es war Samstagmorgen und Draco war als erster wach. Deimos schlief noch tief und fest und es kam ihm, während seiner Betrachtung des anderen, wieder in den Sinn, was gestern passiert war. Allerdings kam da auch ein Filmriss vor, den er sich nicht so recht erklären konnte. Da musste er wohl seinen Freund fragen.

Der gähnte auch soeben und setzte sich auf.

„Morgen, Drache. Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, kann mich nicht beschweren. Und selber?"

„Auch, obwohl ich doch recht spät in die Federn gekommen bin. Und dass du ausgeschlafen bist, kann ich mir vorstellen", lächelte der Dunkelhaarige.

Die Neugierde war geweckt und Draco setzte sich ebenfalls aufrecht hin.

„Und weshalb, mein Lord?", erkundigte er sich gespielt unterwürfig.

„Weil du kurz nach dem Gespräch mit Sirius auf meinem Schoß eingeschlafen bist und wir dich nicht mehr wach bekommen hatten."

„Oh", brachte der Blonde gerade noch heraus.

„Was passiert denn nun eigentlich mit ihm?"

„Er wird freigesprochen."

„Na klar, wir gehen mal eben so ins Ministerium und sagen denen, dass der Massenmörder wieder da ist und er doch bitte freigesprochen werden soll!"

„Nein, das nicht. Aber wir werden ihn ausliefern lassen. Und nein, nicht Severus wird das tun, sondern Lupin. Der wird seine Freude mit der Ratte haben und Sirius ist frei und kann dann immer in meiner Nähe sein. Ich will nämlich, dass er hierher kommt. So als Beschützer, weißt du? Aber das weiß mein Bruder noch nicht, und meine Eltern auch nicht. Also behalt es für dich!"

Mit diesen Worten war er im Bad verschwunden.

Seit dem Treffen waren mittlerweile einige Tage vergangen.

Remus Lupin war mal wieder alleine unterwegs in den Gassen Londons. Ihm fehlte es, zusammen mit seinem besten Freund, durch die Gegend zu ziehen. Es war ihm schon besser gegangen, als er den anderen auf seiner Flucht begleitet hatte.

Aber nun, da Sirius tot war, war er irgendwie nur noch einsam und alleine.

Er war ein Werwolf und das war nun einmal ein Grund für viele Menschen, ihn zu meiden.

Nicht aber so seine Freunde, von denen einer schon vor langer Zeit ermordet worden war, der andere vor Kurzem erst und der letzte ein Verräter war, dem sie das alles zu verdanken hatten.

„Ratte, wenn ich dich erwische..!", knurrte der Braunhaarige und kickte eine Dose aus dem Weg.

Plötzlich aber vernahm er ein Geräusch und ging dem nach. Als er um die Ecke rannte, erkannte er verhüllte Gestalten – Todesser.

Remus war in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt und zog seinen Zauberstab. Aber er war schnell entdeckt worden und sie dissaparierten. Zurück blieb nur ihr Opfer, auf welches er nun zuging.

Die Gestalt zitterte und quiekte vor sich hin.

Remus hockte sich vor den anderen und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Augenblicklich ruckte der Kopf nach oben und der Werwolf erkannte die verhasste Ratte.

„Pettigrew!", zischte er und musste sich zurückhalten, um ihm nicht den Unverzeihlichen an den Hals zu hexen.

Genannter fiepte auf und versuchte auf allen vieren davonzukommen. Doch Remus war schneller, versetzte ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer und ließ ihn dann hinter sich her schweben.

Es war schließlich nicht weit zum Ministerium.

Nicht weit entfernt, hinter einer Hausecke, war noch eine Person gestanden, die das Ganze mit angesehen hatte.

Zufrieden nickte er und verschwand dann, um seinem Meister Bericht zu erstatten.

„Bi... tte! Remus!", quietschte Peter unterdessen.

„Wage es nie mehr, mich so zu nennen! Du bist nicht mehr mein Freund, wenn du es überhaupt jemals warst! Jetzt wirst du deine Strafe dafür bekommen, dass du Sirius und James verraten hast! Ich würde dich ja selber töten, aber das hat Sirius nicht verdient, er soll wenigsten noch nach seinem Tod als freier und unschuldiger Mann in Erinnerung bleiben!"

„A... aber.. Bi.. tte! I..i…ch bi..n d..och ni..cht de..ein Fei..nd! D..as i..ist ei..eine Fa..alle!"

Remus ignorierte den anderen und erreichte endlich das Ministerium. Schnell hatte er angegeben, den Minister sprechen zu müssen.

Natürlich war er erst mal abgeblockt worden, aber nachdem er gesagt hatte, es ginge um die Sache mit Sirius Black und er hätte Peter Pettigrew dabei, wurde er schneller zu ihm geschoben, als er nachkommen konnte.

Gleich am folgenden Morgen stand eine riesige Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten.

SIRIUS BLACK UNSCHULDIG!

Gestern wurde der angeblich ermordete Peter Pettigrew

im Ministerium abgeliefert.

Remus Lupin hatte ihn durch Zufall gefunden,

als einige Todesser ihn wohl gerade quälten.

Mr. Lupin, der mit Black und dem ermordeten James Potter befreundet gewesen war,

meinte nur, dass Sirius Black nun endlich gerächt wäre

und er gefälligst von allen Menschen als unschuldig angesehen werden sollte.

Natürlich liegt es in unser aller Interesse, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Und so ergab

die Verhörung von Peter Pettigrew, dass nicht Black, wie angenommen,

der Geheimniswahrer der Potters gewesen war,

sondern Pettigrew selbst.

Er war es gewesen, der die Potters an du-weißt-schon-wen verraten hatte.

Der Minister Fudge erklärte deshalb heute Morgen, dass Sirius Black unschuldig

für zwölf Jahren in Azkaban festgehalten worden war und er, wäre er noch

am Leben, einen hohen Schadensersatz gezahlt bekommen würde.

Da aber dies nicht der Fall ist, wird das Geld an seinen Patensohn gehen, der der Alleinerbe des Black-Vermögens ist.

( Bericht von Greta Nuckelwitz )

Sirius Black hatte den Artikel gelesen und war aufgesprungen. Er konnte vor lauter Freude einfach nicht mehr sitzen. Er war frei, kein Verbrecher mehr und vor allem musste er nicht mehr fliehen! Er konnte bei seinem Kleinen bleiben und ihm eine Familie sein!

Gut, er hatte zwar Tom und seine Eltern, die er nebenbei bemerkt, noch nicht mal kannte, aber wen scherte das? Ihn ganz sicher nicht!

„Beruhige dich mal wieder, Sirius", meinte der dunkle Lord nur und unterdrückte ein lautes Lachen.

„Das geht nicht! Ich war für Jahre unschuldig verurteilt und bin nun endlich frei! Wie soll ich denn sonst reagieren!"

Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich muss zu Harry, eh, ich meine Deimos! Sofort!"

„Nein, du wartest jetzt mal, bis wir weiteres Vorgehen besprochen haben. Außerdem ist am Samstag wieder ein Treffen, da werden auch meine Eltern anwesend sein. Genauso Deimos und dann werden wir sehen, wie du wieder in Erscheinung trittst. Wir müssen uns auch noch eine glaubhafte Ausrede einfallen lassen. Wobei ich denke, dass Vater da eine Idee haben wird."

Schmollend nahm Sirius wieder Platz und frühstückte weiter.

„Kann ich wenigstens einen Brief an ihn schreiben?"

„Sicher."

Eine Staubwolke kennzeichnete den Weg, den Sirius genommen hatte...

Ein spitzer Schrei ging durch die Halle, als die Tagespropheten ausgeteilt waren.

Und eben jener Schrei kam von Gryffindortisch.

„Sirius ist frei! Das gibt's doch nicht!", rief eine Braunhaarige laut aus.

Einige andere Schüler tuschelten nun auch und der Schulleiter sah doch recht verwirrt aus.

Deimos fand das offensichtlich witzig.

„Du freust dich ja überhaupt nicht, Deim", flüsterte Draco ihm zu.

„Doch, aber ich wusste es ja. Und wäre doch recht auffällig, wenn sich ein Slytherin so derart freuen würde, oder?"

Ein Nicken antwortete ihm.

Allerdings wurde ihr friedliches Zusammensein gestört, als plötzlich Parkinson mit ihrer kaputten Oktave anfing zu erzählen.

„Dieser Black ist doch ein Mörder, warum haben die ihn freigesprochen! Außerdem hab ich gehört, dass er Potters Pate ist und Potter ist nicht da! Ich frage mich eh, warum die einen Toten noch frei sprechen! Der hat ja eh nichts davon!"

Als sie geendet hatte, blickte sie den Tisch hinauf und traf Deimos´ Blick. Pansy schluckte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie noch ziemlich einen auf den Deckel bekommen würde.

Der junge Lord schickte ihr einen Gedanken.

Ich werde dich in deine Einzelteile zerlegen, weil du so über Sirius gesprochen hast. Und wenn du einen Ton darüber verlierst, dann lasse ich vorher meine Eltern mit dir spielen.

Das Mädchen sprang von ihrem Platz auf und stürmte davon, in der Hoffnung, nicht mehr gefunden zu werden.

Leider hatte sie da die Rechnung ohne Deimos Herkunft gemacht.

Denn er war der Erbe Hogwarts´!

Und was das bedeuten konnte, würde sie noch zu spüren bekommen!

* * *

Ja, ich weiß! Ich lasse euch immer leiden, indem ich an solchen Stellen aufhöre!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	12. Die Verbindund und Eifersucht

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 12 **

**Die Verbindung und Eifersucht**

Samstag! Deimos liebte Samstage. Jedenfalls seit er Sirius an einem wiedergefunden hatte.

Und heute war einer dieser Samstage, an denen ein Treffen stattfand.

Okay, mittlerweile hatte Tom beschlossen, jeden Samstag ein Todessertreffen einzuberufen.

Einige munkelten schon, dass es nur wegen Deimos, also Toms kleinem Bruder war.

Wie Recht sie damit hatten, wussten sie ja nicht!

---

Wieder einmal waren Deimos und Draco zu Snape in die Räumlichkeiten, um von dort zu Tom zu gelangen.

Wieder liefen sie den Gang entlang und erreichten die Halle, in der sich schon alle Untergebenen des Lords eingefunden hatten. Der Bruder eben dessen lief automatisch nach vorne und stellte sich neben ihn.

>He, Kleiner! Grüßte ihn Tom auch schon per Gedankenlink. 

>Hallo, Tom. Wo sind Dad und Vater? 

>Sie kommen jeden Augenblick. 

Als wäre das das Zeichen gewesen, erschienen die Zwei mitten in der Halle.

Erschrocken blickten sich die Todesser um und zogen dann ihre Zauberstäbe. Allerdings wurden sie sofort dazu verdonnert, diese wieder wegzustecken.

„Mein Sohn, da sind wir, wie vereinbart", meinte Salazar, den natürlich keiner unter dem Umhang erkannte.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid. Deimos hat schon nach euch gefragt."

Die beiden Männer drehten sich ihrem Jüngsten zu und lächelten ihn, unter der Kapuze heraus, an.

„Hallo! Hat Tom euch erzählt, warum ihr herkommen solltet?", fragte er auch gleich neugierig.

„Also echt, nicht mal eine anständige Begrüßung bekommen wir!", beschwerte sich Ric aber lieber, als auf die Frage einzugehen.

So zog er den Jungen also einfach am Arm zu sich und knuddelte ihn ordentlich durch. Salazar umarmte ihn auch, aber wesentlich zurückhaltender. Er musste schließlich seinen Ruf als kalter Slytherin wahren.

„Nun, kommen wir zum Grund des heutigen Treffens!", rief der dunkle Lord und es wurde still.

Aufmerksam sahen ihn seine Todesser an und die Spannung lag förmlich in der Luft.

„Lucius? Komm mit deinem Sohn zu mir!", befahl der Lord dann.

Ein leises Getuschel breitete sich aus und man fragte sich, was denn los sei?

Der blonde Mann kam mit Draco nach vorne.

Tom deutete dem Jungen an, sich zu Deimos zu stellen, was er auch tat. Auch wenn seine Familie mit ihrem Meister befreundet war, sollte man sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Und es war nun mal so, dass Tom ihn mit seinem kleinen Bruder verheiraten wollte...Er entfernte Draco die Kapuze vom Kopf und stellte sich dann hinter die Beiden und legte ihnen je eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin hoch erfreut, euch mitteilen zu können, dass mein Bruder Deimos und Draco Malfoy verlobt sind und in nächster Zukunft heiraten werden.

Was das für euch bedeutet, ist hoffentlich klar! Sollte ich erfahren, dass die Jungs angegriffen werden, oder anderes in diese Richtung, werde ich höchstpersönlich die Bestrafung übernehmen!"

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, kam ein riesiges Gezeter vom Ende der Halle.

Pansy Parkinson.

„Pansy, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir erlaubt zu haben, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen!"

Das Mädchen verstummte augenblicklich und schaute mit großen Augen nach vorne. Tom hatte seine zu Schlitzen verengt und spießte das Gör mit Blicken auf. Die kam aber nun langsam nach vorne und ihre Lippen bebten.

„Aber Meister! Draco sollte doch mich heiraten!", heulte sie drauf los, dass es den Anwesenden in den Ohren weh tat. Dem angebettelten Meister ging das aber leider zu sehr auf die Nerven, dass er kurzerhand seine Hand in ihre Richtung schwang und sie mit einem roten Strahl traf.

Leblos knallte ihr Körper auf den Boden und die Todesser starrten darauf. Dann zu ihrem Lord, der gerade stablose Magie angewandt hatte.

„Hat sonst noch jemand Probleme mit dieser Verbindung?"

Natürlich meldete sich niemand mehr.

Sal und Ric grinsten bloß in sich hinein und Deimos legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um den Blonden. Der wiederum schluckte. Niemals, niemals würde er sich widersetzen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn Deimos´ Familie in der Nähe war... Mit seinem Freund konnte er ja diskutieren.

„Draco?", vernahm er auch schon die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Darüber, dass ich mich nur in deiner Gegenwart beschweren werde, weil ich noch etwas länger leben will."

Deimos kicherte leise und auch seine Eltern taten dies. Allerdings versteckt, ohne, dass es wer bemerkte.

Sirius, der das alles ja schon wusste, war glücklich, dass diese Göre nun endlich weg war. Zwar war Toms Reaktion ziemlich ausgefallen, aber sie half und das war es doch, was zählte, oder? Dem Black war auch aufgefallen, dass Severus Snape, der neben ihm stand, leicht zusammen gezuckt war, als plötzlich der rote Strahl erschienen war.

„Was ist?", fragte er die Fledermaus deshalb gleich.

„Was soll denn sein?", schnarrte er zurück und setzte dabei einen sehr überlegenen Blick auf.

Sirius grinste breit.

„Na ja, ich dachte, vielleicht soll ich dich ja in den Arm nehmen!"

Mit einem Schnauben wandte sich der andere ab und verschwand zwischen den Todessern.

Deimos hatte allerdings mehr mitbekommen, als den Beiden wohl lieb sein konnte. Ihm war langweilig, mal abgesehen davon, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, wie Pansy bestraft worden war.

Noch immer Draco umschlungen haltend, marschierte er auf seinen Paten zu.

„Und, er hat wohl nicht so recht auf dein Angebot angesprochen, oder?"

Verwirrt blinzelte Sirius und setzte dann einen mehr, als fragenden Blick auf.

„Na, wegen der Umarmung!", half ihm Deimos auf die Sprünge.

Der Mann bekam rote Ohren und grinste dann doch ein wenig verlegen.

„Wenn er halt zusammenzuckt.. Es war doch zu verlockend!", gestand er. Die zwei Jungen sahen sich an und Deimos übermittelte Draco seine Gedanken.

>Dein werter Herr Patenonkel ist in meinen Paten verschossen, will es sich aber nicht eingestehen. 

Der Blonde starrte seinen Freund an.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch!"

Sirius verstand nicht ganz, was die Beiden nun hatten und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

>Und Siri scheint auch nicht ganz uninteressiert an deinem Paten zu sein. 

„Nein?"

„Doch."

„Nein!"

„Doch."

„Nein!"

„Do-"

„Herr Gott! Was macht ihr da?", unterbrach sie der Älteste der Runde.

„Ähm.. reden?", versuchte es Deimos.

„Dann versucht doch mal, eine etwas intelligentere Unterhaltung zu führen!"

Die Jungen grinsten sich wieder an.

„Und du solltest versuchen, deine Hormone unter Kontrolle zu bringen", erwiderte Deimos bloß, bevor er eine Kopfbewegung zu Snape machte.

Sirius wurde knallrot.

---

Der Tag verging wie im Fluge und auch der Sonntag.

Montagmorgen betraten sie die Halle und wurden als erstes von einer braunhaarigen Gryffindor aufgehalten.

Hermine.

„Was willst du, Schlammblut?", fauchte der Blonde sie an.

„Das geht dich nichts an, ich will nur mit ihm reden!", entgegnete sie ihm und deutete auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der neben Draco stand.

„Ah ja, und warum denkst du, dass ich mich mit dir unterhalten will?"

„Na, ich könnte dir etwas erzählen, dass dir nicht gefallen könnte. Ich habe nämlich ein Gespräch von Parkinson gehört."

Nun, das machte ihn allerdings doch hellhörig.

„Rede!"

Sofort krallte Hermine sich Deimos´ Arm und zerrte ihn mit raus aus der Halle. Ron, der das gesehen hatte, sprang wütend auf und rannte den anderen nach.

In einem Seitengang standen die Drei. Wobei Hermine sich an Deimos quetschte, was wiederum Draco überhaupt nicht passte. Eifersucht brodelte in ihm und nur sein Stolz verbat es ihm, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

„Jetzt sag schon, sonst geh ich wieder!", meckerte sie der Dunkelhaarige nun an.

Hermine grinste und meinte dann:

„Erst musst du mir einen Kuss geben."

Draco packte sie nun doch grob am Arm und entfernte sie von seinem Verlobten.

„Hör mal, Schlammblut! Fass ihn nicht noch mal an, klar! Er gehört mir!"

Erschrocken nickte sie, bevor sie ansetzte zu erzählen.

„Also, Parkinson hat zu einer anderen Slytherin gesagt, dass sie deine Eule umbringen will", flüsterte sie.

Emotionslos starrte der Dunkelhaarige sie an.

„Ich schwöre, das hat sie gestern Abend zu diesem Mädchen gesagt und heute hab ich sie noch nicht gesehen."

---

Die Tür zur Eulerei schlug hart an die Wand und herein kam Deimos, gefolgt von Draco.

Hektisch blickte er um sich und suchte Hedwig, die natürlich kein weißes Federkleid mehr hatte, aber dennoch unverkennbar seine Eule war.

Und nun sollte seine treue und langjährige Freundin tot sein?

Das durfte nicht sein!

Am anderen Ende des Raumes entdeckte Draco nun etwas Schwarzes am Boden liegen. Er ging darauf zu, darauf bedacht, Deimos Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu erregen.

Der lief nämlich gerade in entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Als sich der Blonde in die Hocke begab, um sich das näher zu betrachten, schlug ihm schon ein Geruch entgegen, der ihm schlecht werden ließ.

Sein Taschentuch drückte er sich auf Nase und Mund, bevor er noch näher ging und wirklich Deimos Eule erkannte.

Tot.

Er stand schnell wieder auf, als er Schritte näher kommen hörte und drehte sich um, stand dem anderen gegenüber. Trauer spiegelte sich in den grünen Smaragden und Tränen schillerten auch schon, das konnte Draco erkennen.

„Bleib da, Deimos. Es ist kein schöner Anblick."

„Hedwig?", flüsterte der Hogwarts- Erbe nur leise.

Dem Malfoy blieb nichts, als zu nicken. Deimos schob sich an seinem Freund vorbei und sah sofort, dass es sich um seine Eule handelte.

Seine tote Eule.

„Hedwig...", flüsterte er, wollte sich zu ihr beugen und ihre Federn berühren, doch Draco hielt ihn zurück. Tränen benetzten das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und sein Körper bebte.

Draco zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung und flüsterte Nichtigkeiten in sein Ohr, damit er sich beruhigen konnte. Aber das brachte nichts.

Deimos löste sich aus der Umarmung und lief ein paar Schritte von seinem Verlobten weg, in die Mitte der Eulerei. Es herrschte einen Moment erschreckende Stille, dann schrie Deimos.

Seine Stimme war unmenschlich und schien sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr und mehr in das Schreien eines Drachen zu wandeln.

Bedrohlich und auch wütend. Verletzt und ängstlich. Trauernd und hassend.

Draco konnte spüren wie das Gemäuer der Schule auf den Jungen reagierte. Die Wände wackelten, Fenster klirrten und der Boden schien sich jeden Moment aufzutun.

---

In der großen Halle verstummten Schüler und Lehrer, bevor sie in lautes und verängstigtes Wirrwarr ausbrachen.

Einzig Dumbledore und Severus Snape, so wie McGonagall, versuchten Ruhe zu verbreiten.

Leider war das bei dem Tumult nicht so leicht, zumal dieser Schrei immer unheimlicher klang.

Und dann geschah etwas, womit keiner gerechnet hatte. Zwischen den beiden steinernen Thronen, am oberen Ende der Halle, erschien ein Dritter.

Völlig verstört, starrten wirklich alle Anwesenden auf den Punkt und warteten, was weiter passierte.

Der seltsame Schrei hatte nicht aufgehört und eine eigenartige Vibration schien durch das Schloss zu schweben.

Und dann flimmerte es auf den zwei äußeren Thronen, bis sich Gestalten kristallisierten und am Ende tatsächlich Deimos Eltern dort saßen.

Der Schrei war verstummt.

---

In der Eulerei war Deimos ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen und Draco hatte ihn gerade so noch auffangen können.

Zärtlich streichelte er ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, ehe er ihn auf die Stirn küsste und aufhob.

Schnellen Schrittes lief er in die Halle, wo er noch Severus vermutete.

Und als er ankam, die Türen aufgestoßen hatte, blieb er stehen.

Salazar und Godric waren anwesend und sie saßen auf ihren Plätzen, warfen böse Blicke und schienen noch nicht realisiert zu haben, dass Draco aufgetaucht war.

Severus stand neben Ric und hatte allerdings sein Patenkind bemerkt und auch den jungen Lord, den er auf den Armen trug.

„Dort, da ist Draco mit eurem Sohn", meinte er leise zu dem Braunhaarigen und dieser erhob sich, ale er den Jungen auch gesehen hatte. Sal tat es ihm gleich und schnell rannten sie auf ihren Sohn zu.

Godric nahm Deimos zu sich und sie liefen zurück zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt, setzten sich und dann breitete der besorgte Vater seine ledrigen Drachenflügel aus, umschloss sich und seinen Jungen damit schützend.

Draco stand vor ihnen und hatte Severus hinter sich stehend, der eine Hand auf seiner Schulter liegen hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Salazar hatte sich nicht gesetzt, er sah sich um und seine eiskalten Augen hafteten am Ende auf dem Schulleiter.

„Ich will wissen, was man meinem Sohn angetan hat. SOFORT!"

Dumbledore machte erschrocken, der Schärfe wegen, einen Schritt zurück. Dann wandte er sich den Schülern zu. Hermine trat hervor und erzählte, was sie wusste.

Severus und auch Draco warfen Pansy tödliche Blicke zu und Sal hatte sich erhoben.

Ebenso Godric, der Deimos bei sich hatte, der wieder aufgewacht war.

Das Mädchen stand stocksteif da und langsam begann sie zu erahnen, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte...

* * *

So, hier wird das Kapitel beendet!

Bye


	13. Rache

Hi!

Man hat mir die Frage gestellt, warum Salazar und Godric noch leben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nich schon erwähnt habe, oder ob das noch kommt – was ich eigentlich wissen sollte, aber trotzdem vergessen habe- jedenfalls, sind sie KEINE Menschen, was ihr Überleben erklärt!

Ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten, denn in den zukünftigen Kapiteln wird die Herkunft der Gründer und ihrer Söhne, noch eine kleine Rolle spielen.

Und, nein, Tom hatte Pansy nicht gekillt, nur bestraft!

Hoffe, dass es damit erst mal beantwortet ist?

Bye

* * *

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 13 **

**Rache**

Die Augen von Godric leuchteten gefährlich und es liefen den Schülern und Lehrern eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Jeder konnte wahrnehmen, dass der Mann sich aufregte, dass Wut in ihm kochte und er sie nicht zurückhalten würde.

„Du!", grollte er tief.

Seine Flügel breiteten sich auf volle Spannweite aus.

„Wie konntest du es wagen, die Eule meines Sohnes zu ermorden!"

Pansy sank auf ihre Knie und heulte Sturzbäche.

„Es tut mir leid!", schrie sie panisch und suchte bei ihren Hauskameraden nach Hilfe.

Doch keiner wollte ihr den Gefallen tun. Zum Einen, weil sie eh unbeliebt war und zum Anderen, weil sie ihrem Meister treu ergeben waren.

„Bitte! Ich will doch nur, dass er mir Draco zurück gibt!", jaulte sie weiter und versuchte es nun mit Hundeaugen, die nur dazu führten, dass Rics Pupillen sich zu Schlitzen veränderten und seine Zähne und Haut sich ebenfalls zu verändern drohten..

„Dafür wirst du den Preis zahlen, Mensch!", schrie er mit bebender Stimme und aus seinem Mund stob eine Feuersbrunst.

Sie erreichte das Mädchen und hüllte sie in ein Flammenmeer.

Am Ende blieb nur noch ein Häufchen Asche zurück.

Sprachlos und vor allem schockiert, schauten Schüler und Lehrer Godric an.

Deimos stand emotionslos daneben.

Godric hatte seine Flügel wieder eingezogen und dabei einen um seinen Sohn gelegt -Beschützend.

Salazar besah sich alles und beruhigte sich auch langsam wieder.

Dann lief er ein paar Schritte nach links und damit zu seinem Sohn und Mann.

„Deimos, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er in einer leisen und sanften Stimme.

Grüne Augen sahen ihn an und er antwortete:

„Sie war meine Freundin."

„Ich werde dir eine neue Eule schenken, ja? Und die wirst du auch mögen, okay?", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. Sachte nickte der Junge und lehnte sich dann an seinen Dad, der ihn dann fest an sich zog, in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

---

Dumbledore trat nun langsam nach vorne, gefolgt von seiner Stellvertreterin.

„Entschuldigen sie, Mr. Riddle. Aber ich würde gerne wissen, was hier passiert ist?"

Der Dunkelhaarige blinzelte und wieder überkam ihn eine Wut.

„Sind sie taub, alter Mann? Man hat meinem Kind seine Eule genommen, eine treue Begleiterin! Und sie stellen eine solch bescheuerte Frage!"

Der weißhaarige Mann wusste nichts darauf zu antworten, denn natürlich hatte er gehört, was passiert war. Aber eigentlich wollte er doch wissen, was..

„Mir geht es mehr darum, was er getan hat?", meinte er und deutete auf Ric.

Der beachtete diese Frage nicht und ließ sich mit seinem Sohn auf seinen Platz sinken.

„Sie haben doch gesehen, dass er nur dieses Individuum bestraft hat, das es gewagt hat, unserem Sohn wehzutun."

„Er hat das Mädchen getötet!", schrie der Direktor nun.

„Und?"

„UND! Wollen sie sagen, dass es sie nicht interessiert, dass da eben ein Mensch gestorben ist!"

„Nein, stört mich nicht. Ihr seid eh so bescheuert, ständig Krieg zu führen..

Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ihr eigentlich noch existiert.. Ihr Menschen seid einfach zu einfältig und denkt nie nach, bevor ihr handelt.

Der Planet tut mir leid.."

Albus Dumbledore war sprachlos.

Dieser Mann sprach so, als ob er kein Mensch wäre!

Nun, diesen Gedanken schien eben jener Mann wohl auch aufgefangen zu haben, denn er grinste eiskalt.

„Wie nahe sie doch der Wirklichkeit kommen!", höhnte er.

Der alte Zauberer wurde blass.

„Sie... sie sind kein...?"

„Nein, weder mein Mann, noch ich. Genauso verhält es sich dann natürlich mit unseren Söhnen."

„Söhne?"

„Oh, sie müssten ihn doch kennen! Tom."

„Tom? Doch nicht Tom Riddle?"

„Sehen sie, sie kennen ihn schon! Ist er nicht ein mächtiger Magier? Wirklich, ich bin stolz auf meine Kinder."

---

Bei den Gryffindors und anderen Häusern, war Tumult ausgebrochen.

Nun, man traf ja nicht jeden Tag die Familie des dunklen Lords, dessen Name man sich nicht traute auszusprechen.

Leider war es aber so, dass die meisten Schüler flüchten wollten.

„Na, sie haben ihre Schüler aber nicht unter Kontrolle. Als ich hier noch unterríchtete, hat sich das niemand getraut."

„Ja, weil du sie sofort bestraft hast", mischte sich Godric nun ein.

Er war mit Deimos an Sals Seite getreten und überblickte die Menge. Eine Gryffindor mit braunen Haaren fiel ihm auf – Hermine Granger.

Sie war es gewesen, die ihnen erzählt hatte, was passiert war.

„Du!", meinte er an sie gewandt.

Erschrocken sah Hermine ihn an und nickte.

„Komm her! Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient. Was wünschst du dir?"

Das Mädchen war verwirrt.

Was sollte denn das nun? Der Mann wollte ihr einen Wunsch erfüllen?

Oh, dann wusste sie da natürlich was.

„Ähm.. ich würde gerne mit Deimos zusammen sein."

Der zuckte unter der Hand seines Dad´s zusammen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, löste sich von seinem Vater und lief zügig zu Draco.

Hermine blickte ihm verständnislos nach, hatte sie doch erwartet, dass er zu ihr kommen würde.

„Ich werde niemals, ich wiederhole, NIE, etwas mit jemand anderen haben. Im Übrigen wird Draco mein Partner, wir sind schon verlobt!"

Sprachlosigkeit breitete sich aus und nur hier und da konnte man ein ungläubiges Aufkeuchen hören.

„WAS!", kreischte das Mädchen.

„Du hast es gehört und niemand wird was daran ändern. Draco gehört mir!"

Der Blonde akzeptierte seine neue Position und legte nun ebenfalls die Arme um die Taille des anderen. Wobei der Griff Deimos´ recht besitzergreifend war.

---

Der alte Schulleiter war gedanklich noch einmal das Gespräch durch gegangen und blieb nun an einer Stelle hängen.

„Wie darf ich verstehen, dass sie hier schon unterrichtet hätten? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, einen Lehrer ihres Namens angestellt zu haben."

Sal lachte auf.

„Nun, das mag wohl daran liegen, dass man die Gründer dieser Schule nicht anstellen kann!"

Stille. Eisige Stille.

„Gründer?", brach dann Albus.

„Oh ja, mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin- Gryffindor. Und dies ist mein Mann, Godric Slytherin- Gryffindor. Meine Söhne Deimos und Tom kennen sie ja schon."

Der alte Zauberer wirkte um viele Jahre älter und musste von McGonagall gestützt werden, als er sich auf die leere Bank sinken ließ.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Tausend Jahre..."

Godric antwortete auf diese Frage:

„Wie sie schon dachten, wir sind keine Menschen."

„Was dann?"

„Das würde ihren Verstand bei weitem überragen, also lassen sie es lieber bleiben", meinte Salazar und musterte seinen Sohn.

Dann richtete er sich wieder an Dumbledore.

„Ab morgen wird mein Sohn einen Wachschutz hier haben und wehe, ich erfahre, dass sie Schwierigkeiten machen!"

„Wie soll ich mir das vorstellen?"

„Nun, es wird jemand hergeschickt, der sich um meinen Sohn kümmert und ihn schützt. Da die Lehrer ja nicht auf solche Dinge achten... Ich sehe es lieber, wenn mein Sohn in sicheren Händen ist, auch wenn Draco sich um ihn kümmert, ist er noch immer Schüler", erklärte Sal weiter und sandte seinem Sohn eine mentale Nachricht.

Deimos? Wir gehen jetzt wieder. Morgen kommt Sirius dann zu dir. Ich werde es Tom sagen, ja? Und wenn es Ärger gibt, dann gib sofort Bescheid!

Der Junge sah seinen Vater an.

Werde ich machen, danke!

Die Drei nickten sich noch einmal zu und dann lösten sich die Gründer einfach auf.

---

Severus lief schnell zu Albus, um ihn abzulenken. Es war nun besser, wenn der junge Lord sofort die Halle verließ.

Der Blonde schien den Wink verstanden zu haben, denn er zog den anderen mit sich.

---

Endlich in ihrem Zimmer, versiegelte Deimos die Tür und machte den Raum auch gleich noch unabhörbar.

Erschöpft sank er dann auf die Matratze seines Bettes und plumpste nach hinten um, auf den Rücken. Draco stand daneben und schwieg.

„Drache? Komm her...", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige nach einer Weile.

Und der Malfoy kam der Aufforderung schnell nach.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, als er sich an den anderen gekuschelt hatte. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Deimos Brust.

„Es geht wieder. Aber ich werde Hedwig noch einige Zeit vermissen."

„Das ist verständlich. Mir würde es genauso gehen, glaub mir."

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Beiden waren eingeschlafen.

---

In weiter Entfernung, tobte ein dunkler Lord.

Wie konnte es diese verfluchte, nichstnützige, kleine, verdammte.. Oh, er hätte das noch weiter führen können, doch es fiel ihm absolut kein Begriff ein, mit dem er dieses Gör hätte beschimpfen können. Sein einziger Trost war, dass sie sich nun, Dank seines Dad´s, in der Hölle befand.

Sirius besah sich den sauer auf und ab gehenden Voldemort mit Belustigung.

Noch hatte er keine Ahnung, um was es hier eigentlich ging.

„Setz dich doch hin, bringt ja nichts, wenn du hier wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn herum rennst!"

Rote Augen blitzten ihn an und wurden dann wieder ruhiger.

„Mit dir muss ich ja auch noch reden... Komm, setz dich. Ich habe dir eine frohe Botschaft zu überbringen. Obwohl der Auslöser nicht gerade berauschend ist."

Nun war der Black doch etwas besorgt.

„Um was geht es?", hakte er also nach.

„Du wirst morgen früh gleich nach Hogwarts reisen und dort den Platz als Geleitschutz von Deimos einnehmen. Meine Eltern wollen nicht, dass dem Kleinen noch mal weh getan wird."

Nun sprang Sirius auf.

„Was hat man ihm getan! Ich bringe denjenigen um!"

Tom lachte.

„Nun, die ist schon tot. Dad ist wohl richtig ausgetickt. Und es weiß wohl auch jetzt die gesamte Schule, dass ich Deimos Bruder bin und unsere Eltern die Gründer.."

„Wow, das haben sie dem Alten erzählt? Na ja, wenn sie meinen."

„Ich war auch überrascht, aber vielleicht haben die Schüler und Lehrer jetzt mehr Respekt!"

Skeptisch zog der Jüngere eine Braue nach oben.

„So sicher wäre ich mir da nicht. Okay, wenn's das war, dann geh ich jetzt packen! Ich kann den Kleinen ja nicht warten lassen!"

Und damit verließ er den Raum.

Tom lehnte sich nur zurück und sah ihm nach. Ja, Sirius Black würde sich gut um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmern...

---

Es war Frühstückszeit in Hogwarts und alle Schüler waren in der großen Halle versammelt.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein schwarzhaariger Mann kam herein.

Sein Blick glitt suchend über die Schüler des Schlangentisches und blieb dann an seinem Patenkind hängen.

Der schien ihn aber noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er aß weiterhin seinen Toast.

Mit langsamen Schritten kam er näher und blieb hinter dem Jungen stehen.

Nun endlich drehte der sich um, weil ein Schatten auf den Tisch geworfen wurde.

Und seine Augen strahlten, als er die Person erkannte.

„Sirius!", schrie er und warf sich in die Arme des Mannes.

---

Am Lehrertisch schnappten einige nach Luft, genauso verhielt es sich mit einigen Schülern.

Unglauben lag in den Augen der restlichen Anwesenden, ausgenommen der Personen, die an der Versammlung dabei gewesen waren.

---

Draco lächelte den anderen etwas unglücklich an.

Er konnte sich noch zu gut an ihre erste Begegnung erinnern, als Deimos erzählt hatte, dass sie heiraten würden..

Oh, der hatte vielleicht Augen gemacht! – Er ja leider auch, die eines beleidigten Kleinkindes...

„Sirius, haben meine Eltern dich geschickt?", wollte er auch gleich neugierig wissen und platzierte den Mann neben sich auf die Bank.

Deimos saß nun zwischen Draco und Siri, wobei der Hogwartserbe letzteren ansah.

„Ja, ich bin dein Bodyguard, Kleiner!", verkündete er stolz.

„Toll, dann können wir jetzt endlich was unternehmen, nicht!"

„Aber sicher, Deim. Alles was du magst!" Mit diesen Worten strubbelte er ihm durchs Haar, was von einem Knurren quittiert wurde.

Draco konnte nur grinsen. Hatte sein Verlobter doch mal wieder seine Kleinkind- Schwankung...

* * *

So, fertig für heute!

Bye,Psy-Puma


	14. Sirius der Bodyguard

Hi! Ich möchte nur kurze eine Frage beantworten!

sweet-girli, zu deiner Frage: Nein, Hedwig wird nicht wieder kommen. Sie ist eigentlich, so gerne ich sie auch habe, nur dazu da gewesen, um Deimos´ Kraft zu verdeutlichen. Und heiraten werden sie in Kapitel 27!

Bye, Psy-Puma

* * *

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 14 **

**Sirius der Bodyguard**

„Los, lass uns gehen, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer!"

Draco grinste und räusperte sich dann.

„Ja, ja, unser Zimmer!" Damit zog er den anderen hinter sich her.

„Nicht so schnell, Kleiner! Ich bin nicht mehr so jung wie du!"

Deimos lachte.

„Alter Knacker, oder was?"

„Wirst du frech?", fragte er gespielt drohend und jagte dem Jungen nach. Der war natürlich viel zu schnell. Draco sah nicht ein, auch so zu hetzen und ging gemächlich weiter.

Als er dann im Zimmer ankam, saß Sirius auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und sein Verlobter auf dessen Schoß. Deimos hatte sich an den Älteren gekuschelt und schien zu schlafen, so schritt der Blonde leise heran.

„Draco!", rief der dunkelhaarige Junge und fasste die Hand des anderen.

„Ich habe Siri gerade gefragt, wie es bei meinem Bruder war!"

„So? Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Noch nichts, er hat zu viel geredet", antwortete der Mann und fing sich einen Stoß in die Rippen ein.

„Wer ist hier frech?"

„DU!", grinste Sirius und zerwuschelte die Haare seines Patensohnes.

„Heeee!", quietschte der und sprang auf, um hinter seinem Freund Schutz zu suchen.

Siri lachte bloß und klopfte auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Komm wieder her, Kleiner!"

„Nur, wenn du meine Haare in Frieden lässt!", forderte Deimos.

„Einverstanden."

Deimos setzte sich wieder und Draco nahm den anderen Sessel. Dann begann der Mann zu erzählen.

„Also, Tom ist ja die meiste Zeit beschäftigt und ich hab ihn fast nur beim Essen gesehen, aber da war er immer recht lustig."

„Wieso?", wollte der dunkelhaarige Junge wissen.

„Lass mich doch ausreden."

„Ja..."

„Also, er hat ständig genörgelt wie unfähig seine Leute wären, dass er es bereut hier zu sein und viel lieber nach Hause zu seinen Eltern wolle. Und er hat es einmal sogar geschafft, sich den ganzen Teller Suppe über den Schoß zu kippen!"

Alle drei lachten bei der Vorstellung.

„Und ich hab ihn beruhigen müssen, als er so sauer war, weil man dir weh getan hat... Es war wirklich lustig, zu sehen wie der dunkle Lord in Wirklichkeit ist", meinte er.

„Ja, ich würde auch gerne nach Hause gehen. Aber andererseits will ich auch die Schule beenden und das da, wo Draco ist und nicht in Durmstrang, oder so.. Und außerdem bist du ja jetzt da!"

„Stimmt und ich werde auf dich aufpassen! Ich lasse dich nicht mehr aus den Augen."

„Ah ja, das heißt, wir können uns nachts jetzt zu dritt in das Bett quetschen?", mischte sich nun auch wieder der Malfoy ein.

Deimos lachte bei dem Gesicht des anderen.

„Schatz, wir haben hier zwei Betten stehen und außerdem schläfst du doch eh immer bei mir, also!"

„Ich schlafe also dann in Dracos Bett?", fragte Sirius dazwischen?

Sein Patensohn sah ihn an und nickte.

„Na gut, ich dachte zwar, dass ich ein eigenes Zimmer habe, aber wenn du es so willst..."

Draco zog eine Braue hoch.

„Du kannst auch dein eigenes Zimmer haben, denn dann stören wir uns nicht gegenseitig bei unseren nächtlichen Aktivitäten."

Sirius wirkte geschockt.

„Was soll das denn heißen!"

Draco setzte eines seiner Lächeln auf und maß den anderen mit Blicken.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du darunter verstehst... Aber ich spreche hier von Dingen, die jedes Paar tut."

Der Mann warf seinem Patenkind einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Ihr habt schon Sex!", fragte er dann pikiert.

„Bisher nicht, aber du hast recht...", meinte Deimos nachdenklich.

„Ja, womit denn?", wollte Siri wissen.

„Wir sollten das dringend nachholen. Kann ja nicht angehen, dass wir noch nicht im Bett waren!"

Hätte der Black nicht schon gesessen, wäre er spätestens jetzt umgekippt.

Sein kleiner, unschuldiger, süßer Patensohn wollte mit Draco Malfoy Sex haben!

Hatte sich die Welt gegen ihn verschworen, oder was war hier los?

„Dir würde es auch nicht schaden, mal wieder welchen zu haben, oder?"

Irritiert sah der Erwachsene auf.

„Was?"

„Er meint, dass dir Sex mal wieder gut tun würde", erklärte Draco hilfsbereit. Natürlich das gemeine Grinsen nicht versteckend.

„Das geht euch nichts an! Und überhaupt, worauf habe ich mich da eingelassen?"

Theatralisch schmiss er sich den Arm über die Augen.

„Tja, auf einen pubertierenden, gerade erwachenden, verliebten, jungen Nichtmenschen!", antwortete ihm Deimos spitzbübisch.

Siris sah ihn an und seufzte.

„Das hab ich gemerkt..."

„Dann is ja gut."

„Ich werde jetzt mal zu Onkel Sev gehen und ihm sagen, dass du ein Zimmer brauchst.", meinte Draco und stand auf.

„Ich komme mit!", rief Sirius hinterher und stand auf. Dabei fiel Deimos auf den Boden und war ziemlich eingeschnappt, dass Sirius es nicht schaffte, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Seufzend rannte er dann also dem Blonden hinterher.

---

Severus war nicht wenig überrascht, als Sirius hinter seinem Patensohn in sein Büro trat.

„Was macht denn der Flohfänger hier?", fragte er an den Blonden gewandt.

„Er braucht ein Zimmer. Schließlich brauchen wir nachts keinen Babysitter, oder?"

Draco grinste darauf wieder so anzüglich, dass Snape weg sah.

„Ah ja, sicher. Dann lass mich überlegen..."

Er schweig einen Moment, dann sah er auf und grinsend in Blacks Gesicht.

„Da haben wir doch noch im dritten Stock bei den Jungen eine Besenkammer frei..."

Sirius funkelte ihn böse an und dem Jüngsten der Runde wurde es langsam zu heiß hier drinnen. Er fragte sich innerlich, wann die Beiden wohl übereinander herfallen würden?

„Ich geh dann mal, will euch nicht stören."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in Windeseile aus dem Raum und ließ zwei verwirrt guckende Männer zurück.

---

Als Draco wieder in sein und Deimos Zimmer kam, lag dieser schon im Bett.

„Na, alles okay?", fragte der Blonde und legte sich ausgezogen neben den anderen.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Wegen Sirius vorhin. Ich hab ihn jammern hören."

„Ach, das. War nichts Wichtiges."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

---

Im Büro des Tränkelehrers sah es ganz anders aus.

„Was macht eine Flohschleuder eigentlich hier?", schnarrte Snape.

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen! Ich dachte immer, Blutsauger sind in Hogwarts verboten!"

„Was soll das denn heißen!", empörte sich der Lehrer.

„Na, ist doch klar! Fledermaus!"

„Du räudiger Köter!

„Du Riesenbaby von einer Fledermaus!"

„Speichellecker!"

„Fliegender Maulwurf!"

Während sich die Beiden immer weiter Schimpfwörter an den Kopf warfen, näherten sie sich einander unbewusst.

Schließlich standen sie sich ganz nah gegenüber und nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie.

„Du wandelnde Imitation eines Hundes!"

„Du Ausgeburt eines Tränkekessels!"

Und dann schlangen sie sich gegenseitig die Arme um den Hals und küssten sich um jeglichen Sauerstoff.

Schwer atmend trennten sie sich voneinander und starrten sich an, ehe sie auseinander sprangen und hektisch ihre Klamotten richteten.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, du Flohpelz!"

„Ach? Jetzt bin ich es wieder! Du hast dich doch an mich rangeschmissen, du fliegender Fellklops!"

Sie warfen sich noch ein paar eisige Blicke zu, dann öffnete Severus die Tür und trat auf den Gang.

„He, renn nicht weg, Feigling!", keifte ihm Sirius hinterher.

„Du willst doch ein Zimmer, als beweg gefälligst deinen Hundearsch!"

Murrend trampelte der Black hinter dem anderen her. Sich ständig dabei ertappend, dass er auf den Hintern des Mannes sah.

---

„So, da sind wir", meinte Snape nach einigen Minuten, in denen er geschwiegen und Siri vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte.

Sie standen im dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, vor ihnen ein Bild von einer Kobra.

„Das ist es?", fragte der Bodyguard.

„Ja, ein Problem damit?"

„Ne ne, ich hoffe bloß, dass es auch betretbar ist.."

Ein Schnauben seitens Sev und ein Passwort und der Mann betrat das Zimmer.

„Lumos", sprach er und es erhellte sich alles.

„Wow, hätte nicht gedacht, dass man hier so einen Raum findet!", lobte Sirius und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Passwort kannst du ändern und nun geh schlafen", schnarrte Snape und wollte gerade gehen, als er sah, was der andere da machte.

Das war ja nicht wahr!

Sirius Black hopste auf seinem Himmelbett herum!

„Black! Lass das gefälligst!", meckerte er also und erzielte damit keine Wirkung.

Um die Schüler nicht zu wecken, schloss er die Tür und ging auf das Bett zu.

„Flohschleuder, ich sag's nur einmal!"

„Pech!", antwortete der nur und machte munter weiter.

„Komm da runter!"

„Nö!"

Severus platze der Kragen.

Er schnellte nach vorne, packte den anderen an den Beinen und zog sie ihm weg.

So landete Sirius mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze und über sich gebeugt und mit funkelnden Augen, Severus Snape.

„Du nervst!", knurrte der, bevor er schwieg und sich in den Augen des Liegenden verlor.

Dem anderen schien es aber nicht besser zu gehen, denn auch er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.

Ein Geräusch ließ sich schließlich aufschrecken und sie starrten sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend an.

„Siehst du, ich hab's doch gesagt! Du gräbst mich ständig an!"

„Ich! Du starrst mir doch in die Augen!"

„Ach ne, aber du überhaupt nicht!"

„Nein!"

„Klar! Und du kniest auch überhaupt nicht über mir!"

„Das war keine Absicht, ich bin mit dir gefallen!"

„Schlechte Ausrede!"

„Das ist keine Ausrede!"

„Na sicher!"

„JA!"

Sirius zog ein Bein an, damit er sich irgendwie aufsetzen konnte, dabei berührte er den anderen an einer ganz gewissen Stelle.

Aber das war ja nicht alles.

Sirius grinste den anderen an und zog dann eine Braue nach oben.

„Ist da jemand heiß gelaufen?", fragte er scheinheilig.

Severus riss die Augen auf und schickte sich an, von dem anderen runterzukommen, doch er kam nicht weit, weil sich das Bein des Unteren an seinem Schritt rieb und Serverus augenblicklich aufstöhnen musste.

Das Spiel begann Sirius zu gefallen...

---

„Du, Deimos?"

„Hm..?", kam es verschlafen zurück.

„Was du vorhin gesagt hast, stimmt das?"

Es raschelte und dann nahm Draco eine Bewegung wahr.

„Was meinst du, Schatz?"

„Na, mit dem Sex."

„Sicher, oder willst du nicht?"

Der Blonde schwieg einen Moment.

„Hast du schon mal?", fragte er dann leise nach.

Deimos drehte sich nun auf die Seite und konnte somit seinen Freund anschauen. Er stützte sich auf seinen Unterarm und lächelte.

„Du stellst vielleicht Fragen."

„Ich... wenn du nicht willst, musst du mir nicht antworten."

„Oh, Drache. Ich hab kein Problem mit dir darüber zu reden. Aber mir scheint es, als würde es dir nicht unbedingt behagen."

„Was?"

„Na ja, du wirkst im Gegensatz zu vorhin, extrem schüchtern, was das angeht", erklärte Deimos.

„Oh! Nein, ich wusste nur nicht, wie du darauf reagierst und ob du deinen Paten nicht vielleicht nur ärgern wolltest."

„Klar, wollte ich ihn ärgern, aber ich habe es auch ernst gemeint!"

Graue Augen strahlten vor Freunde, auch wenn man das im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte. Zumindest als Mensch – Deimos war ja keiner!

„Das heißt also, du willst echt mit mir schlafen?"

„Ja, hab ich doch gesagt!"

„Und meine Frage von vorhin? Beantwortest du mir die noch?"

Der Schwarzhaarige legte sich wieder hin und bettete seinen Kopf auf der Schulter des anderen.

„Ja, ich habe schon mal Sex gehabt, aber nicht allzu oft."

„Hm..."

„Und du?"

Der Blonde hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Irgendwie hatte er ja gewusst, dass die Frage kam, aber sie zu beantworten?

„Wenn du nichts sagen willst, ist es okay."

Draco schluckte.

Er fühlte sich schlecht. Er wollte schon antworten, aber irgendwie kam er sich im Moment ziemlich blöd vor.

„Ich habe noch nie...", flüsterte er schließlich ganz leise.

Es kam kein negativer Kommentar wie er erwartet hatte. Nur ein Satz:

„Schön, dann werde ich dein erstes Mal sein..."

Dann trat eine angenehme Stille ein und die Beiden sanken in den Schlaf.

* * *

Ha ha ha! Ihr habt jetzt gedacht, dass ich hier noch nen Lemon einbringe, gell:)

Pech gehabt! Der kommt nächstes Mal!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	15. Wie die Tiere

Hi! Wollte mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr so fleißig lest und kommentiert und euch noch darüber informieren, dass das hier ein ADULT ist!

Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 15 **

**Wie die Tiere**

Nun kam auch Sirius nicht drum herum, aufzustöhnen, da Severus sich auf ihn hatte fallen lassen und seinen Hals bearbeitete.

Das Bein des Blacks hatte seine Tätigkeit unterbrochen, dafür hatte er seine Arme um den Hals des Oberen geschlungen.

Aber da Sirius nun mal extrem ungeduldig war, zog er den anderen nach oben und steckte ihm seine Zunge in den Hals.

Snape keuchte und erwiderte augenblicklich.

Die Hände des Giftmischers nestelten an den Knöpfen des Hemdes und da sie so klein waren, funktionierte das Ganze nicht so wie er es wollte.

Also riss er kurzerhand an dem Stoff und legte die Haut darunter frei.

Heiß verteilte er Küsse von den Lippen, über das Kinn und hin zum Schlüsselbein, wo er kurz verweilte und mit der Zunge die Konturen nachfuhr.

Dann wanderte er weiter zu den Brustwarzen, wo er an der einen saugte und die andere mit den Fingern verwöhnte, dass sie sich aufrichteten.

Sirius stöhnte und vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren des anderen.

Versuchte den Kopf weiter nach unten zu drücken und ihn dahin zu lenken, wo er ihn ganz dringend brauchte.

Denn seine Hose war verdammt eng geworden und langsam wünschte er sich, dass Severus sein Bein zwischen seine legte, damit er sich daran reiben konnte.

Leider schien der andere nicht dazu gesinnt zu sein, denn er wanderte mit den Händen an seinen Seiten entlang.

„Mach was!", forderte Sirius.

Das ließ sich der andere nicht zweimal sagen und so entledigte er sich erst seiner eigenen Robe und Hemd, bevor er begann, die Küsse in tiefere Regionen wandern zu lassen.

Der Untere stöhnte laut auf und drückte den Kopf des anderen nachdrücklicher an bevorzugte Stelle.

Dann reichte es Sirius und mit einer schnellen Bewegung, hatte er sich über Severus gebracht.

Schnell beschlagnahmte er die Lippen des anderen, bevor der protestieren konnte.

Der Black leckte von den Lippen hinunter zum Schlüsselbein, von dort zum Nacken, wo er saugte. Den Liegenden als sein markierte.

Die Hände neckten die Brustwarzen und ein Bein hatte sich zwischen die Severus´ geschoben.

Sehnsüchtig rieb der sich auch an ihm und Sirius konnte nicht anders, als zu erwidern.

Die heißen Küsse verfolgten die Spur nach unten, wo erst die Brustwarzen behandelt wurden, dann der Bauchnabel.

„Mach..", keuchte währenddessen Severus, der es kaum noch aushielt.

Seine Erregung stieg bei jedem Kuss und er wusste schon längst nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Auf was er sich konzentrieren sollte...

Vorwitzige Hände öffneten den Hosenknopf und dann spürte Sev eine Hand, die über den Stoff fuhr. Genau da, wo sich eine beachtliche Beule gebildet hatte. Der Reißverschluss surrte und die neckende Hand von eben verschwand unter dem Stoff der Hose und Boxershorts.

Severus stöhnte fast schon schreiend auf.

Die Lust vertrieb jegliches Denken und er fühlte nur noch die Bewegungen des anderen.

Sirius leckte währenddessen wieder zu den Brustwarzen.

Er selber war auch äußerst erregt, aber er hatte nicht vor, die Fledermaus so schnell zu erlösen. Nein, er würde sich bestimmt viel Zeit lassen. Schließlich wollte er Severus betteln hören, was er wollte.

„Mehr!", stöhnte der Liegende wiederholt und der Black freute sich diebisch darüber, verstärkte sein Bemühen. Aber trieb den anderen nie weit genug, dass er hätte über die Klippe springen können.

Dann unterbrach er seine Aufgabe ganz und richtete sich auf, damit er diese störende Hose einfacher entfernen konnte. Wer hatte die eigentlich erfunden? So was blödes.

Ein kurzer Gedanke schoss Siri durch den Kopf... Ein nackter Sev, der ihm überhallhin folgen würde... Oh ja. Sirius leckte sich die Lippen

Ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, entfernte er auch die Boxer und betrachtete genüsslich, was sich ihm bot.

Und er war mehr, als zufrieden. Severus war ein wirklich schöner Mann, was man unter seiner Zugeknöpftheit niemals erahnen würde.

Die Muskeln, die unter der hellen Haut tanzten und die schlanke Figur. Aber am meisten Aufmerksamkeit weckte das steil aufgerichtete Glied, das ihn anzuspringen drohte, sollte er nicht bald weiter machen.

Severus selbst sah ihn aus vernebelten und halb geschlossenen Augen an, eine leichte Röte übers Gesicht verteilt.

„Lecker...", schnurrte Sirius und legte sich wieder auf den anderen, um ihn in einen tiefen Kuss zu ziehen.

Die Hände des Tränkemeisters legten sich automatisch um den Nacken des Oberen und zogen ihn dichter.

Ein Knurren entkam ihm, als er bemerkte, dass er als Einziger nackt war.

„Ungerechtigkeit..", meckerte er, drehte sich mit Sirius und entledigte ihn ebenfalls seiner Kleidung.

Zufrieden saß der Mann nun auf den Oberschenkeln des anderen und betrachtete ihn kritisch.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Fledermaus?", hakte Sirius nach und ließ seine Hände an dem anderen hinauf wandern.

Streichelte einen Moment den Bauch, ehe er weiter nach unten glitt und eine Hand um die Erektion des anderen legte.

Severus war erschrocken und seine Wangen rot, aber er konnte sich nicht wehren –wollte es inoffiziell auch nicht – denn Sirius begann ihn stürmisch zu massieren.

Der Obere schrie erregt auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Er spürte, dass der andere sich langsam aufsetzte, ihn nach hinten drückte.

Doch er sah nicht ein, dass er dieses Machtspiel verlor. Also stützte er sich mit den Armen nach hinten ab und genoss, was da mit ihm geschah.

Leider musste Sev sich eingestehen, dass noch kein Sex der Welt bisher so gut gewesen war. Und das war erst das Vorspiel...

Sirius grinste bloß und verlangsamte seine Arbeit, was den anderen frustriert knurren ließ.

„Lass dich fallen und ich verwöhn dich wie du es noch nie erlebt hast...", raunte der Black und Severus sank wie aus Butter auf die Laken.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, kniete sich Sirius zwischen die Beine des Liegenden und pustete das Glied an.

Ein Seufzer entkam dem anderen.

Nun entfernte Siri seine Hand komplett und leckte stattdessen mit der Zunge einmal der Länge nach, an dem Stück Fleisch.

Wieder entkam Severus ein Stöhnen, aber wesentlich lustdurchtränkter.

Nun legte der Obere seine Lippen um die Spitze und saugte, was den anderen sich unter ihm winden ließ.

Oh ja, er würde den Giftmischer leiden lassen. Das stand fest.

Seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzend, verschwand Severus Länge nun gänzlich in seinem Mund. Die Zunge fuhr spielend um die Erektion und eine Hand massierte zusätzlich die Hoden.

Severus Hände hatten sich zwischenzeitlich in die Mähne des Blacks gekrallt und er keuchte, stöhnte und schrie abwechselnd.

Sirius entließ den anderen ein Stück, um mit der Zunge wieder über die Spitze zu gleiten und leicht daran zu knabbern.

Dann nahm er ihn wieder ganz in sich auf und führte leichte Schluckbewegungen aus, die den Lehrer nur noch an einem Stück stöhnen ließen.

Schmerzhaft riss Severus an den Haaren des Saugenden, aber das war nebensächlich.

Er hob die freie Hand und steckte dem Liegenden zwei Finger in den Mund. Der begann auch sofort daran zu lutschen.

Nach einer kleinen Weile entzog er sie ihm wieder und einer der Finger wanderte zwischen die Pobacken.

Spielerisch erkundete Sirius die Umgebung, ehe er einen Finger in Severus schob.

Der konnte nicht anderes, als sich ihm entgegenzuschieben. Doch das unterband der Black schnell, indem er einfach die Hüfte fest hielt.

Frustriert und erregt versuchte es der andere weiter, wand sich und forderte immer wieder mehr.

Dem kam Siri gerne nach, also fügte er noch einen zweiten und dritten Finger hinzu.

Er bewegte sie kreisend, mal vor und zurück, oder er spreizte sie.

Dann traf er den Punkt, der den anderen kleine Lichter sehen ließ und behielt diese Bewegung bei. Dazu verstärkte er die Schluckbewegungen und es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, da entlud sich Sev in seinem Mund.

Sirius entfernte die Finger, grinste und schluckte die Hälfte dessen, was er bekommen hatte. Dann legte er sich auf den anderen und ließ ihn einmal seine eigene Erregung spüren und natürlich musste er ihn noch küssen. Sev seinen eigenen Saft schmecken lassen.

Und wie nicht anders erwartet, stöhnte der auf, als er realisierte, was er da schluckte.

Er schickte eine Hand zu Sirius Männlichkeit, stimulierte sie und die andere Hand fuhr über den Rücken, zeichnete die Wirbelsäule nach.

Mit einem Ruck lag Sirius dann auf dem Rücken und Severus wiederholte das Spiel, dass der andere mit ihm getrieben hatte.

Und als er endlich die Erlösung fand, begann erneut ein Machtkampf. Wer würde oben liegen...?

Die Frage beantwortete sich, als Sirius sich auf den anderen stürzte, ihn fordernd und wild küsste und zeitgleich auf seinen Schoß zog.

Er packte Severus am Hintern, teilte ein wenig die Pobacken und ließ ihn dann ein wenig auf seinen Schwanz sinken. Dunkle Augen fixierten den Animagi und der musste sich kontrollieren, um nicht wie ein Wilder in den anderen zu rammen.

„Sag mir, was du willst!", befahlt Sirius und Severus machte doch große Augen.. Erinnerte sich dann aber wieder, was da nur ansatzweise in seinem Hintern steckte, er aber doch gerne ganz in sich haben wollte.

„Was ist? Soll ich aufhören?" Heftigst schüttelte der andere den Kopf.

„Fick mich, verdammt! Tu was!", forderte Severus und Sirius ließ ihn einfach auf seine Länge sinken.

Langsam, damit er ihm nicht weh tat, aber bestimmt.

Sev konnte nichts tun, außer sich treiben zu lassen und sich zu ergeben. Endlich das Gefühl zu genießen, das man ihm gab.

Sie verharrten so einen Augenblick, ehe der Black begann sich zu bewegen und auch der Tränkemeister sein Becken kreisen ließ.

Sie verdoppelten ihr Tempo und ihr Rhythmus wurde immer hastiger, schneller und ungestümer. Schließlich drückte Sirius den anderen auf den Rücken, damit er über ihm lag und besser in ihn stoßen konnte.

Sev spreizte die Beine so weit er konnte und am Ende lagen sie sogar auf Sirius Schultern.

Beide schrieen ihre Lust hinaus und als der Black bemerkte, dass er nicht länger konnte, begann er, auch den anderen zu pumpen.

Sie kamen nach ein paar weiteren Stößen zusammen und so ergoss sich Severus auf seinem Bauch und Sirius spritzte in dem anderen ab.

Erschöpft zog sich Siri zurück, säuberte sie beide und fiel dann in die Kissen. Die Beiden waren total verschwitzt und eine Decke brauchten sie im Moment nicht. Severus drehte sich zur Seite und kuschelte sich an den anderen, der ihn in die Arme nahm und wenige Minuten später, schliefen sie auch schon ein.

Die Nacht war doch schon ein wenig´ anstrengend gewesen...

---

Ein Zimmer weiter, lagen zwei Jugendliche, die kein Auge zubekommen hatten. Zumindest nicht, seit sie von einem lauten Stöhnen geweckt worden waren.

„Du, Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Was glaubst du, wie lange halten die noch durch?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe, nicht lange!"

„Ja. Und als ich sagte, dass Siri mal wieder Sex bräuchte, meinte ich nicht, dass ich es mit anhören muss..."

Auf beiden Gesichtern erschien ein kleines Grinsen. Dann meinte Draco:

„Sieh es mal so, jetzt haben wir etwas, um sie zu erpressen, wenn sie uns mal wieder auf die Nerven gehen."

Jedenfalls waren sie froh, als endlich kein Gestöhne, Geschrei, oder Gekeuche mehr vom Nebenzimmer kam. Mal ganz vom Gequietsche des Bettes abgesehen.

„Wir sollten ihnen morgen sagen, dass sie nächstes Mal nicht vergessen sollen, einen Stillezauber über das Zimmer zu hängen. Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus."

„Stimmt. Und wir können froh sein, dass wir das Einzelzimmer neben ihnen haben. Stell dir mal vor, Blaise hätte das mitbekommen!", meinte dann der Blonde.

Deimos lachte leise.

„Wahrscheinlich wäre er erst mal erschrocken, dann rüber gerannt und peinlich berührt wieder raus gestürmt. Dann aber, wenn er es geschnallt hätte, durch ganz Slytherin gelaufen, um es auch ja jeden wissen zu lassen."

Deimos und Draco brachen in Gelächter aus und kriegten sich erst nach wenigen Minuten wieder ein.

„Aber jetzt sollten wir endlich schlafen."

Zustimmend nickte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Gute Nacht, mein Drache."

„Dir auch eine gute Nacht, mein Schatz."

So verfielen sie ins Reich der Träume und was sie dort trieben, würden sie hoffentlich nicht vergessen, denn es war garantiert nicht jugendfrei...

Und das sollte schon mal ausprobiert sein.. Zumindest würden die Beiden das am nächsten Morgen denken, wenn sie in einem nicht ganz so trockenen Schlafanzug aufwachten...

---

Sirius und Severus bekamen nichts von der Unterhaltung der Jungen mit.

Dafür würden sie am nächsten Tag noch genug darunter leiden dürfen.

Aber auch der Rest der Slytherins schien nichts gehört zu haben, egal von wem...

Und so kehrte endgültig Ruhe in das Schloss ein, bis am nächsten Morgen ein Schrei durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen hallen würde...

* * *

So, weiter geht's heute nicht..

Und sind auch keine ganze fünf Seiten. Aber mehr hab ich nicht hinbekommen.. Sorry!

Hoffe, euch hat der Lemon gefallen?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	16. Peinlich!

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 16**

**Peinlich!**

Ein Schrei riss die Schüler aus dem Schlaf.

Und auch zwei Jungen, die eigentlich gehofft hatten, den Samstag ausschlafen zu können.

Von wegen! Nein, da musste ja wieder wer kommen und sie wecken! Ihnen die Suppe versalzen! Ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen! Ihnen den Brei verderben! Ihnen.. Okay, sie schweiften ab.

Jedenfalls saßen auch Draco und Deimos senkrecht und seufzten. Eigentlich hätten sie damit rechnen und ihren Raum sichern müssen.

Es dauerte auch keine drei Minuten, da kam ein in Boxershorts bekleideter Sirius hinein gestürmt und fegte zu ihnen, riss das Deckenende nach oben und kroch darunter, bis er bei ihnen oben angekommen war.

Deimos musterte seinen Paten aufmerksam, der jetzt zwischen ihm und dem Blonden lag, die Decke bis ans Kinn gezogen und schon ziemlich blass wirkte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge scheinheilig.

Die blauen Augen Sirius´ huschten zu ihm.

„Drüben – in meinem Bett – Snape!"

Draco lachte los.

Und dann kam ein genauso gewagt gekleideter Severus Snape ins Zimmer. Allerdings schloss er die Tür hinter sich wieder.

Er baute sich vor dem Bettende auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Black!", fauchte er leise.

Der schaute zu dem anderen.

„Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Was soll ich schon sagen, Fledermaus?"

Oh, der Tränkelehrer war sauer.

„Du hast mich in dein...! Argh! Wie konntest du nur? Du verdammter Flohzirkus!"

„ICH! Wieso ich? Du hast doch angefangen!"

„Ach?"

Die Beiden wurden unterbrochen, als die Jungen lautstark zu lachen begannen.

„Warum lacht ihr?", wollte Sirius nun wissen und setzte sich auf. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Weil ihr euch anhört wie ein altes Ehepaar!", meinte Deimos sich die Tränen weg wischend.

„Und ihr euch hier anmault, obwohl es euch ja wohl beiden gefallen hat. Ich meine, so wie ihr geschrieen und gestöhnt habt, dürfte das wohl kaum abzustreiten sein!", fügte der dunkelhaarige Junge hinzu.

Die Männer waren sprachlos.

Dann wurden sie röter, als die reifsten Tomaten es konnten.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", empörte sich nun Severus.

„Das, mein lieber Onkel Sev, soll heißen, dass ihr letzte Nacht vergessen habt, einen Stillezauber auf euer Zimmer zu legen", erklärte Draco.

„Ihr... habt uns gehört?", kam die Frage von Sirius.

„Ja, laut und deutlich. Mehr! Mach was! Fick mich!", effte Deimos die Beiden nach.

Knallartig wurde es still im Raum, das man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

Aber es fiel keine.

„Scheiße!", entkam es dann dem Tränkelehrer.

„Merlin, wenn der Rest auch was gehört hat!", erschreckte er dann noch mehr.

„Das bezweifle ich, da wir doch zu weit weg von den Schlafsälen sind. Aber wer hat eigentlich vorhin so geschrieen? Hat sich angehört, als würde einer von euch abgestochen werden."

Wieder war es an dem Professor, zu reagieren. Denn seine Gesichtsfarbe wandelte wieder in ein paar dunklere Rottöne.

„Der hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch gemeuchelt, wenn ich nicht so schnell weg gewesen wäre", ereiferte sich nun auch wieder der Black. Warf dabei einen eisigen Blick zu dem anderen Mann, der das überhaupt nicht bemerkte.

„Jedenfalls hab ich die Wette gewonnen", rief der Dunkelhaarige.

Nun waren die zwei Erwachsenen doch recht neugierig.

„Was denn für eine Wette, Deim?", erkundigte sich Sirius, unheilvoll schauend.

Angesprochener sah genauso zurück.

„Wenn du mir was tust, sind meine Eltern schneller da, als du Quidditch sagen kannst."

Das brachte den Animagi aber nur zum Grinsen.

„Werden wir sehen!", antwortete er deshalb bloß.

„Nun, ich habe mit Blaise eine Wette abgeschlossen. Ich hab gesagt, dass ihr noch in diesem Monat zusammen kommt. Und er meinte, dass ihr es nie schafft, schließlich mault ihr euch ja nur ständig an!"

Sprachlos starrten die zwei Deimos an, dann Draco, der grinsend daneben saß und bestätigend nickte.

„Wage es nicht, ihm das zu erzählen. Am Ende weiß es ganz Slytherin. Oder noch schlimmer, ganz Hogwarts´!", stellte Siri klar.

Dann wandte er sich Snape zu. Weshalb er auch nicht das teuflische Grinsen seines Patensohnes sehen konnte. Pech, würde man da nur sagen..

Die beiden Männer verließen das Zimmer der Jungen, die sich daraufhin ansahen und lachten.

---

Sie blieben aber nicht lange alleine, denn eben genannter Wettpartner trat ein.

„Was war denn das vorher für ein krasser Schrei?"

„Das, mein lieber Blaise, war Severus Snape."

„Neeeiiin! Ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Ungläubig sah er die Zwei an.

„Doch ist es!", bestätigte Draco.

„Und ich habe die Wette gewonnen, mein Lieber!"

Nun gab es nur noch ein dumpfes Geräusch und das Letzte, das sie sahen, waren Blaises nackte Füße, als er zu Boden ging.

Die Beiden lachten amüsiert und Draco zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich weck ihn mal lieber wieder, oder?"

Ein teuflisches Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht und er murmelte einen Spruch. Kurz darauf kam ein Schwall Wasser aus der Spitze seines Stabe und setzte damit das halbe Zimmer unter Wasser- eingeschlossen Blaise.

Der kam nämlich gerade prustend wieder nach oben.

„Spinnst du!", moserte er, als er realisierte, wer gerade versucht hatte, ihm sein Leben zu klauen.

„Ich? Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste? Warum?"

Blaise hätte sich die Haare raufen können.

„Du bist unverbesserlich, Malfoy! Weißt du das?"

„Ja. Aber danke für das Kompliment!", grinste er und wirkte doch recht zufrieden mit sich.

Zabini schüttelte den Kopf und blickte dann den Dunkelhaarigen an, der ihm nicht im Mindesten zu helfen suchte.

„Du erwartest jetzt deinen Gewinn, oder?"

Deimos grinste vielsagend.

„Jetzt?"

Ein Nicken von beiden.

Blaise seufzte.

Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?

Langsam begann er seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen und sein Schalfanzugoberteil zu öffnen.

Nacheinander legte er seine Schultern frei und legte einen Schlafzimmerblick auf.

Der letzte Knopf war offen und das Hemd fiel zu Boden.

Nun wanderten seine Hände über den Oberkörper und er reizte sich selbst.

Dann steckte er seine Finger in den Bund der Hose und langsam schob er sie bis zur Hüfte runter. Ein lasziver Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, glitt die Hose dann komplett zu Boden. Enthüllte den Körper nun ganz.

Draco und Deimos musterten Blaise ausgiebig und der fühlte sich langsam doch etwas nackt´.

Hinter sich vernahm Blaise dann auch noch ein Geräusch und er drehte sich um, nur, um Sev und Siri gegenüber zu stehen.

Und das völlig Hüllenlos!

Eilends griff er seine Klamotten, bedeckte sich und rannte in sein Zimmer. Sie hörten nur noch das Knallen der Tür.

---

Lachend blieben Deimos und Draco zurück, die die Gesichter der anderen beiden sahen.

Sie trugen einen Ausdruck zwischen erregt und erstaunt.

Und sie machten den Eindruck, jeden Augenblick übereinander herzufallen.

„Was war DAS denn?", sprach dann aber der Tränkelehrer.

„Das, Onkel Sev, war Deimos Wettgewinn!", erklärte Draco und beobachtete mit Belustigung, wie die Männer blass wurden.

„Der wird das allen erzählen!", regte sich nun Sirius auf und rannte Kreise im Zimmer, warf dabei immer wieder die Hände in die Luft.

Sofort tat es ihm der anderen nach und nun hatten die Jungen zwei Verrückte, im Kreis rennende Männer, in ihrem Zimmer.

„Du, Draco?"

„Ja, Deimos?"

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Ach so."

Während die Jungen ihre äußerst sinnvolle Unterhaltung geführt hatten, waren Sev und Siri wieder etwas ruhiger geworden – sie liefen nur noch im Kreis.

Allerdings ging das doch wirklich auf die Nerven.

So spät war es noch nicht und eigentlich wollten sie noch ein wenig Ruhe haben.

„Entschuldigt mal", meinte dann Draco.

Die Männer blieben stehen, wobei Sirius in Severus lief und beide auf dem Boden landeten.

Und wieder lachten sie.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch noch mal für ein Weilchen in euer Bett schmeißt und irgendwas unanständiges tut? Wäre allemal besser, als uns hier zu nerven."

Die Worte des Blonden trieb den Erwachsenen die Röte ins Gesicht und sie standen langsam auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. Leider kamen sie aber nicht um einen nachgerufenen Kommentar herum:

„Und vergesst den Verschließzauber nicht wieder!"

---

Sev knallte die Tür zu und legte vorsorglich wirklich einen Zauber über das Zimmer.

Schließlich konnte man ja nie wissen, was dem Flohfänger als nächstes einfallen konnte.

Der allerdings schien dem Rat des Malfoys nachzukommen und hatte sich wieder auf die Matratze gehauen.

„Worauf wartest du noch? Komm her!", befahl er dann.

Und da Severus ja nichts zu tun hatte, womit er sich hätte rausreden können – zumindest entschuldigte er sich damit, denn auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich noch die letzten Tests der Ravenclaws – legte er sich zu Sirius und ließ sich von dem in die Arme ziehen.

---

Als Draco und Deimos, begleitet von Blaise, zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle erschienen, war keine Spur von den beiden Männern zu sehen.

Der Zabini hatte die Klappe gehalten, das war Bestandteil der Wette gewesen, aber das mussten die anderen ja nicht wissen.

„Bin mal gespannt, ob wir die heute noch mal sehen", murmelte Blaise den Jungen zu und die kicherten vor sich hin.

Ja, das fragten sie sich auch.

Andererseits hatten sie ne ganze Menge aufzuholen...

---

Besagte Personen, ließen sich gerade erschöpft in die Kissen fallen.

Ihr Bett war mehr als zerwühlt und man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie völlig K.O. waren. Aber auch glücklich.

„Das war einfach geil...", murmelte Siri nach einer Weile.

„Ja, das stimmt.. Könnten wir öfter machen", antwortete Sev und drehte sich auf den Bauch, um den Kopf auf die Brust des anderen legen zu können.

„Dir ist schon klar, was du da gerade gesagt hast, oder?", fragte dann der Black.

„Hm..?"

„Gut. Dann sind wir jetzt zusammen?"

„Mhm..", nuschelte der andere.

„Hm... endlich."

---

Samstag!

Es war Wochenende und Deimos freute sich riesig.

Nicht nur, weil schon wieder die Schulwoche vorbei war, sondern auch, weil er heute Tom sehen würde und seine Eltern.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge grinste die ganze Zeit auf dem Weg zum Büro von Sev.

Er dachte an die vergangenen fünf Tage.

Jeder Schüler, der sich ihm unaufgefordert genähert hatte, war von seinem Bodyguard dermaßen zusammengeschissen worden, dass sich keiner mehr traute, auch nur an Sirius vorbeizugehen.

Meist nahmen die Schüler auch große Umwege in Kauf, nur, um ihm nicht zu begegnen.

Aber jetzt waren sie endlich bei Sev und das natürlich zehn Minuten früher.

Sirius hatte gemeint, lieber eher da zu sein, als zu spät und dass sich Severus dann wieder aufregte.

Draco und Deimos war schon klar gewesen, das die Zwei sich vorher nur noch mal genüsslich abschlabbern wollten.

---

„Können wir dann?", unterbrach also der kleine Lord und griff sich Flohpulver.

Kaum eine Sekunde später, trat er auf der anderen Seite wieder aus dem Kamin und wurde dort schon von einem stürmischen Paar Arme in Empfang genommen.

„Dad!", quietschte der Junge und strampelte um sich.

Ric hatte leider einen ziemlich starken Griff und Deimos hatte nicht vor, als Flunder zu enden.

Die anderen kamen auch schnell hinterher und begrüßten Godric und Salazar, der es sich natürlich auch nicht nehmen ließ, da keine Zuschauer anwesend, seinen Sohn zu knuddeln.

Tom begrüßte seinen Bruder und Freund, dann wandte er sich an Severus und Sirius, wo er stutze.

„Sagt mal, gibt es da was, das ich noch nicht weiß?"

Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu seinem kleinen Bruder, der nur grinste und dann trat der Lord näher an die beiden Männer und plötzlich erschien ein überdimensionales Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„Na, das ist ja mal eine Überraschung!"

* * *

HA! Nein, ich mach hier nicht weiter!

Jetzt lass ich euch wieder bis zum nächsten Mal schmoren!

ABER:

Was wollt ihr als nächstes? Gebrochene Flügel, oder Harry Letum?

Sind beides wieder slash! Also, sag mir das, sonst hockt ihr bald auf dem Trockenen, denn Erbe gibt es erst bis Kapitel 31 und an 32 schreibe ich gerade! Und für zwischendurch wäre was adneren dann au nicht schlecht!

ALSO?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	17. Tom kann´s nicht lassen

Sorry, Leute! Ich war von Montag bis Donnerstag weg, darum habe ich nicht gepostet! Aber hier ja wieder was Neues.

Bye und viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 17**

**Tom kann's nicht lassen**

Verwirrt starrten ihn eben jene an.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Severus. Und auch Sirius ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zu nicken.

Tom wandte sich ab und trat verschwörerisch neben seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Sag mal, Kleiner, weißt du das schon?"

„Was denn?"

Erebos beugte sich runter und flüsterte etwas.

Mit großen Augen kam nun Deimos auf seinen Paten und dessen Liebhaber, zu.

Er umrundete sie, musterte sie mit Blicken – was Dracos Eifersuchtsbarometer in den roten Bereich beförderte – und nickte schließlich zustimmend.

„Du hast recht, Bruder. Aber ich hab das auch noch nicht bemerkt."

Sirius und Sev fühlten sich sehr unwohl.

Was lief hier und wieso sagte denn keiner was! Deimos grinste sie breit an.

Dann aber umarmte er seinen Paten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Erwachen!", meinte er.

Der Black war nun völlig verwirrt.

„Wovon redest du, mein Lieber?", wollte er deshalb wissen.

„Na, von deinem Vampir!", erklärte der Junge laut und nun verstanden alle.

Oder beinahe alle, denn Severus Snape wusste noch immer nicht weiter.

„Ich! Ich bin kein Vampir."

„Sicher bist du einer", widersprach Salazar und kam näher.

„Deine Familie, die Blacks, sind schon immer welche gewesen. Geborene Vampire, um genau zu sein. Was mich wundert, ist, dass du sehr spät erwacht bist. Nun, gut möglich, dass dich jemand gebannt hat."

Deimos nickte.

„Es kann so sein wie es bei mir war. Irgendwer hat dir eine Sperre verpasst und tja.."

Sirius begann langsam zu glauben. Und auch zu verstehen.

„Wäre mein Nicht- Erwachen denn ein Grund, mich aus der Familie zu schmeißen?"

Ric nickte.

„Die Blacks waren immer stolz auf ihre Herkunft. Und es ist durchaus möglich, dass sie wütend waren und dich nicht als normal betrachteten, weil du nicht erwacht bist."

Siri nickte.

„Aber das ist ja noch nicht alles, gell, Tom?", grinste Deimos.

Fragend sahen alle zu dem Geschwisterpaar.

Die lachten sich innerlich schlapp. Hatte das denn wirklich keiner bemerkt?

„Du hast recht!", bestätigte eine Minute Später Sal.

„Was denn!", platzte Sev der Kragen.

„Ihr beiden seid aneinander gebunden!", erklärte Slytherin.

Zwei dumpfe Geräusche waren zu hören und dann lagen ein Vampir und ein Tränkemeister – wobei man den keiner Gattung zuzählte – auf dem Boden.

„Ich frage mich, wie oft die uns noch die Show stehlen wollen?", meinte Draco nur noch und marschierte mit seinem Verlobten voran.

Der lachte über den Kommentar.

Tom, neugierig geworden, rannte ihnen nach.

---

„Was war denn?", erkundigte er sich.

„Och, nix weiter, außer, dass sie noch nie etwas von Stillezauber gehört haben."

„DEIMOS!", schrie Sirius, gerade aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht.

„WAGE ES NICHT!"

Tom grinste nun noch breiter.

„Also? Wenn er so schreit, kann es wichtig sein. Und das heißt, ich muss es wissen! Wäre ja schließlich möglich, dass er dich gefährdet."

Draco brach in Gelächter aus.

„Er kann ihn damit nur in sofern gefährden, in dem er ihm zeigt, was Sex ist!"

„Wie kann er ihn da gefährden?"

„Na, durch Livedemonstration!"

Alle drei lachten laut los.

Deimos kicherte noch immer, als er antwortete:

„Die Beiden sind in die Kiste und haben halt vergessen, nen Zauber zu verwenden. Draco und ich haben alles mitbekommen."

Tom funkelte triumphal und verschwand.

Sein kleiner Bruder hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Oh weh, da würde noch was kommen.

Wie schnell, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

---

Die Todesserversammlung war fast zu Ende, als Tom für Ruhe sorgte.

„Meine Untergebenen, ich habe eine freudige Nachricht für euch! Wir feiern bald ein großes Fest."

Getuschel breitete sich aus und dann Jubel. Ganz nach dem Motto, erst handeln, dann denken.

„Ihr wollt sicher wissen, was der Anlass ist!"

Sirius und Sev ahnten das Schlimmste.

„Mein lieber Berater, Severus Snape und unser Neuzugang, Sirius Black, haben sich gebunden! Und Sirius ist endlich zum Vampir erwacht!"

Beifall brach aus und alle schüttelten den Beiden die Hand.

Doch Tom setzte noch eins oben drauf.

„Und in zwei Wochen wird die offizielle Hochzeit stattfinden! Ihr seid alle eingeladen!"

Zwei dumpfe Geräusche und ein beleidigter Draco, waren das nächste Bild.

---

In Hogwarts zurück, schlossen sich die nun offiziell Verlobten in Severus´ Privaträumen ein und schmollten. Sie weigerten sich, auch nur irgendwen zu empfangen.

Aber, da Deimos nun mal zu seinem Paten wollte, blieb ihnen nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

Gut, eigentlich hatten sie zwei.

Wobei der dunkelhaarige Junge bei der Einen nicht sicher war, wie das Schloss darauf reagieren würde, wenn er mal eben ein paar Veränderungen vornahm.

Und die Schüler und Lehrer erst.

Ein Gedanke formte sich, der vielleicht mal später wieder aus der Ecke geholt werden würde, in die er gerade verbannt worden war.

„Gehen wir zum Alten", meinte Draco und schleifte seinen Verlobten mit sich.

---

Vor der Tür des Schulleiters blieben sie stehen. Dann klopften sie an und traten ein.

Dumbledore war überrascht, die beiden Schüler zu sehen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er aber höflich nach.

„Könnten sie nicht die Tür zu Snapes Räumen aufbekommen?", wollte Deimos wissen.

Der alte Zauberer fragte sich, ob der Junge sich nicht schämte.

Schließlich hatte er seine Frage ja ziemlich ungeniert gestellt. Und außerdem gingen die Privaträume eines Lehrers, einen Schüler doch nichts an.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie da zu suchen haben", erwiderte er deshalb.

Draco antwortete:

„Er sucht seinen Bodyguard."

„Und wieso da?"

„Weil die Beiden sich eingeschlossen haben und wir nicht rein gelassen werden. Aber ich WILL zu Siri!"

Deimos Lippen bebten.

Tränen bildeten sich und es fehlte nicht viel, bis sich der Junge auf den Boden warf und um sich schlug und trat.

Beruhigend legte der Blonde seine Arme um den anderen, der seit langem wieder einmal eine Stimmungsschwankung hatte und funkelte den alten Kauz vor sich an.

„Sie wollen doch nicht, dass er ausrastet?", fragte Draco dann scheinheilig und das wirkte.

Noch zu gut konnte sich der Alte an den letzten Ausbruch des Jungen erinnern. Das musste nicht schon wieder sein.

Und seine Eltern mussten nun wirklich nicht noch mal hier erscheinen.

---

Dreimal hatte der Schulleiter nun schon geklopft.

Langsam kam er sich verarscht vor.

Doch da erklang eine Stimme von der anderen Seite.

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin es, Albus."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann öffnete sich die Tür und ein ziemlich verpennter Severus, mit einer Decke um die Hüften, stand in der Tür.

Das hielt Deimos nicht davon ab, an dem Mann vorbei und ins Schlafzimmer zu rennen, in dem Sirius splitterfasernackt auf dem Bett lag.

„Siriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!", heulte da sein Patenkind und schmiss sich an ihn.

Der Animagus war schockgefrostet.

Wie kam der Kleine hier rein!

Draco trat nun ebenfalls ein, wandte sich aber schnell wieder ab, als er Sirius Freizügigkeit bemerkte.

Sev stand daneben und grummelte etwas vor sich hin, ehe er sich wieder auf die Matratze nieder ließ und die Decke ausbreitete.

„Kannst dich umdrehen, Draco", meinte er dann zu dem Blonden.

Der nickte dankbar und beobachtete seinen Freund, der zufrieden auf dem Schoß seines Paten saß und sich den Nacken kraulen ließ.

„Wie sind die rein gekommen?", fragte Sirius an seinen Partner gewandt.

„Albus."

„Verstehe. Ich seid vielleicht Schlitzohren", grinste er schließlich und zerwuschelte die Mähne des Jungen.

„Ganz wie du, gell?", lachte Deimos und klopfte dann auf die Matratze, da er es nicht sehen konnte, dass Draco da im Raum stand.

---

Am nächsten Tag war unübersehbar, dass überall da, wo Deimos auftauchte, auch Sirius war. Und die Schüler wussten inzwischen, dass da, wo Sirius Black sich aufhielt, Snape nicht weit war.

Also verzogen sie sich.

Dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen war das nur recht, so hatte er seine Ruhe.

Draco empfand es als ziemlich lästig, dass sein Pate ständig um ihn herum scharwenzelte, wobei der Mann ja eigentlich nur zu Siri wollte.

Aber wieso musste Black auch ständig da sein, wo er war?

Ach ja, wegen seinem Verlobten!

„Deimos, schick die ins Bett! Oder sonst wo hin, aber weg!", jammerte der Blonde irgendwann.

„Wohin denn?"

„Keine Ahnung! Zu Tom, damit sie Hochzeit planen können?", schlug er vor.

Das fand der junge Lord sehr witzig und rief deshalb gleich nach seinem Bruder.

Tom?

Ja, Kleiner? Was gibt es?

Sev rennt dauernd Siri hinterher und das nervt Draco. Mich persönlich ja nicht, es hält die anderen Schüler fern, aber na ja..

Und du willst, dass ich was unternehme?

Klar! Die Hochzeit muss doch geplant werden!

Ein Kichern war zu hören und dann vernahm Deimos nur noch ein mentales Nicken.

„Also, gleich dürfte sich was tun", flüsterte der Junge seinem Verlobten zu.

Die beiden saßen in der Bibliothek und Sirius daneben. Sev stand zwei Reihen weiter und schien ein Buch zu suchen.

Die Betonung lag auf schien´.

Plötzlich aber fasste sich der Professor an den Arm und sah alarmiert auf.

Sein Blick suchte den Sirius´ und als sich ihre Augen trafen, stand der Animagus auf und gesellte sich zu dem anderen.

„Ich muss zu Tom, er hat mich gerade gerufen", erklärte er.

„Wieso?"

„Weiß nicht."

„Ich komme mit, warte kurz."

Der Black kam zurück zu den Jungen und lächelte schief.

Draco konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schließlich wusste er ja, wieso die Beiden jetzt verschwanden.

„Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Aber Sev muss zu Tom und ich geh besser mit."

Deimos tat erst traurig, nickte dann aber lächelnd, als er sich an den Blonden lehnte.

„Ist gut."

Dann verschwanden Sev und Siri.

---

Als sie bei Tom auf der Burg ankamen, wurden sie von eben jenem begrüßt.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid!", lachte er ihnen entgegen.

Den beiden Männern fiel auf, dass Tom gewusst haben musste, dass sie zu zweit auftauchen würden.

„Warum hast du mich gerufen? Gibt es Probleme?", erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister sofort.

Erebos sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein! Wieso denn? Ne, ich hab was anderes vor!"

Irgendwie war es wenig beruhigend, zu wissen, dass nichts dringendes anstand.

Und wie recht sie damit hatten, wussten sie ja nicht.

„Also, kommt mal mit! Ich möchte euch zeigen, wo die Zeremonie stattfindet."

Hätte Sirius den anderen nicht gehalten, wäre er wohl wieder auf dem Boden gelandet.

„Ihr scheint ziemlich zartbesaitet zu sein, oder?", kam es belustigt von Tom, der voran lief und sich schon dermaßen darauf freute, diese Hochzeit auszurichten, dass ihm entging, dass ja bald noch eine anstand.

So aber führte er die Männer in einen hellen Raum, der wirklich einladend und wie für eine Hochzeit gemacht war.

Doch irgendwie begeistert, sahen sie sich um.

„Es ist schön hier!", bemerkte Siri und drehte sich um die eigene Achse.

Tom rieb sich die Hände.

Gut, dass Ric die Zwei noch nicht vorgewarnt hatte. Denn, er konnte zur ausgewachsenen Monstermaschine werden, wenn es um so etwas ging!

Was würden sie sagen, wenn er mit ihnen einkaufen ging?

Tom rieb sich die Hände.

„Das wird ein Spaß!"

* * *

Ich bin fertig mit dem Kapitel! Und nun dürft ihr euch auf Toms ungeahnte Kitschausbrüche freuen! Ja, so hat die Welt den dunklen Lord noch nie gesehen! 

Bye, Psy-Puma


	18. Hochzeitsplanungen

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 18 **

**Hochzeitsplanungen**

„Ja, nicht? Hier wird alles stattfinden!", erklärte der dunkle Lord.

Nun realisierten Sev und Siri, was eigentlich der Grund ihres Hierseins war.

Zuvor hatte der dunkle Lord zwar schon was erwähnt, aber so ganz glauben konnten sie es nicht. Doch jetzt begriffen sie den wirklichen Ernst der Lage!

„Sag mal, Tom, wieso hast du mich eigentlich so plötzlich gerufen?"

Sev hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und klapperte mit dem rechten Fuß ungeduldig, versuchte seine Nervosität weitmöglichst zu verbergen.

Der Lord selbst sah ihn unschuldig an und lächelte.

„Wieso?", wiederholte er die Frage.

„Ja, warum so plötzlich?"

„Weil ich mich gelangweilt habe! Und es muss doch alles perfekt werden!"

Innerlich lachte sich Erebos schlapp. Die Beiden nahmen ihm scheinbar wirklich diese kleine Notlüge ab! Schließlich konnte er doch seinem kleinen Bruder nicht in den Rücken fallen.

Sirius beugte sich zu seinem Partner und flüsterte:

„Ich hätte wetten können, dass die Jungs was damit zu tun haben!"

Der andere nickte bloß, denn sie konnten hier eh nicht früher weg, als dass Tom sie lassen würde. Und gnade Deimos und Draco, wenn raus kam, dass sie den Meister in einen Tyrannen-Hochzeitsplaner verwandelt hatten!

---

Derzeit hatten sich die gewissen Jungen in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und lagen aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Bett.

Sie tauschten Küsse aus und waren froh, nicht ständig von liebestollen Paten umrundet und belagert zu werden.

Leicht dösend lag der Blonde auf der Brust des anderen, der wiederum die hellen Strähnen durch seine Finger spielen ließ und gelegentlich seinen Nacken kraulte.

„Schatz, was hältst du eigentlich von einer Doppelhochzeit?"

Leise hatte Deimos diese Frage gestellt, die nun in der Luft hing.

Der Blonde hatte noch nicht geantwortet und schien das wohl auch nicht zu planen.

„He, Draco!"

„Mhm...", kam es genuschelt und es wurde wieder still.

„Du hättest also nichts dagegen?", grinste der Dunkelhaarige nun.

„Mmmhh.."

„Gut, ich sag Tom Bescheid."

Draco zog den rechten Arm fester um den anderen und schlief selenruhig weiter.

Deimos streichelte seine Haare und rief nach seinem Bruder.

---

Gerade wollte Tom weiter reden, als er zum zweiten Mal an diesen Tag mental gerufen wurde.

Tom?

Was denn, Kleiner? Ich kann sonst niemanden wegrufen! Witzelte er.

Nein, ich habe gerade sozusagen mit Draco beschlossen, dass es eine Doppelhochzeit gibt.

Was heißt denn sozusagen?

Na ja, er schläft eher und hat aber immer mhm´ gesagt, also!

Der dunkle Lord konnte ein überdimensionales Grinsen spüren und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das hatte er eindeutig von ihrem Vater geerbt – total Slytherin!

Da freu ich mich aber. Und deine beiden hier scheinen zu ahnen, dass du dahinter steckst.

Aber Sev darf mir nix tun und Siri wagt es nicht, sonst heul ich ihn voll!

Und das zieht? Respekt! Weiß dein Blondschopf, dass die Heirat in zwei Wochen ist?

Es herrschte kurz Stille.

Das sag ich ihm besser erst ein paar Tage vorher, sonst ist er viel zu nervös! Beschloss Deimos und Tom dachte gar nicht erst daran, ihm das auszutreiben.

Da wiederum war er total Gryffindor!

Na dann! Schau aber zu, dass ihr eure Anzüge rechtzeitig habt!

Darum kümmer ich mich schon! Schließlich müssen Sev und Siri ja auch welche haben und da gehen wir eben zusammen.

Wie willst du das erklären?

Das ist doch das Leichteste! Immerhin müssen wir doch anständig gekleidet sein, oder?

Stille.

Dann mach mal. Samstag rückt ihr aber hier an!

Geht klar, bis dann!

Ciao!

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, blickte Deimos auf seinen Freund runter.

Er bezweifelte, dass Draco wirklich schon SO schnell heiraten wollte, aber ER wollte! Und es war doch für sie beide von Vorteil.

Er würde diese dämlichen Schwankungen nicht mehr haben und Draco könnte beruhigt sein, wenn er mal mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war.

Weiterhin streichelte er den anderen, bis er auf die Uhr sah und feststellte, dass es Zeit fürs Abendbrot war.

„Schatz, aufstehen! Sonst musst du verhungern!"

Leicht rüttelte er an der Schulter.

Nichts tat sich.

„Wenn du nicht aufwachst, dann fall ich über dich her und vernasche dich!"

Wow, diese Worte wirkten Wunder!

Sofort saß Draco senkrecht.

„Das machst du nicht!"

Der Blonde war sich nicht sicher, ob Deimos daraus Ernst machen würde. Je nach Stimmung...

Den Gedanken schnappte auch der Dunkelhaarige auf, so dass er nicht drumherum kam, ein sehr anzügliches Grinsen aufzusetzen.

Draco sprang aus dem Bett und flüchtete in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Natürlich würde Deimos seinem Schatz folgen, aber zuerst zog er sich eine Hose und Hemd an.

Dann lief er gemütlich in den Gemeinschaftraum, um dort einen Draco Malfoy vorzufinden, der nur Boxershorts trug und von den anderen Schülern ungeniert gemustert wurde.

Der Blonde stand ziemlich rot da und wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte.

Ins Zimmer, wo Deimos vielleicht über ihn herfiel und ihm seine Unschuld raubte, oder hier bleiben und sich schämen?

„Schatz, komm, geh dich anziehen!"

Die blonden Strähnen wirbelten auf, als sich der Kopf drehte.

„Aber du wartest hier!"

„Sicher, ich weiche nicht von der Stelle!"

Mit einem großen Bogen, worüber die anderen lachten, verschwand Draco wieder.

Zehn Minuten und etliche Fragen Zabinis später, kam Draco zurück -geschniegelt und geputzt!

„Na, wieder glücklich?"

Der Blonde musterte Deimos misstrauisch. Plante der wieder was?

„Komm, ich hab Hunger!"

Damit nahm er den anderen an die Hand und verließ mit ihm den Raum. Verfolgt wurden sie von den belustigten Blicken ihrer Mitschüler.

---

In der Halle saßen sie nebeneinander und Deimos sah mehr zu dem Blonden, als zu seinem Teller.

„Was ist denn?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schreckte aus seinen Vorstellungen und grinste seinen Verlobten schräg an.

„Hast du was gesagt?"

„Man, du bist echt einzigartig!", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Natürlich, stell dir mal vor, du müsstest drei von mir heiraten! Dann kämst du gar nicht mehr aus dem Bett!"

Augenblicklich wurde der Blonde rot wie eine Tomate, stotterte etwas wie gehört nicht hierher´ und ignorierte Deimos dann.

Der wiederum widmete sich auch seinem Essen und träumte nebenbei davon, wie sein Drache wohl in dem Anzug aussehen würde..

Oder lieber ein Kleid?

Bei dem Gedanken musste er lachen und wurde von allen Seiten gemustert.

„Was denn? Ich hab gerade an was witziges gedacht!"

„Woran denn?"

Draco hatte Malfoy - like eine Braue gehoben und sah ihn aus grauen Augen an.

„Das sag ich dir lieber nicht. Wollte den heutigen Tag noch überleben!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und stolzierte aus der Halle.

---

Unterdessen wurden Sirius und Sev von einem nicht wiederzuerkennenden dunklen Lord andauernd quer durch den Saal geschleppt.

„Und hier wird der Altar stehen! Die Farben müssen wir am Samstag absprechen!", erklärte Tom.

Wo der Vampir hellhörig wurde, blieb der Tränkemeister einfach stumm.

Verdammt, was mischte sich der Kerl hier eigentlich einfach ein!

„Sag mal, warum erst am Samstag?"

Sirius war sehr verwundert und hob um das zu unterstreichen, noch eine Braue.

Severus färbt ab! Grinste Angesprochener.

„Tja, weil da dein Patensohn herkommt, inklusive Verlobten."

Zuerst war der Black verwirrt.

Doch dann machte es Klick!

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme.." Er beugte sich zu Tom, damit Severus nicht hörte.

„...dass es eine Doppelhochzeit gibt?"

„Ja, aber Draco weiß noch nichts davon und Severus solltest du das auch nicht sagen!"

Sirius grinste verschlagen.

„Nein, ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig! Da hätte ich dann einen beleidigten Deimos und Sev, der mir den Kopf abreißen würden!"

Nun mussten beide lachen und Severus wurde aufmerksam.

„Was tuschelt ihr denn da?", fragte er und man sah ihm an, dass er misstrauisch war.

„Nichts, Schatz, gar nix!"

„Soll ich dir das jetzt glauben?"

„Eigentlich schon", meinte Sirius und legte den Kopf schief.

Severus, der das als ein böses Omen sah, antwortete deshalb:

„Bist halt doch ein Flohfänger!"

„He, sagt man so was zu seinem Mann!"

„Nein, aber zu einem Köter schon! Du Flohzirkus!"

Schmollend verschränkte Sirius die Arme vor der Brust.

Tom lachte sich schon wieder halb tot.

„Man, ihr solltet euch mal zuschauen!"

„Du lachst hier, obwohl mich Sev so schlecht behandelt? Das sag ich Deimos!"

Abrupt war es still. Erebos und Severus sahen ihn beide an.

Innerlich wusste Sirius natürlich, dass er nun ein gutes Erpressungsmittel hatte.

Da hätte er früher drauf kommen sollen!

„Schon gut, Siri, du bist kein Flohzirkus!"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Blacks.

Das verschwand aber, als ihm einfiel, wie Severus ihn noch genannt hatte.

„Ach, aber ein Flohfänger bin ich, oder was!"

Seufzend schüttelte der Lehrer den Kopf.

„Nein, das auch nicht!"

Sehr zufrieden mit sich, grinste der Black wieder und nickte.

„Gut, gut, hätte ich dir auch nicht geraten!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf – das war so typisch Sirius.

„Was ist eigentlich jetzt noch? Brauchst du uns hier weiterhin?"

Tom sah den Tränkemeister an.

„Nein, ihr dürft gehen. Das andere werden wir am Samstag klären!"

Erleichtert verließen die beiden Männer den Saal und verschwanden.

---

In Hogwarts angekommen, machte sich Severus auf die Suche nach zwei gewissen Jungen.

Er hatte den dringenden Veracht, dass sie etwas mit ihrem Aufenthalt bei dem Hochzeitplanenden-dunklen-Lord, zu tun hatten.

„He, wohin denn so eilig!", hörte er Sirius hinter sich rufen.

Er wandte sich um:

„Die Jungs suchen. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie das eingefädelt haben!"

Sirius nickte und hakte sich unter, ehe sie weiter gingen.

Sie erreichten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und betraten ihn.

---

Es saßen einige Schüler herum, was ja kein Wunder war, schließlich war kein Unterricht.

„Wer hat Deimos gesehen?", fragte er mit seiner üblichen, kalten Stimme.

Blaise kam sofort angehüpft und grinste.

„Die sind in ihrem Zimmer und diskutieren."

„Worüber?"

„Tja, wenn ich das wüsste...", meinte Blaise, schüttelte den Kopf und sauste davon.

Severus fragte sich, was dem dennüber den Weg gelaufen war und begab sich Richtung des Zimmers, das sich sein Patenkind mit Deimos teilte.

Dort klopfte er an, da aber niemand antwortete, riss er die Tür auf und blieb sofort wieder stehen.

Der Blonde stand da, die Augen eisig und einen drohenden Blick.

Deimos ihm gegenüber, einen total unschuldigen Blick aufgesetzt und absolut süß anzusehen.

„Du wirst mir jetzt SOFORT sagen, was du dir gedacht hast!"

„Nein, ist nicht wichtig!"

„Sag endlich!"

„Nö!"

„Soll ich böse werden?"

„Soll ich dich vernaschen?"

So schnell wie Draco knallrot wurde, konnte man gar nicht schauen.

Sirius und Severus konnten nicht anders, als zu lachen.

Was wiederum die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog und ein gewisser, blonder Slytherin absolut nicht lustig fand.

„Lacht gefälligst nicht so! Kann ja nicht jeder so sexbesessen sein, wie ihr!"

Beleidigt plumpste er aufs Bett, rollte sich zur Seite und schmollte.

Deimos hatte das beobachtet und saß nun ebenfalls auf dem Bett, die eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter liegend.

„Das war aber nicht nett."

Sirius sah sich seinen Patensohn an und grinste weiter.

„Ah ja, aber du darfst ihn aufziehen, oder wie?"

„Natürlich, schließlich bin ich sein Verlobter!"

„Ich weiß etwas, was du auch weißt!"

„Ja? Sag bloß! Wusste gar nicht, dass du Wissen hast!"

Der Black zog eine Schnute.

„Es betrifft unseren Besuch bei Tom. Und dass wir die Farben am Samstag auswählen."

Deimos lächelte ihn an.

„Tja, manchmal bist du wohl doch ganz gut im Denken, nicht?"

Sirius gab einen Kampfschrei von sich und stürzte in den Raum, um sich an Deimos zu rächen.

* * *

So, hier beenden wir das Kapitel mal wieder! Hoffe, dass es gefallen hat!

Was ich noch erwähnen wollte: Harry Letum ist jetzt online! Zwei Kapitel sind online!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	19. Einkaufen

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 19**

**Einkaufen**

Natürlich hatte sich Deimos noch vor Sirius in Sicherheit bringen können, so, dass dieser - wie sollte es anders sein – auf Draco landete.

Und der war nicht gerade begeistert von der plötzlichen Kollision.

So packte er den Älteren am Kragen und schmiss ihn aus dem Bett.

Das Ganze begleitet von einem wütenden Fauchen.

Sirius war auf seinem Hintern gelandet und rieb sich diesen, während er aufstand.

Dann sah er zu seinem Verlobten.

„Was?", meinte der jedoch nur.

„Das hat weh getan!", jammerte Black.

„Und, was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Sirius schmollte.

„Du könntest blasen!"

Dem setzte er noch einen flehenden Blick nach.

Deimos hatte sich mittlerweile wieder auf dem Bett nieder gelassen und den Blonden zu sich gezogen.

So lag der nun mit dem Oberkörper quer über Deimos Beine und beobachtete die beiden Männer.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge lächelte ebenfalls über sie und begann dann, seinem Freund den Nacken zu kraulen.

Was der mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer quittierte.

„Jetzt tu doch was!", jammerte der Black weiter.

„Was denn?"

„Blaaaaaa sen!"

„Vergiiiiiiiisss es!"

„Biiiiiiiitte!"

„Nein!"

„Du magst mich ja gar nicht mehr!", begann Sirius nun zu heulen und Severus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Komm schon mit!"

Augenblicklich stand Siri neben dem anderen und ließ sich aus dem Zimmer führen.

Draco kam nicht drum herum, noch etwas zu sagen:

„Vergesst den Stillezauber nicht!"

Als Antwort erhielt er das Knallen der Nachbartür.

---

Der Samstag rückte schnell näher und Severus, Draco, Sirius und Deimos erschienen in der Eingangshalle des dunklen Lords.

Der erwartet sie auch schon sehnsüchtig.

Als sich die Neuankömmlinge den Staub von den Kleidern geklopft hatten, lief Tom auch gleich zu Deimos und Sirius und zerrte sie mit sich.

Im großen Saal angekommen, entdeckten sie schon einen Altar, der errichtet worden war.

Er sah sehr alt und edel aus mit dem dunklen – fast schwarzen – Holz und den eingearbeiteten Bildern.

„Ist er nicht umwerfend? Die Decke darauf können wir natürlich noch ändern! Was für Farben wollt ihr denn?", plapperte Tom drauf los, dass die anderen nicht mehr mithalten konnten.

„Vielleicht solltest du erst mal wieder zu Atem kommen, bevor wir weiter reden", meinte Sev bloß und trat etwas näher an den Altar.

Deimos zog seinen Freund mit sich und begutachtete das Stück ebenfalls.

„Den habe ich von meinen Eltern geliehen bekommen! Eigentlich gehört er ja in ihr Schloss", erklärte Tom weiter und ließ sich nicht von den genervten Blicken Dracos und Severus´ stören.

„Du, Schatz?"

„Ja, Deimos, was ist?"

Der Blonde hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen.

„Findest du den Altar nicht auch schön?"

Draco nickte nur.

„Ja, ganz hübsch."

„Hübsch! Also ehrlich, etwas mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf!"

„Deim? Siri? Kommt mal!", rief aber schon Erebos und die Angesprochenen kamen ihm eilig entgegen.

Die anderen Zwei beobachteten das mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Leise begann Tom weiter zu sprechen:

„Also, wir müssen vor allem ja darauf achten, dass Draco und Sev nichts von der Doppelhochzeit mitbekommen.. Aber trotzdem müsste ich wissen, was für Farben wir denn nehmen wollen!"

Die Gefragten sahen sich an.

„Also, ich hätte gerne was helles.. und Gold."

„Sicher? Ich weiß nicht, ob Draco Gold wirklich mag... Wie wäre es, wenn du Silber und Gold, plus Rosé nimmst?"

Deimos nickte einfach, das passte ihm auch.

„Und du, Sirius?"

„Also, für Silber bin ich ebenfalls. Dann aber noch das schöne Slytherigrün!"

Zufrieden mit der Antwort, nickte Tom und blickte dann zu den anderen rüber, die das Getuschel beobachteten.

„Ich habe die dumme Vermutung, dass sie irgendwas wittern."

„Was sollen sie denn wittern? Sie würden in hundert Jahren nicht drauf kommen, was ich plane!"

„Ich hoffe, dass du damit nicht falsch liegst!", grinste der Ältere der Brüder und stellte sich dann zwischen die Beiden, wobei er sich bei ihnen einhakte und dann mitzog.

„Meine Lieben, ich habe noch eine Überraschung für euch!"

Severus hätte den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen können!

Wieso hatte er das nicht befürchtet?

„Und das wäre?", fragte Draco.

„Wir gehen einkaufen!"

Severus und sein blonder Patensohn waren alles andere, als begeistert!

„Nein, ohne mich!", protestierte da der Veela auch schon.

Doch Deimos hatte ein Wörtchen mitzureden:

„Schatz, wenn du nicht mitgehst, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen und dich dort in unserem schönen, weichen Bett zu vernaschen!"

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte das geflüstert und dann über das Ohr des anderen geleckt, was Draco eine Gänsehaut schickte.

Puterrot rückte er ab und versteckte sich beinahe schon bei seinem Paten.

Erebos grinste in sich hinein.

Draco tut immer so erwachsen und erfahren, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er doch extrem sensibel und schüchtern..

Du sagst es! Und ich kann ihn speziell mit DIESEM Thema überreden´.

Wenn man das so nennen kann?

Warum, wie würdest du das denn nennen?

Erpressung?

Deimos antwortete darauf nichts, sondern boxte seinem Bruder lediglich in die Rippen.

„Gehen wir, sonst ist alles leergekauft, bevor wir da waren!"

Und so marschierte der Junge voran und der Rest hinterher.

---

Sie apparierten in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels und betraten dann die Winkelgasse durch die Wand.

Es war recht belebt, obwohl es eigentlich noch recht früh war.

Anscheinend machten heute viele Hexen und Zauberer ihre Besorgungen, die sie unter der Woche nicht schafften.

Tom hatte sich nun an die Spitze der Gruppe gearbeitet und schritt fröhlich grinsend auf die Nokturnegasse zu.

Ein Glück, dass der dunkle Lord so noch nie gesehen worden war.

Manch einer würde seine Angst vor ihm verlieren!

Deimos konnte deshalb eh nur den Kopf schütteln.. Wieso hatten die Menschen Angst vor Erebos?

Er hatte ihnen doch nie wirklich etwas getan, oder?

Na ja.. die Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Orden und die Zivilisten, die dabei drauf gegangen waren, okay, aber sonst?

Im Prinzip hatte der alte Schulleiter doch Tom Riddle zum bösesten Bösewicht der Geschichte abgestempelt und den Namen Voldemort hatte sich sein Bruder auch nur deshalb zugelegt..

Aber, das war nun nicht wichtig, immerhin wollten sie einkaufen gehen!

„Also, als erstes gehen wir mal eure Anzüge besorgen! Los!"

Tom trat an einen Laden und hielt die Tür auf, den Sirius – der Severus mit sich zog – gleich

betrat. Gefolgt von Deimos – der Draco halbwegs mit Gewalt durch die Tür brachte.

Im Inneren des Geschäftes war es hell und freundlich, was man in dieser Gasse nicht für möglich halten würde. Zumindest, wenn man Weißmagier war und niemals in diese Gegend ging.

So standen die Fünf also da und sahen in alle Richtungen, um sich zu orientieren.

Doch das nahm ihnen gleich eine etwas ältere Frau, die auf sie zukam, ab.

„Guten Tag, die Herren. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie höflich und schaute Tom an, der sich ihr zugewandt hatte.

„Wir brauchen Anzüge", erklärte er.

Die Frau nickte und schritt voran, damit die Gruppe ihr folgen konnte.

Etwas weiter hinten im Laden angekommen, blieb sie stehen und erkundigte sich erneut.

„Für welchen Anlass?"

Während sich Severus demonstrativ abwandte, grinste Sirius.

„Hochzeit!"

Die Frau lächelte und lief ein paar Schritte, bis sie vor einige Ständer und Regale kamen.

„So, was darf es denn für eine Farbe sein?"

Sie hatte Sirius wieder angesprochen und der warf einen Blick auf die verschiedenen Farben, die vorhanden waren.

„Tja... also, ich würde sagen, dass einmal ein schwarzer Anzug für Sev passend wäre. Und dann einen für mich, in Grün bitte."

Sofort schwang die Verkäuferin den Zauberstab, nahm bei den Beiden Maß und drehte sich dann um, verschiedene Anzug- Modelle herbei schweben lassend.

„So, das ist das, was wir in den jeweiligen Farben und in ihrer Größe da habe!"

Der Black zerrte Severus mit hin und suchte dann für seinen Freund zwei heraus, die ihm gefielen und sich einen, von dem er wusste, dass es der werden musste.

„Dort sind die Kabinen, die Herren", sagte die Frau dann zuvorkommend und wies auf ein paar Vorhänge.

Zehn Minuten später, traten die Zwei wieder heraus.

Man sah, dass es Sev absolut nicht passte. Als er aber Sirius in dem grünen Anzug sah – Slytheringrün, wohlgemerkt – konnte er nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

Tom, Draco und Deimos grinsten nur.

„Heiß!", raunte Sirius aber Severus ins Ohr, was diesen in die Gegenwart zurückbrachte.

Wieder umgezogen, kamen sie dann zurück.

„Die Wahl ist wohl klar, nicht?", meinte Tom und fing sich einen mörderischen Blick von seinem Tränkemeister ein.

Der Black smilte und nickte.

„So, dann brauchen wir noch zwei. Deimos? Draco?"

Augenblicklich erschien ein geschockter Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Blonden.

„Warum denn das!"

Während sein Verlobter hinter seinem Rücken grinste, legte ihm dessen Pate eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Na, ihr wollt doch schmuck aussehen, wenn die Hochzeit ist!"

Draco nickte leicht benommen.

Sirius zeigte Deimos den Daumen nach oben und zwinkerte.

Alles gut gegangen!

„Nun, was möchten sie denn für Farben?"

Deimos sah sie an und überlegte.

„Haben sie etwas, das in Gold und Silber ist?"

Wieder nahm sie Maß und ließ dann die Anzüge erscheinen.

„Was darf es bei ihnen sein?", wandte sie sich an Draco, der sie anblickte und am Liebsten die Flucht ergriffen hätte.

Aber er war ein Malfoy und deshalb blieb er.

„Hm.. Schwarz und Grün", entschied er dann und die gleiche Prozedur geschah.

So verschwanden dann die Jungen in den Umkleiden.

Nach drei Versuchen bei Deimos, trug er den perfekten Anzug.

Kleiner, Draco wird dich sicher heiraten, wenn er dich so sieht!

Ach, was soll das denn heißen! Sonst nicht?

Tom grinste ihn frech an.

Deimos drehte sich um und ließ seinen Bruder stehen.

Gerade, als der Vorhang zufiel, erschien Draco.

Dein Blonder ist aber auch... rrrrrrr!

Deimos vernahm ein mehr als eindeutiges Schnurren und platze in Hose und oben ohne, aus der Kabine.

Draco sah wirklich alles andere, als unattraktiv aus. Nein, er hätte ihn hier geradewegs vernaschen können.

Na, das würde ich lassen. Nicht, dass ich was einzuwenden hätte, aber die Frau..?

Der Jüngere boxte seinem Bruder hart in die Seite, dann stellte er sich hinter Draco und legte die Arme um ihn.

„Siehst toll aus! Könnte dich glatt von der Stelle weg heiraten!"

„Ehm.. ja.. danke..."

Damit huschte der Blonde in die Kabine zurück, um dann umgezogen zurückzukommen.

Deimos nahm ihm gleich den Anzug ab und reichte ihn der Frau.

„Gut, dann bitte noch die passenden Umhänge dazu", wies Tom an und schritt zur Kasse.

Die Verkäuferin trat zehn Minuten später zu ihnen und es wurde gezahlt.

---

Endlich wieder auf der Straße angelangt, streckte sich Sirius.

„Was liegt jetzt an?"

Tom grinste verheißungsvoll.

„Jetzt, meine Lieben, werden wir die Trauringe kaufen!"

Severus war halbwegs über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und nur sein Partner hatte ihn noch fangen können.

Draco war blasser als blass und hatte sich schon auf dem Absatz umgedreht.

Doch Deimos hatte ihn voraussichtlich am Kragen gepackt.

„Nix da, Drache! Du gehst auch mit! Wir sind alle zusammen gekommen und werden genauso gehen!"

So wurden zwei Widerwillige, von drei euphorischen Personen, durch die Gasse bugsiert.

Geradewegs auf einen Juwelier zu.

„Na, auf ins Vergnügen!"

Toms Grinsen hatte beängstigende Ausmaße erreicht.

* * *

So, Ende Teil 19!

Jup, also, es werden Ringe gekauft. Mal sehen, wie ich die gestalte...

Bye, Psy-Puma


	20. Juwelier und wie

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 20**

**Juwelier und wie...**

Entgeistert wurden die beiden Miesepeter in den Laden geschoben.

Deimos schaffte es dieses Mal sogar auch ohne sanfte Gewalt, oder Überredungskünste.

Interessiert sah sich Sirius um, bis aus einem Hinterzimmer ein älterer Mann herbeikam.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er nach.

Tom trat heran.

„Eheringe, das brauchen wir!"

Ein Nicken und der Alte drehte sich weg, um aus einer der Schubladen etwas hervorzuholen.

Sirius kam angesprungen und schleifte nach wie vor, Sev mit sich mit.

Deimos fand die Auswahl nicht schlecht, aber er hatte kürzlich schon ein paar Ringe gesehen, die ihm gefielen.

„Tom?", tippte er deshalb auf die Schulter seines Bruders.

„Was denn?"

Ich habe ein paar Ringe gesehen, die ich für Draco und mich möchte, pass du mal auf, dass er mir nicht folgt.

Der Ältere der beiden nickte und der Kleine huschte davon.

Draco hatte das Getuschel verfolgt und eine Braue nach oben gezogen.

Er roch förmlich, dass hier etwas in der Luft lag. Sein Freund plante etwas, von dem er noch nichts wusste.

Allem Anschein nach, aber Tom. Also, das bedeutete, er musste den aushorchen.

„Du, Tom? Wo ist Deim hin?"

Angesprochener blickte in die sturmgrauen Augen und grinste.

„Würdest du gerne wissen, gell?"

„Allerdings!"

„Vergiss es!"

Damit drehte Tom sich wieder um, vergaß aber nicht, auf den Blonden zu achten, der gerade ebenfalls den Laden verlassen wollte.

„Nicht mit mir!"

So packte er den Jungen am Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Schön hier geblieben! Du erfährst alles früh genug!"

---

Deimos indessen hatte das Geschäft gefunden, in dem er die Ringe gesehen hatte.

„Hallo!", rief er und kurz darauf kam eine Frau daher, die mehr als streng aussah.

Mit ihren grauen Haaren und dem strengen Dutt kam sie ihm ein wenig wie seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin vor.

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte sie etwas ruppig und musterte den jungen Mann vor sich.

Deimos fand dieses dürre Gestell vor sich absolut eklig und beschloss, dass er das hier schnell hinter sich bringen würde.

„Ich habe hier diese Ringe gesehen, die hätte ich gerne."

Er zeigte auf zwei Silberstücke, die ihm entgegen funkelten.

Die Frau nickte, schloss mit einem Zauber die Vitrine auf und entnahm die Palette, auf der die Ringe steckten.

Bevor sie die Schmuckstücke aber anfassen konnte, hatte Deimos sie schon in der Hand.

Er legte keinen Wert darauf, dass diese olle Kuh diese schönen Kunstwerke in die Hände nahm. Vor allem, wenn er sie als Eheringe nutzen wollte.

Schließlich konnte er seinem Schatz doch keinen verseuchten Ring geben, oder?

„Ich nehme sie, was bekommen sie von mir?", fragte er sie frech.

Mit einem Schnauben sah die Frau in einer Liste nach und sagte ihm den Preis, der schnell gezahlt wurde.

„Mir fehlt die Schatulle", machte Deimos noch aufmerksam und genervt reichte die Frau ihm eine.

Schnell packte Deimos alles ein und verschwand wieder.

---

„Da bin ich wieder", winkte er, als er die Gruppe erreichte.

Tom zog ihn gleich auf die Seite.

„Und, bekommen?"

„Sicher, was denkst du denn!"

Gar nicht? Alberte Tom und stupste Deimos in die Seite.

„Zeig mal!", forderte er dann aber.

„Später, nicht, wenn Draco es sehen kann."

Schmollend nickte der dunkle Lord und sie liefen zu den andren.

„Habt ihr denn etwas Passendes gefunden?", erkundigte er sich bei Sirius, der begeistert eine kleine Schachtel heraus kramte und sie seinem Patensohn unter die Nase hielt.

Deimos öffnete sie und es kamen zwei Ringe zum Vorschein – welch Wunder!

Sie waren Gold und Silber. Das hieß, sie bestanden aus zwei Strängen, bei dem je einer Gold und der andere Silber war. In der Mitte saß jeweils ein wunderschöner Smaragd.

„Hat die Farbe etwas zu bedeuten?", grinste er seinen Paten an, der nur die Schulter zuckte.

Severus, der neben dran stand, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hab ich verbrochen..?", flüsterte er und gesellte sich zu Draco, der sich ziemlich vernachlässigt vorkam.

„Gut, was brauchen wir denn noch?", erkundigte sich Sirius, der voll in Kaufrausch ausgebrochen war.

Tom überlegte, ob der Black ihm nicht langsam schon Konkurrenz machte!

„Na ja, eigentlich haben wir ja alles, oder? Anzüge, Ringe.. Vielleicht sollten wir zum Frisör?"

Severus blickte zu dem Blonden neben sich und beide schienen zeitgleich zu entschließen, dass sie die Flucht ergreifen sollten.

Was sie dann auch taten – Erfolgreich!

Deimos hatte natürlich noch versucht, seinen Verlobten am Arm zu erwischen, aber leider war es nicht gelungen.

Sirius hatte das mit Humor genommen und sich gedanklich schon mal eine Strafe zurechtgelegt.

Ein fettes Grinsen zierte seine Züge.

Sein Patenkind zog eine Braue nach oben und grinste dann ebenfalls.

„Sag mal, Siri, du vergisst aber nicht wieder, nen Stillezauber zu legen? Ich hab keine Lust Sev die halbe Nacht betteln zu hören!"

Tom prustete los und Sirius holte schon zu einer saftigen Kopfnuss aus.

Rechtzeitig wich der Junge aber noch aus und versteckte sich hinter seinem Bruder.

„Also, Sirius, du willst doch nicht etwa auf Deimos los?", tadelte der Lord und wedelte gespielt ernst den Zeigefinger.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf! Ich bin ein lieber, netter Pate."

Deimos hinter Tom schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf.

„Gar nicht wahr! Du hast mich letztens auch ausgesperrt! Und du wolltest auf mich losgehen!", jammerte der Jüngste.

Ui, da hat einer ne Stimmungsschwankung, oder was?

In den Augen des Jungen bildeten sich Tränen und Sirius war doch etwas überrascht.

Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nun nicht gerechnet!

Seufzend ließ er sich in die Hocke sinken und winkte den Kleineren zu sich.

Deimos sah ihn skeptisch an und schmiss sich daraufhin in die Arme seines Paten.

Herzerweichend heulte er da an der Schulter des Blacks.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte ihn mal wieder zu Dad und Vater bringen...", meinte Tom und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen, damit sie nach Hause konnten.

---

Von Severus und seinem Patensohn, war hier keine Spur zu finden.

„Tja, dann bring den Kleinen mal zu seinem Verlobten", lächelte Tom und strich seinem Bruder über den Kopf.

„Und du beruhigst dich jetzt wieder, ja? Gleich bist du bei Draco und dann ist alles wieder gut."

Deimos sah den anderen an und nickte schwach.

Und vergiss nicht, dass du Sirius noch ein bisschen aufziehen willst, weil er doch Sev leiden lassen will! Schickte er noch gedanklich nach.

Das jedoch interessierte den Jungen momentan nicht. Trotzdem merkte er sich das, indem er es sich abspeicherte.

Er würde es schon früh genug wieder brauchen...

---

Deimos und Sirius traten aus dem Kamin in Severus´ Räumen, die natürlich auch leer waren.

Das war momentan aber auch nebensächlich, denn Siri musste Deimos erst einmal zu Draco bringen.

Und das Nächste war, diesen erst mal zu finden!

Als erstes liefen sie in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, von dort weiter in das Zimmer, das die Jungen sich teilten.

Als der Mann die Tür geräuschvoll öffnete, hätte man schwören können, einen dumpfen Schlag zu hören.

Neugierig sah sich Sirius um und entdeckte am Ende Draco neben dem Bett am Boden liegen.

Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Unterdessen rappelte sich der Blonde wieder auf.

„Hör gefälligst auf zu lachen! Das hat weh getan!", zeterte er los.

Der Mann konnte sich den folgenden Kommentar nicht verkneifen:

„Deimos kann ja blasen!"

Jetzt färbte sich das Gesicht des anderen rot und er schmiss sich aufs Bett.

„Aber jetzt was anderes. Kümmer´ dich mal um deinen Freund, der hat wieder seine Stimmungsschwankungen."

Damit schob er sein Patenkind zum Bett und schubste ihn dann darauf, direkt in die Arme des anderen.

Dann verschwand Sirius.

---

Nun machte er sich auf die Suche nach Severus, den er auch fand. Nämlich in der Bibliothek.

Leise schlich er sich von hinten an und umarmte den Mann.

„Na, mein Schatz?", raunte er und leckte über das linke Ohr des anderen.

Mit seinen Sinnen tastete Siri die nähere Umgebung ab und schnurrte dann.

„Ich fand es nicht schön, dass ihr einfach abgehauen seid. Das schreit nach einer Strafe..."

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, ließ er seine eine Hand vom Bauch runter zur Hüfte wandern. Von dort weiter in den Schritt des anderen.

„Bist du ver.." Weiter kam Severus nicht, denn er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Der Tränkemeister konnte spüren, wie sein Partner den Hosenknopf öffnete und eine flinke Hand hineinglitt.

„Was haben wir denn da?", vernahm er ein Flüstern.

Wieder verließ ein kehliges Stöhnen seine Lippen und Sirius´ Hand streichelte weiterhin.

„Seit wann tragen wir denn keine Unterwäsche, Sev?"

Ein Schrei arbeitete sich den Hals empor, den Sev dämpfen wollte, in dem er Sirius küsste.

Der Vampir ließ sich das gefallen und rieb mittlerweile über die Erregung des anderen. Severus kam fordernd mit seinem Becken entgegen und konnte ein stetiges Keuchen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Siri!", stöhnte er und er wusste, dass gleich die Erlösung kam.

Dass er damit fehlte, konnte Sev ja noch nicht ahnen.

Schließlich sollte das eine Strafe werden.

So wusste natürlich auch Sirius, dass der andere gleich kam und hörte deshalb mit seinem Tun auf.

Erschrocken drehte sich der Professor um und sah den anderen an.

Seine Augen waren noch immer mit Lust gefüllt.

„Was...?" Mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

Der andere grinste nur breit.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ein Schüler herkommt, oder?", säuselte der Black und drehte sich um, damit er gehen konnte.

Severus wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah.

Er zog hastig den Reißverschluss zu und eilte hinter dem anderen her.

Immer darauf bedacht, seinen Umhang so zu halten, dass er seine Erregung verbarg.

Sie erreichten die Privaträume des Lehrers und im Schlafzimmer angelangt, verschloss Sirius dieses und legte einen Stillezauber darüber.

„Na, jetzt stellt sich die Frage, was ich mit dir anstelle...?"

Nachdenklich stellte er sich von einem Bein, auf das andere. Mit dem Zeigefinger tippte er sich auf die Lippen.

Dem anderen langte es. Seine Hose war schon seit vorhin viel zu eng und nun tat der andere so, als wisse er nicht weiter. Also übernahm er halt die Initiative und warf sich heißhungrig auf Sirius, der sich mit einem leisen Schrei unter Severus begraben, wiederfand.

Unsanft riss er dem Vampir die Kleider vom Leib und setzte sich dann auf seine Hüften, um ihn festzuhalten.

Dann entledigte er sich auch schnell seiner Sachen und schmiss sich erneut auf den anderen.

Feurig küssten sie sich und auch Sirius´ Männlichkeit wurde immer härter.

Zusätzlich stimulierte Sev ihn, in dem er sich andauernd an ihm rieb.

Der Black schlang seine Beine um den anderen und mit einem Ruck drehte er sich dann und saß letztendlich auf dem anderen.

„So, so, ist da jemand ungeduldig?", grinste er und wackelte etwas mit dem Po.

Der Untenliegende stöhnte auf und versuchte nach dem anderen zu fassen.

„Nicht so ungeduldig, mein Lieber."

„Jetzt mach schon, verdammt!", fauchte der Lehrer zurück und bewegte sich ungeduldig unter dem anderen.

Sirius erhob sich von dem anderen und deutete ihm an, sich richtig auf das Bett zu legen.

Natürlich erwartete Sev, dass er jetzt endlich erlöst wurde.

Sirius krabbelte auf allen vieren über ihn und hatte ein Tuch bei sich, mit dem er über den Körper des anderen strich.

Am Hals angekommen, nahm er es und verband seinem Mann die Augen.

Der war schon etwas überrascht, spielte aber mit.

Hinterhältig grinste Sirius und zückte Handschellen, die der andre natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Schatz, mach deine Arme nach oben."

Sev gehorchte und ehe er sich wehren konnte, hatte der andere das Metall schon umgelegt und es war eingerastet.

„Was soll das!", meckerte Severus und zerrte an den Schellen.

„Nichts, mein Lieber, nichts. Aber ich habe doch erwähnt, dass ich dich noch bestrafen muss, oder?"

Dem Meister der Tränke schwante Übles...

* * *

So, ich weiß, ihr hättet sehr gerne einen kompletten Lemon gehabt, aber nix da!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	21. die Strafe endete

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 21**

**...wie die Strafe endete**

Und wie recht er haben sollte, wurde ihm langsam klar, denn Sirius hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihn zu quälen.

Momentan saß er zwischen seinen Beinen und hatte den Kopf tief in seinen Schoß gebeugt, um seine Errektion zu bearbeiten.

Immer wieder leckte die flinke Zunge über das harte Fleisch und Zähne knabberten an der Spitze.

Die eine Hand zwickte gelegentlich in die Hoden und der Zeigefinder wanderte über seinen Eingang.

Gequält stöhnte Severus und wand sich unter den Berührungen. Verlangend versuchte er, in den Mund zu stoßen, was nicht gelang.

„Willst du wohl aufhören..!", raunte Sirius und verpasste dem anderen einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Sev knurrte bloß und hob seine Hüfte an, um zu zeigen, was er wollte. Natürlich ließ Sirius nicht mit sich verhandeln, was er dem Tränkemeister auch deutlich machte.

Denn er führte eine Handbewegung aus und nicht nur Severus Arme waren angekettet, sondern auch seine Beine.

So war der Mann nun völlig hilflos dem Vampir ausgeliefert.

Mit gespreizten Beinen und einem steinharten Schwanz, lag er da und konnte nichts tun.

„Siri! Bitte!", flehte er, denn etwa anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig und langsam wurde es unerträglich.

„Was denn?", kam die Frage und der Liegende wusste genau, das würde noch lange dauern.

„Tu was...", bettelte er.

Ein leises Schnurren kam über die Lippen des Vampirs.

Dann streichelte seine Hand über den Bauch, zur Brust und neckte dort eine Brustwarze, nach der anderen.

Am Ende fuhr er mit der Zunge die gleiche Strecke nach und knabberte am Ohr, während sich zwei Finger ihren Weg in Severus´ Mund suchten.

Hingebungsvoll lutschte der Mann daran und saugte.

Nach ein paar Minuten zog Sirius sie ihm aber weg und entfernte sich auch sonst von dem anderen.

Wimmernd lag Sev vor ihm und gab ein absolut erregendes und einfach nur geiles Bild ab.

Seine Haut schimmerte und der Körper bebte vor Erregung und Lust.

Sirius´ Finger wanderten nun aber zu Severus´ Po und übten dort leichten Druck aus, was den anderen dazu veranlasste, sich ihm entgegen zu bewegen.

„Na, willst du, das ich meine Finger in dir versenke?", fragte Sirius.

Sev nickte nur und keuchte.

So schob sich langsam ein Finger etwas in den Liegenden und hielt dann still.

Severus bewegte sich und versuchte den anderen weiter in sich zu bringen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Dazu fehlte ihm die Bewegungsfreiheit.

Sirius selbst fand dieses Spiel äußerst erregend.

Vor allem war das die perfekte Strafe, für die plötzliche Flucht. Sirius hoffte, dass Deimos Draco auch wenigstens ein wenig bestrafte.. Aber wohl eher nicht – noch nicht.

Gnädig wie er nun mal war, versenkte Sirius aber nun den Finger gänzlich, was Severus aufstöhnen ließ. Keuchend bewegte er sich, soweit es seine Ketten zuließen.

Der Körper des Tränkemeisters bebte vor Erregung und zitterte bei jedem Mal, wenn der Vampir diesen einen Punkt traf.

„Sirius!", schrie der Liegende schon beinahe, als sich der andere wieder entfernte.

„Was denn?", fragte der nur unschuldig nach.

Gequält seufzte Sev und ließ sich erschöpft zurücksinken.

Sirius brachte ihn wahrhaftig um den Verstand, wenn das noch lange so weiter ging.

„Schatzi, was soll ich denn nun machen? Mir ist langweilig."

Der Black hatte in der Tat eine sehr gelangweilte Stimme aufgesetzt und Sev hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er eine Weile hier so liegen bleiben durfte.

„Nein! Das machst du nicht!", bettelte er.

Der andere grinste zufrieden.

„Doch, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll..."

„Fick mich, verdammt!", maulte Severus nun und zerrte an den Ketten.

Sirius konnte sich ein lautes Lachen kaum unterdrücken.

„Ich hab keine Lust", meinte er darauf nur und stand von der Matratze auf.

Sein aufgerichtetes und wirklich hartes Glied, strafte seine Worte Lügen.

„NEIN! Komm wieder her! Das kannst du nicht tun! Was ist mit mir?"

Schweiß rann Sev über die Stirn. Alleine der Gedanke, dass er hier liegen musste, sich nicht einmal Erleichterung verschaffen konnte, machte ihn schon wahnsinnig.

„Na ja.. du wirst warten müssen, bis ich in Stimmung bin."

Damit fiel wirklich die Tür ins Schloss.

---

Severus war fertig, fertig mit den Nerven und gleichzeitig so angespannt, dass er dachte zu bersten.

Was er natürlich nicht wusste, war, dass Sirius keinesfalls den Raum verlassen hatte.

Er saß in dem Sessel unweit vom Bett entfernt und beobachtete die Bemühungen des anderen, sich irgendwie zu erlösen. Was in dieser Situation natürlich unmöglich war.

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, ehe sich Sirius dazu erbarmte, dem anderen ein wenig zu helfen.

Er öffnete die Tür und schloss sie geräuschvoll. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lief er ans Bett und musterte den anderen noch einmal von oben bis unten.

Severus hatte sich verspannt, was offensichtlich war. Nun, schließlich wusste er auch nicht, wer hier war.

Sachte streichelte Sirius ihm über die Brust. Aber nur leicht, fast schmetterlingsgleich. Severus zitterte und versuchte sich der Berührung zu entziehen.

Leider gelang ihm das nicht und feuchte Lippen begannen, an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen und eine der Hände des Unbekannten wanderten in seinen Schritt.

Ein Stöhnen verkniff sich der Professor und wand sich weiter.

Doch, als eine Zunge wieder die Länge leckte und Zähne sie unterstützten, konnte er einen heiseren Schrei nicht zurückhalten.

Sirius fand das wunderbar und fühlte sich sehr bestätigt.

Er war eben ein Naturtalent.

Aber wieder erschien ein hinterhältiges Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

Wieso sollte er seinen Partner nicht noch ein wenig länger hinhalten?

Er ließ ab und erhob sich, um sich am Nachttisch zu schaffen zu machen. Endlich hatte er, was er suchte.

Schon gut, dass Sev nicht immer überall mit hin ging, wo er war.

Grinsend suchte er noch nach einer Tube und schmiss alles aufs Bett. Severus zuckte zusammen, als er etwas hörte, von dem er nicht wusste, was es war.

Sirius streichelte an den Innenseiten der Beine seines Geliebten entlang, was den schaudern ließ.

Die Zunge folgte und kleine Küsschen verteilten sich auf der verschwitzten Haut. In der Luft hing schwer der Geruch nach Sex und Lust, was das Ganze noch prickelnder machte.

Der Zeigefinger der Rechten strich über Severus´ Glied und die Fingerkuppe blieb an der Spitze liegen.

Ehe der Finger von einem Paar Lippen abgelöst wurde.

Doch auch die verschwanden schnell wieder.

Severus merkte, dass der andere etwas suchte und mittlerweile hatte er auch erkannt, dass Sirius ihn eine Weile an der Nase herum geführt hatte.

Aber es behagte ihm nicht, dass er nichts sehen konnte. Denn er wusste, dass der andere das ganz genüsslich ausnutzen würde...

Und er sollte Recht behalten, denn er spürte etwas kaltes und glitschiges an seinem Hintern.

Ein Finger, wie er wusste.

Leicht glitt er in ihn und bewegte sich aufreizend und fast schon so langsam, dass er am Liebsten geschrieen hätte. Aber den Gefallen wollte er seinem Partner nicht tun.

Noch hatte er etwas Stolz.

Der hielt aber nicht mehr, als ein zweiter und dritter Finger ihn ausfüllten, aber nicht bewegten.

„Tu was, Sirius! Verdammt… bitte!", keuchte er.

Angesprochener grinste und raunte dem anderen zu:

„Aber immer doch, Liebling.."

Sirius drehte sich zur Seite und nahm in die Hand, was er da hingelegt hatte.

Nun, eigentlich waren es ja zwei Gegenstände. Fies grinsend, nahm er den Kleineren und legte dann seine andere Hand um Severus´ Schwanz.

Der keuchte und bog den Rücken durch.

Aber Sirius hatte nicht im Geringsten vor, seinen Liebsten hier zu befriedigen, nein, er legte ihm einen Ring um und zog ihn eng genug, damit der andere noch ein wenig in dieser Situation blieb.

„Was soll das? Siri.. was..?"

Severus fand das nicht gut, überhaupt nicht.

Und er ahnte, dass das noch mehr kommen sollte.

Was auch eintrat.

Etwas großes drückte gegen seinen Eingang und es war ihm nicht klar, was.

„Sag mal, Liebling, kennst du Vibratoren?"

Schlagartig wusste Sev, was es war.

Und verdammt, das Teil war nun wirklich in ihm und der andere hatte es auf die stärkste Vibrationsstufe gestellt, die es gab.

Stöhnend und keuchend lag er da und wand sich unter diesen Gefühlen.

Sirius selbst beobachtete das und seine eigene Männlichkeit schmerzte mittlerweile auch unerträglich.

Kurzentschlossen erhob er sich, setzte sich neben Sevs Kopf, nahm die Augenbinde ab und grinste ihn an.

„Na, alles klar?", fragte er.

Der Tränkemeister war nicht in der Lage, seinen Unmut auszudrücken, denn der Vibrator tat seine Arbeit ausgesprochen gut.

Der Vampir beugte sich runter und küsste den anderen fordernd auf die Lippen.

Natürlich seufzte Severus und spielte mit.

Nebenbei fasste sich Sirius an seine eigene Errektion und rieb sie sich.

Er stöhnte dem anderen in den Mund, dass der den Kuss unterbrach und seinen Partner beobachtete, wie er es sich selbst machte.

Natürlich wurde dem Lehrer nur noch heißer, als er seinem Vampir zusah und er wollte endlich kommen.

Aber dieser verdammte Ring verhinderte das und quälte ihn daher noch zusätzlich.

Ohne den Ring würde er ja schon leiden, denn er hätte schwören können, dass er mindestens schon drei Orgasmen gehabt hätte.

Und gerade bahnte sich ein neuer an.

Noch immer starrte er Sirius an, der sich einen runter holte und nun mit in den Nacken geworfenem Kopf, in seine Hand spritzte.

Die milchige, weiße Flüssigkeit verteilte sich darauf und er blickte in die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters.

Dann hielt Sirius ihm die Hand hin, die von Severus gierig abgeleckt wurde.

Er lächelte noch mal und er wusste, dass er seinen Partner nun doch lange genug gequält hatte.

Sanft entfernte er den Vibrator und auch den Ring.

Dann strich er über die Brust und reizte kurz die Brustwarzen, ehe er den anderen wieder küsste.

„Ich bin gnädig, Schatz! Ich werde dich jetzt erlösen. Wie hast du vorhin so schön gesagt? Ich soll dich ficken?"

Erschöpft nickte der Liegende nur. Denn gefesselt war er immer noch.

Was sich aber gerade änderte.

Denn Sirius hatte ihn frei gelassen und war nun dabei, ihn auf den Bauch zu drehen und dann auf alle viere zu ziehen.

Dann erst beugte sich der Black über den anderen und küsste seine Schulter.

Hart war Siri schon längst wieder und so versenkte er sich schnell in dem nachgiebigen Körper, der ihn heiß in Empfang nahm.

Severus stöhnte auf und es fiel ihm schwer, sich obenzuhalten.

Sein Partner versenkte sich in schnellen und harten Stößen in ihm und er wusste, gleich würde er endlich die Erlösung finden.

Und so kam es auch, nach zwei weiteren tiefen Stößen, kam der Untere endlich und entlud sich mit einem erlösenden Schrei.

Sirius versenkte sich noch einige Male in ihm, ehe auch er kam und sie dann gemeinsam auf dem Bett landeten.

Verschwitzt und völlig am Ende, ließ sich der Tränkemeister in die Arme ziehen.

„Ich würde sagen, du darfst dir öfter eine Strafe einhandeln, Sev...", schnurrte der andere und schlief dann ein.

Severus hingegen hatte entschlossen, nächstes Mal lieber zum Frisör zu gehen, als die Flucht zu ergreifen und hinterher eine solche Tortur zu ertragen.

Auch, wenn es teilweiße sehr erregend gewesen war, sein Vampir konnte absolut sadistisch sein.

Das hatte er heute am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen.

Doch nun war er zu erschöpft und müde, um weiter nachzudenken.

Also schloss er die Augen und schlief ebenfalls ein. Der letzte Gedanke war, dass Tom an allem schuld war.

---

Im Zimmer nebenan, lag Draco auf den Bett und Deimos saß neben ihm. Oder unter ihm, wie man es betrachtete.

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sich wieder beruhigt, nachdem der Blonde ihm eine Weile durch die Haare gestreichelt und Liebesbeweise ins Ohr geflüstert hatte.

Nun lag Dracos Kopf auf seinem Schoß und der Blonde ließ sich mal wieder den Nacken kraulen.

„Ich sollte dich vielleicht im Stall halten, Drache?", flüsterte Deimos.

Draco bekam das nicht wirklich mit, da er döste.

„Ich freu mich schon riesig auf die Hochzeit, du auch?"

„Mhm...", kam es bloß von dem Liegenden.

Deimos grinste in sich hinein, als er plötzlich ein mentales Anklopfen seines Bruders bemerkte.

He, Kleiner!

Hallo, Tom! Was gibt's?

Dad und Vater haben uns morgen zu sich bestellt. Wir sollen unsere Freunde mitbringen. Lucius und Narzissa werden auch da sein.

Schön, ich sag den anderen morgen Bescheid. Tschüss!

Tschüss!

Deimos freute sich riesig darauf, seine Eltern zu sehen. Alleine die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als alle erschrocken und verängstigt gewesen waren, ließ ihn grinsen. Auch, wenn er seine Hedwig vermisste..

* * *

So, fertig für heute! 

Ich hoffe, dass euch diese Strafe gefallen hat!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	22. Schon wieder eine Strafe?

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 22**

**Schon wieder eine Strafe?**

Am folgenden Morgen wachte Severus auf und streckte sich erst mal ausgiebig.

Was er aber schnell sein ließ, als er seinen Hintern spürte. Sirius war extrem wild gewesen, gestern...

Nach eben jenem sah er sich nun um. Der Vampir lag nicht mehr im Bett.

So stand der Lehrer also auf und verschwand im Bad.

Er vermutete, dass sein Partner sich bei seinem Patensohn aufhielt.

---

Und genau dort fand er ihn auch eine halbe Stunde später, vor.

Sirius saß am Fußende des Bettes und Deimos saß am Kopfende. Draco schien noch zu schlafen, oder aber er döste.

Jedenfalls hatte er sich ganz nah an den dunkelhaarigen Jungen gekuschelt. Und Deimos und Sirius grinsten Severus an, als er das Zimmer betrat.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!", grüßte Deimos und das Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Ja, morgen", meinte er und trat näher.

„Und, gut geschlafen?", fragte Deimos.

„Eh.. ja?"

„Wirklich? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du länger schläfst, demnach, was Siri gestern mit dir angestellt hat..."

Knallrot und fassungslos, starrte der Tränkemeister den Vampir an, der Deimos gerade einen Klaps auf den Kopf gab.

„Du hast es ihm erzählt!", schrie er, dass Draco aufschreckte und nach oben fuhr.

Dabei schlug er sich den Kopf an Deimos Kinn und wimmerte schmerzhaft. Er beachtete sein Kinn nicht, das Draco gerade kollidiert hatte, denn es tat nicht weh. Ein Vorteil, wenn man kein Mensch war...

Der dunkelhaarige Junge nahm dann aber den anderen sofort schützend in den Arm, streichelte leicht über die demolierte Stelle und pustete darüber.

„Gleich wird's besser...", flüsterte er dem Blonden ins Ohr.

„Welcher Idiot schreit eigentlich mitten in der Nacht so rum?", maulte der aber bloß.

„Dein Pate!", grinste Deimos da nur.

Draco drehte sich suchend um und warf seinem Paten einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„He, das ist nicht meine Schuld, sondern Sirius´!"

Er deutete auf den anderen und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

„Red dich nicht raus, du hast hier rumgeschrieen, nicht ich! Und außerdem solltest du dich mal bei dem Blondchen entschuldigen!"

Sirius sah seinen Partner herausfordernd an und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Draco.

Der ließ sich noch immer von Deimos trösten – immerhin waren diese Streicheleinheiten auch nicht zu verachten...

Doch Severus stand weiterhin ziemlich missgelaunt da und dachte gar nicht daran, hier irgendwen um Entschuldigung zu bitten.

„Also, bevor ich vergesse, es euch zu sagen: Ich habe gestern noch mit Tom gesprochen!"

Sofort wurde er von allen Anwesenden angeschaut.

„Nun, mein lieber Bruder hatte die tolle Nachricht, dass wir heute alle bei meinen Eltern eingeladen sind! Wir sollen schnell zu Tom kommen, von da geht's weiter."

Dem Tränkemeister war schon wieder komisch und er ahnte, dass da noch was auf ihn zukam, von dem er lieber verschont bleiben würde.

„So, dann macht euch mal fertig! Ich will in einer Stunde los!"

Mit diesen Worten scheuchte der dunkelhaarige Junge die beiden Männer aus dem Zimmer.

Dann drehte er sich zu Draco um, den er auf dem Bett zurückgelassen hatte.

„Schatz, raus aus den Federn! Oder willst du als Wischmopp zu meinen Eltern? Deine sind übrigens auch da!"

Nun sprang der Blonde aus dem Bett, dass er beinahe hinfiel.

Deimos lachte nur und marschierte mit seinen gerichteten Sachen ins Bad.

---

Endlich hatten sich alle bei Tom versammelt. Der hatte nämlich schon vor dem Kamin gelauert.

„So, da ihr ja auch endlich mal da seid, können wir nach Hause zu meinen Eltern."

Er bekam dafür einen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Ja, unsere Eltern!"

Er fasste seinem Bruder an die Schulter, der Draco an der Hand hatte, der wiederum seinen Paten und so weiter.

Am Ende bildeten sie dann eine kleine Kette, die sich einfach in Luft auflöste.

---

Auftauchen taten sie in einer kleinen Halle, die wohl so was wie der Apparationsraum im Ministerium darstellte. Jedenfalls sah es schön aus.

Deimos kannte diesen Ort ja schon, aber Draco noch nicht und so wollte er sich gerade etwas umsehen, als auch schon die Tür zur Rechten aufgeschlagen wurde.

Es kam niemand anderes, als Godric hereingestürmt.

Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, schlang er die Arme um seinen Jüngsten und knuddelte ihn erst mal durch, ehe Tom die gleiche Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen musste.

„Ich bin ja so froh, dich wieder zu sehen. Tom hat mir berichtet, was alles geschehen ist", plapperte Ric auch schon los.

Wurde aber aufgehalten, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund legte.

„Mein Lieber, lass die Leute doch auch mal sprechen!", meinte Salazar grinsend.

Der Braunhaarige grinste dann nur und krallte sich seinen kleinen Jungen, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Kopfschüttelnd folgten ihm die anderen.

Sie erreichten einen großen Raum, der gemütlich eingerichtet war und wohl ein Wohnzimmer darstellte. Ric saß mit Deimos auf einem der Sofas und unterhielt sich.

Die anderen sahen das gigantische Grinsen und wunderten sich schon ein wenig.

„Was ist denn los, Schatz?", erkundigte sich der Slytherin.

Doch sein Partner schüttelte den Kopf.

„Später."

Schulterzuckend setzte sich Sal dann und zwar genau auf die andere Seite Deimos´.

Draco fand das nicht so toll, aber er nahm es hin, denn das waren die Eltern seines Verlobten.

Er konnte ja schlecht verbieten, dass sie ihn bei sich hatten. Trotzdem wurmte es ihn, dass er hier irgendwie ignoriert wurde. Immerhin war Deimos sein Partner und er hatte ja auch das Recht, ihn bei sich zu haben!

Und nun wurde er hier irgendwie links liegen gelassen.

Der Blonde schnaubte einmal, ehe er sich beleidigt nach hinten anlehnte.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass die anderen ihn beobachtete hatten. Natürlich war ihnen die Stimmungsschwankung aufgefallen, die in dem Jungen vorgegangen war.

Deimos wusste, dass sein Drache durchaus extrem eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend sein konnte- nicht umsonst, war er ein Veela.

Er stand auf und trat vor den anderen, dann griff er seine Hand, zog ihn auf die Beine und dann in seine Arme. Erst, als das geschehen war, lief er zurück zu seinen Eltern, setzte sich und platzierte Draco auf seinem Schoß.

Der hatte das alles perplex über sich ergehen lassen.

Aber als er erkannte, was los war, kuschelte er sich an den anderen und ließ sich glücklich den Nacken kraulen.

„Schatz, du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich vergesse, oder?", flüsterte Deimos und küsste den anderen auf die Stirn. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und kuschelte sich noch mehr an, was die Anwesenden mit einem Lächeln quittierten. Draco war eben ein Veela, da konnte man nichts machen.

So saß die Gruppe also eine Weile, bis sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Lucius und Narzissa eintraten.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja! Was habt ihr so lange gebraucht?", fragte Erebos auch gleich.

Der blonde Mann zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich musste was für meinen nervigen dunklen Lord erledigen, damit er morgen nicht an die Decke geht!"

Das brachte dann alle zum Lachen, was Tom nicht so toll fand.

„Als ob ich so schlimm wäre!", schmollte er.

---

Nach dem Tee, wurde es Deimos aber irgendwie langweilig.

Deshalb sah er aus dem Fenster und kreischte dann fast schon hysterisch auf. Ein Zeichen für Draco, dass gerade die Kleinkind-Stimmung eingetreten war.

Aber er folgte dem Zeig des Fingers und entdeckte draußen ebenfalls den weißen Schnee.

„Wow", brachte er nur hervor.

Sein Partner war schon aufgesprungen und Ric war – da er in Reichweite saß - von ihm mitgezerrt worden.

„Ich will raus!", stellte Deimos klar und war schon daran, sich warme Wintersachen anzuzaubern. Doch sein Vater hielt ihn auf, in dem er ihm die Hand auf den Mund legte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Die anderen bemerkten das Glitzern in den Augen des Jungen sofort und Sal wusste, da kam etwas Unaufhaltsames auf sie zu.

„Wir gehen jetzt alle Schlittschuhlaufen!", rief Deimos dann plötzlich begeistert und rannte lachend, gefolgt von Godric, aus dem Raum. Dann erhob sich Salazar und lächelte schief:

„Mir scheint, wir müssen uns dem fügen. Also kommt!"

So erhoben sich alle und liefen dem Slytherin nach, der sie durch mehrere Gänge, hinaus auf eine kleine Terrasse führte.

Schnell zauberten sie sich warme Kleidung und traten dann zu den Beiden, die schon munter auf dem Eis herumschlitterten.

---

Deimos hielt sich an der Hand seines Dad´s und ließ sich von diesem ziehen.

Schließlich stand er das erste Mal auf Schlittschuhen und wollte nicht ständig auf dem Hintern landen.

Draco, der das beobachtete, fand das nur zu süß.

Also eilte er an den See, verwandelte seine Schuhe und setzte den ersten Fuß aufs Eis, dann, als er sicher stand, glitt er graziös davon. Sein Freund sah ihm schon begeistert entgegen und ließ Ric los, um seine Arme Draco entgegenzustrecken.

„Drache!", lachte er und wurde schon in den Arm genommen.

„Du siehst absolut süß aus, weißt du das?", fragte der Blonde und hauchte dem anderen einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ja, weiß ich! Und jetzt zeig mir, wie man das genau macht! Ich komm mir so albern vor!"

Also nahm Draco seinen Schatz und zeigte ihm die Bewegungen, die er ausführen musste, damit er sicher auf den Beinen blieb. Nach mehreren Versuchen und Bodenlandungen, hatte er dann den Dreh raus und fuhr mit seinem Schatz in großen Kreisen über das Eis.

Godric unterdes war langsam an den Rand gefahren, wo die anderen standen.

„Los, kommt!"

Sal ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und glitt zu seinem Partner.

Was hieß, dass nur noch vier Personen dort standen.

„Du, Zissa, wann sind wir das letzte Mal Eislaufen gewesen?", erkundigte sich Sirius bei seiner Cousine.

„Mein Lieber, frag mich das nicht!"

Schulterzuckend versuchte der Black dann aber sein Glück und stand auch noch recht gut da.

Nach dem ersten Schritt auf dem Eis, haute es ihn dann trotzdem hin. Lucius lachte sich ins Fäustchen, Narzissa lächelte und Severus hatte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Sev, wenn du so schaust, kannst du mir bestimmt vormachen, wie es richtig geht!"

Das entsetzte den Tränkelehrer und er trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Ohne mich, ich geh keinen Schritt da drauf!"

Deimos hatte das natürlich mitbekommen, weil sie gerade an den Vieren vorbei fuhren. So machte er kehrt und hielt neben Sirius.

„Sev, du willst doch nicht etwa kneifen!", empörte er sich.

Der Mann verdrehte die Augen. Das alles konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Jedenfalls war das seine Meinung.

„Ich setzt keinen Fuß darauf! Ich denke nicht mal daran, das zu tun! Wer weiß, ob das nicht jeden Moment einbricht!"

Die blonde Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Stell dich doch nicht so an, Sev. Zu unserer Schulzeit warst du doch ein wunderbarer Eisläufer!"

Nun wurden alle neugierig, die in Hörweite waren, und auch die, die es eigentlich nicht waren– wozu war man kein Mensch?

„Echt? Du bist so gut gewesen?", rief Draco und setzt auch schon einen bittenden Blick auf.

Doch als sein Pate keine Regung tat, da erzählte Lucius weiter.

„In den Ferien sind wir manchmal in Hogwarts geblieben und wenn es genug Eis auf dem See gegeben hat, dann sind wir Eislaufen gewesen.

Dumbledore hat manchmal dann einen kleinen Wettbewerb gemacht!"

„Wer hat gewonnen?" Wollte Sirius wissen.

„Rate mal!"

Alle Blicke fielen auf Severus, der unweigerlich rot wurde und dann schon gehen wollte.

Leider war da wer anderes schneller gewesen, denn Sirius war unauffällig hinter ihn getreten, hatte Schlittschuhe gezaubert und schubste seinen Partner nun aufs Eis.

Der schrie überrascht auf und hätte er nicht ein so gutes Gleichgewicht gehabt, wäre er sicher auf dem Hosenboden gelandet.

So fing er sich aber gerade noch und stand nun da.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dir noch ein angemessenes Kostüm...?"

Der Witz wurde mit einem Schneeball zurück gezahlt.

„Untersteh dich, Sirius!", warnte Sev und kam langsam wieder auf den Rand zu, um auf festen Boden zu kommen.

„Wo willst du denn schon wieder hin, Sev?", fragte Draco und hielt ihm am Ärmel fest.

„Runter hier!", schnaubte er eine Antwort und wollte weiter.

Doch wieder stellte sich sein Partner in den Weg.

„Du bleibst schön da und zeigst uns mal deine Eiskünste!"

„Und wenn nicht, Flohschleuder?"

„Dann muss ich mir was für die Fledermaus einfallen lassen!"

„Ha ha ha, als wenn du denken könntest, du wandernder Flohzirkus!"

„Jedenfalls besser als du, du zu groß geratener Maulwurf!"

„Straßenköter!

„Blindschleiche!"

„Blutsauger!"

„Kräuterweib!"

„Du... du... du Grufti!"

„Ja, Sev, gibs mir!", lachte Sirius und fügte hinzu:

„Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, ich hab ne tolle Idee, was ich mit dir anstelle!"

Dem Hogwartslehrer schwante Übles.

„Und das wäre?", schnappte er zurück.

„Ehe... du erinnerst dich an die letzte Nacht?"

Severus konnte ja so schnell die Gesichtsfarbe ändern, dass man manchmal das Gefühl bekam, er sei ein Chamäleon.

„DAS wagst du nicht!"

Sirius Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Doch, mein wilder Panther."

Nun fuhr Sev doch Schlittschuh, denn in eine andere Richtung konnte er nicht...

Später, weil alle gebettelt hatten – und Sirius seine Strafe angedroht – führte Narzissa mit Severus ein kleines Kunststück vor, wofür die Beiden eine Menge Applaus bekamen..

---

Als sie am Abend dann endlich wieder in Hogwarts waren, fielen die beiden Jungen müde ins Bett und schliefen aneinander gekuschelt, ein.

Severus zog sich vorsorglich eine Shorts und T-Shirt an, verkroch sich unter der Decke und stellte sich schlafend, als er Sirius hörte. Nicht, dass er noch auf dumme Ideen kam.

Doch der Black legte sich nur schnurrend neben den anderen, strich ihm durchs Haar und flüsterte:

„Du sahst auf dem Eis einfach atemberaubend aus. Ich liebe dich, Schatz."

Damit schlief auch er ein.

* * *

So, ende für heute!

Länger geworden, als geplant, aber auch gut!

Hoffe, es hat gefallen, bye,

Psy-Puma


	23. Gästelisten

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 23**

**Gästelisten**

Severus lag noch lange wach und hörte immer wieder die letzten Worte, die Sirius geflüstert hatte, bevor er eingeschlafen war.

Das waren so sanft gesprochene Worte gewesen und mit so viel Liebe, dass es ihm einen Schauer über den Körper gejagt hatte...

---

Der Morgen danach war recht ruhig. Viel zu ruhig, wenn es nach dem Mann ging.

Sirius lag neben ihm und schlief noch selig. Aber zumindest die Jungen hätten schon da sein müssen. Immerhin war es schon recht spät...

Also stand Severus auf und zog sich an, um dann ins Nebenzimmer zu gehen.

Das absolut leer war.

„Wo sind die denn hin!"

Sev drehte sich um und wollte einen Schritt machen, aber da schrie er schon erschrocken auf.

„Was denn?", nuschelte Sirius, der vor ihm stand.

„Du hast mich erschreckt!", meckerte der Tränkelehrer und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

Der Vampir schaute etwas verwirrt aus der Wäsche, erwiderte aber nichts, sondern umklammerte einfach seinen Partner und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab. So verharrte er dann und schlief fast schon wieder im Stehen ein.

„He, Sirius! Du kannst doch hier nicht einfach so weiter schlafen!", empörte sich der Professor.

„Hm...", nuschelte der andere aber nur und ließ sich ergeben aus dem Zimmer schieben.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Faulheit. Seinen Partner wieder ins Bett verfrachtet, machte er sich davon, die beiden Jungen zu suchen.

„Irgendwo müssen die ja stecken...", überlegte er laut und ging gedanklich alle Möglichkeiten durch.

---

Draco und Deimos saßen in der Bibliothek und hatten vor sich ein paar Blätter Pergament liegen.

„Also, wen haben wir denn nun alles...?"

Der Blonde las sich die Namen durch und blickte dann zu seinem Verlobten.

„Wer denn noch?"

Deimos selbst zuckte die Schultern.

„Also, ich denke, meine Eltern werden auch kommen. Dann natürlich noch deine und ich weiß nicht, wie es mit Sevs Verwandtschaft aussieht!"

Draco nickte bestätigend.

„Also, er hat schon noch Familie, aber soviel ich weiß, nur noch wenig Kontakt. Vielleicht schreiben wir einfach Einladungen an sie und wer kommen will, der tut es?"

Der Vorschlag wurde angenommen und so setzten sie Severus´ Familie, mit einem Fragezeichen dahinter, auch mit auf die Liste.

„Gut, wer noch?"

Sie zuckten beide mit den Schultern und seufzten erneut.

„Das ist echt eine Schweinearbeit...", stöhnte Draco genervt und lehnte sich zurück.

„Also, wie wäre es mit den Zabinis? Ich meine, Blaise ist ein Freund, oder?"

Der Blonde nickte.

„Einverstanden. Aber ich will keine Lehrer dabei haben!"

Belustigt nickte Deimos.

„Ich auch nicht!"

Am Ende hatten sie dann doch eine Menge zusammen und dann mussten ja noch die Todesser des inneren Kreises dazugerechnet werden.

---

Severus hatte nun soweit alles abgesucht, dass nur noch ein Ort in Betracht kam - die Bibliothek.

Und diese betrat er gerade. Nach dem ersten Schritt, konnte er die Jungen schon hören.

Sie schienen sich ja prächtig zu amüsieren.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßt er und sah die Beiden an. Der Blick wurde erwidert und es schien so, als fühlten sie sich ertappt.

„Was tut ihr da?", erkundigte sich Sev und trat hinter die Beiden, um ihnen über die Schulter zu blicken. Doch weil es noch ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte, drehten sie die Blätter um und verhinderten damit, dass der andere etwas lesen konnte.

„Habt ihr Geheimnisse vor mir, oder was?"

Die Jungen nickten breit grinsend und antworteten mit einem synchronen ja!´.

„Ah ja, und wieso?"

„Darum!", erklärte Deimos schließlich und sah sich suchend nach seinem Bodyguard um.

„Wo hast du eigentlich Siri gelassen?"

Severus zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hab ihn wieder ins Bett gebracht, er schlief an meine Schulter gelehnt, schon im Stehen ein."

Das brachte den Blonden zum Lachen und seinen Verlobten ebenfalls.

„Na ja, mittlerweile ist er sicher wieder wach und sucht dich. Ich würde zu ihm gehen, nicht, dass er dich wieder bestraft!"

Der Mann bekam schlagartig einen hochroten Kopf.

„Ich warne dich, wenn du das irgendwem erzählst!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er davon.

Nun aber war der junge Malfoy neugierig.

„Was sollst du wem nicht erzählen?"

Er zog ganz malfoy-like, eine Braue nach oben und sah seinen Freund von der Seite an.

„Och, nichts!"

„Sag schon!"

„Nein!"

„Sag endlich!"

„Ich will nicht!"

„Ach man!"

„Ich weiß, dass ich ein Mann bin!"

„Blödmann, das meinte ich nicht!"

„Ich weiß!"

Draco schnaubte.

„Du bist gemein!"

„Stimmt nicht, ich will nur nicht, dass du wieder vor Scham im Boden versinken willst!"

Das brachte den anderen erst einmal zum Schweigen.

„Ist das so schlimm?", fragte er dann leise nach.

Deimos lächelte spitzbübisch.

„Ich kann's dir ja mal demonstrieren!", bot er an, dass der Blonde schnell den Blickkontakt brach und die Liste anstarrte.

„He, du hast gefragt!", meinte Deimos dann und strich seinem Verlobten über die gerötete Wange.

„Ja, ich weiß! Aber sag, was hat Sirius denn mit ihm gemacht?"

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte fröhlich und überlegte gerade, ob er sich ins Zimmer seines Paten schleichen sollte und das Spielzeug ausleihen..

Das Grinsen wurde noch größer und Draco bekam langsam ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch.

„Was?", wollte er leise wissen. Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nichts, gar nichts. Ich habe nur gerade überlegt, was ich dir alles sage und was nicht. Oder, ob ich's dir demonstriere..."

Der Blonde schluckte und packte dann die Pergamente zusammen.

„Ich denke, erst mal gehen wir und schicken die Liste ab."

Damit war Deimos einverstanden. So liefen sie also erst mal in die Eulerei, um dort mit Dracos Eule, die Liste an Tom zu schicken, der sicher schon darauf wartete.

---

Auf dem Rückweg träumte Deimos vor sich hin.

So bekam er auch nicht mit, als Draco ihn schon mehrfach angesprochen hatte und nun langsam richtig sauer wurde.

„DEIMOS! Ich rede mit dir!", schrie er also, dem anderen eine letzte Chance bietend.

Angeschrieener zuckte heftig zusammen und blickte dann seinen Verlobten an.

„Was denn?"

Der Blonde schnaubte.

„Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, um wie viel Uhr die Trauung ist!"

Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, Tom hat das mit dem Priester ausgemacht. Ich weiß nur, dass wir morgens da sein sollen."

Wortlos ging Draco weiter.

„He, was ist denn?"

„Das fragst du noch? Du hast mich zehn Minuten lang ignoriert!"

Natürlich war dem Dunkelhaarigen auf der Stelle klar, was so schief hing.

„Tut mir leid, Liebling. Ich war in Gedanken und hab mir gerade überlegt, was ich dir denn nun von Siri und Sev erzählen soll..."

Sofort war die Neugierde wieder in dem Blonden geweckt.

„Und!", sah er ihn bettelnd an.

Deimos musste lächeln. Momentan hatte Draco solche seltsamen Stimmungsschwankungen, fast so, als ob er schwanger wäre. Was nicht sein konnte, da sie ja noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten...

„Das sag ich dir erst in unserem Zimmer. Ich denke, da ist es sicherer!"

„Wieso?"

„Glaub mir!"

---

So erreichten sie auch den Gemeinschaftsraum und schließlich ihr Zimmer.

Draco ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und sah dann fordernd zu Deimos, dass er endlich begann, zu erzählen.

„Also, Siri hat ihn in der Bibliothek gefunden und Sev erst mal ein wenig gereizt."

„Wie, gereizt?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Siri hat deinem Paten einen runter geholt! In der Bibliothek!"

Das brachte den Blonden zum Erröten.

„Na ja, dann hat er ihn in ihr Zimmer gelotst und..."

Am Ende der Erzählung lag Deimos auf seinem Freund und die Hemden der beiden, wie auch die Hosen, lagen am Boden. Draco selbst glich einer überreifen Tomate und seine Augen waren von dem anderen abgewandt, der gerade seinen Körper liebkoste.

„Liebling?"

Der junge Malfoy brachte nur ein leises mh´ heraus.

„Soll ich weiter machen?"

Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, so blieb er stumm.

Und Deimos´ Hände wanderten die Seiten entlang und wo am Ende eine wieder nach oben wanderte, strich die andere weiter nach unten, über den Schritt des Liegenden.

Draco fiepte auf und sah überrascht in die Augen des anderen.

„Was..?"

Die Lippen wurden wieder verschlossen und die Hand strich fester über die Beule, die sich gebildet hatte. Jetzt musste der Blonde keuchen und er kniff die Augen zu.

„Ich zeige dir, was Siri noch mit Sev gemacht hat...", hauchte Deimos und rutschte nach unten. In der gleichen Bewegung zog er die Shorts seines Schatzes mit runter, und schmiss sie schließlich vom Bett.

Dann schoss seine Zunge heraus und leckte einmal über die Spitze des Gliedes.

Der Liegende schrie erschrocken auf. Wovon sich Deimos aber nicht beirren ließ und seine Aufgabe weiterführte. Er strich die gesamte Länge entlang und nahm den anderen dann ganz in seinen Mund. Draco wusste nicht, was zu tun war.

Einerseits waren das wunderbare Gefühle, andererseits kannte er das nicht und hatte irgendwie Angst. Also versuchte er den Schwarzhaarigen von sich zu drücken, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da er aufstöhnen musste.

Deimos hatte eine Schluckbewegung gemacht.

Während die Linke nun noch zusätzlich die Brustwarzen des anderen reizten, war die rechte Hand zu den Hoden gewandert und massierte diese.

Vollkommen überrollt, ließ Draco nun alles mit sich machen und Deimos konnte fühlen, dass sich sein Freund entspannte und nun endlich zu genießen begann.

Und es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, bis Draco dann mit einem Schrei über die Klippe sprang und sich in den Mund seines Verlobten ergoss. Erschöpft sank er in die Laken und atmete unregelmäßig. Deimos krabbelte wieder nach oben und legte sich neben den anderen.

„War es gut?", fragte er grinsend.

Ein graues Augen wurde geöffnet und sah ihn mit nebligem Blick an.

„Einfach unbeschreiblich", nuschelte er zurück.

„Können wir öfters machen, Drache", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige.

Er erhielt nur ein Nicken.

„Und wenn wir erst mal verheiratet sind, dann eröffnen sich uns noch ganz andere Dimensionen..."

Draco drehte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich an den anderen.

„Aber das dauert noch ein wenig."

Um ein Lachen zu verhindern, lächelte Deimos nur anzüglich.

„Na ja, ich würde nicht sagen, dass es noch lange bis zum nächsten Wochenende ist..."

„Hm, nein... das ist nicht mehr lange..."

„Ja, und dann sind wir verheiratet!"

„Mhm, dann sind wir verheiratet... – wir sind WAS!"

Schlagartig saß der Malfoy senkrecht.

„Du hast schon verstanden. Wir heiraten in ein paar Tagen."

Die graue Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Warum weiß ich nichts davon?"

„Na ja, vielleicht, wegen eben dieser Reaktion? Es lässt sich auch nicht mehr aufhalten, Schatz. Aber, bevor du jetzt noch was sagst, lass mich ausreden."

Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Also, Liebling, sieh es mal so: Niemand wird dir mehr hinterher rennen, keiner mehr dich nerven, du wirst unter dem Schutz meiner Familie stehen, ich werde meine Schwankungen los und du deine.. UND, wir können so oft wir wollen, sagenhaften Sex haben!"

Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Und was sind meine Vorteile?"

Deimos blies beleidigt die Wangen auf.

„Was soll das denn heißen! Findest du es nicht gut, mich zu heiraten?"

„Doch, aber es ist noch zu früh, meinst du nicht auch?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es zu früh ist. Außerdem habe ich die Blicke von einigen Kerlen und Mädchen gesehen, die dich nur so ausziehen mit ihren Blicken! Und ich gebe dich nicht her. Wenn wir verheiratet sind, dann haben wir eine Verbindung, ich kann jederzeit herausfinden wo du bist und dir zu Hilfe kommen! Im Übrigen ekelt es mich an, wenn diese Wichte nur in deine Nähe kommen und dich allein gedanklich berühren! Ich könnte sie allesamt in der Luft zerreißen!"

Deimos hatte sich ziemlich in Rage geredet und seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich. Teile seines Körpers waren mit Schuppen überzogen und Flügel ragten aus seinem Rücken.

Draco sah das mit Bewunderung und Angst zugleich.

„Ich will dich schützen und lieben, mein Schatz", sprach Deimos sanft und strich die Wange des Blonden entlang.

„Ja, ich will dich auch lieben und schützen", antwortete der Malfoy und lächelte.

Das Aussehen des jungen Slytherin- Gryffindors normalisierte sich wieder und der Dunkelhaarige beugte sich nach vorne, um den anderen zu küssen.

„Sag, Liebling, willst du mich heiraten?"

Die Frage hatte keinerlei Zwang oder Forderung beinhaltet und Draco hatte verstanden, wieso es Deimos so wichtig war, dass sie schon jetzt heirateten.

„Ja!"

Lächelnd umarmte der Slytherin – Gryffindor seinen Verlobten.

„Weißt du, ich hatte nur solche Angst, weil ich dachte, wir müssten auch gleich Kinder haben... Dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit."

Deimos nickte verstehend.

„Ich möchte auch noch keine Kinder, Schatz. Dafür haben wir noch viel Zeit, also zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf."

Glücklich, dass sie endlich dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft hatten, legten sie sich unter die Decke und kuschelten noch ein wenig, ehe sie dann in einen Schlaf glitten, in dem sie schöne Träume hatten...

* * *

Nja, diese kleine Szene zwischen Dray und Deim war nicht geplant... Aber langsam mussten sie halt n wenig näher kommen, gell?

Tja, wie fandet ihr es?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	24. Streich

So, auch hier gilt, dass ich zwei Kaps geladen habe und hoffe, dass ihr mir sagt, wie ihr es fandet!

Puma

* * *

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 24**

**Streich**

Der Tag vor der Trauung war von Spannung geladen:

Severus wurde immer aufgeregter.

Sirius, war total energiegeladen.

Draco, hypernervös und aufgekratzt.

Tja, und Deimos lächelte ständig seinen Verlobten an, so dass der errötete.

Also versuchte jeder der Vier, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein und den Tag rum zu bekommen. Die andere Frage war, ob sie die Nacht schlafen konnten!

Zusätzlich flog fast alle Stunde eine Eule von Tom ein, in denen er fragte, ob dies und jenes in Ordnung war, oder was er ändern solle. Genervt fragte Deimos nach der zwanzigsten Eule, warum sein Bruder ihn denn nicht telepathisch frage!

Nun, die Antwort war ganz simpel gewesen: Er hatte nicht daran gedacht!

Momentan aber saßen die Vier ruhig in den Räumen des Zaubertränkelehrers und schwiegen sich an. Severus starrte aus dem Fenster, das magisch war und die Natur draußen wiedergab.

Sirius beobachtete Sev und grinste – was dem anderen ziemlich mulmig werden ließ. Wer wusste schon, was sich der Black wieder ausdachte?

Draco lag quer auf dem Sofa, den Kopf auf dem Schoß seines Verlobten gebettet und ließ sich den Nacken kraulen. Und Deimos selbst, las in einem Buch.

Er war, von ihnen allen, die Ruhe in Person.

Aber, man verübelte es ihnen ja auch nicht, zumal man ja eigentlich nur einmal im Leben heiratete. Und so herrschte Ruhe und niemand störte die Gedanken des anderen.

Bis Sirius sich erhob, Draco am Arm fasste und ihn erst vom Sofa und dann hinter sich her zerrte.

---

Als sie außer Reichweite Deimos´ Ohren waren, blieb der Black stehen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Deim einen Streich spielen?"

Der Blonde sah verwirrt aus, dann aber realisierte er die Frage und grinste.

„Ja, aber gerne doch! Ich muss mich schließlich für das Geheimnis revangieren!"

„Fein, fein! Was hast du denn im Sinn?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Ich! Ich dachte, du hast eine Idee, wenn du mich schon hierher schleifst!"

Entschuldigend zuckte der Ältere mit den Schultern.

„Das war ja wieder klar!", seufzte Draco und schlug theatralisch die Arme über die Augen.

„He, jetzt hab´ dich nicht so! Uns fällt schon was ein! Irgendwas, das Deimos auf die Palme bringt, der is´ mir viel zu ruhig!"

„Ja, das stimmt definitiv! Ich bekomm langsam das Gefühl, dass er nicht ganz normal ist!", sprach der Blonde weiter, sah dann sein Gegenüber an und zeitgleich brachen sie in Gelächter aus.

„Das war echt gut, Kleiner!"

„Was war das?", fragte Severus leise in den Raum.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich soll es wohl nicht mitbekommen, denn sie sind außer Hörweite."

Der Professor seufzte und lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück, auf dem er saß.

„Draco hat das ja ganz gut aufgenommen..."

Deimos sah den Mann an und nickte.

„Besser, als ich angenommen hatte, ja. Aber es war ja eigentlich eher das Problem mit den Kindern, als das Heiraten. Jedenfalls hat er mir das so erklärt und ich hätte gemerkt, wenn er mir was verheimlicht."

„Hm... und wieso bist du so ruhig? Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht aufgeregt bist...?"

Der Junge sah sein Gegenüber an und lächelte.

„Warum soll ich aufgeregt sein? Ich denke nicht, dass ich das sollte. Es ist doch besser, die Ruhe zu bewahren, dann bekommt man viel mehr mit. Was bringt es mir, wenn ich ausflippe vor Aufregung und dann meine eigene Hochzeit nicht richtig miterlebe?"

Severus schlug die Augen zu und seufzte erneut.

„Deine Nerven will ich haben!"

---

„Und, was machen wir nun?", fragte Draco, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Gute Frage... Es muss Deimos wirklich aufregen. Aber er ist leider nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.."

Nachdenklich saßen die Beiden auf den Tischen eines leeren Klassenzimmers. Draco baumelte die Beine, während Sirius mit den Fingern auf das Holz tippte.

Leere herrschte in ihren Köpfen.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, sprang Sirius auf.

„Ich weiß was!"

Interessiert sah Draco den Mann an.

„Und das wäre?"

Leise tuschelte der Rumtreiber etwas und der Blonde war sofort Feuer und Flamme.

---

Deimos und Severus unterhielten sich mittlerweile leise, als die anderen Zwei zurückkamen.

„Na, was habt ihr wieder ausgeheckt?", grinste der dunkelhaarige Junge, in der Hoffnung, er würde etwas herausfinden. Doch leider war da nichts zu machen. Er zuckte die Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da flog eine Eule ans Fenster und klopfte gegen die Scheibe. Draco ging öffnen und nahm den Brief ab. Natürlich kam er ihm bekannt vor, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Deimos, der ist von Tom."

Damit reichte er das Pergament weiter an seinen Verlobten, der neugierig zu lesen begann.

Mit jeder Zeile wurden seine Augen größer, bis er das Blatt senkte, sich setzte und mehr als weiß war.

Ganz scheinheilig, fragte Sirius, was denn passiert war. Deimos reagierte nicht.

Severus zog seine obligatorische Braue nach oben und beobachtete den Jungen genau.

Der sprang auf, krallte sich Draco und rannte hinaus, dass die Tür nur so krachte. Zehn Sekunden später, kam er zurück, packt sich noch Sirius, der Sev mit zerrte und verschwand wieder.

Er preschte durch die Korridore, ins Mädchenklo, in dem die maulende Myrte lebte und zischte irgendwas auf Parsel. Plötzlich bewegten sich die Waschbecken und Deimos sprang den Schacht hinunter. Dabei hatte er noch den Blonden an der Hand, der sich erschrocken an Severus geklammert hatte, der Halt bei Sirius suchte.

So fielen sie also wie Dominosteine hinterher.

Unten angekommen, wurden sie erst einmal von einer Pflanze begrüßt. Was Draco zum Quietschen und Strampeln brachte. Severus fand das auch nicht amüsant, hielt aber still, damit das Gewächs ihn fallen ließ. Und Sirius, der schrie rum, dass es eine Sauerei war, dass seine schöne Kleidung ruiniert wurde.

Tja, nicht, dass das half, dass diese Pflanze ihn losließe.

Ganz im Gegenteil, sie begann sich immer enger um die Beiden zu winden, dass sie kaum noch Luft zum Schreien hatten. Ein gleißendes und vor allem nicht gerade angenehmes Licht, befreite sie. Hart landeten sie auf dem Boden und auf sie drauf, rieselten die Reste des verbrannten Gewächses.

Etwas weiter weg, stand ein sehr irre aussehender Deimos, der noch immer eine nicht gerade kleine Flamme in der einen Hand hatte.

Deimos drehte sich aber schon wieder um und lief weiter. Am Ende des Weges zischte er wieder und eine Eisentür öffnete sich. Bewundernd stapften die anderen hinterher und sahen sich um.

„Das muss die Kammer des Schreckens sein", meinte Severus und entdeckte dann den toten Basilisken, des noch immer nicht ganz verwest war.

„Eindeutig, Kammer des Schreckens!", bejahte Draco, der sich an seinen Paten klammerte. Das alles hier war ihm nicht geheuer.

Deimos war stehen geblieben, drehte sich um, noch immer recht gehetzt schauend und berührte den Nächststehenden. Und schon lösten sie sich auf, um in Toms Burg wieder zu erscheinen.

---

Er wusste, dass er nur dem Gefühl folgen musste, um zu seinem Bruder zu finden. So landeten sie dann auch in einem kleinen Zimmer, wo Gesuchter auf einem Sessel saß und vor sich hin döste.

„TOM!", schrie sein kleiner Bruder.

Erschrocken sprang der Lord auf und starrte seinen Bruder an.

„He, was ist denn passiert? Und warum schreist du so?"

Ruppig patschte Deimos ihm den Brief in die Hand und sah ihn fragend an.

Tom las sich das durch und blickte dann in die Gesichter der Umherstehenden. Zwei davon sahen sehr verräterisch aus.

„Ich muss dir gestehen, dass der Brief nicht von mir ist. Es gibt da wohl jemanden, der dich auf den Arm nehmen wollte."

Es wurde eiskalt in dem Raum und die Teppiche, die als Wandschmuck diensten, froren an manchen Stellen schon. Die Gläser in der Vitrine, sprangen in tausend kleine Scherben und es bildeten sich kleine, weiße Wolken vor ihren Mündern.

Deimos´ Aussehen veränderte sich wie schon damals in Hogwarts: es wuchsen Schuppen, die fast seinen gesamten Körper überzogen. Ledrige Flügel schossen aus seinem Rücken und er stieß einen Schrei aus, der weder ein Fauchen, noch ein Zischen war.

Erschrocken über dieses Verhalten, wichen Sirius, Draco und Severus zurück.

„Wer war das!", raunte Deimos mit einer wütenden Stimme, die nicht ausschließen ließ, dass er den Schuldigen töten würde.

„Beruhige dich bitte, Kleiner. Ich bin sicher, dass das nicht böse gemeint war", versuchte Tom seinen kleinen Bruder zu beruhigen. Der aber wollte sich nicht beruhigen, so stieß er wieder einen Schrei aus und fauchte dann Erebos an.

Seine Pupillen waren drachengleich und glühten leicht.

„Komm schon, das scheint einfach nur ein Scherz gewesen zu sein! Reg dich nicht auf!"

Doch wieder ging der andere nicht darauf ein. Tom wusste nicht weiter, also wollte er versuchen, seinen Bruder mit einem Zauber zu bändigen. Leider schien der das zu ahnen, denn auf einmal begann sein Körper sich wieder zu wandeln.

Die Schuppen wurden immer fester und härter und die Form des Körpers, brach aus allen Regeln. Ein Schwanz schoss aus dem Hosenstoff und schleuderte Erebos von den Füßen.

Unbeschadet landete er zwar, war aber unfähig, den Jungen aufzuhalten. Eine Schlangenzunge zischte ständig aus seinem nun entstandenen Maul.

Vor der kleinen Gruppe stand ein circa vier Meter großer Drache.

„Deimos!", rief der dunkle Lord und winkte ihm zu.

Der Drache sah ihn aus seinen großen Augen an. Fixierte ihn regelrecht.

„Warum gehen wir nicht und schauen, ob es stimmt, was in dem Brief steht!"

Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die die anderen Drei dem Giganten nicht zugetraut hätten, schritt Deimos voran.

„Er wird die Wand-"

Weiter sprach der Blonde nicht, denn der Drache war praktisch durch die Mauer gelaufen, ohne auch nur einen kleinen Krümel des Putzes abzubekommen.

„Wie ein Gespenst!", meinte auch Severus und folgte den anderen.

---

Draußen auf dem Flur, vor dem Saal, war Lucius, der einen halben Schreianfall bekam.

Man sah ja nicht jeden Tag einen Drachen hier! Als er seinen Sohn erblickte, kam er sofort zu ihm und zog ihn beschützend an sich. Dann erst wandte er sich Tom zu.

„Was ist hier los!"

Doch der dunkle Lord winkte ab und lief weiter hinter seinem Bruder her.

Der Drache hatte soeben die Wand zur Halle durchquert und grollte nun.

Als die Tür offen war, konnten die anderen erkennen, dass der Gigant vor dem Altar stand und ein seltsames Geräusch von sich gab. Dann setzten wieder Veränderungen ein:

Der Drache schrumpfte und verformte sich. Am Ende lag eine Schlange dort und schlängelte sich auf den Altar, bildete einen schützenden Kreis um die Ringe und bettete den Kopf auf dem eigenen Körper.

Tom seufzte und sah dann Sirius und Draco an.

„Ihr seid doch echt solche Holzköpfe! Eigentlich hättet ihr wissen müssen, dass ihr dadurch eine Schwankung hervorruft!"

Betreten schauten die Beiden auf den Boden.

„Wie konntet ihr ihm erzählen, dass die Halle Feuer gefangen hätte und alles verbrannt ist! Der Altar, die Anzüge UND die Ringe! Die waren das Wichtigste für ihn!"

„Wir wollten ihm doch nur ein wenig ärgern. Weil er so ruhig war und nicht nervös oder sonst was", erklärte Siri und seufzte betroffen.

Als er den Blick wieder hob, sah er direkt seinem Patenkind in die Augen, das vor dem Altar stand und nun mit traurigen Smaragden zusammen brach. Erschrocken hatte Lucius reagiert und den Jungen gerade noch aufgefangen.

„Ich werde ihn ins Bett bringen. Und ihr werdet euch jetzt eine anständige Entschuldigung einfallen lassen!", befahl er und verschwand mit Deimos auf den Armen, aus dem Raum.

---

„Das war wirklich dumm von euch!", tadelte auch Sev und langte sich an den Kopf.

Der Vampir und der blonde Veela sahen sehr traurig aus und ließen sich widerstandslos mitschleifen.

„Ich hoffe, der Junge nimmt eure Entschuldigung an."

Der Black sah seinen Verlobten an.

„Na ja, sonst wird es morgen wohl keine Doppelhochzeit geben."

Erschrocken starrte Draco seinen Paten an. Nein! Das hatte er damit doch nicht erreichen wollen! Er liebte Deimos und wollte ihn natürlich heiraten! Nein, es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass Deimos jetzt doch nein sagte!

Kleine Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich doch!", schluchzte er und vergrub sich in Severus´ Armen.

* * *

So, ich denke, das ist ein Guter Zeitpunkt, um aufzuhören!

Schön spannend und das ist ja fein!

Hoffe, es hat gefallen!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	25. Tom, der Schauspieler

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 25**

**Tom, der Schauspieler**

Unterdes hatte Lucius den Jungen in ein Bett gebracht und sich daneben niedergelassen.

Deimos sah recht erschöpft aus. Der Mann überlegte, ob es nicht vielleicht ratsamer war, seine Eltern zu holen...

Tom kam nun ebenfalls in das Zimmer und betrachtete seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Das die auch so einen Scheiß machen müssen!", regte er sich auf.

Der blonde Mann seufzte und stimmte stumm zu. Von seinem Sohn hätte er das nicht erwartet und leider war er dennoch darin verwickelt.

„Tom, sollen wir eure Eltern vielleicht holen? Ich denke, dass Godric oder Salazar, ihm jetzt helfen könnten."

Der dunkle Lord nickte nur abwesend und wurde darum von Luc angetippt.

„Was!"

„Geh deine Eltern holen, ich passe hier auf."

Ergeben erhob sich der Lord und schritt davon, um seinem Dad eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

---

Sirius, Draco und Sev saßen derweil in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer am Kamin und schwiegen. Leise öffnete sich eine Tür und Tom trat ein.

„Könnt ihr mir sagen, wie ihr auf eine derart dämliche Idee kamt!", schnauzte er gleich los.

Die Angesprochenen zuckten zusammen. Was leider auch Severus einschloss, der bei ihnen saß. Er war zwar unschuldig, aber er musste ja Draco trösten und sich um seinen Vampir kümmern...

„Das war doch nicht böse gemeint, Tom!", versicherte Siri und sah ihn mit einem treudoofen Blick an. Der dunkle Lord schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es, das zieht bei mir nicht!"

Wütend lief er in dem Raum umher und fuhr sich immer wieder durch die Haare.

„Tom..?", kam es dann kleinlaut von dem blonden Jungen.

„Was!", antwortete er etwas ruppiger, als geplant.

„Stimmt es, dass er mich nicht mehr will?"

Traurige, graue Augen sahen den Lord an und der seufzte.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er dich nicht mehr will. Aber er ist sicher von euch beiden enttäuscht."

Beschämt sah der Junge wieder runter.

„Ich weiß, es war blöd..."

„Ja, mehr als das! Ich kann einfach nicht ver-"

Weiter kam er nicht, da die Tür polternd an die Wand flog und ein ziemlich besorgter Ric erschien.

„Wo ist er!", rief er gleich und schüttelte seinen Älteren an den Schultern.

„Dad!"

Der ließ Tom erschrocken los.

„Entschuldige, aber dein Brief..."

Und sofort wanderte sein Blick durch das Zimmer und spießte zwei Gestalten auf.

„Wehe euch!", knurrte er und rauschte mit seinem Sohn aus dem Zimmer.

---

Godric setzte sich sofort zu seinem Jüngsten und streichelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Was hat man nur mit dir gemacht, mein Baby...?", seufzte er und küsste die Stirn des Jungen.

„Er hat sich in einen Drachen und in eine Schlange verwandelt, Dad. Ich schließe daraus, dass seine Kräfte bei der Bindung wohl vollkommen erwachen."

Abwesend nickte der Ältere und seufzte einmal laut.

„Aber es war sehr anstrengend für ihn. Hoffentlich kommt er bald zu sich, sonst könnte die Hochzeit morgen ins Wasser fallen."

Verwirrt sah Erebos seinen Dad an.

„Na ja, wenn er zuviel Magie eingesetzt hat, kann ihn das sogar für mehrere Tage außer Gefecht setzen."

Laut schnappte der andere nach Luft.

„Er hat das noch nie gemacht und auch keine Übung, weißt du doch auch, Junge. Und weil er das jetzt aus Wut und wohl auch aus Trauer gemacht hat, kann ihm das mehr zugesetzt haben, als für die Situation gut ist."

„Na wunderbar! Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken! Natürlich seinem liebreizenden Paten und dem kleinen Blondi!"

Schnaubend machte der Jüngere der beiden kehrt und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Am Liebsten hätte er die beiden anderen in der Luft zerrissen. Aber er glaubte nicht daran, dass Deimos es ihm abkaufen würde, dass es ein unglücklicher Zufall´ gewesen war.

So verlegte er sich darauf, sich eine angemessene Strafe zu überlegen und die Beiden dann solange damit zu quälen, bis sein Bruder wieder aufwachte.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen...

Verschwand aber schnell wieder. Was konnte er denn mit den Beiden anfangen?

Belämmert plumpste er in einen Sessel auf dem Flur und seufzte. Das war natürlich blöd...

Verletzen, oder irgendetwas, was die Zwei für die bevorstehende Heirat behinderte, konnte er nicht tun.

Was blieb ihm also noch?

---

Die zwei Übeltäter und der Dritte, der unschuldig war, saßen noch immer in dem kleinen Zimmer und schwiegen vor sich her.

Irgendwann wurde es Sirius dann zu blöd und er stand, sich die Haare raufend, auf.

Dann lief er immer auf und ab und rieb sich dabei das Kinn. Der Blonde und der Tränkemeister, beobachteten das skeptisch. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob bei dem, was der andere da tat, auch etwas vernünftiges herauskommen würde.

„Verdammt, nun helft mir doch mal!", jammerte der Mann und schaute zu den anderen beiden.

„Ja, wobei denn! Du rennst hier doch wie blöd rum und meckerst, dass wir dir bei etwas helfen sollen, von dem wir nicht mal ne Ahnung haben!", entgegnete Severus.

Seufzend lehnte sich Sirius an den Kaminsims.

„Schon gut, hast ja Recht."

„Also, erklär doch, was du willst. Vielleicht fällt uns dann gemeinsam etwas ein."

„Na ja, wir müssen uns doch entschuldigen.. Jetzt bin ich am Überlegen, was es sein könnte. Was können wir tun, dass Deimos uns verzeiht?"

Gut, es war wirklich nicht einfach, das gestand sich der Professor ein. Und dazu war das Opfer ja auch noch ein sehr instabiler Charakter, wenn man es genau nahm. Jedenfalls solange, bis er endlich mit Draco verheiratet sein würde.

„Das ist wirklich nicht einfach.."

Der Blonde schwieg dazu. Ihm war auch bewusst, dass sie Recht hatten.

---

Tom hatte dafür gerade eine tolle Idee.

Was hatte sein Vater noch gesagt? Deimos war erschöpft und es war nicht klar, wann er wieder erwachte...?

Na, das konnte er doch hervorragend nutzen, um die anderen Beiden leiden zu lassen!

Triumphal grinsend, sprang er auf, dass er zu viel Schwung gewann und erst mal samt Stuhl vorneweg, auf dem Boden landete.

So lag er nun lang und musste sich erst einmal schnell aufrappeln und sehen, dass auch niemand diese peinliche Aktion gesehen hatte.

Andernfalls würde er unter Androhung des Avadas, verbieten, dass etwas weitergegeben wurde. Noch einmal in alle Richtungen schauend - es könnte sich ja jemand versteckt haben – stellte er das Möbelstück zurück. Er fragte sich bloß, wieso man solch dämliche Stühle hier hingestellt hatte. Da konnte man nicht mal seinen Triumph auskosten, denn diese dämlichen Teile griffen hinterrücks an und vereitelten dieses Gefühl!

Nun aber war er an der Tür angelangt, hinter der seine Opfer warteten. Ja, sie warteten auf ihr Glück – von dem sie natürlich noch keine Ahnung hatten – seine unglaublichen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten kennen zu lernen!

Sich eine ernste Maske aufsetzend, trat er ein.

Die drei Personen schauten augenblicklich auf, als jemand ins Zimmer kam.

Wobei zwei gleich wieder den Blick abwandten.

„Was ist los, Tom? Wie geht es dem Jungen?", fragte Severus aber.

Sofort verfestigte sich der Griff Dracos, in seiner Robe. Der dunkle Lord setzte sich in Schweigen gehüllt, auf einen Sessel. Sein Gesicht wirkte düster.

„Nun sag schon!", forderte der Lehrer erneut.

Tom sah kurz auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sirius und Draco flippten beinahe aus.

„NEIN! Das kann nicht sein! Er.. er ist doch nicht.. oder!", heulte der junge Malfoy und flüsterte am Ende nur noch.

„Nun sag endlich, was ist mit Deimos? Er ist doch nicht wirklich... tot?"

Sirius starrte den Lord an.

Der schwieg aber weiterhin und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Tom...?", fragte Severus nun auch noch mal leise. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Der Junge konnte doch nicht einfach tot sein! Lucius hatte ihn doch noch weggebracht! Und nun sollte er nicht mehr leben? Wirklich vorstellen, konnte er sich das nicht.

Oder war das alles nur..?

Der Lord hatte den Blick leicht gehoben und beobachtete seine Opfer. Die saßen zutiefst traurig nebeneinander und heulten stumm. Sein Blick schwankte zu seinem Giftmischer, der ihn mit gehobener Braue, musterte. Hatte er ihn also doch noch durchschaut.

Gut, aber darauf war er ja vorbereitet gewesen. Er wäre wohl ein wenig eingeschnappt gewesen, wenn der andere ihn nicht ertappt hätte. Immerhin waren sie schon so lange Freunde.

„Dad meinte, dass Deimos sehr schwach ist und er nicht sagen kann, wann er wieder aufwachen wird...", meinte Erebos dann ernst.

Erschrocken hoben sich die Köpfe.

„Was!", rief Draco aus.

„Heißt das, dass er lebt?"

Auch Sirius sah den anderen nun an und wartete auf die Antwort.

Gespielt irritiert, erwiderte Tom den Blick.

„Wieso tot? Wer hat davon geredet?"

„Na du!", antworteten ihm beide.

Darauf schüttelte der dunkle Lord bloß den Kopf.

„Wann habe ich etwas von seinem Tod gesagt? Daran müsste ich mich erinnern können. Außerdem, so schnell beißt unsere Art nicht ins Gras!"

Erleichtert, aber ein wenig sauer auf Tom, atmeten Sirius und Draco auf.

„Erschreck uns nächstes Mal nicht wieder so!", maulte der Black ihn dann noch an.

Und dann öffnete sich die Tür schon wieder. Godric kam herein und schaute sich einmal um.

„So, da haben wir die Übeltäter nun...", meinte er ruhig.

Vielleicht ein wenig zu ruhig? Jedenfalls war das die Meinung seines Sohnes.

„WARUM habt ihr das getan! Ich hätte jetzt die beste Lust, euch zu zerfetzen! Wie könnt ihr meinem Baby das nur antun! Was hat er euch getan!", schrie er erst mal und schmiss sich dann in einen Sessel.

Angesprochene saßen da und hatten eine regelrechte Sturmfrisur.. Warum hatte die Temperatur auch so plötzlich abnehmen müssen? Ihre Haare standen ab und kamen auch nicht wieder zurück in ihre Ausgangsposition. So sah Draco aus wie ein Igel und Sirius´ Haare standen nach hinten ab, als wäre er aus einem Comic entflohen.

Ja, Ric hatte wie ein Drache gebrüllt... Und das bekam hier mal eine ganz andere Bedeutung!

---

Ein paar Zimmer weiter, wachte jemand auf, da es doch recht laut war. Verschlafen öffneten sich grüne Augen und Hände rieben sich den Sand da raus. Sein Blick glitt in alle Richtungen, fand aber niemanden vor.

„So was, lassen mich die einfach alleine..."

Deimos setzte sich auf und legte die Bettdecke zurück. Etwas schwindelig war ihm noch, aber er wusste, dass sein Dad hier war und wollte zu diesem. Also grabschte er nach einem Bademantel und zog sich den über und schlüpfte in die bereitstehenden Hausschuhe, die schön warm waren. Nun konnte die Expedition Finde Dad´ los gehen.

Wackelig gelangte er an die Zimmertür und öffnete sie, um auf den Gang zu gelangen.

Er kannte sich zwar ein wenig in diesem Gebäude aus, aber so gut nun auch wieder nicht. Deimos hoffte, dass sein Dad nicht allzu weit von hier weg war, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sehr weit schaffen würde. Langsam bewegte er sich fort und versuchte dabei seine Sinne so auszurichten, dass sie ihn dahin brachten, wo er hin wollte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, vernahm er Stimmen. Und er fühlte, dass sich die Temperatur rapide senkte. Sein Dad musste also hier sein und schien gar nicht gut drauf. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte in den Raum.

In dem Sessel, der Richtung Tür zeigte, saß sein Dad. Endlich hatte er ihn gefunden!

Mit kleinen Schritten, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können, kam er näher. Jedenfalls war das geplant gewesen. Leider schien sein Körper nicht so zu wollen wie er, denn der Schwindel meldete sich wieder.

„Dad?", sagte er etwas lauter und bekam so auch die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit. Doch da verließ ihn schon die Kraft und er fühlte, dass er aufgefangen wurde.

„Kleiner, warum bist du denn schon wach?", rief Ric besorgt und setzte sich mit seinem Sohn zurück auf den Sessel.

Den Jungen hatte er an sich gepresst und streichelte ihm nun über den Kopf.

„Du musst dich doch noch ausruhen..."

Deimos schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme seines Vaters.

„So laut..", nuschelte er noch, bevor er wieder einschlief.

Still hatten die anderen Vier das Schauspiel beobachtet. Und Tom war froh, dass sein Bruder die beiden Nichtsnutze noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Spätestens morgen würde ihn die Erinnerung wieder einholen...

* * *

Man hab ich mich hiermit schwer getan... das war schlimmer als ne Schreibblockade.

Immerhin hatte ich ja genug Ideen für neue FF´s...

Aber gut, sagt mir, wies euch gefallen hat!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	26. Kopfwäsche und Überzeugungsmöglichkeiten

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 26**

**Kopfwäsche und Überzeugungsmöglichkeiten**

Die Sonne schickte gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont, als Deimos seine Augen öffnete. Er blinzelte einige Male, ehe er sich streckte und ein Gewicht auf seinem Bauch wahr nahm. Suchend schaute er sich um und entdeckte seinen Dad neben sich, der ihn in einer schützenden Umarmung hielt. Leicht musste der Jüngere lächeln. Sein Dad war einfach unverbesserlich.

Da fiel ihm ein, dass ja normalerweise sein Verlobter neben ihm liegen musste, nicht sein Dad. Bei dem Gedanken an Draco, kamen auch gleich wieder Erinnerungen mit hoch – der Brief, in dem etwas von Feuer gestanden hatte und das der gesamte Hochzeitssaal zerstört worden war, inklusive der Ringe!

Wut stieg in dem Jungen auf und er fauchte bedrohlich. Das wiederum weckte Ric, der geistesgegenwärtig über den Rücken seines Sohnes strich, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Noch so einen Aussetzer wie gestern, wollte er nicht!

„He, Schatz, nicht aufregen! Nachher wirst du deine Antworten erhalten."

Deimos´ Atmung flachte wieder ab und er drehte sich um.

„Danke, Dad."

Damit erhob sich der Junge und marschierte ins Bad. Er wollte erst mal duschen und dann was essen. Er hatte tierisch Hunger!

---

Die beiden Übeltäter saßen – neben Severus, Lucius und zwei anderen Todessern - angefunkelt von Tom, am Frühstückstisch und warteten noch auf die beiden Langschläfer.

Draco malte sich immer noch die schlimmsten Dinge aus und hatte furchtbare Angst davor, dass die Heirat doch nicht klappte. Was, wenn Deimos ihn nun hasste? Was sollte dann aus ihm werden? Er war ein Veela, er musste dann bestimmt sterben!

Sirius unterdes, überlegte sich, was er tun konnte, um sein Patenkind nicht zu verlieren. Schließlich liebte er den Jungen wie seinen eigenen Sohn. Er gestand sich ja ein, dass dieser Scherz doch ein wenig zu makaber gewesen war. Aber, würde Deimos ihn deshalb gleich aufs Schlimmste strafen?

Sie wurden aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Godric kam herein, er war leger gekleidet und das allein brachte Draco schon zum Zittern.

Und wo war eigentlich Deimos? Wollte er wirklich nicht? Hatte Tom vielleicht Recht gehabt und sein Verlobter wollte ihn nicht mehr?

Hart schluckte der Blonde. Was sollte er nur machen?

„Morgen, Dad! Na, gut geschlafen?", begrüßte Tom den Mann und umarmte ihn kurz, wobei natürlich niemand hinsah.

„Ja, hab ich, danke. Deim ist auch schon wach, hat mich mit einem Fauchen geweckt. Der Kleine ist wütend, wie man sich denken kann!"

Der dunkle Lord blickte vielsagend zu den beiden Auslösern und grinste diabolisch.

„Na, da wird euch noch einer den Kopf waschen!"

Beide starrten ihn an und seufzten dann synchron. Dass Tom das freute, hätte ihnen klar sein müssen. Es wunderte sie bloß, dass Salazar noch nicht aufgetaucht war.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür. Allerdings schlugen dieses Mal beide Flügel an die Wand und verursachten dabei einen heiden Lärm.

„Wo sind sie!", brüllte Deimos, als er den Raum betrat.

Suchend schweifte sein Blick durch den Saal und die sonst grünen Augen, glimmten rot.

Schnell fand er sein Ziel und sah die Beiden durchdringend an.

„Mitkommen!", zischte er bloß und drehte sich um.

Ergeben standen Draco und Sirius auf, wobei beide zu Severus sahen und ihn mit Blicken anbettelten.

„Vergesst es, das tu ich mir nicht an!"

Er streckte den Arm aus und zeigte nach draußen, wo ein wütender Deimos wartete.

So trotteten sie mit hängenden Schultern raus, wo die restlichen Anwesenden auch gleich ein lautes Geschrei hören konnten.

Tom grinste.

„Na, mal sehen, wie lange es braucht, bis sie heulen.."

Und damit flogen die Türen ins Schloss und ein Stillezauber wurde gelegt, damit man lärmfrei essen konnte.

---

„HABT IHR SIE NOCH ALLE!", brüllte Deimos los, als er die Beiden vor sich stehen hatte.

Das Rot seiner Augen war noch intensiver geworden und man konnte Schuppenansätze sehen, die langsam immer größer wurden.

„WIE KAMT IHR AUF EINE DERART BLÖDE IDEE?"

Abwartend musterte er erst Sirius, dann Draco. Beide schluckten und hielten den Kopf gesenkt. Ihnen war klar, dass sie diese Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen mussten.

„DA DENKT MAN, MAN KANN WEM VERTRAUEN UND DANN SO WAS!"

„Es tut mir leid!", jammerte dann der Blonde schluchzend, aber gleichzeitig versuchend, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er sah den anderen an und wünschte sich nur noch, dass dieser aufhörte zu schreien und ihn in den Arm nahm.

Deimos blieb still, musterte seinen Verlobten erst mal und sah dann zu Sirius. Der hob langsam auch seinen Blick und leckte sich einmal über die Lippen, ehe er ein Wort über diese brachte.

„Es war dumm, was wir getan haben. Und bitte bestrafe Draco nicht damit, ihn nicht zu heiraten. Ich habe ihn zu der Dummheit angestiftet!"

Wieder herrschte Stille.

„Warum?", fragte Deimos ruhig und doch mit einer gewissen Kühle in der Stimme.

„Weil... na ja, es hat uns halt schon ein wenig gewurmt, dass du so ruhig geblieben bist, während wir immer aufgeregter wurden.. Da dachten wir uns, dass du doch ein klein wenig Nervosität und Aufregung vertragen könntest."

Deimos schnaubte.

„Was denkt ihr eigentlich, wie lange ich TRAINIERT HABE, UM DAS ZU SCHAFFEN!"

„Ups...", brachte Sirius nur hervor und zog den Kopf noch weiter ein.

Draco währenddessen starrte seinen Verlobten ungläubig an.

„Du warst auch nervös?", wollte er mit ganz leiser und fast schon ehrfürchtiger Stimme, wissen.

„Ja, natürlich. Aber ich hab halt meditiert und mir gesagt, dass, wenn ich aufgeregt bin, ich die Hochzeit ja gar nicht genießen kann und das hat geholfen!"

Nun wurde er von zwei Augenpaaren angestarrt.

„Dann.. oh je, wir sind echt blöd...", meinte der schwarzhaarige Mann ziemlich fertig.

„Allerdings, dafür gibt es keine andere Erklärung!", unterstrich Deimos die Worte seines Paten.

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch ne gute Entschuldigung ausdenkt, sonst rede ich nach der Hochzeit kein Wort mit euch!"

Draco nickte eifrig und Sirius grinste.

„Und wehe euch, das ist wieder so ein Mist, dann gnade euch mein Vater! Ich werde es nicht tun!"

Er grinste beide noch mal vielsagend an und stieß dann mit Elan, die Türen des Speisesaals auf.

---

Erwartungsvoll schaute Tom seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Und, alles klar? Oder soll ich sie ein wenig foltern?"

Dabei hatte er einen bettelnden Blick aufgesetzt, dass Deimos echt in Versuchung kam, darüber nachzudenken.

„Na ja, also, ich kann dir verbieten Dray was zu tun, den heirate ich ja nachher! Und was Sirius angeht, na ja, da musst du Sev fragen!"

Er deutete ein Nicken in dessen Richtung an und setzte sich dann neben seinen Dad, der ihn auch gleich einmal in den Arm nahm und fest knuddelte.

„Dad, ich bin kein Stofftier!", japste er und befreite sich.

Wieder zu Atem kommend, blickte er die anderen an.

„Ist was?"

Lucius grinste nur.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja, weil ihr so schaut. Vor allem du!", antwortete Deimos und zog eine Braue nach oben.

Der blonde Mann ließ es sich nicht nehmen, empört zu spielen und meinte dann:

„Da wird einer frech, oder bilde ich mir das ein?"

„Oh, du kannst dir Meinungen bilden? Wusste ich bis heute gar nicht! Wann hast du das gelernt?", erkundigte sich Deimos gespielt interessiert.

Dann hob er die Hand so, dass Lucius sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte und verdrehte, an Tom gewandt, die Augen und flüsterte:

„Der gehört ins Irrenhaus, der redet mit mir, als wäre ich drei!"

Dann nahm er seine Hand wieder runter und grinste ganz nett zu dem ältesten Malfoy. Der wusste, dass der Junge was über ihn gesagt hatte, dummerweise nur nicht, was. Toms Gesicht nach zu urteilen, musste es lustig gewesen sein. Tze, war ja klar gewesen, Unterhaltung auf seine Kosten!

Das Thema wandte sich aber schnell, denn Sirius hatte eine ganz andere Sache auf dem Herzen.

„Sev, er darf mich nicht foltern, oder? Oder? ODER?"

Immer wieder huschten seine Augen zum dunklen Lord, der ihn breit angrinste und mit dem Zeigefinger einen Schnitt der Kehle entlang, imitierte. Ziemlich ins Schwitzen kommend, rupfte der Black stärker am Ärmel des Tränkemeisters, der sich nach fünf Minuten dazu herab ließ, seinem Verlobten beruhigend auf den Kopf zu tätscheln.

„Nein, darf er nicht", meinte er in einem ruhigen Ton.

Sirius wollte schon erleichtert aufseufzen und Tom die Zunge rausstrecken, als Severus aber weiter sprach.

„Erst nach der Hochzeit, also morgen."

Mit schockiertem Blick, starrte der Kniende, denn Sirius saß am Boden, entgeistert zu dem Giftmischer auf.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", fragte er nüchtern.

„Aber, Sirius, natürlich nicht! Ich werde Tom selbstverständlich helfen!"

Der Vampir wollte am Liebsten in Ohnmacht fallen. Womit hatte er das verdient?

Na ja, er konnte sich die Antwort selber geben...

„Du, Deimos?", klang dann aber die Stimme des jungen Malfoys.

„Wann soll denn eigentlich die Trauung beginnen?"

Das lenkte Toms Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen am Tisch. Er war sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„Also, mein lieber Blondi..", begann er, wobei der Lord sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte – Blondi war sein neues Lieblingswort für Draco.

„... sie beginnt um sechzehn Uhr. In einer Stunde, also um zwölf, werden die ersten Gäste eintreffen. Und wehe, du bist zur Trauung nicht fertig, dann wird ohne dich geheiratet!"

„Was! Das geht gar nicht!", protestierte der Blonde und sah Hilfe suchend zu seinem Freund.

„Tom nimmt dich auf den Arm, Dray. Und wenn er so weiter macht, dann wird er dich zum Altar tragen, nicht führen, damit wir uns da verstehen!"

Er funkelte seinen großen Bruder an und der nickte bloß. Dafür konnte er ja morgen Siri ein wenig ärgern! Das würde mit Sicherheit eine Menge Spaß machen.

„Ich würde sagen, dass die Paare sich jetzt mal zurückziehen und sich ausruhen. Es war heute morgen doch ein wenig aufwühlend, nicht?", unterbrach Ric die Gespräche und beförderte die beiden Pärchen vor die Tür. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu den Restlichen um.

„Und wir sorgen jetzt dafür, dass die Halle bombastisch aussieht! Und wehe dem, der es wagt, die Hochzeit meines Babys zu demolieren!"

Durch diese Drohung, wagte es niemand mehr, auch nur einen Mucks zu machen.

---

Sirius, Severus, Draco und Deimos, standen betröppelt vor der großen Flügeltür des Speisesaales.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Severus mehr zu sich.

Der junge Gründersohn seufzte.

„Ich würde sagen, das war mein Dad."

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf, packte Sirius Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Sev? Das vorhin, war nicht dein Ernst, oder? Sag schon! Bitte, ich bin ganz brav! Ich trinke auch nur noch Tierblut, aber bitte, nicht TOM!"

Der Rest des Gespräches wurde zu undeutlich und die anderen Beiden konnte es nicht mehr verstehen.

„Na, dann gehen wir auch mal, komm", meinte Deimos und lief voran.

Der blonde Junge folgte ihm schweigend und sah nur hin und wieder auf den Rücken des Jungen vor ihm.

„Was ist?", fragte der dann plötzlich und war stehen geblieben.

Deimos blickte seinem Verlobten tief in die Augen und seufzte dann erneut.

„Ich liebe dich, Kleiner und werde dich sicher nicht alleine lassen, ja? Und jetzt lass und hoch gehen, damit wir zur Hochzeit fertig sind.."

Beruhigt und froh, dass er nicht verstoßen worden war, krallte sich Draco die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen und lehnte seinen Kopf an diesen. Er bemerkte das Lächeln nicht, dass ihm zugeworfen wurde und lief einfach nur glücklich neben dem anderen her.

Sie gelangten an ihrem Zimmer an und legten sich dort erst mal aufs Bett. Beide waren der Ansicht, dass sie vielleicht erst noch ein wenig schlafen sollten, damit sie das Fest durchhielten.

Also kuschelten sie sich unter die Bettdecke. Bevor Deimos aber einschlief, sprach er noch mit Tom.

He, kannst du uns in zwei Stunden wecken?

Sicher, kein Problem, Kleiner! Erhielt der Junge die Antwort und schlief dann endlich entspannt ein.

---

Ganz anders sah es bei Severus und dem Vampir aus.

Denn der Blutsauger war gerade dabei, seinen fast- Ehemann, davon zu überzeugen, ihn nicht Tom auszuliefern. Leider hatte sein Giftmischerchen einen extremen Sturkopf und war deshalb nur sehr schwer zu überzeugen.

„Bitte! Biiiiiiiitte!", bettelte er schon zum Hundertsten Mal.

Severus saß auf dem Sessel und versuchte genervt das Geheule zu ignorieren.

Leider aber, musste er zugeben, hatte auch der Vampir einen Sturkopf.. Eine dumme Sache, wenn beide so veranlagt waren. Demonstrativ schnappte er sich ein Buch, schlug es auf und begann zu lesen. Die Hoffnung, dass Sirius dann endlich aufgeben würde, schien sich bewahrheitet zu haben, denn es war ruhig geworden – verdächtig ruhig...

Dann konnte er ein Rascheln wahrnehmen und kurz darauf fühlte er Hände, die an seiner Hose nestelten und Finger, die unter dem Stoff verschwanden.

„Was..! Spins- AH!", stöhnte der Tränkemeister dann aber auf, als er nicht nur Hände, sondern auch einen talentierten Mund bemerkte.

„Wie unfair...", brachte der Mann nur noch raus, ehe er sich den Gefühlen ganz hingab und einfach nur noch genoss.

* * *

So, ja... Das Kapitel endet jetzt hier! Fies, ich weiß!

Aber dafür ist dann im nächsten auch die Hochzeit! Wird ja Zeit, ne?

Wie fandet ihr es?

Und, ehrlich, Siri kann sehr überzeugend sein, oder?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	27. Hochzeit mal zwei

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 27**

**Hochzeit mal zwei**

Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür, weckte Deimos auf.

Er blinzelte einige Male und bemerkte dann eine Präsenz in seinem Kopf.

Na, mein Kleiner? Ausgeschlafen?

Deimos streckte sich, dann erst antwortete er ein wenig verschlafen.

Wie man es nimmt. Ich bin noch recht ausgepowert, obwohl ich vorhin wohl einen ganz anderen Eindruck hinterlassen haben muss... Grinste der Jüngere.

Leise öffnete sich die Zimmertür der beiden Jugendlichen.

„Trotzdem solltest du jetzt aufstehen! Und Blondi musst du auch wecken."

Der dunkle Lord sah den blonden Jungen immer noch schlafend in den Kissen liegen und ihm kam die Idee, doch einen Eimer Wasser zu zaubern.

Allerdings schien sein kleiner Bruder diesen Gedanken aufgefangen zu haben, denn er sah ihn bitterböse an.

„Wehe dir! Sonst trägst du ihn!"

Ergeben und brav, wie der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt nun mal war, trat er den Rückzug an.

---

Deimos war zufrieden mit seiner Wirkung auf seinen Bruder und wandte sich nun Draco zu, der von Aufstehen nichts zu wissen schien.

„Liebling, die Hochzeit hat schon angefangen und du trägst noch den Schlafanzug!", schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr, was natürlich erwünschte Wirkung zeigte.

„WAS!"

Draco saß senkrecht in den Laken und schaute sich um, bis sein Blick an seinem Verlobten hängen blieb.

„Lügner! Wieso erschreckst du mich so?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll und mit blitzenden Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast? Ich war doch ganz harmlos.."

Natürlich verstand der junge Malfoy die Anspielung und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

„Und, was ist nun?", fragte Deimos.

„Stehst du mal auf?"

Der Blonde sah den anderen ganz überrascht an. Jetzt war er doch verwirrt.

„Wir heiraten in knapp zwei Stunden, mein Lieber! Ich würde gerne in meiner Robe stecken, wenn wir da unten stehen!"

„Oh..."

Nun schwang sich der Blonde wirklich aus den Federn und huschte ins Bad.

Deimos konnte nur grinsend hinterher sehen.

Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht hätten beeilen müssen, dann würde er Draco folgen und ihm mal die Vorteile des Bades etwas näher bringen!

---

Bei Sirius und Severus sah es ein wenig anders aus.

„Liebling, wir müssen uns langsam umziehen..", flüsterte der Vampir, nachdem er auf die Uhr gesehen hatte.

Severus drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte den anderen blinzelnd an.

„Hm...?", nuschelte er und schloss die Augen wieder.

Der Black konnte nur grinsen.

„Ich war wohl ein wenig zu überzeugend, was? Aber, Schatz, wir müssen jetzt trotzdem!"

Sirius strich seinem Partner über den nackten Rücken und hauchte ihm ein paar Küsse in den Nacken.

„He, wehe du beißt mich wieder!", warnte Severus, nun doch etwas wacher, vor.

Der Vampir grinste wieder nur.

„Aber, Sev, das hab ich doch schon getan! Weißt du nicht mehr, da, als du zum dritten Mal kamst!"

Nach diesen Worten sprang Sirius doch lieber aus dem Bett.

Und das nicht zu früh, denn ihm folgte ein Kissen, das nicht traf, weil seine Reflexe doch ein wenig schneller waren.

„Daneben!", rief er noch, bevor er im Bad verschwand und das zweite Kissen an der Holztür abprallte.

„Blödmann..", grummelte Severus nur und erhob sich dann selbst.

---

Godric unterdes, kümmerte sich darum, dass niemand auch nur annähernd versuchte, diese Hochzeit zu ruinieren.

Und sollte es sich um ein Haar drehen, dass auf dem Teppich lag, auf dem die Brautpaare entlang kommen würden.

Salazar, dem sein Mann verboten hatte, einen Finger zu rühren, weil er ja absolut kein Talent für Dekoration hatte, stand am Türrahmen und beobachtete nur.

Er grinste breit und kommentierte nur all zu gern, was Ric da tat. Dummerweise musste er sich, spätestens nach der Hochzeit, darauf gefasst machen, eine Rechnung zu kassieren, die sich gewaschen haben würde.

„Ric, eine Frage!"

Angesprochener drehte sich um und lächelte sehr angriffslustig.

„He, ich will nur wissen, ob du SO..." Salazar deutete auf die Kleidung des anderen.

„...bleiben willst, wenn dein Sohn heiratet?"

Ric sah an sich herunter und riss dann den Kopf hoch.

„Sag mal, willst du mich wieder ablenken, oder was?", fauchte der Drachenmensch und grollte.

„Was denkst du von mir, ich frage nur, weil der Priester gerade gekommen ist und in einer Viertelstunde die Trauung beginnen soll.."

Nun seufzte Godric.

Er hatte tatsächlich die Zeit vergessen und nun musste er sich beeilen.

Also fackelte Ric nicht lange, schwang einmal seine Hand und schon trug er eine elegante, in Rot und Gold gehaltene, aus feinem Material bestehende und reich verzierte, Robe.

„Und!", fragte er Salazar, der nur anerkennend nickte und dann lächelte.

Beide sahen sich einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, ehe Godric zu seinem Partner lief, seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn küsste.

Allerdings hielt das nicht lange an, denn Tom räusperte sich neben ihnen.

„Erstens heiratet hier nicht ihr und zweitens, es geht gleich los!"

---

Die Gäste, aus verschiedenen Familien bestehend, hatten sich auf die Stühle verteilt und erwarteten nun das Kommende.

Sie waren alle neugierig, wie der Zukünftige ihres Verwandte wohl war.

Natürlich kannten sie den einen Brautpartner, oder den anderen, schon, jedenfalls kannten sie zumindest einen der beiden.

Dann, endlich setzte die Musik ein.

Ein wunderschönes, ruhiges Klavierstück.

Kaum einer hatte mitbekommen, dass sich Deimos und Severus am Altar aufgestellt hatten.

Doch jedem war es spätestens da aufgefallen, als die Musik einsetzte und sie ihre Blicke nach vorne richteten.

Sie bewunderten die beiden Männer, die eher wie Prinzen aussahen und einen edlen Eindruck hinterließen.

Dabei standen sie nur dort und warteten darauf, dass ihre Partner reingeführt wurden.

Was auch nach einer Minute geschah:

Die Flügeltür öffnete sich und man erkannte Tom, der Draco an seinem Arm hatte und diesen nach vorne führte. Hinter den beiden kam Lucius, der Sirius führte.

Am Altar wurden der Blonde und der Vampir, an ihre Partner übergeben. Tom übernahm die Rolle des Trauzeugen bei Severus und Sirius, während neben den anderen beiden niemand

stand.

„Mr. Slytherin- Gryffindor, darf ich fragen, wo ihr Trauzeuge ist?"

Deimos sah zu Tom, der den Blick erwiderte und dann eine Braue hochzog.

Du Idiot, ist Bill hier?

Tom deutete ein Kopfschütteln an, was dem Lord eine mentale Kopfnuss einbrachte.

„Lucius?", sagte dann Deimos leise, dass nur dieser es hörte.

Der blonde Mann trat heran und die beiden flüsterten kurz. Kurz darauf verschwand er.

„Was ist, Deimos?", flüsterte nun Draco.

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung.", antwortete er und lächelte dann den Priester an.

„Fangen sie ruhig an.."

Damit deutete er auf seinen Paten und dessen Partner.

Der Priester nickte zustimmend und wandte sich dann den beiden Dunkelhaarigen zu.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um diese beiden Wesen auf ihrem Weg in die Ehe, zu begleiten. Sirius Black, ich frage sie, sind sie dazu bereit, Severus Snape zu lieben und zu ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten? Ihm treu zu sein, bis in den Tod? Dann antworten sie mit ja."

Der Vampir lächelte seinen Tränkmeister an.

„Ja!"

„Severus Snape, ich frage auch sie, sind sie dazu bereit, Sirius Black zu lieben und zu ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten? Ihm treu zu sein, bis in den Tod? Dann antworten sie mit ja."

„Ja!", lächelte auch Severus.

„Dann bitte ich den Trauzeugen, die Ringe zu reichen."

Tom kramte die Schatulle aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie an Severus, der neben ihm stand.

Der öffnete sie und entnahm einen der Ringe, um ihn Sirius an den Finger zu stecken.

Dann entnahm dieser den zweiten Ring und steckte ihn an Severus´ Hand.

„Hiermit sind sie Eheleute und dürfen sich küssen!"

Sirius und Severus umarmten sich und küssten sich dann sanft, ehe sie sich anlächelten und zu Deimos und Draco schauten, die nun getraut werden würden.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Lucius zurück gekehrt war und das nicht alleine.

Hinter den beiden Jugendlichen stand inzwischen ein rothaariger, junger Mann. Auch bekannt als Bill Weasley.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um diese beiden Wesen, auf ihrem Weg in die Ehe, zu begleiten. Deimos Slytherin – Gryffindor, ich frage sie, sind sie dazu bereit, Draco Malfoy zu lieben und zu ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten? Ihm treu zu sein, bis in den Tod? Dann antworten sie mit ja."

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und antwortete mit einem „Ja!"

„Draco Malfoy, ich frage auch sie, sind sie dazu bereit, Deimos Slytherin - Gryffindor zu lieben und zu ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten? Ihm treu zu sein, bis in den Tod? Dann antworten sie mit ja."

„Ja, das will ich!"

„Der Trauzeuge reiche bitte die Ringe."

Bill gab Deimos die Schatulle mit den Ringen und der öffnete sie.

Der Blonde zog leise die Luft ein und strahlte seinen Partner an.

„Wunderschön...", hauchte er.

Deimos unterdes nahm Dracos Hand und steckte den Ring auf den Finger, hauchte dann ein Kuss auf diesen.

Danach wiederholte der Blonde dasselbe bei seinem Partner.

„Sie sind nun Eheleute und dürfen sich küssen.", sagte der Priester.

Das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen. Sie umarmten sich zärtlich und versanken in einem Kuss.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, setzte die Musik wieder ein und die beiden Paare schritten über den Teppich.

In der Halle warteten sie dann auf die Gäste, die ihnen gratulieren wollten.

Nachdem alle Gäste den Raum verlassen hatten, begann Godric damit, alles umzudekorieren.

Es erschienen Stühle und Tische. In einem großen U, damit in der Mitte getanzt werden konnte.

Überall waren Blumengestecke zu sehen und Kerzen brannten, verbreiteten ein warmes Licht.

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit, trat nun auch Godric zu seinem Sohn und Schwiegersohn, Draco.

„Lasst euch umarmen, ihr Süßen!", säuselte er und drückte das junge Paar an sich.

Er ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, Sirius und Severus an sich zu ziehen, was natürlich beide unwillig mit sich machen ließen.

Salazar umarmte seinen Sohn und auch Draco, beließ es aber bei dem anderen Paar dabei, ihnen die Hand zu reichen, was sie auch dankbar erwiderten.

„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen zurück in die Halle, das Essen wird gleich serviert!", rief schließlich Tom über die Köpfe aller hinweg und so kam man dem nach.

Zwei Stunden später setzte Musik an und Tom schlug mit einem Löffel gegen sein Glas.

„Nun, die Brautpaare sollten den Tanz eröffnen!"

Sofort erhielten die vier Beifall.

Während also Sirius und Deimos auch gleich aufstanden, waren die anderen nicht so begeistert, vor so vielen Leuten tanzen zu müssen.

„Komm schon, Sev!"

„Nein, ich bin ein miserabler Tänzer!"

„Ich führe, komm schon!", meinte der Vampir nur und zog den anderen mit sich.

Ähnlich war es auch bei Draco, denn der konnte zwar tanzen, hatte aber Angst, sich zu blamieren.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht!"

„Doch, komm schon, ich halt dich fest und es wird nichts schief gehen!"

So landeten schließlich alle vier auf der Tanzfläche.

Und als sie den ersten Schritt getan hatten, fielen Luftblasen von der Decke, die in allen Farben schillerten und die beiden Paare in eine romantische Atmosphäre tauchten.

Die Gäste sahen dem verträumt zu und erhoben sich nach und nach selbst, um sich der sanften Melodie hinzugeben und sich treiben zu lassen.

Bis tief in die Nacht wurde getanzt, gelacht und gefeiert.

Unzählige Umarmungen und Hände mussten die Paare über sich ergehen lassen, ehe sie sich erschöpft, aber unglaublich glücklich, in ihre Zimmer zurückziehen konnten.

Nun waren sie gebunden und für den Rest ihres Lebens, würden sie zusammen bleiben!

* * *

So, das war die lang ersehnte Hochzeit!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch noch mitteilen, dass ich eine neue FF poste:

Gebrochene Flügel, heißt sie. Wünsche viel Spaß!

Bye, Psy- Puma


	28. Die Nacht der Nächte

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 28 **

**Die Nacht der Nächte!**

Draco und Deimos waren nun auf dem Weg nach oben, um sich zurückzuziehen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen vorkam, waren sie endlich in ihrem Zimmer angekommen.

Hinter ihnen verschloss der Schwarzhaarige die Tür mit mehreren Zaubern, damit sie absolut nicht gestört wurden.

Zwar konnten seine Eltern natürlich dennoch alles brechen, aber dann wäre seine Rache grausam!

Seine Augen fixierten nun funkelnd die des anderen.

Draco blickte ihn an und er wusste, was in dieser Nacht geschehen würde. Und wenn er sich daran erinnerte, was sein Partner schon mit ihm getan hatte, dann wurde er knallrot.

„Schatz...", hörte er seinen Namen gesäuselt und er war sich sicher, dass Deimos sich nicht davon abringen lassen würde, ihm zu demonstrieren, was Sirius noch mit Sev getan hatte.

„Ja?", flüsterte er und sah dann in grüne Seen, die genau vor ihm waren.

Sanft legten sich Deimos´ Lippen auf die seinen und er spürte Hände, die auf seinen Hüften lagen. Ebenfalls die Arme um den anderen legend, merkte der Blonde, wie er an den anderen Körper gezogen wurde und sich Hitze in ihm ausbreitete.

Es war nicht leugbar, dass es ihm gefiel, was sein Partner da mit ihm tat.

Ganz im Gegenteil, er drängte sich noch dichter an den Körper und ließ sich das Gefühl der reizenden Hände, auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Heute Nacht, meine Schönheit, wirst du mir ganz gehören...", raunte Deimos und Dracos Körper vibrierte dabei.

Er fühlte die Magie des anderen und wenn er so verlangend knurrte, wie es nur ein Drache konnte, dann schmolz er in seinen Händen.

„Ja, ich gehöre nur dir, Deimos!", bestätigte der Blonde und da spürte er, dass sich seine Veelagene durchsetzten.

Sein Verstand begann schon jetzt, sich langsam zu verabschieden und nur das Verlangen wollte zurückbleiben.

Langsam dirigierte er sie beide zum Bett, auf das er sich fallen ließ und den Schwarzhaarigen über sich zog.

„Los, berühr mich endlich, sonst gehe ich unter..."

Die grauen Augen waren vernebelt und Deimos konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihn dieser Blick unheimlich erregte.

Seine Hände suchten sich den Weg unter das Hemd und streichelten sanft und hauchzart, die blasse Haut. Nur sehr langsam arbeitete er sich hinauf zu den Brustwarzen, die er dann massierte.

Draco keuchte verhalten und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sein Gesicht zierte eine leichte Röte, die ihn nur um so attraktiver machte.

Dracos Hände krallten sich in die dunklen Haare und versuchten, den Kopf dahin zu dirigieren, wo er ihn gerne haben wollte. Nämlich in viel tieferen Regionen. Doch Deimos blieb standhaft und öffnete nur langsam das Hemd, Kopf um Knopf.

„Mach schon!", flehte der Blonde erneut und bog den Rücken durch. Sein Geliebter hatte ein wenig Gnade und leckte über die linke Brustwarze Dracos, ehe er leicht mit den Zähnen hineinzwickte.

Das wiederum entlockte dem Blonden einen kleinen Schrei.

Sein Körper bebte vor Erregung und Verlangen, kannte diese vielen Gefühle nicht, die ihn überrollten.

Hart krallte er sich tiefer in die Mähne des anderen und versuchte verzweifelt, irgendwie Abhilfe zu schaffen.

„Hmm...", schnurrte Deimos.

„Du bist ja richtig wild, mein Liebling!"

Draco ignorierte das und zerrte den anderen an den Haaren nach oben. Er brauchte ganz dringend mehr Zuwendung und zwar an ganz anderen Stellen, als bisher!

Nun aber küssten sie sich hart und verlangend, was auch den Schwarzhaarigen zum Keuchen brachte.

Deimos fragte sich, seit wann sein Schatz so fordernd und selbstsicher war? Jedenfalls, wenn es um dieses Thema ging.

Ein Knurren entwich Deimos und er entschied, dass er auch nicht länger warten wollte.

Die letzten Hüllen waren gefallen und Draco lag mit weit gespreizten Beinen, unter ihm, er selbst, schon dazwischen.

Ihre Hüften kreisten und die Erektionen rieben aneinander, dass lautes Stöhnen den Raum erfüllte.

Unbemerkt wanderte eine der Hände Deimos´, die mit einer Flüssigkeit benetzt worden war, nach unten, berührte dort den Muskelring, den er gleich durchstoßen würde.

Zeitgleich zuckten extatische Blitze durch den Körper des anderen und er drückte sich dem reizenden Finger entgegen, so dass dieser in ihm verschwand.

Wieder knurrte Deimos leise in das Ohr seines Geliebten. Er wusste, dass Draco mehr als willig war und er alles mit ihm tun konnte, was er wollte.

Nicht, dass er das tun würde.. nein, er doch nicht! Na ja, vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen..!

„Mach schon!", forderte Draco dann mit einem befehlenden Unterton, dem sich der andere nicht widersetzen konnte.

Warum auch?

Also entfernte er die mittlerweile drei Finger und stieß sofort in seinen Mann.

Draco schrie auf und bog den Rücken so weit durch, dass man Angst bekommen konnte, es würde gleich krachen.

Was nicht geschah, Deimos aber dazu brachte, gleich einen schnellen Rhythmus aufzubauen.

Die Beine des Blonden schlangen sich um die Hüfte seines Angetrauten, damit er ihn noch tiefer aufnehmen konnte.

Wild und unkontrolliert bewegten sie sich gegeneinander, bis Draco die Augen aufriss und seine Arme um den anderen legte.

Schnell zog er sich an ihm hoch und letztendlich saßen sie auf dem Bett.

Schwer atmend und noch immer voll erregt, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, begann Draco sich zu bewegen.

Immer wieder hob er seine Hüfte an und ließ sich wieder nieder sinken. Die Bewegung nahm stetig an Tempo zu.

Unterstützend, legte Deimos seine Hände an die Seiten, auf Dracos Hüfte, und kam ihm zusätzlich noch entgegen.

Schnell fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus und es wurden leidenschaftliche Küsse getauscht.

Stöhnen, Keuchen und leise Schreie erfüllten den Raum, bezeugten die Gefühle und Taten, die hier unverkennbar waren.

Eine Weile später, lagen die zwei nebeneinander und genossen das Ausklingen des Höhepunktes.

„Das war geil...", schnurrte Draco und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des anderen. Eben jener streichelte den Rücken seines Partners.

„Ja, anders kann man das nicht ausdrücken.", bestätigte Deimos und seufzte zufrieden.

---

Selbstverständlich waren nicht alle Gäste wieder abgereist.

So auch Salazar und Godric. Die beiden hatten sich in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurückgezogen und verhielten sich den Frischvermählten, nicht ganz unähnlich.

Gut, es traf hauptsächlich auf den Braunhaarigen zu, der sich momentan an seinen Hochzeitstag erinnerte und zurückversetzt fühlte.

Er schnurrte leise und lächelte Salazar an, der mit hinter dem Kopf gekreuzten Armen dalag und zu schlafen schien. Was natürlich täuschen konnte.

Ric ließ den seidenen Bademantel von seinen Schultern gleiten und beachtete nicht weiter, dass er auf dem Boden landete – das war jetzt total unwichtig!

Er hob das Ende der Bettdecke an und kroch darunter, arbeitete sich hinauf, bis er in Höhe der Hüfte seines Partners angelangte.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinen Zügen, das natürlich nicht gesehen wurde. Hauchzart strich er über den Hüftknochen Sal´s und senkte dann den Kopf, um einmal über dessen Glied zu lecken.

Augenblicklich kam Leben in den Körper und Salazar kam seinem Liebsten entgegen, machte unmissverständlich klar, dass er seine Arbeit zu Ende führen musste.

Etwas, was der Gryffindor mit Freude tat.

Geschickt spielte er mit seiner Zunge an der Länge des Schwarzhaarigen und führte mal Schluckbewegungen aus, dann saugte er an der Spitze und dann entließ er Salazars Glied mal ganz, um an dessen Hoden zu saugen.

Hände vergruben sich in der braunen Mähne und dann verschwand die Decke und Ric fand sich innerhalb Sekunden, auf dem Rücken liegend.

Sal kniete über ihm und der andere konnte fühlen, wie dessen Erregung an seinen Schenkel drückte.

Er war sich sicher, dass er auch gleich auf seine Kosten kommen würde, denn sein Unterfangen hatte ihn mit Sicherheit nicht kalt gelassen.

Und das schien auch der über ihm Kniende zu wissen, denn seine eine Hand wanderte nach unten, um sich fest um seinen Penis zu legen.

Dann begann Salazar seine Hand zu bewegen. Mal schnell, dann langsam. Zwischendurch hörte er ganz auf, wenn Ric kurz vor dem Kommen stand.

„Sal, mach endlich, sonst gibt's Ärger!", stöhnte der Braunhaarige und knurrte, als er hart und tief, geküsst wurde. Wie sehr sie diese Spiele doch liebten!

Dann bemerkte er, dass sein Liebling sich in Position brachte und bevor er noch ein Wort verlieren konnte, war Sal in ihm verschwunden.

Er keuchte erregt auf und krallte seine Fingernägel in den Rücken des anderen, um sich festzuhalten. Als Salazar das spürte, kam er nicht umhin, zu stöhnen und schnell setzte er den Rhythmus an, um sie beide in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Etwas, das sie wirklich wunderbar beherrschten. Jeder wusste, wie er den anderen hinhalten konnte und so den höchstmöglichen Erregungspunkt erreichen.

Ihre Bewegungen waren schnell und wild, trieben sie auf der Welle der Lust voran. Doch dann hielt Sal still, sah kurz in die Augen des anderen und plötzlich saß Ric oben.

Sofort begann sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder zu bewegen und Godric kam nicht umhin, seine Hüfte kreisen zu lassen. Hände legten sich unterstützend auf seine Hüften und so ritt er sie beide in einen Sturm aus Empfindungen.

Später lagen sie angekuschelt nebeneinander und lächelten in den Schlaf hinein.

Sie hofften bloß, dass sie nicht Sirius und Severus imitiert hatten... So von wegen, das ganze Schloss zusammengeschrieen...

---

Tom saß am folgenden Morgen gemütlich am Tisch und frühstückte. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass einer der anderen anwesend sein würde. Gut, vielleicht Lucius und Narzissa. Aber keiner der Ehepaare.

Wobei, sie hatten hier vier Paare..

Zwei hatten gestern geheiratet, eins schien sich einfach dazu entschlossen, die Nacht genauso zu genießen und das letzte Paar saß hier.

Oh, wann waren sie gekommen?

„Morgen, alles klar?", grüßte der Lord und nickte.

Lucius grinste, denn er wusste, dass Tom nicht mitbekommen hatte, wann sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Gut, mein Freund.", meinte er bloß und sah dann zur Tür, die sich gerade öffnete.

Herein trat Bill Weasley.

Da tat sich dem Blonden wieder die Frage auf, wieso er ausgerechnet IHN hatte holen sollen..!

„Ah, der Trauzeuge, der nichts davon wusste!", rief aber der dunkle Lord schon und deutete dem Rothaarigen, sich zu setzen.

Das tat Bill auch, blieb aber ruhig und beobachtete den Meister.

Niemand wusste, dass er ein Todesser war, jedenfalls niemand, der mit dem Orden in Berührung kam. Auch Snape hatte er sich nie gezeigt und Malfoy schon dreimal nicht! Doch genau der schien ihn gerade abwägend zu mustern.

„Sag mal, wieso hat Deimos dich hehrgeholt? Ich verstehe das nicht!", meinte er und sah dem Rotschopf direkt in die Augen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen! Seh ich so aus, als wäre ich ein Hellseher?", blaffte er zurück.

Tom lachte nur und klopfe dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter. Etwas zu heftig, denn der hustete wie wild.

„Na, seid mal nicht so unhöflich zu einander, immerhin seid ihr Kollegen!"

Nun blinzelte Lucius ein wenig entsetzt.

„Wie-!"

Seine Frau konnte einfach nur lachen. Es war ja auch zu komisch, das Gesicht ihres Mannes zu sehen.

„Ja, Luc, so ist das!", grinste Tom und freute sich, dem anderen einen Schock verpasst zu haben.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und ein Paar der Frischvermählten erschien.

„Wenn das nicht wieder Bill Weasley ist!", knurrte Severus und setzte sich demonstrativ auf die rechte Seite von Tom.

Sirius hatte keine Probleme mit dem Trauzeugen seines Patensohnes, aber er wunderte sich, wieso Deimos auf ihn gekommen war?

„Und, gut geschlafen?", erkundigte er sich stattdessen und grinste.

Bill nickte nur mechanisch. Er hatte immer noch nicht ganz verkraftet, dass Sirius Black doch am Leben war.

Zwar hatte er davon gehört, aber es nun doch bestätigt zu sehen, war was anderes.

„Na dann, schön. Du weißt nicht, wieso Deim dich herholen ließ, ne? Hätte mich auch gewundert...", redete der Black- Snape mit sich selbst weiter.

Severus hingegen beachtete den Rotschopf nicht weiter und frühstückte. Hatte er jemals erwähnt, dass er Wiesels mochte? Nein, nicht, dass er sich erinnerte...

„Iss endlich!", murrte er nur zu seinem Sitznachbarn, der darauf nur sehr, sehr breit grinste und sich schon rüber beugte.

„Nicht von mir, du Idiot!"

Damit schubste er Sirius von sich, dass er an Tom stieß, der seinen Tee auf den Kleidern verschüttete.

---

Draco und Deimos erwachten und lächelten sich erst mal eine Weile an, bis sie entschieden aufzustehen.

Irgendwie schien es, als würden sie die Letzten sein, die zum Essen kamen.

Jedenfalls klang es so, denn der Lärm aus dem Raum, drang bis in den oberen Stock. Der Dunkelhaarige fragte sich langsam, ob die absichtlich einen Zauber benutzten, um sie zu wecken..

Müde kamen sie runter und begegneten dabei Salazar und Ric, die beide genauso verliebt aussahen, wie sie selbst.

„Mich würde mal interessieren, was da ab geht? Es klingt beinahe so, als tobt ein Streit...", meinte Draco und Deimos trat entschlossen vor, um die Flügeltür aufzustoßen.

Die vier Personen blieben stehen wo sie waren und konnten einfach nur zusehen, was da ablief:

Tom bewarf Sirius mit allem was er fand und der duckte sich, um ja nichts abzubekommen. Dann griff Siri selbst zu und versuchte damit seinen Mann einzuseifen, der das aber relativ gut verhindern konnte, wenn man mal von der Marmelade im Haar und dem Schinken im Ausschnitt, absah.

Lucius warf, hoch konzentriert, Honig, Marmelade, Müsli und Milch nach Bill, der einen Schildzauber benutzte. Leider aber dabei nicht bemerkte, dass Narzissa von hinten kam und ihm Joghurt über den Kopf schüttete.

Ihr Mann traf unterdessen daneben und punktete mit dem Müsli, in ihrem Gesicht.

Also schloss sie sich nun Bill an, während er den Schild aufrecht erhielt, schleuderte sie ihrem Mann entgegen, was sie zu fassen bekam.

Nebenbei hatte Tom sich entschieden, Sirius zu helfen und zusammen hatten sie Sev auf den Tisch gedrängt und bepackten ihn nun mit allem, das so in Griffweite war.

Honig lief dem Tränkemeister inzwischen in die Shorts und Milch durchweichte seinen Kleidung, geschmückt mit Paprika und Trauben.

Lucius sah auch nicht besser aus. Seine Haare leuchteten unter der Nugatcreme um so mehr und sein schwarzer Anzug war wunderbar mit Krabbencocktail verziert. Kleine Tintenfischchen, die ebenfalls darin waren, ließen ihre Arme über seine Schulter fallen und Müsliflocken unterstrichen das Ganze noch.

Salazar, Godric, Draco und Deimos konnten nicht glauben, was sie sahen.

Da hatten diese Chaoten doch glatt eine Essenschlacht angefangen!

Und das auch noch OHNE sie!

* * *

So, ich werde nichts mehr dazu sagen!

Und keine Ahnung, was mich da geritten hat...

Wie war's?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	29. Das Aufräumen & Briefe

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 29**

**Das Aufräumen & Briefe**

Noch hatte niemand die Neuankömmlinge bemerkt. Das sollte sich jedoch schnell ändern, denn Salazar mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn er ignoriert wurde.

So räusperte er sich laut und sofort waren sämtliche Blicke auf die vier gerichtet.

Röte schoss den Anwesenden – das da Lucius, Narzissa, Tom, Severus, Sirius und Bill - ins Gesicht und augenblicklich saßen sie wieder auf ihren Plätzen.

Tom grinste leicht verlegen und deutete auf die leeren Stühle.

„Setzt euch doch!"

Ric verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir uns DA hinsetzen! Das ist ja eine Zumutung!"

Die Sauerei, die die sechs. Dank ihrer Essensschlacht, angerichtet hatten, war nun wirklich nicht zu verachten. Das Zimmer war verwüstet, dass man meinen konnte, ein Wirbelsturm habe geherrscht.

Nun, man konnte mit Recht und Fug behaupten, dass diese Finken einem Orkan glichen...

„Ich würde sagen, bevor ihr hier verschwindet, räumt ihr erst mal auf! In der Zwischenzeit werden wir uns im Kaminzimmer ein Frühstück genehmigen. Was haltet ihr davon?", wandte sich Salazar mit dem letzten Satz, an seine Familie.

Eifrig nickten die und bevor sich die Flügeltür wieder schloss, grinste Sal noch mal über die Schulter.

Tom wusste, das hieß nichts Gutes!

„Es versteht sich von selbst, dass ihr das von Hand und ohne Magie tut!"

Und das Schloss klickte.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", stieß Lucius aus und sank niedergeschlagen in seinen Stuhl zurück, wo er dann eine Tomate zerdrückte.

Bill lachte und Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt hast du auch noch einen Tomatenfleck auf der Hose..."

Sirius war dabei, sich an seinen Mann zu kuscheln. Mit Sicherheit würde er hier nicht aufräumen! Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Ein Black sollte so was...? Nein!

„Stell dich nicht so an! Wenn hier einer Grund zum Sauersein hat, dann bin das ja wohl ich, immerhin habt ihr mich da mit reingezogen!"

So begann eine Diskussion, von der klar war, dass sie keiner gewinnen würde. Denn, dieses Zimmer würden sie erst wieder verlassen, wenn es ordentlich und sauber wäre.

Also beschlossen sie eine Dreiviertelstunde später, dass es doch ratsam sein könnte, einen Hauselfen herbeizurufen, damit sie Wasser hatten.

Es stellte sich nur noch die Frage, wie sie das alles säubern sollten, denn wirklich viel Ahnung davon, hatten sie nicht.

„Ich würde sagen, zuerst sammeln wir mal die Essensreste vom Boden, damit wir nicht alles zertreten. Dann sehen wir weiter!"

Zwar passte es keinem der anderen, dass der Rotschopf die Führung übernommen hatte, aber er schien wohl doch ein wenig Ahnung davon zu haben, was sie machen mussten. Hinterher konnten sie ihn dann immer noch dafür meucheln...

---

Draco, Deimos und seine Eltern, saßen derweil im Kaminzimmer und erfreuten sich daran, es warm und sauber zu haben. Dabei lag die Betonung auf Letzterem.

Vor allem die Jüngeren waren froh, nicht daran teilgenommen gehabt zu haben, denn dann müssten sie nun auch da drüben auf dem Boden rumkriechen und putzen.

„Meint ihr, die schaffen das?", fragte Draco in die Runde. Er wusste, dass sein Vater noch nie auch nur einen Putzlappen in der Hand gehabt hatte und seine Mutter fürchtete nichts so sehr wie Spülhände – okay, abgebrochene Fingernägel zählten auch dazu.

Was Tom anging, da wusste er nicht so viel, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es sich da so wie bei seinem Vater verhielt und was dann die anderen drei betraf, so musste er raten.

Doch jeder konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Severus hinterher so dermaßen angepisst sein würde, dass man ihm lieber aus dem Weg gehen sollte.

„Bestimmt, auch wenn es eine Weile dauern wird", meinte Salazar zuversichtlich.

„Wir könnten sie ja ein wenig moralisch unterstützen?", meinte dann Deimos und grinste ein wenig fies.

Der Blonde legte den Kopf schief und seine Eltern sahen ihn fragend an.

„Na ja, wir könnten uns doch.." Er erschuf eine Art aufrechtstehende Pfütze

„..das Ganze hierdurch angucken. Und dann unseren Senf dazu geben, wenn es uns beliebt."

Begeistert stimmen die drei anderen zu und lehnten sich entspannt zurück.

---

Narzissa heulte gerade das vierte Mal auf.

„Meine Nägel!", jammerte sie und ihr Blick glitt zu ihrer rechten Hand, wo schon zwei angebrochen waren.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Zissa!", meckerte Lucius und stöhnte genervt.

Sirius krabbelte derweil irgendwo unter dem Tisch rum und wollte gerade wieder auftauchen, als er sich dann sein Köpfchen an der Tischkante stieß.

Er knurrte wütend auf und war kurz davor, das Möbelstück umzuwerfen, wäre da nicht Severus gewesen, der ihn davon abhielt.

Sich die Beule von einem gequält wirkenden Severus, pusten lassend, saß er da.

„Merlin, wir werden hier nie fertig!", maulte er und zeigte auf eine Stelle, die er sich ganz sicher NICHT angestoßen hatte. Aber der Tränkemeister sagte nichts und pustete auch da.

Nur einen Moment wollte er diese ganze Schmach hier vergessen und genießen, dass sein Schatz sich um ihn kümmerte.

Doch das war ihm nicht vergönnt, denn es war Deimos´ Stimme zu hören:

„He, Siri, du bist doch sonst kein Pessimist!"

Der Angesprochene stutze kurz, dann fauchte er zurück:

„Wusstest du nicht, dass Pessimisten, Optimisten mit Erfahrung sind!"

Daraufhin erklang nur Gelächter.

Und erschlagen ließ sich Sirius gegen die Brust seines Geliebten sinken.

„Keiner hat Erbarmen mit mir..", stöhnte der nur.

Es dauerte letztendlich geschlagene vier weitere Stunden, bis die Putzkolonne ihre Arbeit beendet hatte und die einzigen dreckigen Flecken in dem Raum, sie selbst waren.

Erlösenderweise öffnete sich die große Flügeltür und bot damit Zuflucht unter die Dusche.

---

Salazar und seine Familie hatten sich mittlerweile zurückgezogen.

Draco hatte sich seinen Partner geschnappt und ihn dazu überredet, ihm mal die restliche Umgebung zu zeigen.

Zwar war er schon mal hier gewesen, aber das bedeutete ja nicht, dass er alles kannte. So spazierten sie momentan durch die Stallungen.

---

Die beiden Gründer dagegen, standen gerade am Fenster und lasen ein Dokument, das man ihnen hatte zukommen lassen.

Ihre Gesichter waren blass und es war klar, dass sie nicht ignorieren konnten, was dort stand. Sie würden noch heute abreisen müssen!

Eilends wurden die Koffer gepackt und alles für die Abreise vorbereitet.

Als das erledigt war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Tom.

Der befand sich in seinen Räumen und lag in der Badewanne. Entspannt döste er vor sich hin und genoss den Duft von Rose und Lavendel.

Es kam dann doch etwas ungelegen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgeschlagen wurde und er einen Moment lang absoff.

Salazar und Ric hatten nicht die Geduld, lange zu warten, also packte der eine nach ihrem Sohn und zog ihn wieder über Wasser. Wie ein begossener Pudel schaute er in die ernsten Gesichter seiner Eltern.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte er und seine Stimmung passte sich an.

„Zieh dich an und komm mit, wir müssen mit dir und deinem Bruder reden!", erklärte Godric nur. Erebos ließ sich nicht lange fordern und stieg aus der Wanne.

„Hm, ich hab ja immer gesagt, er sieht dir ähnlich!", grinste Gryffindor kurz, als Tom nackt vor ihnen stand.

„Macht euch nicht über mich lustig!", meckerte der nur und schlang sich ein Handtuch und Bademantel um.

Dann wurde er schon wieder gepackt und mitgeschleift.

Draco und Deimos hatten es sich im Wintergarten bequem gemacht. Die Erkundungstour war beendet und nun tranken sie etwas. Es kam auch für sie unerwartet, als plötzlich das Gründerpaar, plus ein im Bademantel mitgeschleifter dunkler Lord, erschien.

„Äh..?", kam es von Deimos, der nicht ganz verstand, was denn nun los war.

„Nicht gerade geistreich, dein Kommentar, mein Sohn!"

„Tze.."

„Hört auf, es gibt durchaus etwas Wichtigeres! Draco, du solltest mal schauen, was dein Pate treibt!"

Der Blonde verstand, dass er hinaus geschickt wurde und erhob sich. Zwar verstand er nicht, wieso er gehen sollte, aber er tat es. Einmal schaute er noch Deimos an, der ihm besänftigend zunickte und dann verließ er den Wintergarten endgültig.

„Was ist los, dass er nicht dabei sein soll?"

„Es geht um interne, familiäre Dinge, die niemanden etwas angehen, solange er nicht von unserem Blut ist!"

Deimos schnaubte, behielt aber jeden Kommentar für sich.

„Ich habe von unserem obersten Heerführer eine Nachricht erhalten. Er schreibt, dass unser Land angegriffen wird. Die Vogelmenschen halten es wohl für klug, zu versuchen die Macht zu übernehmen, wenn wir nicht anwesend sind. Dumm nur, dass wir genauso schnell dorthin gelangen, wie wir weg kommen!", begann Salazar in einer sachlichen Stimmlage.

„Außerdem wissen sie nicht, dass wir dich wieder haben, Deimos. Das bedeutet, dass wir zu Dritt gegen sie antreten können, die Armee mal ausgeschlossen. Erebos wird nicht mitkommen, da er hier die Stellung halten muss und uns über eventuelle Veränderungen informieren wird.", erklärte Godric.

Verstehend nickte Deimos.

„Heißt das, wir reisen jetzt ab?"

Tom seufzte.

„Das werden sie damit sagen wollen..." Er klopfte seinem kleinen Bruder auf die Schulter. Die Eltern der beiden hatten sich schon wieder von ihren Plätzen erhoben und warteten darauf, dass auch Deimos es tat.

„Gut, ich werde mich nur noch schnell von Draco und Siri verabschieden!"

Er war schon an der Tür gewesen, als Salazar neben ihm stand und ihn fest hielt.

„Nein, wir gehen jetzt, sofort!"

Und noch ehe jemand etwas hätte sagen können, waren die drei verschwunden.

Tom plumpste wieder auf seinen Sessel. Warum war er überhaupt erst aufgestanden? Und zu allem Übel musste er dem Partner seines Bruders beibringen, dass eben der ne Weile außer Haus sein würde.

Das konnte ja was geben...

---

Die Königsfamilie erschien im Thronsaal. Sofort wuselten Bedienstete, Berater und der Heerführer um sie herum. Jeder wollte etwas, stellte Fragen oder sonst was.

Während der Puls des Königs Slytherin, langsam aber stetig stieg, riss bei Godric gerade der Geduldsfaden.

„Ruhe!", schrie er und sofort fielen alle auf die Knie und verbeugten sich tief. Schnaubend stand er mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen da und besah sich die nächste Umgebung.

Sein Sohn war doch reichlich verwirrt.

„Wo ist Segin?", fragte er laut und autoritär.

Augenblicklich erhob sich eine Gestalt und trat zu seinem König.

„Mein Herr, was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Du hast uns eine Nachricht geschickt! Ich wünsche, dass du uns berichtest, was bisher geschehen ist!"

„Und der Rest von euch, verschwindet!", befahl Salazar und dann traten die vier in einen etwas kleineren, angrenzenden Raum. Dort lagen, überall verstreut, Karten, Lineale, Kompasse und Dinge, die man benötigte, um Karten zu lesen und Angriffspläne zu schmieden.

„Rede!", meinte Ric erneut und wartete ungeduldig.

Deimos verstand nicht, was eigentlich los war. Zwar war ihm bewusst, dass sie in einer anderen Welt zu sein schienen, aber wieso wurden seine Eltern so angesprochen?

„Das Vogelvolk hat bisher die drei äußersten Posten zerstört, mein Herr. Sie greifen meist nachts an, wenn sie von der Dunkelheit geschützt sind und zudem haben sie Unsichtbarkeitszauber, die es fast unmöglich macht, sie zu entdecken!"

Die Männer nickten und setzten sich auf das Sofa an der Wand.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, mit wie vielen Männern sie immer angreifen?"

„Nein, aber es scheinen unterschiedliche Zahlen zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte ich das Gefühl."

„Und wie weit sind sie bis jetzt vorgedrungen? Haben sie schon gewagt, den vierten Posten anzugreifen?"

„Nein, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass sie es heute oder morgen, versuchen werden. Meine Könige?"

Ein fragender Blick antwortete ihm.

„Wer ist dieser junge Mann?", wollte Segin wissen. Deimos schaute den Mann mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an und dann wanderte sein Blick zu seinen Eltern.

„Nun, das ist unser Sohn, Deimos!", erklärte Salazar.

Ungläubigkeit zeigte sich in den Augen des Heerführers und er musterte den fremden Jungen eingehend. Der jüngste Sohn des Herrscherpaares war damals verschwunden und nun sollte er wieder da sein?

„Glaub es ruhig, wir haben ihn wiedergefunden. Er hat unter falscher Identität, in der Zaubererwelt gelebt."

Segin nickte nur. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu, seine Herren zu kritisieren. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um ihr Kind ging.

„Es freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen, mein Prinz." Er verneigte sich und nahm zur Kenntnis, dass die beiden Könige das wohl gut fanden.

„Ähm, ja, danke!", antwortete Deimos nur und wusste nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte.

Das Ganze hier schien darauf hinauszulaufen, dass er ein Prinz war und seine Eltern Könige eines Landes! Aber, wieso hatte er davon noch nichts gesagt bekommen? Zwar waren seine Fähigkeiten vollständig erwacht und er hatte auch das Wissen, das er über sich haben musste, aber dass er ein Prinz war, war wohl übergangen worden.

„Dad? Vater?", fragte er also an die Könige gewandt.

„Was denn?", kam es synchron zurück.

„Wieso habt ihr mir noch nichts von dieser Sache hier erzählt? Alles mögliche habe ich erfahren, nur das nicht!"

Verlegen lächelten die Beiden und Ric winkte mit der Hand ab.

„Es war doch so schon genug Neues für dich, da wollten wir dich nicht auch noch damit belasten!"

Klar, war das eine Ausrede und es befriedigte Deimos nicht wirklich, aber es schien die Wahrheit zu sein. Daher musste er sich wohl damit zufrieden geben.

„So, so, ich will aber, wenn wieder so was ist, gleich informiert werden! Außerdem sollte Draco das auch erfahren, er ist mein Partner!"

Ein fordernder Blick aus grünen Augen ließ die Erwachsenen nicken. Segin konnte dem nur zusehen und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge. Es war schön, dass es seinen Herren wieder besser ging!

* * *

Wie hat es gefallen und wie fandet ihr die neusten Ereignisse und Wendungen?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	30. Neue Verpflichtungen

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 30**

**Neue Verpflichtungen**

Dennoch musste der oberste Heerführer schnell wieder zum eigentlichen Thema lenken, denn das hatte nun höchste Priorität!

„Was gedenkt ihr nun zu tun?", fragte er also und beäugte die drei Personen.

Salazar wandte sich ihm wieder zu, setzte ein entschlossenes Gesicht auf und meinte:

„Wir werden zum vierten Außenposten gehen und dort unsere Feinde willkommen heißen!"

Segin war doch recht erschüttert.

„Aber, mein König, das ist doch nicht euer Ernst? Das ist zu gefährlich! Und schon gar nicht dürft ihr dorthin gehen! Was, wenn euch etwas geschieht?"

Der Kniende war doch recht besorgt, fast schon panisch, wenn man Deimos fragte. Was eben den auch wieder auf den Plan rief.

„Ähm, Zwischenfrage: Was werde ich tun?"

Godric war erfreut das zu hören.

„Nun, du wirst uns natürlich begleiten! Du bist stark und fähig, diese verdammten Viecher zu besiegen! Zudem durften wir doch schon deine beiden anderen Gestalten bewundern. Na ja, wir beide noch nicht, aber Erebos hat geschwärmt...", lächelte der Mann und klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter.

---

Tom hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerafft und war in seine Räumlichkeiten geflüchtet. Es war abzusehen, dass Draco in Kürze hier auftauchen würde. Wahrscheinlich gleich mit dem Rest der Anwesenden.

Er seufzte auf.

„Wieso nur habe ich gesagt, dass ich hier bleibe?"

Erebos schlüpfte gerade in sein grünes Hemd, die Hose trug er schon, da flog polternd die Tür auf.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und da standen sie: Lucius, Narzissa, Severus, Sirius und allen voran, Draco.

„Man klopft!", schrie er trotzdem sauer und drehte sich wieder weg, um das Hemd zu Ende zu knöpfen.

Das gab's ja wohl nicht! Kamen die schon ungeladen hier rein! Als nächstes würden sie ihm vorschreiben, wann er aufzustehen hatte und ihn vielleicht gleich noch waschen!

Aus seinen Gedanken wurde er gerissen, als er ein Geräusch vernahm, das dem eines auf den Boden klopfenden Fußes glich. Und als er sich umdrehte, stellte er fest, dass es stimmte.

Draco hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut, oder eher hinter ihm und tippelte genervt mit dem Fuß. Etwas, das Tom nicht ausstehen konnte und normalerweise mir einem Crucio bestrafte. Hier konnte er das allerdings nicht, also sandte er seinem Schwager einen Mörderblick.

Der ließ sich leider nicht beeindrucken, was an den Veelagenen liegen konnte und fragte:

„Wo. Ist. Mein. Partner?"

Graue Augen visierten ihn an. Dann schnaubte Tom und wies die Gruppe an, ihm zu folgen. Er marschierte an dem Blonden vorbei und führte sie alle in den Salon. Dort setzte er sich erst mal, ehe er wieder den Blick hob.

„Ich finde es ja gemein, dass du mich hier so ansprichst´, wobei es nicht mal meine Schuld ist! Aber das ist wohl nicht zu ändern..."

Sofort wurde der Veela ruhiger. Und der Lord grinste innerlich:

Am Mitleid appellieren, gelungen!

„Nun, ich sag dir, wo sich mein kleiner Bruder befindet", begann er und ließ den Blick erneut wandern.

„Er ist weit weg von hier, in einer anderen Dimension. Der Ort, an dem wir eigentlich leben. Sagen wir, da, wo unsere Arten herkommen."

Interessiert lauschten die Anwesenden. Sie alle waren zwar angespannt, aber keiner wollte die Worte über diese fremde Welt verpassen, von der sie doch noch nie etwas erfahren hatten, aber gleichzeitig Geschöpfe von dort kannten.

„Es ist ein kleiner Krieg ausgebrochen", fuhr Erebos fort, gespickt mit einer kleinen Lüge.

Er überging das erschrockene Keuchen von einigen und erzählte weiter:

„Und nun müssen meine Eltern und Deimos dafür sorgen, dass wieder Frieden herrscht. Sie werden sicher nicht allzu lange brauchen, also keine Angst!"

Noch immer war das Entsetzen in ihre Gesichter geschrieben, aber das amüsierte den dunklen Lord mehr, als das es ihn beunruhigte.

„Was greift denn an? Ich meine, sind das sehr böse Kreaturen?", fragte Draco, der Angst hatte, Deimos schon jetzt wieder zu verlieren.

Eifrig nickte auch Sirius, der sich um sein Patenkind sorgte.

„Nun, man nennt sie ganz schlich, die Vogelmenschen. Sie sind nicht dumm, aber auch nicht unbedingt die Klügsten... Es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie versuchen, unser Land einzunehmen, von daher. Ich schätze, meine Eltern werden sie jetzt für immer in ihre Schranken weisen..."

Es beruhigte den blonden Jungen nicht sehr, dass sein Partner anstatt hier bei ihm zu sein, in so einem dämlichen Krieg mitmachen musste.

„Wann kommt er wieder? Was können wir unter nicht allzu lange verstehen?", bohrte Sirius weiter.

Tom seufzte.

„Meine Güte! Ich hab keine Ahnung, hab das nur gesagt, um euch zu beruhigen. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sie machen kurzen Prozess, oder sie spielen mit ihnen und dann könnte es ein Weilchen gehen! Obwohl.. Da vergeht die Zeit anders als hier.. Kann sein, dass sie in zwei Tagen wieder hier sind"

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Die Zeit läuft dort schneller? Wie viel schneller?"

Lucius hatte sich nun nach vorne gebeugt und sah den anderen abwartend an.

„Tja, ein ganzes Stück... Wenn hier ein Tag vergeht, sind es dort anderthalb Jahre! Das bedeutet, wenn sie in zwei Tagen kommen, ist Deimos drei Jahre älter."

Stille.

„Merlin, jetzt habt euch nicht so! Man wird es ihm zwar ansehen, aber das lässt sich locker mit einer Illusion verstecken!", winkte Tom nun und hoffte, dass er die anderen jetzt beruhigt hatte. Aber wohl doch nicht.

„Ach, jetzt habt euch nicht so! Ist es wirklich so schlimm, wenn Deimos drei Jahre älter ist, wenn er zurück kommt? Ich meine, für unsere Verhältnisse ist das immer noch Kleinkindalter, auch wenn er schon sehr stark ist!"

Forschend betrachtete er die Anwesenden.

„Mit unsere Verhältnisse´, meinst du die von dir und deinen Eltern, oder?", fragte Lucius und hatte seine Position nicht geändert. Draco saß stumm da und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.

Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er unter der plötzlichen Trennung und den erfahrenen Tatsachen litt. Narzissa legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und streichelte mit der anderen über seinen Kopf.

„Mein Liebling, nicht weinen. Deimos kommt zurück und das ja auch schon bald. Meinst du nicht, dass du ein paar Tage ohne ihn auskommst?"

Der Junge seufzte traurig, schien aber die Tränen runtergekämpft zu haben.

„Ich denke, ich schaff das", meinte er.

„Aber ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wäre er hier!"

Die Frau lächelte und tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

„Das kann ich verstehen"

---

Mittlerweile hatte man Deimos die Zimmer gezeigt, die nun ihm gehörten. Es war schön, geschmückt mit den Farben seiner Eltern – grün und rot.

Das Beste war aber das große Bett, das mit vielen Kissen überhäuft war und rund. Mehrere Decken lagen darüber und luden regelrecht zum Kuscheln ein. Und zu Dingen, für die er Draco hier bräuchte...

Aber gut, das war jetzt nebensächlich.

Viel interessanter waren die anderen Sachen, die es hier noch gab: Schränke mit verschiedenen Geräten, die es durchaus wert waren, erforscht zu werden; der Kleiderschrank, der mit edlen Kleidern gefüllt war; die großen Teppiche, die so wunderbar weich waren; ein Schreibtisch, der auch nicht ohne interessante Gegenstände war; aber das, was ihn noch interessierte, waren die zwei Regale, die mit Büchern vollgestellt waren.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seiner Entdeckungstour. Deimos drehte sich dem Holz zu und sah dann seinen Dad eintreten. Allerdings hatte er etwas bei sich, dass sein Interesse weitaus mehr weckte, als die Person, die es trug.

„Was ist das?", fragte er neugierig und reckte den Hals.

Ric lachte und überreichte es seinem Sohn, der auch sofort das weiße Tuch entfernte und darunter eine leichte Rüstung fand.

„Geil!", stieß er aus und legte die Rüstung auf dem Bett ab.

„He, du sollst sie anlegen!", protestierte Godric.

Deimos winkte ab und verschwand dann hinter einem Vorhang, von denen hier mehrere hingen und den riesigen Raum in mehrere unterteilten. Kurz darauf verschwand die Rüstung vom Bett und es dauerte weiter zehn Minuten, bis Deimos wieder zurückkam. Sein Vater stand da und er war einfach nur begeistert.

„Junge, du sieht toll aus! Wirklich, eines Prinzen würdig!", lachte er und umarmte seinen Sohn.

„Danke!"

Salazar blickte auf, als er Schritte hörte und dann seinen Sohn und Mann sah.

Deimos trug die Rüstung, die einst extra für ihn angefertigt worden war. Und er wusste, sie hätte keine besseren Materialien und Anweisungen geben können. Das hier stand ihm einfach wunderbar!

Die braune Lederhose und schwarzen Krämpenstiefel saßen recht eng, aber bequem. Ein grünes Hemd trug er unter dem Brust und Rückenpanzer, der mit Gold verziert war und aus rotem Metall gearbeitet.

Rubine und Smaragde glänzten an einigen Stellen der Rüstung und am Schwertgürtel.

Der Umhang selbst war braun, so wie die Hose und auch aus Leder. Ein ungewöhnliches Material dafür, doch das Leder fiel so glatt und geschmeidig und behinderte den Träger überhaupt nicht. Auf dem Umhang prangten ein Drache und eine große Schlange, die Wappen der vereinigten Völker und Königreiche.

„Na, wenn das mal nicht meine besten Krieger sind!", grinste der Mann und winkte sie heran.

„Wir werden gleich aufbrechen, die Flugdrachen sind bereit und am Außenposten werden wir schon erwartet."

Die Gruppe verließ den Raum und wurden draußen von ihrem Heerführer erwartet.

„Meine Herrscher, können wir aufbrechen?", fragte er, sich verbeugend.

„Sicher, sicher! Zeigen wir es diesen Federviechern!", antwortete Salazar enthusiastisch und schwang sich auf den einen der Drachen. Godric tat es ihm nach und am Ende saß auch Deimos in seinem Sattel.

---

Die Soldaten empfingen die Königsfamilie mit Begeisterung. Überall hatte man Feuer angezündet, es duftete nach Braten und Wein wurde ausgeschenkt. Die Wachen standen Spalier, als Godric, Salazar und Deimos zu ihrem Zelt schritten.

Hinter ihnen folgte Segin mit dem obersten General des Außenpostens. In seiner schweren Rüstung und mit den Waffen, wirkte der General allzeit bereit, einen/m Angriff der Vogelmenschen zu widerstehen.

Während die Soldaten draußen feierten, waren im königlichen Zelt Pläne beschaut und das Vorgehen für den kommenden Angriff besprochen worden.

---

Es war Nacht, nur noch einige wenige Feuer brannten klein, als leises, kaum hörbares Rauschen den Himmel erfüllte und Salazar und seine Familie aus dem Schlaf riss. Sofort waren sie auf den Beinen.

„Sie sind da!", sagte Salazar leise und trat an den Ausgang, schob den Vorhang beiseite und spähte gen Nachthimmel.

Draußen war es noch ruhig, keiner der Männer rührte sich, wie es besprochen worden war.

Und schaute man so hinauf, konnte man auch noch nichts erkennen. Doch nicht umsonst waren sie keine einfachen Menschen, oder Magiewesen der Zaubererwelt - welche niemals hundert Prozent magisch waren - sondern eine Spezies, die rein magisch war. So brauchten sie auch nicht lange und Godric deutete nach oben.

„Ich habe sie! Drei da, ein Duzend dort und noch mal ein Duzend da drüben!"

Mit jedem Mal hatte er in eine andere Richtung gedeutet.

„Könnt ihr mir mal sagen, was da oben sein soll? Sind diese Vogeldinger da?", erkundigte sich Deimos und drängte sich zwischen die beiden anderen. Erst konnte er überhaupt nichts sehen, dann aber waren da siebenundzwanzig seltsame Geschöpfe, die sich für einen Angriff bereit machten.

„Ähm, nur mal so nebenbei: Sollten wir nicht Alarm schlagen?"

Etwas verwirrt und unsicher, blickte er zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her. Allerdings bekam er nur ein amüsiertes Lachen.

„Toll..", schmollte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mein Junge, wir werden sicher Alarm schlagen, aber erst, wenn diese Viecher sich in Sicherheit wiegen!"

Der Junge seufzte. Hätte er es nicht wissen müssen? Er kannte seine Eltern zwar noch nicht sehr lange, aber dafür schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das typisch für sie war. Hauptsache, sie hatten Spaß!

„Und wann tun sie das?", fragte er stattdessen interessiert.

„Hm.. jetzt?", meinte Ric und spurtete los.

Für Deimos war das Kommende ein faszinierendes Szenario. Sein Dad rannte gerade in die Mitte des Platzes und von oben erklang das Kreischen der Angreifer. Als sich der Junge umdrehte und nach seinem Vater sah, war auch dieser bereits verschwunden.

Sein Blick richtete sich wieder nach vorne und er konnte Federn fliegen sehen, die den Angreifern von einer großen, sicherlich dreißig Meter langen Schlange ausgerissen worden waren.

„Boah, is´ ja krass!", entkam es Deimos und ihm stand der Mund offen. Über den Feuern, Zelten und Häuschen, kreiste ein feuerspeiender Drache. Mehrere der Vogelwesen hatten sich auf ihn gestürzt und langsam fand Deimos das nicht mehr witzig – das waren seine Eltern!

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Unbändige, heiß kochende Wut.

Die Soldaten um ihn herum, die nun langsam doch aufgetaucht waren, registrierte er nicht. Es war nebensächlich! Da war es auch uninteressant, dass sie sich teilweise ebenfalls in Schlangen oder kleinere Drachen verwandelten.

Langsam trat er Schritt um Schritt weiter nach vorne, bis er in der Mitte der Festung stand.

In seinen Augen schien es zu glühen, als wäre ein Feuer entbrannt. Es passte ihm nicht, dass seine neugewonnene Familie angegriffen wurde. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass er alleine bei Tom aufwachsen musste, weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, seine Eltern zu schützen, oder ihnen zu helfen!

So fixierte er wütend die Vogelmenschen, die aus der Nähe wirklich widerlich aussahen und ein Grollen entkam seinem Mund. Es war so laut und stark, dass alles in der Umgebung bebte und vibrierte.

Erschrocken hielten die Soldaten inne, starrten auf ihren Prinzen. Selbst die sich am Boden befindenden Vogelmenschen wurden jetzt endlich auf ihn aufmerksam. Deutlich erkannten sie, um wen es sich handelte und gingen sofort auf einen Sturmangriff auf den Thronerben über.

Deimos hatte alles um sich wahrgenommen, die Gedanken dieser Wesen aufgeschnappt und sah ihnen schon mit bösem Blick entgegen. Rot leuchteten seine Augen und die Vogelmenschen prallten an einem Schild ab.

„Mich werdet ihr nicht besiegen", knurrte er und dann brachen...

* * *

Hm... bin ich fies? Ja? Ich weiß, und es kommt noch gemeiner... Da ich momentan ziemlich auf dem Schlauch stehe, wird es jetzt ne Weile dauern, bis es hier weiter geht. Ich hoffe aber, dass sich das bald ändert. Letum geht aber noch ne Weile, bevor ich dieselbe Ankündigung machen muss, wenn überhaupt!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	31. Transformation

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 31**

**Transformation**

Deimos hatte alles um sich wahrgenommen, die Gedanken dieser Wesen aufgeschnappt und sah ihnen schon mit bösem Blick entgegen. Rot leuchteten seine Augen auf und die Vogelmenschen prallten an einem Schild ab.

„Mich werdet ihr nicht besiegen", knurrte er und dann brachen riesige Flügel aus seinem Rücken hervor.

Das veranlasste die Angreifer, schlagartig abzubremsen und zu schauen, was sie jetzt erwartete. Ihre Hoffnung lag darin, dass sich der kleine Prinz noch nicht voll entfaltet hatte und somit seine vollständigen Kräfte noch nicht nutzen konnte.

Aber Deimos war alles andere, als darauf erpicht, ihre Beute zu werden. Immer schneller zogen sich Schuppen über seinen Körper, und dann begann sich auch die menschliche Gestalt immer weiter zu verändern und entfernte sich von seinem ursprünglichen Aussehen. Immer länger und größer wurde er.

Dann war alles vorbei.

Entsetzt kreischten sich die Vogelwesen gegenseitig Befehle zu, flatterten verunsichert hin und her, warteten auf den Anführer.

Doch das interessierte den Kronerben nicht im Geringsten. Er war bereit zu kämpfen, sie alle zu vernichten!

Sein schlangengleicher Körper, geschuppt und mit Drachenflügeln und Klauen versehen, war angespannt, bereit für seine erste Bewährungsprobe.

Kräftig schlugen die ledrigen Schwingen und hoben den riesigen Drachen vom Boden. Elegant schwebte er hoch und immer höher, erblickte den gesamten Außenposten. Seine Augen glühten in einem noch immer bedrohlich wirkenden Rot. Salazar und Godric hatten natürlich nichts von der ersten Transformation ihres Sohnes verpasst. Und sie waren stolz auf ihn! Deimos hatte es schon beim ersten Mal geschafft, die Merkmale des Schlangenvolkes, mit denen des Drachenvolkes, zu vereinen!

Das Vogelvolk war dagegen wenig erfreut. Sie hatten so schon immer Probleme gehabt, die beiden Könige zu besiegen, doch nun noch ein so mächtiges Geschöpf!

Unmöglich!

Sie traten den Rückzug an, aber nicht, ohne das Vorhaben, es erneut zu versuchen!

Deimos war derweil in einem Kamprausch gefangen, weshalb er den Gegnern nachjagte und drei von ihnen in einen erneuten Kampf zog. Feuer stob aus seinem Maul und verbrannte das Gefieder der drei Wesen. Kreischen war zu vernehmen und immer wieder helles Aufleuchten, wenn eine Feuersbrunst aus dem Maul des Drachen brach.

Und gerade, als Deimos dann den einen der Vogelmenschen im Visier hatte, wurde er von hinten angegriffen.

Brüllend wand er sich in der Luft, schlängelte sich um seinen eigenen Körper und bildete einen Knoten. Dann riss er sein Maul auf und große, spitze Zähne schossen aus dem oberen Teil.

Panisch versuchte das Federvieh sich zu befreien, doch es gelang nicht, zu fest war es eingeklemmt. Ein Laut, der einem Lachen ähnlich klang, entkam dem Drachen und dann jagten die Zähne in das Fleisch des Feindes, der ein letztes Mal kreischte.

Der Knoten, den Deimos geschaffen hatte, löste sich und der Körper fiel tot zu Boden – aus dreißig Metern Höhe.

Zufrieden damit, wenigstens einen getötet zu haben, landete Deimos langsam wieder. Noch immer war er ein Drache, doch das interessierte niemanden. Die Soldaten johlten und schrieen vor Begeisterung. Doch nun wurde dem Prinzen auch bewusst, dass er zum ersten Mal getötet hatte. Die Instinkte seines Volkes, oder eher seiner beiden Völker, waren durchgekommen und hatten ihn handeln lassen.

Deimos war dann aber erfreut und vergaß seine Gedankengänge, denn er bemerkte, dass seine Eltern auf ihn zu kamen und breit lächelten.

„Mein Junge, das war genial!", freute sich Godric und umarmte das Maul des Drachen. Es war ein witziges Bild, das Salazar verhalten grinsen ließ.

„Aber jetzt solltest du dich wieder zurückverwandeln", meinte er und sah seinen Sohn fordernd an. Der allerdings, verzweifelte langsam.

Er hatte schon versucht sich wieder zu verwandeln, als er gelandet war. Zwar war es ihm kurz entfallen, als seine Eltern ihm entgegen gekommen waren, aber nun war das Problem mit voller Wucht zurück. Es funktionierte nicht!

Er war nicht dazu in der Lage, seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen! Unruhe packte Deimos und so wirkte auch sein Erscheinungsbild. Er wechselte immer von einem Bein auf das andere und sein Schwanz schlug umher. Nervös sah er sich um und wollte um Hilfe bitten. Aber er konnte nicht sprechen!

Vielleicht funktionierte es anders?

Dad?

Godric schaute seinen Sohn an und war nun doch besorgt. Die Stimme des Jungen war verängstigt gewesen!

Was hast du, Schatz? Erkundigte er sich also und sein Blick wurde dementsprechend ernst. Aber die Sorge zeigte sich deutlich, auch wenn es nur in den Augen war.

Ich kann mich nicht zurückverwandeln! Was soll ich denn machen?

Salazar hatte mittlerweile auch mitbekommen, dass etwas mit seinem Sohn nicht stimmte. Das wiederum, hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, sich in die telepathische Verbindung seines Mannes und Sohnes einzuklinken. Ihm war demnach nicht entgangen, dass Deimos Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Beruhigend legte er eine Hand an die Schuppen des Drachen und sandte ihm beruhigende Gefühle. Wenn sich der Junge jetzt aufregte, würde die Transformation nur noch weniger funktionieren.

„Keine Angst, das wird schon, kann vorkommen!", meinte er und lächelte dieses Mal offensichtlich. Eine Tatsache, die die Soldaten wohl äußerst amüsant fanden, denn sie klatschten laut.

---

Es war schon ein Tag vergangen und das beruhigte Draco kein bisschen! Tom hatte gemeint, dass sicherlich alles gut gehen würde, aber mittlerweile war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Irgendwie sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass mit Deimos etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„VERDAMMT!", erklang es dann plötzlich von der Terrasse, auf der Tom saß.

Und wie es schien, war Draco nicht der Einzige, der das gehört hatte. Seine Eltern, so wie auch Severus und Sirius, kamen angelaufen.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich der Tränkelehrer und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des dunklen Lords. Der schaute auf und grinste dann ganz plötzlich verunglückt.

„Nix nix!"

Dass das nicht die Wahrheit war, erkannte Severus sofort, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, denn das würde Draco nur wieder unnötig aufregen. Lucius hatte die Arme verschränkt und schaute Tom an. Der Malfoy wusste mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass sein Freund hier log. Und das passte ihm nicht.

„Red schon!", forderte er und starrte weiterhin auf ihn.

„Also schön...", ergab sich der Lord dann und seufzte tief. Es brachte ja doch nichts, es geheim halten zu wollen.

Draco war hellhörig geworden und hoffte, dass dieser Ausraster eben nichts mit seinem Partner zu tun gehabt hatte. Aber, so wie nun auch sein Pate schaute, war dem wohl doch so.

„Was ist mit Deimos?", fragte er leise und blickte den Mann an, der wusste, was los war.

„Er hat nur ein kleines Problem", meinte der leichthin und winkte ab.

Nun reichte es Sirius und er sprang vor, packte den dunklen Lord am Kragen, hob ihn sogar ein Stück aus seinem Stuhl und schüttelte ihn.

„Sag. Es. Uns. Endlich!", knurrte er dann und verstärkte seine liebevolle´ Behandlung.

Nicht, dass der Vampir ihm etwas hätte tun können, aber Erebos mochte es nicht, dass seine Kleider ausleierten.

Seine Hände legten sich um die Handgelenkte des anderen und entfernten sie mit Leichtigkeit von seinem Kragen, ehe er antwortete:

„Er hat sich in einen Schlangen-Drachen verwandelt und kann nicht zurück in seine andere Gestalt. Aber das dürfte sich bald regeln! Es dauert nur, bis er seine Fähigkeiten vollkommen unter Kontrolle hat."

Erleichtert seufzten die anderen auf und setzten sich. Wobei Draco stehen blieb.

„Ich will zu ihm!", erklärte er und das in einer Stimmlage, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Und Tom war sich sicher, dass sich der Junge nicht davon abbringen lassen würde. Jedenfalls nicht gerade leicht und ohne plausible Erklärung. Manchmal konnte das Veeladasein schon nerven... Vor allem, wenn man damit andere erpressen wollte. Und das war ganz bestimmt Dracos Absicht.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", wandte sich Sirius an den Blonden.

„Na, Tom bringt mich hin!", meinte der nur sachlich und schaute wieder fordernd Richtung des dunklen Lords. Der aber war nicht sicher, ob er das tun konnte. Was, wenn ein Angriff erfolgte und der Junge verletzt würde? Weder seine Eltern, noch Deimos, würden ihm das verzeihen.

„Hör mal, da ist es viel zu gefährlich für dich! Niemand wäre da, um dich zu beschützen, wenn sie im Kampf sind!"

Das zeigte immer noch keine Wirkung.

„Willst du sterben und Deimos alleine zurück lassen?", fragte er nun im scharfen Tonfall.

Nicht nur Draco war zusammengezuckt, sondern auch Sirius und Narzissa. Wenn Tom so was sagte, musste was dran sein. Und es war sicher, dass Lucius und seine Frau ihren Sohn nicht gehen lassen würden.

„Junge, warte doch, er kommt schon zurück!", versuchte es Narzissa und legte ihrem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch die grauen Augen zeigten große Sorge und Einsamkeit. Das waren eindeutig die Veelagene...

Die Frau seufzte.

„Tom, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Kontakt aufzunehmen?"

Das interessierte natürlich jeden und so schauten sie ihn auch an. Eine Sache, die Erebos überhaupt nicht mochte. Da fühlte er sich immer so unter Druck gesetzt.

„Also, ich denke schon, dass das geht. Aber..."

„Was, aber?", bohrte Lucius nach.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, euch das zu zeigen", antwortete er und hoffte, dass man ihm nicht den Kopf abriss. Als wenn sie das könnten...

„So so, wo liegt denn das Problem?", erkundigte sich Narzissa und stellte sich genau vor den Lord. Der sah zu ihr rauf und lächelte herzallerliebst. Zog bloß nicht...

Die Miene der Frau wurde ernster und finsterer.

„Es ist, weil man durch diese Kontaktmöglichkeit auch an diesen Ort kann. Und ich will es nicht riskieren. Aber, wenn du einen Brief schreiben willst, Draco, leite ich ihn weiter."

Der Junge schüttelte wild den Kopf. So weit kam es noch, dass er es sich verbieten ließ, seinen Angetrauten zu sehen!

„Ich will ihn sehen, jetzt!", rief er aus und wirkte verdammt gefährlich. Die Veelagene schienen sich bemerkbar zu machen...

„Also fein, aber ich werde genau neben dir stehen und dich festhalten. Ich kenn dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du mir da glatt abhauen würdest!"

Damit erhob sich der dunkle Lord und seufzte einmal. Zu was hatte er sich da wieder hinreißen lassen?

„Tretet zurück und Klappe halten! Ich brauche Konzentration!", befahl er und schloss kurz die Augen. Zwar stimme das mit der Konzentration nicht so ganz, wie die anderen es jetzt annehmen würden, aber wen scherte das? Ihn sicher nicht!

Ein Flimmern war zu erkennen und dann konnte man sehen, wie ein Gebilde aus dem Nichts erschien. Es war ein Durchgang, ein kleines Tor, das aus umeinander gewickelten Schlangen und Drachen bestand. Die Wesen waren Gold und Silber. Drachen und Schlangen. Einigen ging durch den Kopf, dass jetzt feststand, woher die Hausfarben von Slytherin und Gryffindor stammten...

„Was-?", entkam es dem blonden Jungen und er trat näher, doch eine Hand hielt ihn fest.

„Schön hier geblieben!" Tom schaute ihn eindringlich an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Erwachsenen hinter den beiden, konnten nun sehen, dass man nicht einfach durch diesen Bogen sehen und damit die dahinter liegende Sesselecke erkennen konnte.

Eine scheinbar schwimmende Oberfläche zeigte sich und ließ aber gleichzeitig einen scharfen Blick auf ein Zeltlager zu.

„Was ist das?", fragte Severus und stelle sich links neben Tom.

Der schaute kurz zu dem Tränkemeister und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorne. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass dieser Bogen durchaus interessant war.

„Das, mein Lieber, ist ein Portal. Man kann da durchgehen und an dem Ort ankommen, wo sich meine Eltern und Deimos aufhalten. Allerdings wird das keiner tun, sonst gibt es Ärger, der sich gewaschen hat!"

Kleinlaut nickten alle und Erebos kommentierte das mit einem zufriedenen Blick.

---

Salazar und Godric saßen auf ihren bequemen Stühlen an einem warmen, knisternden Feuer und unterhielten sich, während ihr Sohn unruhig und gelangweilt mit dem Schwanz umherwedelte.

Die Soldaten mussten immer auf die Seite springen, wenn das schuppige Körperteil unvorhergesehen vor ihnen niedersauste und sie halb erschlagen wurden. Das interessierte den Drachen reichlich wenig, ja, er bekam es nicht mal mit!

Mir ist langweilig! Stöhnte er und schnaubte. Deimos lag jetzt seit Stunden rum und hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft, sich zurückzuverwandeln.

„Das wird schon, Junge! Weißt du, als ich mich damals das erste Mal verwandelte, brauchte ich drei Monate! Es dauert bei dir erst Stunden! Also, sei geduldig und warte einfach ab!"

Ric war, während er geredet hatte, aufgestanden und zu seinem Sohn gelaufen. Eine Hand lag auf der Spitze der Schnauze und tätschelte sie, während die andere lässig in die Hüfte gestemmt war.

Toll, das war jetzt aber trotzdem nicht ermutigend. Ich will zurück in meinen Körper! Jammerte er weiter und wirkte als schmollender Drache recht lustig.

„Du bist in deinem Körper, Deimos!", meinte Salazar nur und grinste.

„Nur, dass er anders aussieht! Aber das ändert sich bald wieder, ganz bestimmt!"

Noch immer unzufrieden, aber nun schweigend, schloss der Gigant seine Augen und ignorierte das amüsierte Kichern seines Dads.

Lange hielt diese Ruhe aber nicht, denn ein Soldat kam angerannt und berichtete, dass sich ein Tor geöffnet hätte und Menschen und Prinz Erebos dahinter stehen würden.

Das brachte dann auch den Drachen wieder auf die Beine.

Bring mich hin! Fauchte er den Mann an und der fiel unter dem heftigen Schnauben das gefolgt war, zu Boden.

„J- ja!", rief der Soldat dann nur aus und rannte voraus.

---

Draco war mehr als ungeduldig. Jetzt standen sie schon zehn Minuten rum und noch immer hatte niemand sie bemerkt. Was sollte das!

„Jetzt ruhig, wir wissen nicht, was bei ihnen los ist. Vielleicht sind nicht viele Leute da. Mir scheint, als hielten sie sich gar nicht im Schloss auf...", meinte Tom und klopfte dem Blonden auf die Schulter.

Doch dann tat sich etwas. Ein Soldat, in schwere Rüstung gekleidet, kam vorbei und entdeckte auch das Tor. Während der Kämpfer seinen Prinzen sofort erkannte und sich auf die Knie warf, staunten die anderen hinter Tom nicht schlecht. Dann stolperte der Soldat davon und Draco maulte wieder.

„Keine Sorge, sicher kommt gleich jemand", grinste er und dem war dann auch so.

---

Der Soldat kam vor dem Tor zum Stehen und wäre vor Schreck fast umgekippt, als der Drache so plötzlich und lautlos hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Äh.. ich geh dann wieder!", stammelte er bloß und stolperte davon. Aber nicht, ohne dem Königspaar über den Weg zu laufen, die sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten.

„Sohn!", rief Salazar und winkte Erebos zu, der die Geste erwiderte.

„Na, was verschafft uns die Ehre?", erkundigte sich Ric lächelnd. Erhielt allerdings nur einen tiefen Seufzer und einen Fingerzeig auf Draco.

* * *

So, Schluss! Ich werde das Gespräch dann ins nächste Kap setzen!

Wie hat es euch sonst gefallen?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	32. Entdeckungen

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 32**

**Entdeckungen**

„Sohn!", rief Salazar und winkte Erebos zu, der die Geste erwiderte.

„Na, was verschafft uns die Ehre?", erkundigte sich Ric lächelnd. Erhielt allerdings nur einen tiefen Seufzer und einen Fingerzeig auf Draco.

Godric schaute zu dem Jungen und bemerkte, dass der nur den riesigen schlangeartigen Drachen musterte.

„Draco?", fragte der Drachenmensch verwundert und beugte sich so weit nach vorne, bis er mit dem Blonden auf Augenhöhe war.

Erebos fand das witzig, klopfte dem Jungen heftig auf die Schulter, so dass der erschrak und grinste dann breit.

„Lass den Scheiß!", giftete er den anderen nur beleidigt an und sah dann zu Ric und Salazar, die warteten.

„Ähm... ja, ich würde gerne mit Deimos reden!", erklärte er dann endlich und knetete hinter seinem Rücken nervös die Finger.

Es blieb nicht unbemerkt, denn sein Vater stellte sich hinter ihn und erläuterte weiter:

„Draco hat sich große Sorgen gemacht und wir auch. Tom hat erzählt, was bei euch los ist."

Sie nickten verstehend und grinsten sich dann schelmisch an.

Das war eine Tatsache, die der Gemahl Deimos´ überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Was ist mit ihm?", wollte er wissen.

„Nichts, nichts! Jedenfalls nichts Schlimmes! Es geht ihm gut, wenn auch ein wenig ungewöhnlich!"

Das verwirrte die Versammelten dann schon etwas. Wenn es Deimos gut ging, warum sollte das dann ungewöhnlich sein?

„Nun, seht es nicht negativ! Deimos geht es gut, aber er hat ein kleines Problem."

Alarmiert wollte Draco schon vorwärts stürzen, wurde aber von Erebos festgehalten.

„Du hast mir was versprochen!", warnte Erebos scharf und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Beschämt senkte Draco den Kopf.

Du änderst dich auch nicht, Liebling! Hörten sie dann die Stimme Deimos´ in ihren köpfen und Draco riss den Kopf wieder hoch.

„Wo bist du?", fragte er besorgt und suchte die Gegend ab, die er von seiner Seite des Tores, erspähen konnte. Doch außer Salazar und Godric, war nur der Drache da. Und der konnte das ja wohl kaum gewesen sein!

„Mein Gott!", rief da Sirius aus und schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund. Nun wurde er von allen, außer Erebos, angestarrt.

„Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich Severus besorgt. Er mochte nicht, wie sein Schatz sprach.

„Deimos!", stieß er aus und streckte den Arm aus. Alle Blicke folgten ihm und ruhten dann auf dem Drachen, der in der Nähe Godrics uns Salazars stand.

Der öffnete das Maul und entblößte die riesigen Zähne – ein verlegenes Lächeln...

Jedenfalls sollte es eines darstellen. Dass es eine andere Wirkung erzielte, lag ja auf der Hand.

Hi, Leute! Meinte er dann aber und senkte den Kopf, der an seinem langen Hals, hoch oben in der Luft thronte. Man konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Gruppe sich erschreckt hatte. Alle, außer Erebos natürlich.

Ja, ich weiß, mein Aussehen ist nicht gerade das Übliche. Aber das legt sich wieder, bald. Hoffe ich...

Entgeistert starrte Draco den Drachen an. Dann drehte er sich langsam zu Erebos, der ihn angrinste.

„Und du sagst, es wäre alles in ORDNUNG!", brüllte er und man merkte durchaus, dass seine Veelagene sich bemerkbar machten.

He, reg dich ab, Dray! Tom kann doch nichts dafür! Und das hier ist auch nur passiert, weil ich sauer war! Also, keine Sorge, ja?

Deimos hatte den Hals gesenkt und den Kopf jetzt vor dem Portal positioniert, um besser mit seinem Gatten reden zu können. Der aber wollte sich gar nicht beruhigen. Er war sauer, dass man ihm seinen Partner einfach wortlos entführt hatte und nun auch noch verlangte, dass er das einfach so hinnahm!

„Nein, ich will, dass du herkommst!", entschied er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, starrte erst Deimos, dann dessen Eltern an.

Sein Blick war herausfordernd und er wusste, dass er sich womöglich mit seinen Schwiegervätern auf Kriegsfuß begab. Aber das war ihm momentan egal.

„Unser junger Veela ist ja sehr sauer, nicht, Sal?", amüsierte sich Godric, der an seinen Mann gelehnt stand und gluckste.

„Sieht ganz danach aus. Aber Deimos kann so nicht zu euch kommen. Er passt nicht durch das Tor!", erklärte Salazar und erntete dafür einen betröpelten Blick von Draco.

„Aber... das geht doch nicht! Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?", wollte er wissen und schaute zu den Königen. Sie schüttelten beide den Kopf, im Wissen darüber, dass es natürlich noch einen gab, aber das musste der Blonde ja nicht wissen. Noch nicht jedenfalls...

„Schweinerei!", giftete er und stampfte in Kleinkindmanier auf. Das brachte dann die anderen zum Lachen. Man sah ja nicht alle Tage einen so kindischen Malfoyspross!

Schatz? Erklang wieder der Drache.

„Ja?"

Ich bin bald zu Hause. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich auch noch hier bleiben, wenn ich nicht gerade dieses Problem hätte. Weißt du, ich hab noch eine persönliche Rechnung mit diesen Viechern offen!

Bei den letzten Worten waren die Augen des Prinzen dunkel geworden und hatten dann aufgeleuchtet. Im selben Augenblick hatte es ein grelles Aufblitzen gegeben und der Drache war verschwunden. An seiner Stelle stand nun Deimos. Doch er hatte sich schon sehr verändert.

„Wow!", entkam es Narzissa, die es nicht fassen konnte. Der junge Mann hatte ja vorher schon gut ausgesehen, aber jetzt!

„Da kann ich nur zustimmen, wirklich! Du sieht gut aus, sehr gut, Deimos!", erklärte Sirius grinsend und erhielt einen Seitenhieb von Severus. Abwehrend hob der Vampir die Hände:

„Schatz, du weißt doch, dass ich nur dich liebe!", entschuldigte er sich und flüchtete dann, denn Severus hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Lachend folgten die anderen ihnen mit den Augen, bis sie verschwunden waren.

„Unverbesserlich...", grinste Lucius und wandte sich dann auch wieder um.

Deimos war nun näher an das Tor getreten.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich vermisst, Draco, mir geht es nicht anders. Aber es ist mir wichtig, hier für Ruhe zu sorgen und diesen Wesen zu zeigen, wem dieses Reich gehört!", erklärte er, beugte sich nach vorne durch das Tor und küsste seinen Partner sanft. Der schmolz unter dieser Berührung fast hin und seufzte glücklich auf. Eine Hand streichelte zärtlich über seine Wange und dann waren die Lippen und Hand verschwunden und das Tor geschlossen.

Total verwirrt stand der Blonde da, wo das Tor eben noch gewesen war. Nun herrschte allerdings gähnende Leere und langsam sickerte in seinen Kopf, dass Deimos noch eine Weile wegbleiben würde.

„Dieser Schuft!", schimpfte er und plusterte die Wangen auf. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Sessel, zog die Beine an und schmollte. Sein Vater stellte sich neben ihn und tätschelte seinen Kopf, ehe er meinte:

„Sohn, auch wenn du schmollst, du solltest nie deine Haltung verlieren, wir sind immerhin Malfoys!"

Der Jüngere stutzte, sah nach oben, zog eine Braue in die Höhe und senkte dann wieder den Blick.

„Mir doch egal!"

Lucius machte große Augen und war entsetzt. Gleich wollte er mit einer Predigt anfangen, als er aber durch seine Frau aufgehalten wurde.

„Schatz, lass ihn doch! Du siehst ja, dass er Deimos vermisst, da musst du ihn nicht noch zusätzlich reizen!"

Ergeben nickte der blonde Mann also und sank neben seiner Frau, auf das Sofa.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso ihr euch so aufregt? Deimos geht es gut und sobald zu Hause alles geregelt ist, kommen sie wieder!", meinte Tom und trank von seinem Bier, das er sich hergezaubert hatte. Es war Muggelbier, kein Butterbier, das die Zauberer tranken. Er mochte das von den Muggeln einfach lieber, es hatte einen tollen Geschmack. Ja, Erebos, seines Zeichens Thronprinz, musste zugeben, dass diese Menschen dazu in der Lage waren, leckeres Getränk herzustellen.

„Hach ja, es geht nichts über ein kaltes Bier...", träumte er vor sich hin und ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke der anderen.

---

Unterdessen war auf dem Außenposten wieder einige Zeit vergangen. Einige Monate, um genau zu sein.

Deimos hatte es in den Griff bekommen, seine Gestalten zu ändern. Den Drachen und Schlange hatte er ja ohne Probleme schon in der Zaubererwelt geschafft. Aber nun konnte er auch in die kombinierte Gestalt wechseln, als wäre sie eine zweite Haut – was sie ja auch war.

Deimos war stolz auf sich und auch seine Eltern, die das mit haufenweise Geschenken demonstrierten.

Gerade eben hatte er wieder eines bekommen.

„He, das reicht doch jetzt! Wohin soll ich denn mit all dem?", rief er aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hielt Sattel und Zaumzeug in Händen. Die vierte Garnitur. Godric hatte gemeint, man konnte nie genug davon haben und außerdem müsse er sich ja noch ein Pferd aussuchen, damit er durch die königliche Stadt reiten konnte. Salazars Kommentar darauf, war nur gewesen, dass man für jeden Tag einen anderen Sattel haben sollte, dann würden sie weniger abgenutzt werden. Das hatte Deimos ihnen allerdings ausreden können...

„Du kannst das da ablegen!", antwortete Ric auf die Frage seines Sohnes und griff dann seinen Arm, nachdem der seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen war. Sie landeten schließlich im Palast, wo sie den Stall betraten und ihm gleich warme Luft um die Nase schlug. Es roch nach Heu und Leder und war einfach toll. Aber genau vor ihnen, da standen nebeneinander, mindestens zwanzig Pferde.

„Schau sie dir alle an! Und dann such dir aus, welches du magst. Kannst auch mehrere nehmen!", lachte der König und klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schultern. Dann schubste er ihn vorwärts und Deimos schritt die Reihe ab.

Da waren braune, weiße, gescheckte und schwarze Pferde. Ob die genauso waren wie in der Muggel und Zaubererwelt, konnte er nicht sagen, aber sie sahen so aus...

Vor einem pechschwarzen blieb er stehen. Es hatte ebenso schwarze Augen und faszinierte den Prinzen total.

„Du bist aber schön!", meinte er und tätschelte die Nüstern. Das Tier senkte ein wenig den Kopf und rieb sich an der Hand.

„Er scheint euch zu mögen, mein Prinz", erklärte ein Mann, der neben dem Pferd stand.

„Hat er einen Namen?"

„Nein, Herr, das ist noch ein Jungtier. Gerade im richtigen Alter, um zugeritten zu werden! Aber das trifft auf alle hier stehenden Pferde zu."

Deimos nickte.

„Also, den hier möchte ich auf jeden Fall!"

Am Ende hatte er sich noch ein geschecktes Tier ausgesucht, von dem er sich sicher war, dass es Draco gefallen würde. Es hatte eine außergewöhnliche Augenfarbe, was der ausschlaggebende Punkt gewesen war.

„Schön, dann sollten wir jetzt zurück, denn dein Vater wird schon warten!"

Deimos blieb keine Chance, sich seine beiden Pferde noch mal näher zu betrachten, denn sie landeten schon wieder im Außenposten.

---

Leicht grummelnd betrat Deimos hinter seinem Dad das Zelt, in dem Salazar schon mit dem Heerführer stand und Pläne durchsprach.

„Schatz, wir sind zurück!", verkündete der Braunhaarige und winkte grinsend. Das veranlasste den Slytherin dazu, die Augen zu verdrehen und den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Mal echt, du kannst auch über alles grinsen, oder? Komm lieber her, die Späher haben in einiger Entfernung die Feinde entdeckt. Wir vermuten, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen angreifen."

„So?", fragte Ric und stellte sich neben seinen Mann. Zurück blieb Deimos, der nicht ganz wusste, was er machen sollte.

Letztendlich verzog er sich in sein eigenes Zelt und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich in die Kissen und wartete, bis seine Eltern kommen würden, um ihm zu erzählen, was sich ergeben hatte.

---

Der folgende Morgen wurde mit einem lauten Schrei begrüßt – oder gestört.

Das kam dann wohl auf den Betrachter an. Jedenfalls waren die Bewohner des Schlosses Slytherins doch recht unsanft aus dem Schlaf geschrieen worden.

Recht verpennt und in Morgenmäntel gehüllt, tauchten sie in der Eingangshalle auf, in der Bill Weasley stand. Doch nicht alleine, wie erwartet.

„Was, in drei Teufels Namen, hat dich geritten, Weasley!", fauchte Lucius los.

Der Rotschopf grinste schief und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht anders! Remus ist nun mal seit Sirius´ Verschwinden nicht mehr derselbe und nachdem Harry auch nicht auffindbar´ ist..."

Während sich das Malfoyoberhaupt an den Kopf langte und umdrehte, bemerkte er auch, dass Severus zwar hier war, aber nicht Sirius.

„Wo ist denn dein Angetrauter?", fragte er überrascht.

„Wo wohl? Der pennt immer noch...", grummelte der.

Remus und Bill standen immer noch vor der Treppe, auf der die anderen alle standen. Dann, aus heiterem Himmel, erklang ein Jaulen. Sämtliche Blicke richteten sich nach oben, um dort einen knallroten Sirius zu entdecken, der ein rosa Rüschennachthemd trug. Die Wut war ihm anzusehen.

„SEVERUS! Komm sofort hierher, ich werde dich bestrafen!", brüllte er und stampfte die Stufen herunter. Seinen langjährigen besten Freund hatte er noch gar nicht bemerkt.

Der Tränkemeister bekam kurz amüsierte Blicke zugeworfen, ehe er die Schultern zuckte und meinte:

„Na ja, wenn ich schon so unsanft geweckt werde und er schamlos weiterpennt, kann er wenigstens das aushalten!"

Leider war dann aber die Notwendigkeit zu fliehen, denn Sirius hatte nun die Gruppe erreicht und jagte seinem Partner hinterher.

Der Werwolf schaute dem nur sehr verwirrt zu. Was hatte denn bitte Sirius mit Snape zu tun?

„Bill?", fragte er leise. Der bemerkte natürlich sofort, was los war und grinste.

„Ja, die beiden sind verheiratet."

Schock zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Braunhaarigen ab. Er schaute den Rothaarigen noch mal an, dann dem Paar hinterher, das immer noch kreuz und quer durch die Halle jagte und lachte und dann zu der Gruppe in Morgenmänteln, die sich köstlich amüsierten.

„Bei Merlin, in was bin ich hier reingeraten?", flüsterte der Mann und rieb sich einmal über die Augen. Einigen schoss durch den Kopf, dass Lupin noch nicht mal wusste, dass er gerade mit Voldemort persönlich unter einem Dach stand!

Allerdings, so wie es schien, würde sich das gleich ändern.

„Sirius!", brüllte Tom und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Gerufener sah herüber, was dazu führte, dass er in seinen Partner rannte und beide am Boden landeten.

Das rief wieder Gelächter hervor, von dem sich auch Remus anstecken ließ. Es war ja auch zu komisch!

„Blödmann! Musste das sein? Deinetwegen liegen wir am Boden!", keifte der Vampir und schaute dann, wo Severus denn eigentlich war. Okay, jetzt überlegte der Black- Snape, ob er sich bei Tom bedanken sollte...

„Tom? Ihr könnt dann gehen! Ich schätze, mir gefällt das doch!", grinste er und schaute wieder unter sich. Da lag nämlich sein Schatz, ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert, um seine Strafe´ zu empfangen!

* * *

Sodele! Wie hat euch dieses Kap gefallen?

Bye, Psy- Puma


	33. Alte Freunde und Wahrheiten

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 33**

**Alte Freunde und Wahrheiten**

„Vergiss es!", keifte der dunkle Lord und schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf. Wenn Sirius den anderen jetzt auch noch mitten in der Eingangshalle vernaschen würde, dann... Er wollte sich das gar nicht ausdenken. Außerdem stand da drüben Remus Lupin und der sollte langsam darüber aufgeklärt werden, was hier los war.

Ob Siri schockiert wäre? Tom grinste...

„Sag mal, Sirius, mich würde interessieren, ob du deine Umwelt noch wahrnimmst, wenn du auf Severus liegst!"

Der Vampir schaute auf und starrte den Redner fragend an, ehe er den Kopf noch ein wenig weiter drehte und dann innehielt.

„Remus!", rief er dann, sprang auf und eilte zu Genanntem. Vor ihm blieb er stehen und betrachtete seinen alten Freund einen Moment. Dann umarmten sie sich.

„Das ist nicht mein normaler Aufzug, ja?", grinste der Schwarzhaarige.

Remus stutzte erst, dann nickte er und lachte leise.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Hast es ja schon nicht gemocht, wenn James das mit dir gemacht hat!"

Die Zunge rausstreckend und die Hände erhebend, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.

„Erinner´ mich nicht daran! Das war ja noch schlimmer! Merlin, wie ich ihn hinterher hätte verfluchen können!", knurrte er und seufzte dann.

„Wenn du ihn hättest fangen können, nicht wahr?", kicherte der Werwolf und beobachtete weiterhin seinen alten Freund.

„Jaaah..."

„Sieh mal einer an, Potter hat dich also auch so gekleidet? Wusste ich gar nicht!", gurrte Snape, was Remus starren ließ.

„Was denn, Lupin!", keifte er den anderen an und drehte sich dann um, um zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

„Nimms ihm nicht krumm, er ist ein Morgenmuffel!", lachte Sirius und hörte nur noch ein laustes Türenschlagen.

„Das hat er gehört", erklärte Lucius sachlich, legte einen Arm um seine Frau und verschwand ebenfalls mit ihr.

„Wer sind sie eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Remus bei dem Mann, den er zwar schon gesehen hatte, aber nicht kannte. Sirius grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und der dunkle Lord wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Lachen oder weinen...

„Mein Name ist Prinz Erebos Slytherin – Gryffindor."

Der Braunhaarige starrte ihn an, dann brach er in Gelächter aus.

„Das ist ein guter Witz!"

Stille. Sirius schaute Tom an, der Remus ansah, der noch immer kicherte. Man konnte sehen, dass eine seiner Brauen zuckte und mit Gewissheit sagen, dass er es nicht mochte, dass man ihm nicht glaubte.

„Als ob es noch eine solche Hierarchie geben würde! Jedenfalls nicht in der Zaubererwelt!"

Der dunkle Lord baute sich vor Lupin auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Was dann Remus dazu brachte, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.

„Das war kein Witz. Ich bin wirklich ein Prinz und außerdem-"

„Ja, ja, Tom, wir wissen es alle!", unterbrach der Vampir ihn und grinste breit.

„Also, Remi, um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen: Vor dir steht der große, Furcht einflößende dunkle Lord, den man auch Voldemort nennt!"

Wieder herrschte Ruhe.

Der Werwolf schaute von einem zum anderen und war sich nicht sicher, ob man ihn nicht vielleicht auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Der Blick wechselte noch mal zwischen den anderen hin und her, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Siri, du willst mich doch reinlegen, oder? Das machst du zu gerne!"

Etwas skeptisch verschränkte der Mann seine Arme vor der Brust und wartete darauf, dass sein bester Freund den Scherz aufdeckte. Aber die Gesichter der beiden Männer blieben ernst.

„Kein Witz?", fragte er dann doch noch mal.

„Nein, ich bin der dunkle Lord", bestätigte Tom und nickte bekräftigend.

„So... Und jetzt?", fragte er und rückte ein kleines Stück Richtung Sirius, der nur grinsen konnte.

„Keine Angst, Remi, er beißt nicht! Das tu dann eher ich!"

„Wie!"

„Ich bin ein Vampir. Frag mich nicht, es war ziemlich kompliziert! Aber es stimmt."

Der Werwolf dachte, dass die Welt sich nun endgültig gegen ihn verschworen hatte und Bill, der immer noch dastand, grinste sich eins ab.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr ihm den Rest auch noch sagen? Also, ihr wisst schon, das über Dracos Partner?"

Sirius war Feuer und Flamme und Tom seufzte, drehte sich um und meinte nur noch:

„Das überlasse ich dir!"

Damit war auch er wieder in sein Bett verschwunden. Nun standen nur noch drei Personen hier:

Remus, Sirius und Bill.

„Um wen geht es denn? Draco... das ist doch Lucius´ Sohn, richtig? Der ist auch schon verheiratet, oder wie?"

Der braunhaarige Mann war schon etwas verwirrt. Das waren mehr Informationen, als ihm lieb war.

„Jo, ist er! Und glaube mir, du wirst noch viel überraschter sein, wenn du erfährst, mit wem!", amüsierte sich der Vampir und griff den anderen am Arm.

„Ich geh dann wieder, bis bald!", verabschiedete sich Bill und war dann auch wieder weg.

Remus starrte kurz noch auf die Stelle, an der Bill verschwunden war, dann wieder zu Sirius, der ihn mit sich zerrte. Sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf und liefen einen Gang entlang.

„Das hier ist dann mal dein Zimmer! Ich wohne nebenan mit Severus. Allerdings ist es momentan keine gute Idee, dich da mit rein zu nehmen!", grinste der andere und öffnete die Tür, um Remus in den Raum zu schubsen.

„Bis nachher!" Und dann war die Tür zu und Remus alleine.

---

„Deimos!", erklang ein Ruf und der junge Prinz drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Er hatte keine Lust, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren. Warum auch? Mit Sicherheit stand kein Angriff bevor – jedenfalls heute nicht – und demnach bestand er darauf, auszuschlafen.

„Ich schrei mir hier die Lunge aus dem Hals und du antwortest einfach nicht, Deimos! Was soll das!", schimpfte Ric und klapperte sauer mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden rum.

„Keine Lust", antwortete Gefragter und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

Ein Knurren erklang und dann war da was auf sein Bett gesprungen.

„Na warte!", rief Godric aus und riss an der kuscheligen Bettdecke, die daraufhin am Boden landete und so einen ziemlich missgelaunten Deimos freigab.

„Das schreit nach Rache", antwortete er also in selben Ton und warf sich auf seinen Vater. Eine kleine Rauferei entstand, die Salazar vom Eingang her beobachtete und sich köstlich amüsierte.

„Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, können wir hoffentlich essen? Ich habe Hunger!"

Seine Familie schaute ihn überrascht an und grinste dann verlegen, nickte und Ric stand auf. Wobei Deimos nicht mal daran dachte, sich hoch zu bequemen.

„Junge, bewegt deinen faulen Arsch hier raus, los!", meinte Salazar noch, ehe er sich umdrehte und keinem der anderen beiden war entgangen, dass da ein kleiner, drohender Unterton vorhanden gewesen war.

„Tze, ich hab die letzte Zeit immer auf hartem Boden geschlafen, ich will endlich auskosten, dass ich wieder ein Bett hab!"

„Bei allen heiligen Schlangen, das ist schon Monate her!", rief sein Vater und seufzte tief.

„Ach, mach doch, was du willst! Aber ich will keine Beschwerden hören!"

Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehlt und verließ die Unterkunft seines Sohnes. Der kuschelte sich zufrieden in sein Bett zurück und versuchte noch ein wenig von Draco zu träumen.

---

Severus lag auf dem Bett. Auf dem Bauch, um genau zu sein und Sirius, der eben rein gekommen war, stand am Bettrand. Musternd glitt sein Blick über den nackten Körper, der da so verlockend lag und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Sich hinreißen lassen, oder doch stark sein und widerstehen?

„Liebling?", fragte er nach. Keine Antwort...

„Sevi?", versuchte er es noch mal. Keine Antwort.

„Honigschnäuzchen?", kam der dritte Versuch, der ihm ein Kissen im Gesicht bescherte und einen Kampfschrei von Severus.

So landeten sie beide auf dem Boden, wobei Severus rittlings auf Sirius saß. Was den Black wiederum breit grinsen ließ.

„Also, weißt du, Schatz, da hab ich dich am Liebsten!", meinte er, schnappte sich seinen Partner und warf ihn aufs Bett.

„Du weißt, was dir jetzt blüht?", säuselte er und küsste sich den Hals des anderen entlang.

Das wiederum entlockte dem Mann Lustlaute, die Sirius zeigten, dass es ihm gefiel.

---

Remus hatte sich auf einen der Sessel gesetzt, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Am Anfang hatte das auch noch gut geklappt, aber dann...

Immer wieder klangen Laute durch die Wand. Mal war es ein lauter Stöhner, dann ein Schrei, oder die Namen wurden gerufen. Am Lautesten war Snape, der öfters mal Siri´ schrie. Der Werwolf wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was genau sie da taten, auch wenn es mehr als eindeutig war...

---

Es war später Nachmittag, als sich die Bewohner wieder einmal im selben Raum einfanden. Selbst Remus hatte den Weg gefunden. Und wenn er jetzt gewusst hätte, was Tom aus seinen Gedanken geholt hatte, dann wäre er womöglich auch darauf vorbereitet gewesen, einen riesen Lärm vorzufinden.

Sirius stritt lauthals mit Tom und Severus versuchte sich zu verstecken, wurde aber von Tatze davon abgehalten. Alles in allem ein witziges und recht entspannenden Bild.

Der Werwolf schaute weiter und entdeckte die Malfoys, alle drei. Wobei Draco breit grinste. Lucius den Kopf schüttelte und Narzissa das Ganze zu überhören versuchte.

„Was ist denn mit denen los?", erkundigte er sich also bei der Frau, um sie etwas abzulenken.

„Oh, hallo, Mr. Lupin!", begrüßte sie ihn, sah dann zu der anderen dreien rüber und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung!"

„Na dann. Aber mal ehrlich, wenn das immer so geht, ist es doch ziemlich stressig mit ihnen, oder?", fragte er weiter.

„Na ja, so streiten tun sie eigentlich nicht, weil Deimos es nicht mag, wenn Tom Sirius ärgert. Auf der anderen Seite liebt der Junge es aber, Sirius zu ärgern. Schon verzwickt..."

Remus lauschte interessiert den Worten der blonden Frau und fragte sich, wer denn Deimos war?

Draco sah den braunhaarigen Mann an und überlegte, ob er ihm ein paar Hinweise geben sollte. Es war sicher, dass er darüber nachdachte, wer denn dieser ominöse junge Mann war, von dem seine Mutter gesprochen hatte.

„Mum, denkst du, dass Deim´ bald wiederkommt? Ich vermisse ihn!"

Narzissa sah ihren Sohn an und lächelte leicht.

„Bestimmt kommt er bald zurück. Außerdem wird Tom dir sicherlich noch mal ein solches Tor öffnen, wenn es zu lange dauert", antwortete sie und trank dann von ihrer Tasse Tee, die sie sich hatte bringen lassen.

„Hoffentlich kann ich bald wieder in seine tollen Augen sehen und seine schwarzen Haare berühren...", schwärmte der Junge weiter und seufzte verträumt. Eine Bild von Draco Malfoy, das er nie geglaubt hatte, jemals zu sehen. Dieser Deimos musste schon ein sehr, sehr besonderer Mensch sein, wenn er es fertig brachte, Malfoy so handeln zu lassen.

„Wo ist denn dieser Deimos? Ich würde ihn gerne kennen lernen, er scheint sehr interessant zu sein."

Abwartend betrachtete er erst Draco, dann Narzissa, die ihre Tasse wieder abgestellt hatte.

„Nun, er ist zurzeit bei seinen Eltern und wir wissen nicht, wann er wieder kommt. Das ist eigentlich auch das Problem, denn mein Sohn vermisst ihn ziemlich", erklärte die Frau und seufzte.

„Könnt ihr beiden endlich mal aufhören? Wir haben einen Gast und ihr führt euch wie Kleinkinder auf!"

Tom und Sirius starten die Blonde an. Dann zeigten sie gleichzeitig auf den jeweils anderen und riefen empört:

„Er hat angefangen!"

Dass das kindisch wirkte, war ihnen im Grunde total egal.

„Mir egal, wer angefangen hat, ihr seid jetzt auf der Stelle still!", herrschte sie abermals und deutete auf zwei Sessel, auf die sich Angesprochene augenblicklich lammfromm setzten.

---

Deimos langweilte sich zutiefst. Es war schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass die Vogelmenschen das letzte Mal angegriffen hatten und er glaubte, dass sie auch noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen würden.

„Dad?", fragte er, als er den Vorhang zur Seite schob und in das größte Zelt schritt.

„Was gibt es?", kam schon die Gegenfrage. Salazar saß in einem Sessel und studierte ein Buch.

„Ich denke, dass ich erst mal zurückkehre und wenn die Feinde angreifen, dann könnt ihr mich ja holen, oder?"

„Aber natürlich, Draco wird sicher schon verrückt sein. Und ich möchte ihn nicht am Hals haben, wenn du noch länger fort bleibst!", lachte Godric, der aus einem anderen Teil des Zeltes kam.

„Fein, dann breche ich direkt auf!" Damit winkte er ihnen noch mal zu und rauschte aus dem Zelt, Richtung eines freien Platzes im Lager und öffnete ein kleines Dimensionstor.

Als er hindurch getreten war, vernahm er auch gleich Tom und Sirius, die sich mal wieder zofften. Dass sie das auch nie lassen konnten...Dann über Narzissas Rüge amüsiert, betrat er den Raum, in dem sich die Bewohner versammelt hatten.

---

„Und wenn ich euch in der nächsten halben Stunde noch ein Wort sagen höre, dann könnt ihr was erleben! Verstanden?"

Streng sah sie die Männer an. Severus grinste in sich hinein, Draco lachte leise und Lucius und Remus konnten lediglich den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich hab euch nicht gehört!", meinte Narzissa dann und erhielt ein einstimmiges „Ja!"

„Ich bin beeindruckt, wie gut du sie unter Kontrolle hast, Zissa!", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme, die sie kannten und doch auch wieder nicht, sie war tiefer.

„Deimos!", schrie dann aber der jüngste Malfoy und warf sich einem jungen Mann an den Hals, der in der Tür stand und nun seine Arme um den anderen schlang.

„Ja, ich bin erst mal zurück. Dachte, dass ich mich hier genauso gut langweilen kann, wie dort!", grinste er und erhielt einen Stoß in die Rippen, der ihn natürlich nicht mal juckte.

„Schatz, schau mal, wen Bill gebracht hat", meinte Draco und deutete auf Remus, der interessiert zu ihnen rüber sah.

„Oh, das ist aber schön. Wie geht es dir, Remi?"

„Ähh...? Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht, oder?"

Das der Werwolf nicht gerade wenig verwirrt war, konnte man nicht abstreiten. Schließlich war er gerade sehr vertraulich angesprochen worden und das taten eigentlich nur Sirius und Harry.

„Tze, ich finde es nicht gerade nett von dir, dass du es leugnest, mich zu kennen. Findest du das lustig?", fragte er ernst und konnte sich dennoch ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich würde gerne aufgeklärt werden, bitte", murmelte Remus flehend und sah zu Sirius, der auf die blonde Malfoy deutete und die Schultern zuckte.

„Du bist noch nicht aufgeklärt, Remus? Also, das ist so, da gibt es die Biene und die Blume. Und wenn die Bie-"

„DAS meinte ich nicht!", unterbrach der Braunhaarige ihn schnell und versuchte sein rotes Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich weiß!", lachte Deimos und küsste Draco kurz.

„Ich bin doch Harry..."

* * *

So, hier lass ich euch mal wieder schmoren! Bei Gott, ich hab ewig hierfür gebraucht! Irgendwie fehlen mir in der letzten Zeit die Ideen... Mal wieder - aber ich kann beruhigen, die Phase ist vorbei!

Nja, bye, Pys-Puma


	34. Offenbarung

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 34 **

**Offenbarung**

„Ich bin doch Harry..."

Remus konnte nicht anders, als zu starren. Dieser junge schwarzhaarige Mann war Harry!

„Unmöglich", stotterte der Braunhaarige und musterte den anderen interessiert. Sirius und Tom beobachteten das Schauspiel, ebenso wie der Rest. Es war ja immerhin wirklich weitaus witziger, dem zuzusehen, als sich zu schlagen.

„Wieso ist das unmöglich?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen und ließ sich elegant auf einen der leeren Sessel nieder. Ein Bein schlug er über, die Ellebogen auf die Lehne gestützt und die Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt - so sah er über seine Hände hinweg, aus seinen leuchtend grünen Augen, zu Remus Lupin.

Und der musste zugeben, dass das wirklich etwas Magisches an sich hatte, etwas Mystisches.

„Weil... weil Harry anders aussieht und niemals bei Voldemort wäre! Und außerdem..."

Weiter reichten seine Worte nicht, die Argumente waren ihm ausgegangen.

„Remi, auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst, es ist Tatsache. Das ist wirklich Harry! Er war niemals ein Potter. James und Lily sind nicht seine Eltern. Und Tom... nun ja, das ist auch zu erklären."

Sirius sah seinen Freund an und nickte bestimmend. Der Werwolf schaute von ihm zurück zu dem jungen Mann, der Harry sein sollte.

„Aber, wieso? Erklär mir das!", bat er den anderen.

Der nickte nur.

„Wo soll ich anfangen? Ich bin nicht der Sohn der Potters, wie Siri schon sagte. Ich bin nicht mal ein Mensch, Remus. Und Tom, nun, der ist mein großer Bruder – auch wenn man das seinem Verhalten nach nicht immer annehmen würde. Und meine Eltern, die sitzen zurzeit eh zu Hause und warten auf einen Angriff."

„Einen Angriff?", entkam es dem Braunhaarigen.

„Ja. Du musst wissen, ich bin ein Prinz und meine Eltern sind Könige eines großen Reiches, das von Vogelmenschen bedroht wird. Die sind, wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken darf, wirklich allesamt dumm und glauben, nur weil Vater und Dad nicht da sind, dass sie mal eben unser Reich übernehmen können. Jedenfalls bin ich ihnen schon begegnet und ich kann dir sagen, auch wenn sie widerlich aussehen, ganz zu unterschätzen sind sie auch nicht. Zwar keine wirkliche Bedrohung, wenn man kämpfen kann, aber gut..."

Es herrschte erst mal Stille, denn die anderen wussten ja bisher auch nicht genau, was Deimos denn getrieben hatte, als er fort gewesen war.

Nun aber, zumindest galt das für Draco und bedingt auch Sirius, war große Sorge in den Augen zu erkennen.

„Aber du bist nicht verletzt worden?", fragte der Blonde sofort und auch der Vampir ließ sich nicht lumpen, wollte den anderen sofort untersuchen. Das allerdings wurde von Severus verhindert, denn, dass Siri, auch wenn er der Pate war, dabei Hintergedanken hatte, war ja so was von eindeutig. Wer wollte sich nicht einen solchen Adoniskörper aus der Nähe betrachten!

„Mir geht es gut, keine Bange. Die hatten wohl nicht angenommen, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten schon so weit beherrsche. Unintelligent wie sie nun einmal waren, griffen sie mich also an und da hatten sie den Salat. Aber ich denke, dass ich euch die Einzelheiten erspare, war nicht schön."

Einerseits hatte die Stimme des jungen Mannes ernst geklungen, andererseits aber auch gelassen, als wäre das, was er ihnen ersparen wollte, nichts gewesen. Eine doch bedenkenswerte Handlung...

„Und jetzt habt ihr da Ruhe?", erkundigte sich Narzissa. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit ruhig zugehört und war nun doch neugierig, wie lange der andere hier bleiben würde.

„Tja, ich schätze, dass es mittlerweile schon mal wieder zu einer kleineren Auseinandersetzung gekommen ist, aber das ist wohl unvermeidbar. Sobald der letzte, große Kampf stattfindet, werde ich gerufen. Solange bleibe ich hier."

„Gut!", freute sich Draco und kuschelte sich nun auf den Schoß seines Partners. Der wiederum strich ihm liebevoll durch die Haare.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, mein Schatz."

„Und, was denkst du?", fragte Sirius seinen besten Freund. Der wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, immerhin hatten sich ihm hier gerade Wahrheiten offenbart, von denen er niemals geträumt hätte!

„He, he... Ich lebe noch?", lachte er gekünstelt.

„Na, das ist ja schon mal ein Fortschritt, oder? Und was sagst du jetzt zu Harry? Sieht doch heiß aus, oder?"

„Das hab ich gehört, Sirius!", rief da Severus zu ihm rüber.

„So ein Scheiß... Dabei bin ich der Vampir. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob er ein Mensch ist...", grummelte der Black dann vor sich hin, so dass es nur der Werwolf neben ihm mitbekam. Dennoch lachte auch Deimos, der es dank seiner Unmenschlichkeit auch gehört hatte. Was Sirius natürlich nicht besonders praktisch fand.

„Sei du bloß still, Deimos!", meckerte er also in seine Richtung und hob drohend die Faust. Das wiederum brachte Draco auf den Plan.

„Wenn du meinem Mann was tust...!", rief er aus und man konnte deutlich spüren, dass seine Veelagene mal wieder die Führung übernahmen.

Abwinkend wedelte der Vampir mit der Hand und grinste breit. So merkte er nicht, dass sich Severus mit verschränkten Armen, hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte. Seine Augen funkelten böse und starrten gefährlich auf den Black herunter. Der fühlte den eisigen Blick im Nacken und wagte es nicht mal annähernd, sich umzudrehen.

„Sirius…", schnarrte Severus Unheil verkündend.

„J- ja?", drehte der sich dann doch um und zeigte eine reuevolle Haltung. Die dunklen Augen des anderen waren wahrlich Angst einflößend.

„Du kommst jetzt mit, Flohschleuder!", forderte der Lehrer und wartete, bis sich sein Mann erhoben hatte und sie dann gemeinsam den Raum verlassen konnten.

„Da gibt's Ärger im Paradies!", trällerte Tom, der sich köstlich darüber amüsierte, dass Sirius sich jetzt verantworten musste.

„Klappe, Tom!", rügte sein kleiner Bruder und streckte die Zunge raus. Seine Augen zeigten Schalk und der ältere der Brüder zog einen Schmollmund.

„Du bist immer so gemein zu mir! Gibs zu, du hast mich gar nicht lieb!", jammerte Tom und strampelte halbwegs auf seinem Sessel umher.

„Na, wenn du meinst. Kannst ja zu Papa gehen und petzen!", erwiderte Deimos gelangweilt und winkte nebenbei mit der Hand ab.

„Ich sag's ja, du hast mich nicht lieb!", heulte Tom gekünstelt auf und stürmte ebenfalls, sehr theatralisch, aus dem Raum.

Das brachte dann nicht nur Deimos selbst, sondern auch Draco und seine Eltern zum Lachen.

---

Remus fühlte sich total hilflos und noch immer war eine Frage offen, die wohl nicht nur ihm auf der Zunge lag. Wie, zum Teufel, oder eher was, hatte Bill Weasley mit den Todessern zu tun! Er war bei ihm aufgetaucht und hatte sich erkundigt, wie es ihm ging. Dann, ganz unvermittelt hatte er gefragt, ob er nicht vielleicht einen alten Freund wieder sehen wollte.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihm nicht im Geringsten in den Sinn gekommen, dass es sich um Sirius handeln könnte.

Also hatte er gutgläubig bejaht und war mit Bill hierher gekommen. In die Falle, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Und nun?

Er saß hier in einem Kaminzimmer, zusammen mit den Malfoys, Deimos alias Harry und trank mit ihnen einen Tee. Wenn das mal nicht ein Witz war! Und seine Frage war immer noch nicht beantwortet. Sollte er sie stellen? Wäre eine Möglichkeit, wenn er das wirklich wissen wollte...

„Uhm... ich habe da mal eine Frage", erklärte er also und wartete auf die Reaktion der anderen. Die sahen ihn nur abwartend an.

„Also, Bill hat mich ja hergebracht, nicht? Und mich würde jetzt interessieren, wieso er hier ist? Oder besser gesagt, was er mit euch in dieser Form zu tun hat? Ich meine, ihr seid nun mal unumstritten Todesser und er, na ja... Ich dachte immer, er ist im... - sei bei Dumbledore."

Langsam schaute er auf und bemerkte, dass Deimos grinste, Draco die drei offenen Knöpfe am Hemd seines Partners mehr interessierten und seine Eltern das Ganze nur belächelten. Er seufzte. War er hier der Depp vom Dienst?

„Remus, das ist nicht schwer zu erklären. Bill, Charly und die Zwillinge sind schon lange nicht mehr auf der Seite des Schulleiters. Sie haben schon vor einer Weile bemerkt, dass er Lügen verbreitet und manipuliert, daher wechselten sie zu Tom. Und wenn ich dir einen Rat geben dürfte, Remi, du solltest da auch schleunigst verschwinden."

Der Werwolf starrte den Jungen perplex an.

„Albus war immer nett zu mir, warum sollte ich ihm da misstrauen?", fragte er, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte.

„Nun, du weißt, dass Werwölfe an sich nicht gern gesehen werden. Er hat dich immer nur toleriert, weil du mit James befreundet warst und er ihn verloren hätte, hätte er dich verstoßen. Tja, und Sirius... Nun, er war ja ein guter Informant, auch wenn Dumbledore das nicht sagte - Siri konnte Informationen von zu Hause mitbringen und unbewusst weitersagen und um auch ihn nicht zu verlieren, hat er dich eben dabehalten."

Deimos legte eine kleine Pause ein, schaute den Braunhaarigen an, der schockiert war.

„Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt, als würde ich über einen Gegenstand reden. Und glaub mir, ich mag dich, du bist mir wichtig und ich denke nicht so von dir, aber das war es, was der alte Narr von dir hielt und noch immer hält. Außerdem warst du, zum Beispiel im dritten Schuljahr eine billige Arbeitskraft für ihn, die er zusätzlich auch noch von sich abhängig machen und manipulieren konnte."

Es herrschte bedrückte Stille, die keiner zu durchbrechen wagte. Remus war zu geschockt, Deimos wollte ihm die Zeit geben, das alles zu begreifen, Draco war sprachlos und Lucius und Narzissa schüttelten den Kopf darüber, wie Dumbledore Wesen wie Lupin behandelte.

„Und... und das hat er gesagt?", wollte der Mann nach einiger Zeit wissen. Seine Stimme war kratzig und man merkte, dass er sich Tränen unterdrückte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass er so denkt, ich habe es gehört."

Remus sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wie denn das? Wo!"

„Telepathie. Natürlich wusste er das nicht, aber es war das, was er dachte. Natürlich nicht alles auf einmal, aber ich habe immer wieder etwas mitbekommen, seit ich Deimos bin und konnte das dann zusammensetzen. Und mir war das seltsame Verhalten der Zwillinge schon vor längerer Zeit aufgefallen, aber nachdem ich Erwacht war, konnte ich mir einen Reim darauf machen und da ich Bill und die anderen drei schon immer mochte, habe ich ihn kurzerhand herholen lassen, als ich heiratete!"

„Nun, dann werde ich mich wohl deinem Rat fügen. Wenn mich Albus nur ausgenutzt hat und mich in Wirklichkeit nicht einmal leiden kann, dann sollte ich weg von ihm."

Deimos nickte erneut und erhob sich dann, was dem Blonden überhaupt nicht gefiel, allerdings wurde es ignoriert und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne von Remus. Eine Hand auf seine Schulter legend, nickte er ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Glaub mir, es ist besser für dich. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht. Glaubst du nicht auch, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, das Elend zu beenden? Man hat dich immer nur rumgeschubst und benutzt. Jetzt hast du endlich die Möglichkeit, neu anzufangen. Sirius ist wieder da, Severus wird dir auch noch sympathisch. Luc ist auch in Ordnung, genauso Zissa. Und um Dray kümmere ich mich, keine Angst, der tut dir auch nichts! Also?"

Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfs waren mit Tränen gefüllt. Viele Erinnerungen waren in ihm aufgestiegen, als der andere seine Worte gesprochen hatte.

„He, ist doch gut...", flüsterte Deimos und umarmte den Älteren. Der zitterte nun wirklich und weinte leise. Es war ihm zwar peinlich, aber durch die Zuwendung des Jungen konnte er das zur Seite schieben und sich fallen lassen, die aufgestauten Emotionen freilassen.

Eine Weile hatten sie so dagesessen und nun, nachdem das meiste verdaut war, wischte er sich entschlossen über die Augen.

„Ich sollte wohl dann mal zu Albus gehen und ihm mitteilen, dass ich gehe...", meinte er leise und sah sich um. Nicht, dass er nicht wusste, wer da war, nein, es ging eher darum, einen Ausgang aus diesem Gebäude zu finden...

„Gute Idee, und ich begleite dich. Sonst kommst du hier auch gar nicht weg!", erklärte Deimos, der dann von einem wild mit dem Kopf schüttelnden Draco von der Sessellehne gefegt wurde.

So lagen sie dann auf dem Boden.

„Liebling, ich komme doch nachher gleich wieder! Was hast du denn nun schon wieder?", wollte er wissen. Doch der Blonde ignorierte das einfach und kuschelte sich zwanghaft an den anderen. Fast schon die Luft abschnürend, hatte er seine Arme um den Hals Deimos´ geschlungen und auch die Beine um die Hüften. Er erinnerte wahrlich an einen Klammeraffen. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sich Deim daran aufhalten ließ, nein, sicher nicht:

„Nizza?", jammerte er also los und die Frau kam lachend auf die zwei zu.

„Nimm ihn weg, nimm ihn weg!", jammerte er theatralisch weiter und strampelte wie ein Kleinkind. Es war zwar nur spielerisch, doch es verleitete Draco dazu, den Kopf zu heben und da erkannte Deimos die Tränen in den Augen des Partners.

„Süßer, was hast du denn?", fragte er besorgt und küsste den anderen auf die Wange. Sanft streichelte er die Tränen weg und ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Ich will nicht... dass du mich wieder alleine lässt...", flüsterte er und versteckte sich wieder am Hals seines Geliebten.

„Glaubst du, ich lasse dich alleine? Ich bin in Gedanken immer bei dir, Schatz! Außerdem will ich ja bloß kurz mit Remus zum Schulleiter. Da schrecken wir ihn ein wenig auf und gehen wieder!"

Trotzdem ließ der Veela nicht los und weinte still in das Hemd des anderen. Der wiederum streichelte weiterhin über den Rücken seines Schatzes und versuchte sich nebenbei aufzusetzen.

Als das geschafft war, sah er wieder zu Narzissa, die nickte und ihren Sohn in ihre eigenen Arme zog. Zärtlich, wie es einer Mutter gebührte, strich sie ihm durch die Haare und wiegte ihn hin und her. Das Weinen hatte etwas nachgelassen und nun krallte er sich an ihr fest, suchte Schutz wie ein kleines Kind.

Deimos betrachtete seinen Freund noch kurz, dann beugte er sich runter und küsste ihn auf den Schopf. So erhob er sich, nickte Remus zu und führte ihn zur Tür hinaus.

Dass Draco laut aufgeschrieen hatte, als er aus dem Haus verschwunden war, hatte er nicht mitbekommen.

---

Remus war regelrecht geschockt, als sie vor den Toren der Schule wieder aufgetaucht waren. Schließlich war ja weit bekannt, dass man auf dem Hogwartsgelände nicht apparieren konnte!

Aber, so wie es schien, gab es auch hier mal wieder Ausnahmen.

Deimos wartete nicht, bis der andere sich zu Ende gewundert hatte, sondern hatte schon die Flügeltür aufgestoßen und die Eingangshalle betreten.

Remus rannte ihm schnell nach und bemerkte, dass sie auf direktem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters waren.

„Weißt du, dass Dumbledore im Büro meines Dad´s hockt? Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihn rauswerfen. Da fällt mir ein..."

Er blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich um.

„Die essen in den Ferien doch auch in der Halle, oder?"

Der Werwolf nickte nur und fragte sich, was diese Frage sollte? Was machte das für einen Sinn? Aber als der andere schon wieder auf dem Weg in eine andere Richtung war, hatte er nicht genug Zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Wieder hastete er hinterher.

Deimos stieß die Türen der Halle auf und legte damit den Blick auf die immer noch dastehenden Throne frei.

„Was-!", entkam es dem Mann und er schritt an dem Prinzen vorbei, um sich die Steinwerke zu betrachten. Sie sahen interessant aus und schienen mit dem Schloss verankert zu sein...

Deimos grinste ihn an, marschierte mit erhobenem Haupt an ihm vorbei und setzte sich elegant und selbstsicher auf den mittleren der drei Throne.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Remus Lupin. Ich freue mich, dich in meinem kleinen Reich begrüßen zu dürfen!"

* * *

Zuerst möchte ichnoch Fragen beantworten:

Die Tatsache, dass Hogwarts in den letzten Kapiteln nicht weiter erwähnt wurde, war, dass es zu dem Zeitpunt/en unrelevant war. Aber die Schule wird, wie ihr ja hier gesehen habt, wieder Vordergrund und die nächsten Handlungen werdendort geschehen!

Warum Mine und Co Harry nicht als echten Freund sahen? Nun, das wird sich wohl noch klären, wenn mir da was einfällt! " Aber bestimmt... Und Dumbi wird seinen Senf wegbekommen, da macht euch keine Sorgen! Leider kann ich nur nicht so schnell posten, da miene Beta Uni-Stess hat.

Aber,was sagt ihr zuu diesem Kap?

Bye, Psy- Puma


	35. Wünsche

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 35**

**Wünsche**

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Remus Lupin. Ich freue mich, dich in meinem kleinen Reich begrüßen zu dürfen!"

Der Werwolf starrte den anderen an, mehr konnte er in diesem Moment nicht tun. Diese Begrüßung war doch schon ein wenig schockend. Das verstand doch jeder, oder?

Also blinzelte er erst mal noch wortlos und schaute den anderen einfach nur an.

„Was ist?", wollte Deimos wissen und lächelte wohl wissend, was scheinbar in seinem Gegenüber vorzugehen schien.

„Ich...", kam es dann von dem Braunhaarigen.

„...erklär es mir!"

Deimos lachte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, die Beine überschlagen. Er wirkte wirklich wie ein Herrscher – vielleicht fehlten noch eine Krone und der rote Hermelinmantel? - und der Mann war sich sicher, dass er sich in Zukunft auch so benehmen würde.

Allerdings war da eh noch die Frage, ob der Junge überhaupt wieder hierher zurückkommen würde, um seinen Abschluss zu machen? Aber andererseits war das doch hinfällig, oder? Er schüttelte den Kopf, das war momentan total unwichtig, fragen würde er das auch später noch können.

„Fertig mit Nachdenken? Fein. Das ist schnell erklärt: Meine Eltern sind Godric und Salazar Slytherin – Gryffindor. Das bedeutet, ich bin der Erbe, besser gesagt einer von zweien, was dieses Schloss angeht."

Remus nickte.

„Verstehe. Und diese Teile?"

„Das sind Throne. Wäre Tom auch hier, stünden hier vier davon. Aber da nur meine Eltern und ich anwesend waren, als das Schloss reagierte, kamen nur sie zum Vorschein."

Was sollte Werwolf darauf noch sagen? – Nichts, eben.

Außerdem fehlte ihm die Zeit, denn einer der Tische hatte sich gedeckt und die Tür zur Halle war aufgestoßen worden.

Albus Dumbledore, in Begleitung der Lehrer und einiger Schüler kam herein. Sein Blick haftete an dem jungen Mann, der auf seinem Thron saß und an Remus, der davor stand.

„Was geht hier vor?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter ruhig. In seinem Inneren sah es anders aus, das wusste Minerva McGonagall genauso wie Deimos.

Der Weißbart ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken, sondern schritt langsam und hoch aufgerichtet auf den Thron zu, der besetzt war.

„Ah, wie ich sehe sind sie zu meiner Audienz erschienen?", lächelte der junge Prinz selbstgefällig und kalt. Der Mann sollte ruhig wissen, wer hier die Kontrolle hatte!

Dumbledore schien verwirrt und die Worte fehlten wohl komplett. Oder auch nicht, denn er öffnete den Mund doch:

„Nun, ich würde nicht behaupten, dass das hier eine Audienz ist! Ganz im Gegenteil! Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, hier aufzutauchen und ein solches Theater zu veranstalten! Ich sehe es nicht gern, dass Schüler sich so aufspielen!"

Albus´ Stimme war zwar ruhig, aber mit scharfem Unterton gewesen, dass man genau wusste, dass er nahe an der Grenze zum Ausrasten stand.

Eine Tatsache, die dem Gründersohn ungemein gefiel. Vor allem, weil ja gleich noch ein Schock für den Weißbart kommen sollte!

„Nun, betrachten sie es, wie sie wollen, ich kenne ja die Wahrheit!", antwortete er also mit einem wissenden Grinsen und legte den Kopf schief. Es entstand eine Stille, die Deimos als Künstlerpause abstempelte und sich dann erhob. Jetzt kam der Spaß:

„Ich verkünde hiermit, dass Remus Lupin ab sofort zu meinen Gefolgsleuten gehört und jeder, der es wagt ihn anzugreifen, bekommt Ärger mit mir!"

Kälte und Gewissheit, dass man ihm nicht widersprechen sollte, hatten nun die Luft gefüllt. Während Lehrer und Schüler sich hüteten ein Wort zu sagen, brodelte der Schulleiter auf höchster Flamme.

„Außerdem wird er ab heute nicht mehr für sie arbeiten. Oh, Verzeihung, ich habe das falsch ausgedrückt! Ich wollte sagen, er wird ab heute nicht mehr da sein, um sich von ihnen ausnutzen zu lassen! Wagen sie nur einen Versuch ihn zurück zu gewinnen, oder kommen sie ihm zu nahe und meine Rache wird grässlich!"

Hätte Kälte schneiden können, Dumbledore wäre nun in zwei Hälften geteilt!

„Remus! Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder? Was hat er mit dir getan!", kreischte der alte Mann nun schon regelrecht. Das hatte Remus´ doch empfindlicheren Ohren nicht gut getan und er hielt sie sich zu.

„Dumbledore, brüllen sie hier nicht rum, das ist meine Aufgabe!", befahl Deimos erneut und schnaubte böse. Dass der sich immer noch aufspielte, als würde er hier das Sagen haben, regte den Prinzen doch auf.

„Haben sie eigentlich noch immer nicht verstanden, dass sie nichts zu melden haben, wenn ich anwesend bin? Hogwarts gehört mir, beziehungsweise meiner Familie! Meine Eltern waren Hauptgründer dieses Schlosses!"

Große Augen sahen ihn an, ehe Getuschel ausbrach. Er ließ es sich genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen, ehe er wieder sprach:

„Und wissen sie noch was? Nein? Ich bin so gnädig, es ihnen zu sagen."

Deimos grinste teuflisch.

„Sie sind überflüssig und haben den Krieg verloren! Es gibt niemanden, der ihnen den Hintern retten kann. Potter gibt es nicht mehr, die wichtigsten Informanten geben ihnen unnütze Informationen oder gar keine und sie sind nicht in der Lage, uns zu vernichten. Oder glauben sie, dass ich gestatte, dass sie Tom, meinen Bruder, angreifen?"

Zischend wurde Luft eingezogen. Zumindest von denen, die wussten, um was es hier ging, oder besser, um wen!

„Soll das wirklich heißen, dass Voldemort dein Bruder ist!", entkam es der Gryffindorhauslehrerin.

„So ist es, Professor McGonagall. Und da ich schon mal dabei bin, euch so zu schockieren, kann ich auch noch ein kleines Geheimnis loswerden, das ihr sonst nie lösen würdet..."

Erneut grinste er teuflisch und zeigte dann triumphierend die Zähne.

„Potter und ich, wir sind ein und dieselbe Person gewesen! Man sollte es Pech oder Glück nennen, kommt wohl auf die Sichtweise an, dass ich mein Erbe erhalten habe und erwacht bin... Jedenfalls war ich Harry Potter...", grinste er und ließ sich wieder auf seine Thron sinken.

Remus hatte sich mittlerweile neben ihn gestellt und eine Hand auf die Schulter des Sitzenden gelegt. Sein Gesicht hatte einen glücklichen und zufriedenen Ausdruck. Er war wirklich erfreut, dass sich jemand so für ihn einsetzte. Und dass es der Sohn´ von James war, machte ihn noch stolzer.

Er liebte den Jungen wie ein Vater und würde sicherlich niemals zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschah, auch wenn es momentan eher so aussah, dass er hier geschützt wurde. Das bedeutete aber keinesfalls, dass er ihm nicht wenigsten mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen konnte!

„So, da das geklärt ist und wir nicht vorhaben, länger den moderigen Geruch alten Zaubererfleisches einzuatmen, gehen wir. Aber glauben sie bloß nicht, dass sie mich nicht wieder sehen! Ich bin immer da und nach den Ferien wird hier ein neuer Wind wehen!"

Er grinste noch einmal selbstgefällig, dann waren die beiden einfach verschwunden. Nur Albus Dumbledore und der Rest der Lehrerschaft und Schüler waren zurückgeblieben.

„Ich frage mich, was er im Schilde führt...", knurrte der alte Zauberer und drehte sich um, um mit wehendem Umhang in sein Büro zu verschwinden.

---

Als Remus und Deimos wieder zu Hause ankamen, herrschte eine gespannte Stille, die sie sich nicht erklären konnten. Es war beinahe so, als stünde man kurz vor einer gewaltigen Explosion.

Wie Recht der Dunkelhaarige hatte, wurde gerade bewiesen, denn es erklang ein lauter markerschütternder Schrei.

Und gleich darauf wusste der Prinz auch, von wem der gekommen war. Und ohne auf den anderen zu achten, sprintete er los, die Treppe hinauf und schließlich führten ihn seine Sinne ins Schlafzimmer.

Als er die Tür aufgestoßen hatte, entdeckte er Narzissa, die versuchte ihren Sohn zu beruhigen. Doch das war schwer, denn der bebte regelrecht und schien schon eine ganze Weile zu weinen und immer wieder zu schreien.

Langsam lief der Dunkelhaarige auf das Bett zu, setzte sich auf die Matratze und hatte sofort darauf seinen Partner in den Armen. Sanft streichelte er ihm über den Kopf, dann sah er Narzissa an.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte er wissen.

„Nachdem du gegangen warst, hat er angefangen zu schreien und zu weinen. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht liegt es an seinen Veelagenen, sicher sind wir uns allerdings nicht. Aber, dass du der Auslöser für sein Verhalten warst, ist eindeutig. Jetzt ist er wieder ruhig. Vielleicht war es zu viel für ihn, dass du, nachdem du gerade zurückgekommen bist, nun schon wieder weggingst."

Deimos seufzte und küsste seinen Liebsten auf den blonden Schopf. Die Streicheleinheiten hatten nicht aufgehört und zusätzlich wiegte er ihn noch sanft hin und her.

„Geht es wieder, Schatz? Dann erzähl ich dir, wie dumm der Schulleiter aus der Wäsche geschaut hat!"

Draco schniefte, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und sah auf.

Remus, der den Raum auch gefunden hatte, stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete mittlerweile das Geschehen vor sich. Es war rührend, wie sich Deimos um seinen Partner kümmerte. Und dass sie noch so jung waren und eine solche Beziehung in diesem Alter eigentlich sehr ungewöhnlich war, konnte man kaum sehen. Eher schien es so, als wären sie schon ihr Leben lang beisammen gewesen...

„Was hat er denn gesagt?", wollte der Blonde natürlich neugierig wissen und wartete recht interessiert.

„Er hat erst dumm geschaut, dann große Augen gemacht und versucht Remus ins Schwanken zu bringen. Außerdem habe ich ihm gesagt, dass Tom mein Bruder ist und ich es auf keinen Fall zulasse, dass er angegriffen wird. Da war er so geschockt, dass er nichts sagen konnte. Allerdings hat das nicht lange angehalten, denn schon versuchte er mir klarzumachen, dass er das Sagen in Hogwarts hat. Uh, ich hab es ja so genossen, ihm zu erklären, dass ich nach den Ferien wiederkomme und es bald neue Richtlinien geben wird!"

Draco strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, vergessen waren die Tränen.

„Das ist toll! Ich wette, der ist dann abgerauscht und sucht jetzt nach einer Möglichkeit, sich zu wehren!"

„Es gibt keine. Ich bin der offizielle Erbe dieser Schule und sie wird mich auch schützen, wenn notwendig. Von daher... Und keine Angst, Hübscher, auch du stehst unter dem Schutz Hogwarts´, denn wir sind verheiratet."

Narzissa hatte interessiert gelauscht und war sich sicher, dass Tom sehr amüsiert sein würde, wenn er das hörte. Es kam ja schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass man ihn vor Dumbledore beschützen wollte - und dann noch vom kleinen Bruder!

Sollte sie es ihm sagen gehen?

„Entschuldigt mich nun, da es meinen Sohn ja besser geht, kann ich gehen."

Deimos und Draco sahen ihr nach und der Dunkelhaarige hatte so eine Ahnung. Aber das war momentan total nebensächlich, denn er hatte gerade eine wunderbare Idee für den Zeitvertreib.

„Remus, du entschuldigst uns doch, oder?", wandte er sich an den Werwolf, der erst erschrocken war, dann aber nickte und die Tür von außen schloss.

---

Deimos lächelte, schwang seine Hand und der Raum war magisch versiegelt. Etwas, das schon sein musste, wenn man nicht so aufgezogen werden wollte, wie sein Pate und dessen Gatte.

„Liebling?", gurrte er dann und platzierte ein Küsschen auf die Lippen des anderen.

„Ja?"

„Weißt du, was ich jetzt gerne tun möchte?"

„Ich habe da so eine Ahnung, warum?"

„Glaubst du, das geht?"

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass du mich überreden kannst..."

„Kann ich... ganz sicher!"

Deimos hatte sich mittlerweile auf das Sofa gesetzt und sich seinen Partner auf den Schoß gezogen. Breitbeinig saß er dort, die Arme um den Hals des anderen gelegt und einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss führend.

Deimos´ Hände wanderten liebevoll die Seiten des Blonden auf und ab und blieben schließlich vorne an den Knöpfen des Hemdes hängen. Schnell knöpfte er einen nach dem anderen auf und schob dann den Stoff von den Schultern des anderen. Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er sanfte Küsse an seinem Hals und Schulter spürte und lehnte sich leise keuchend gegen seinen Mann.

„Dray...", stöhnte auch der Dunkelhaarige und versuchte sich das eigene Hemd auszuziehen, während er gleichzeitig einen weiteren Kuss begann. Schließlich half Draco ihm und so war auch sein Oberkörper schnell entblößt.

„Ich liebe dich, Deim!", flüsterte der Blonde heiser und bewegte seine Hüften kreisend auf dem Schoß des Sitzenden.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, dann musst du nachher verzichten."

Der andere hielt inne und Deimos lächelte, packte seinen Liebling und schmiss ihn auf die Polster.

„So, jetzt sollten wir vielleicht zum Hauptteil übergehen..."

Mit einem Wink von Deimos´ Hand verschwand auch der Rest ihrer Klamotten. Lautes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, als sich ihre Haut berührte und elektrische Schläge durch ihre Körper schickte.

„Mach was, bitte!", bettelte der Blonde sehnsüchtig, wand sich und hob sein Becken fordernd. Das wiederum ein Knurren seitens Deimos´ einbrachte.

„Du bist heiß... unersättliches Kätzchen!"

Draco schnurrte tatsächlich und packte sich eine der Hände seines Mannes, führte sie zwischen seine Beine und befahl:

„Mach schon!"

Ein Grinsen konnte sich der nun ältere nicht verkneifen und er dachte kurz an Öl – schon waren seine Finger damit benetzt und er schob den ersten in seinen Partner.

Der Blonde stöhnte wollüstig auf und keuchte dem anderen ins Ohr. Seine Arme hatten sich fest um den anderen geschlungen, der mittlerweile schon drei Finger in das kleine, heiße Loch schob.

„Deimos!", flehte Draco erneut und gab dann einen Laut des Unmutes von sich, als er sich wieder leer fühlte.

„Ja...?"

Es war rein rhetorisch gewesen, denn der Dunkelhaarige wusste, was sein schöner und heute besonders leidenschaftlicher Veela wollte. Also drückte er die Schenkel noch weiter auseinander und küsste ein letztes Mal die weichen Lippen, bevor er sich mit einem Stoß in dem anderen versenkte.

Deimos hatte seinen Kopf am Hals des Blonden vergraben, als er komplett eingedrungen war und wartete, bis der andere seine Einwilligung zu seinen ersten Bewegungen gab. Dracos heißer Atem strich über seine Haut, sorgte für angenehme Gänsehaut. Dann bewegte sich der Veela ihm entgegen und der andere begann die ersten rhythmischen Bewegungen.

Sie spielten sich gegenseitig immer weiter auf, keuchte, stöhnten und schrieen ihre Lust hinaus.

Der Prinz des fernen Reiches wusste, dass sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt standen, erhöhte das Tempo noch mal. Aber er hatte tatsächlich nicht mit der wirklich ungezügelten Lust seines Mannes gerechnet.

Draco hatte es in nur wenigen Sekunden geschafft, dass sein Partner auf dem Sofa saß. Er auf seinem Schoß, sich selbst hart und erbarmungslos pfählend.

Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl, wie sein blonder Engel ihn hier wild ritt und scheinbar vor Emotionen zu bersten drohte.

Schnell legte Deimos seine Hände auf die Hüften des anderen, unterstützte seine sich so göttlich anfühlenden Bewegungen noch zusätzlich – brachte sie beide schließlich zu einem so harten Orgasmus, wie sie es wirklich noch nie erlebt hatten.

„Wow, Raubkatze..."

Erschöpft, aber überglücklich lehnte der Blonde an der Brust seines Partners und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Sein Gesicht zierte ein großes Lächeln. Es war ein so wunderbares Erlebnis gewesen, das sie beide sicherlich niemals vergessen würden...

„Schatz?", flüsterte Deimos leise.

„Mh...?"

„Ich liebe dich über alles. Und ich will, dass wir eine Familie gründen..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, ich hab den Lemon fertig bekommen! Ein Wunder, echt. seufz

Na gut, wie hat es euch gefallen?

Bye,Psy-Puma


	36. Wieder in der Schule

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 36**

**Wieder in der Schule**

Die Ferien waren vorbei und die Schüler standen wieder einmal am Bahnhof, um nach Hogwarts zurück zu fahren. Besonders aufregend´ war es für viele, dass Draco und Deimos umrundet von Todessern mittendrin standen. Außerdem waren da auch die Malfoys und noch ein anderer Mann, außer Sirius Black, der die Jungs verabschiedete.

Es war ein wirklich Respekt und vielleicht auch ein klitze kleines bisschen Angst einflößendes Bild.

Der jüngere Blonde sah sich aufrecht stehend um und trug sein allseits bekanntes Grinsen. Sein Partner stand neben ihm, einen seiner Arme um den anderen gelegt und erhaben in die Gegend schauend – Man(n) musste ja die Situation überblicken!

Den meisten fiel natürlich auf, dass sich der Dunkelhaarige verändert hatte. Er sah älter aus und noch attraktiver, als vorher schon. Seine Augen waren grüner als grün und hatten einen Glanz, der einen in den Bann zog – er strahlte eine königliche Aura aus.

„Deimos?", fragte Tom.

„Mhhh?"

„Bitte, darf ich mit?", bettelte der ältere der Brüder.

„Das hatten wir doch schon: NEIN!"

„Wieso denn nicht? Ich werde auch ganz brav sein!"

„Ja, mal davon abgesehen, dass du Dumbledore zur Strecke bringst."

„Uhm... also, ich meine, ich..."

„Jaaah?"

„Wäre wirklich, wirklich, wirklich so nett zu warten, bis du ihn dir vorgenommen hast!"

„Du bist ja so zuvorkommend."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Tom versuchte es ja immer wieder. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte er niemals im Leben geglaubt, dass der gefürchtete dunkle Lord so kitschig und kindlich sein könnte. Tja, man lernte bekanntlich immer wieder dazu...

„Jetzt reg dich mal ab, du siehst ihn ja bald wieder. Und ich nehme sowieso an, dass er ihn dir überlässt, oder?", mischte sich Sirius ein, der das Gejammer des Anführers des dunklen Ordens nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Aber..."

„Tom, wir werden jetzt in diesen Zug steigen und du nach Hause gehen. Geh meinetwegen unseren Eltern auf den Wecker – aber geh! Du kannst ihn am Ende haben!"

Deimos seufzte, griff Dracos Hand und rauschte dann Richtung Zug, um in einem der Wagons zu verschwinden. Zwei Todesser eilten hinterher, brachten die Koffer.

Der dunkle Lord schmollte, verschwand dann aber wie befohlen. Nur Lucius und Narzissa, so wie die beiden Todesser standen noch dort.

„Passt schön auf euch auf, ja?", winkte die blonde Frau mit ihrem Taschentuch. Lucius nickte nur aufmunternd und dann verließ auch diese Gruppe den Bahnsteig.

---

Sirius hatte den Zug natürlich auch betreten und saß nun bei den Jungen.

„Dass dein Bruder immer so melodramatisch sein muss!", schüttelte er den Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Ein Grinsen legte sich um seine Mundpartie und er gluckste zufrieden. Scheinbar war er in Erinnerungen an seine eigene Schulzeit vertieft.

„Sollen wir ihm sagen, dass er sabbert?", flüsterte Draco leise, nachdem er sich nicht sicher war, ob das Abteil dieser Sinnflut standhalten würde.

„Ne, ich fotografiere es nur!"

Tatsächlich holte er eine magische Kamera hervor und machte einen Schnappschuss – Sirius merkte das nicht...

---

Die Zugfahrt war sehr ruhig verlaufen, wenn man mal davon absah, dass gewisse Gryffindors Wind davon bekommen hatten, wer Deimos wirklich´ war.

Doch schnell waren sie rausgeflogen und das Abteil für die restliche Fahrt fest verschlossen worden.

Jetzt allerdings saßen sie in einer Kutsche und während Draco angespannt war, weil er nicht wusste, was auf ihn zukam, freute sich sein Partner. Mal sehen, was der alte Schulleiter sagen würde! Die Kutsche hielt und Sirius stieg aus, um darauf zu achten, dass niemand – eigentlich nur Gryffindors – sie nervte.

„Danke, Siri."

Der verbeugte sich spielerisch, um dann erhobenen Hauptes Platz für sein Patenkind und dessen Gatten zu machen. Und wirklich sprangen alle zur Seite, um die beiden Gestalten vorbei gehen zu lassen.

Man konnte schon von kurz vor der Eingangstür zur Halle sehen, dass die Lehrer alle am Tisch saßen, auch Severus, der am Morgen abgereist war.

„Setz dich ruhig zu Severus, ich denke, wir brauchen dich hier nicht weiter...", lächelte Deimos und seine Augen funkelten schalkhaft, als er in die Halle blickte.

„Wenn du meinst. Aber wenn was ist, ruf mich!", beschwor Sirius den jungen Prinzen und huschte dann davon, um seinem Mann einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Lie iebling!"

„Bereit, mein Drache?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige und hakte sich seinen Partner an der linken Seite unter. Er erhielt ein Nicken und erwiderte diese Geste.

Dann schritt er weiter und als er die großen Flügeltüren durchquert hatte, verstummte die gesamte Halle. Es war, als hätte eben jemand einen gewaltigen Schweigezauber gesprochen – was natürlich nicht der Fall war.

Deimos und Draco waren stehen geblieben, so dass sie jeder sehen konnte.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend!", begrüßte der größere der beiden und es schien, als würde sich jeder Schüler dazu verpflichtet fühlen, diesen Gruß zu erwidern. Auch dieses Mal war kein Zauber verwendet worden.

„Viele werden mit Sicherheit erfahren haben, was sich in den Ferien hier zugetragen hat! Doch das sollte kein Grund sein, schlechtes Klima in diese Mauern zu bringen."

Er warf der Menge einen Blick zu, der davor warnte, etwas Dummes zu tun.

„Ich werde mich euch nun mit meinem Namen vorstellen:

Ich bin Prinz Deimos Slytherin- Gryffindor, offizieller Erbe dieser Schule! An meiner Seite seht ihr Draco Lucius Slytherin- Gryffindor, meinen Partner!"

Viele Schüler zogen die Luft ein, dass es als einheitliches Keuchen erklang. Der Schock und die Verwirrung spiegelten sich in vielen Augen. So, als könnten sie nicht glauben, was gerade gesagt worden war.

„Bestimmt erinnert ihr euch an den Tag, an dem diese drei Throne erschienen? Es tauchten zwei Männer auf – meine Eltern. Tom Riddle, wie er von den Muggeln genannt wurde – den ihr als Voldemort kennt - ist mein Bruder! Meine Wenigkeit steht weder auf der Seite des Lichtes, noch auf der der Dunkelheit. Aber ich dulde es nicht, wenn jemand nicht kapiert, dass es nichts bringt, eine Seite der Medaille zu unterdrücken. Man sollte wissen, dass Weiß nicht ohne Schwarz existieren kann! Und ich bin hierher zurückgekehrt, um Hogwarts wieder zu dem zu machen, was es sein sollte!"

Es war, als würde eine Welle eiskalten Wassers über die Schule schwappen. Schüler – vor allem die kleinen – hatten Angst und ältere versuchten sie zu beruhigen. Andere wiederum begehrten auf, erklärten, dass er nichts zu sagen hätte und Dumbledore Schulleiter wäre. Es gab auch diejenigen, die es guthießen und sich auf Deimos´ Seite stellten – fast ausschließlich Slytherins.

„Mir ist klar, dass viele von euch gegen dunkle Magie sind, aber ich werde euch schon noch zeigen, dass man nicht nur mit der dunklen Magie töten kann."

Wieder starrten alle schockiert. Zumindest diejenigen, die das niemals vermutet hätten.

Deimos unterdessen hatte seinen Weg nun fortgesetzt, noch immer den Blonden neben sich, der langsam etwas unruhig wurde.

„Setz dich", meinte der Ältere leise und Draco nahm auf einem der noch übrig gebliebenen Throne Platz. Während der Rede Deimos´ hatte sich einer verabschiedet und die anderen beiden waren zusammengerückt.

„Ab heute werde ich kein Schüler mehr sein. Hogwarts wird von mir geleitet! Sämtliche Lehrer, die es bevorzugen, nicht länger hier bleiben zu wollen, können gehen. Sollten sie aber morgen noch anwesend sein, werden sie dieses Jahr unterrichten. Für die neuen Fächer werden sich schnell Lehrkräfte gefunden haben, bis dahin werden die bisher gewohnten Fächer gegeben.

Es wird niemand gezwungen, alle Fächer der dunklen Magie zu lernen, aber ich mache es zur Pflicht, wenigstens eines zu belegen, das sich damit beschäftigt. Und damit ist nicht Verteidigung gemeint!"

Viele ließen den Kopf hängen, da sie gehofft hatten, so aus dem Schneider zu sein. Aber wohl doch nicht. Die Schlangen sahen schon vorfreudig zu den anderen Häusern, da sie mit Gewissheit am meisten Ahnung hatten.

„Außerdem werden sich die Slytherins am Riemen reißen, wenn sie nicht mit meinen Bruder Bekanntschaft machen wollen! Oder vielleicht meinem Vater, dessen Namen euer Haus trägt... Severus und Draco werden euch im Auge behalten und glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich alles, wirklich ALLES erfahre!"

Das Letzte hatte er an alle Schüler gewandt gesagt und nicht wenige schluckten.

„Bevor ich es aber vergesse: Ich enthebe Albus Dumbledore von seinem Amt und jeglicher Befugnis, irgendetwas in diesem Schloss zu befehlen! Das Sagen habe ich und diejenigen, denen ich das Recht dazu erteile!"

Deimos sah den alten Mann mit einem sehr strengen und kalten Blick an. Niemand zweifelte daran, dass er es ernst meinte und Konsequenzen ziehen würde. Aber viele fragten sich, wieso der nun ehemalige Schuldirektor noch kein Wort gesagt hatte?

Aber genau der erhob sich nun und wollte Widerworte geben.

„Harry! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du ausgerechnet Tom Glauben schenkst!"

Stille füllte die Halle, keiner wollte dieses Gespräch versäumen.

„Man hat dich manipuliert! Du weißt nicht mal, wer du wirklich einmal gewesen bist! Geschweige denn, dass du auch nur noch einen einzigen deiner Charakterzüge hast! Wo ist deine Hilfsbereitschaft hin? Oder deine Meinung, dass man immer für das Recht und Leben kämpfen soll?"

Abwartend sah der alte Zauberer den anderen an.

Deimos fragte sich, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte? Dachte der Mann wirklich ernsthaft, dass er sich darauf einließ?

„Sie kennen mich nicht, haben es nie getan, oder? Was bin ich, nein, was war Harry Potter für sie und den Rest der Zaubererwelt? Ich sage es ihnen:

Er war eine Figur! Er war ein Kind, ein Jugendlicher, dem man die Last des Überlebens der Zaubererschaft aufgezwungen hat!"

Die Eiseskälte seiner Stimme hätte nicht wenige erfrieren lassen, hätte sie sich in eine feste Form begeben.

„Und ich sage ihnen noch etwas, Dumbledore:

Nichts wird mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn ich nicht Deimos wäre, hättet ihr genauso wenig eine Chance gegen meinen Bruder, wie jetzt. Wir sind keine Menschen, nicht mal annähernd! Dabei ist es egal, ob wir so aussehen wie ihr, oder nicht!"

Stille herrschte und leise fragte sich jeder Schüler und Lehrer neugierig, was er damit gemeint haben könnte. Dass Deimos nicht ganz normal war, wussten sie, immerhin hatten sie seine Schuppen gesehen und das war beeindruckend gewesen! Aber wenn er schon sagte, er wäre kein Mensch, was steckte dann dahinter?

Albus stand wie eine Salzsäule. Niemals hätte er angenommen, dass es einmal jemanden geben würde, der so mit ihm spricht. Und nun war es passiert! Zwar war Tom schon sehr ausfallend gewesen und hatte ihn geärgert, aber das hier war etwas ganz anderes.

„Willst du mir sagen, dass du mich von Hogwarts vertreibst?", fragte er ruhig. Manche hielten das für zu ruhig, denn sie nahmen nicht an, dass er das auf sich sitzen lassen würde.

„Ich? Nun, wenn es nach mir ginge, ja. Aber da ich kein Unmensch bin, erlaube ich ihnen, hier zu bleiben. Allerdings werden sie unter Beobachtung stehen und nichts tun, das nicht erlaubt worden ist. Außerdem halten sie sich von den Slytherins, insbesondere von Draco fern. Sollte ich hören, dass sie sich nicht an meine Anweisungen halten, werde ich sie im hohen Bogen rauswerfen!"

Der ehemalige Schulleiter biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe. Ihm war klar, dass er gegen diesen Jungen keine Chance hatte. Zwar galt er als mächtigster Zauberer ihrer Zeit, aber es gab leider Ausnahmen und Deimos war eben diese.

„Mir bleibt ja keine andere Wahl."

Damit setzte er sich wieder und aß still seinen Teller leer.

Schüler wie Lehrer hatten sich ebenfalls nicht mehr gerührt und nur noch still ihre Teller gemustert. Vielen fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass sie nicht nut golden waren, sondern auch eingeritzte Schnörkel hatten.

---

Es war nicht allzu spät, als Deimos und Draco endlich in ihr Bett fielen. Der Hogwarts- Erbe hatte sich dafür entschieden, sie beide in eine Einzelwohnung unterzubringen. Seine Eltern hatten früher hier gewohnt, als sie noch die Schule leiteten. Doch jetzt war sie passgenau für die beiden jungen Eheleute.

Draco lag dich an seinen Schatz gekuschelt und seufzte auf. Heute war so viel geschehen, dass man das alles gar nicht so schnell aufnehmen konnte. Und er fragte sich zudem, wen Deimos denn alles mit seinen neuen Stellen besetzen wollte?

Also stellte er diese Frage.

„Tja, ich denke, dass ich Sirius einsetzen werde, damit er sich nicht so langweilt", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige und grinste.

„Außerdem braucht Remus einen job. Wenn er mag, kann er auch herkommen – kann aber auch sein, dass ich dafür den Alten raus werfen muss."

Draco grinste.

„Nicht, dass dich das stören würde, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber wir werden ja sehen, wer sich eignet und Tom hat sicher auch brauchbare Leute."

Der Blonde lachte plötzlich auf.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er sich selbst hier einschleichen will! Dann kann er nämlich Dumbledore ärgern."

Was der Veela da gesagt hatte, war durchaus denkbar, viel es Deimos ein und er stöhnte schon jetzt genervt auf. Sollte sein großer Bruder das wirklich machen wollen, würde ihn niemand davon abhalten können. Außer ihren Eltern.

„Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich ihn wirklich bald vor der Tür stehen habe... Aber darüber mache ich mir lieber morgen Gedanken. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt schlafen?"

Der Blonde hielt das für eine gute Idee und so schliefen sie bald schon in Morpheus Armen.

---

Nicht unweit von ihnen lagen Sirius und Severus nebeneinander im Bett und starrten die Decke an – gut, den Baldachin ihres Himmelbettes – aber das kam auf das Gleiche raus.

„Du?"

„Ja?"

„Wie fandest du Deimos´ Rede?"

Severus sah den anderen an.

„Ich finde, dass der Alte noch nie so geschockt war wie heute! Und das ist gut so."

„Finde ich auch. Aber wir müssen echt aufpassen. Das Ministerium mag nichts dagegen ausrichten können, aber dennoch könnte er den Lehrern Ärger machen."

„Glaubst du wirklich?"

„Sicher, du giltst als Todesser, schon vergessen? Und er könnte dich aus Rache in die Pfanne hauen!"

Severus legte einen Arm über die Augen.

„Dann sollte ich wohl dafür beten, dass er das nicht tut, oder?"

Sirius drehte sich auf die Seite und zog seinen Partner an sich.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir etwas tut. Und Deimos gewiss auch nicht."

Während der Tränkemeister seinen Gedanken nachhing, flehte der Vampir, dass Dumbledore anderes im Kopf hatte, als seinen Schatz zu quälen...

* * *

So, meine Freunde, ich kann endlich wieder posten! Hatte erst mal keinen Plan, dass umzieht, hab das zufällig von meiner Beta erfahren... Dann war ich im Urlaub, krank und so weiter. Zudem dann noch, dass für knapp drei Wochen das Internet ausgefallen war, weil der Router und die W-Lan Finger nicht miteinander wollten -- 

Tja, aber jetzt bin ich wieder zurück und ihr bekommt weitere Kaps!

Psy-Puma


	37. Alles wird anders

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 37**

**Alles wird anders**

Der nächsten Morgen brach an und als Sirius und Severus die große Halle betraten, sahen sie erschrocken zu dem alten Mann, der in deren Mitte stand.

Es war Albus Dumbledore, wer auch sonst, der gerade mit einem der Auroren sprach, die sich versammelt hatten.

„Ah, da ist er!", rief der Ex- Schulleiter und deutete auf Severus, der nur noch blasser wurde. Der Vampir hatte seinen einen Arm um den anderen gelegt und den Druck verstärkt, versuchte ihn so zu beruhigen.

„Scht... er tut dir nichts!", flüsterte Sirius und sah ernst nach vorne zu den Männern, die sich ihnen näherten.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", erkundigte er sich mit kalter Stimme und wartete, bis sie vor ihnen stehen blieben. Der Black- Snape ahnte, dass seine Befürchtung zur Wahrheit geworden war. Wieso auch hatte er den Teufel an die Wand malen müssen!

„Wir sind hier, um Mr. Severus Snape abzuholen!", raunte einer genervt und sah die beiden vor ihm stehenden Männer an.

„Sie sind Mr. Snape?", wandte er sich dann an Severus, der nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Eigentlich war er ja immer gefasst, aber momentan war er alles andere als das.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, warum sie meinen Mann sprechen wollen?"

Nicht nur Albus schaute jetzt verwirrt, sondern auch die Auroren. Aber das hielt nicht lange an, denn der alte Schulleiter mischte sich ein.

„Was soll das heißen, dein Mann?"

„Das heißt, dass wir verheiratet sind, was sonst!"

Innerlich wurde auch Sirius langsam unruhig und er fragte sich, wo sein Patenkind eigentlich so lange blieb!

Deimos? Ich brauche deine Hilfe, rief er gedanklich und flehte regelrecht darum, dass sein Ruf erhört wurde.

Während der Weißbart den Kopf schüttelte und über die verheirateten Männer lästerte, hatte der Ministeriumsmensch anders im Sinn:

„Wir werden ihn in Untersuchungshaft nehmen, da man uns mitteilte, er stehe auf der Seite von Du- weiß- schon- wem."

Es bedurfte dem Vampir eine Menge Beherrschung, um dem Auroren nicht an den Hals zu springen. Zwar war seine Anschuldigung nicht falsch, aber trotzdem... Man konnte ihm doch nicht einfach seine Fledermaus entführen!

„Wenn sie dann mitkommen würden", meinte der Mann, der deutlich älter war und nach Severus´ Arm gefasst hatte. Der zuckte zusammen und sah dann das böse Gesicht, das der ehemalige Schulleiter machte. Sein Blick glitt zu Sirius, den er Hilfe suchend anschaute.

„Los jetzt, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!", meckerte einer der anderen Auroren und kam näher, um den noch freien Arm des sich sträubenden Lehrers zu packen.

Sirius wollte eingreifen, als man seinen Partner aus der Halle schleppen wollte, doch da öffnete sich die Flügeltür mit einem lauten Knall und Deimos Slytherin- Gryffindor erschien.

„Ich sehe es nicht gerne, wenn man meine Lehrer so behandelt, also lassen sie ihn sofort los!", forderte der Schulleiter und sah mit eisigen Augen zu den Auroren. Die mussten schon schlucken, noch nie hatten sie einen Menschen so schauen gesehen. Doch einer räusperte sich, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte.

„Sie sind?", stellte er die Gegenfrage nicht ganz so kalt, aber dafür bemüht gleichgültig zu klingen.

Deimos nahm keinen Anstoß daran, überging das geflissentlich und wiederholte seine Forderung mit Nachdruck:

„Sie lassen jetzt Severus los, oder ich werde sie eigenhändig aus meiner Schule werfen!"

Die Ministeriumsleute lachten amüsiert auf und ahnten nicht, dass das der größte Fehler war, den sie hätten tun können. Kälte legte sich um sie.

„Es ist nicht klug, sich mit dem Leiter dieser Schule anzulegen. Hiermit erteile ich ihnen Hausverbot! Ich will sie nie mehr in Hogwarts sehen!", zischte er und das mit so gefährlicher Stimme, dass die Auroren den Mann losließen, der zwischen ihnen gefangen gewesen war.

Gleich darauf spürten sie einen Sog, der sie erst vom Boden anhob und dann mit einer immensen Geschwindigkeit durch das Eingangsportal nach draußen schleuderte.

Sirius war sofort zu Severus gerannt und hatte ihn in die Arme geschlossen. Die Schüler und anderen Lehrer hatten nur zusehen können, viel zu verwirrt und verängstigt waren sie gewesen.

Deimos wandte sich an die in der Halle befindlichen Personen.

„Wenn das nächste Mal Leute vom Ministerium hierher kommen, will ich augenblicklich darüber informiert werden!", donnerte er, so dass viele den Kopf einzogen.

Draco, der sich das Ganze von weiter weg angesehen hatte, trat nun neben ihn und beruhigte seinen Schatz.

„Lass uns essen", sagte er dann und führte den aufgebrachten Schulleiter an seinen Platz.

Draco saß, trotzdem er noch Schüler war, neben ihm am Tisch. Eine Sache, die es zuvor wohl noch nie gegeben hatte. Allerdings vermuteten viele, dass es daran lag, dass sie verheiratet waren.

---

Es war mittlerweile Nachmittag und Deimos hatte sich während der Schulstunden die Unterlagen angesehen, die Dumbledore im Büro gestapelt hatte. Was er mit dem Weißbart anstellen wollte, wusste er auch noch nicht. Aber eines stand fest: er würde auf jeden Fall bestraft werden!

Nun aber waren die Professoren im Lehrerzimmer versammelt und warteten, dass ihr Schulleiter erschien.

Das tat er dann auch wenige Minuten später. Als die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, wartete er gar nicht erst mit seiner Rede, sondern begann sofort – alles andere war doch verschwendete Zeit!

„Wie ich schon gestern sagte, wird sich hier einiges ändern. Und da ich mir sicher bin, dass sie alle wissen, dass Tom alias Voldemort mein Bruder ist, wird auch klar sein, dass mitunter auch Todesser angestellt werden. Ich will aber gleich von vorne herein sagen, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass sie sich benehmen. Außerdem wird es wohl eher jemand von den Ranghohen sein, von daher dürfte es sowieso keine Probleme geben."

Deimos hatte seinen Platz nun erreicht und setzte sich auf den großen Stuhl, der dem Schulleiter zustand.

Minerva McGonagall schürzte die Lippen und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel.

„An wen haben sie gedacht? Ich meine, wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, was für neue Fächer es geben soll!"

Deimos lächelte.

„In der Tat und ich habe nicht vor, ihnen das zu verschweigen. Aber immer eines nach dem anderen, nicht?"

Severus und Sirius, die neben dem jungen Schulleiter saßen, beobachteten die restlichen Professoren. Sie waren sich beide nicht ganz sicher, ob man ihnen trauen konnte. Zwar waren sie selbst schon von einigen unterrichtet worden, aber was hieß das schon?

„Ich werde unter anderem das Fach Dunkle Künste einführen, da die Schüler zwar lernen sich dagegen zu wehren, aber keine Ahnung haben, um was es sich handelt. Und meines Erachtens ist es notwendig, dass man seinen Feind und die von selbigem kommenden Flüche kennt."

Die Professoren waren über diese Ansprache und die darin enthaltene Wahrheit wirklich erstaunt. Natürlich hatten sie alle mitbekommen, dass Deimos der Bruder des gefürchteten dunklen Lords und zudem auch noch Harry Potter war.

Aber niemals zuvor hatte er SO geredet.

Deimos schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, was einige von ihnen leicht rot werden ließ und der junge Schulleiter grinste nur selbstgefällig – hatte er doch erreicht, was er vor gehabt hatte.

„Außerdem wird Duellieren ein fester Bestandteil des Unterrichtes. Wahrsagen hingegen wird abgesetzt. Niemand braucht es und die wenigen, die es lernen wollen, können das dann in einem außerschulischen Kurs tun."

Trelawney sah schockiert aus und stand mit flatternden Tüchern auf.

„Das können sie doch nicht tun! Mein Unterricht hat doch so vielen geholfen! Und auch ihnen, immerhin hab ich sie vor dem Grimm gewarnt und so oft vor ihrem grausigen Tod!", begehrte sie auf und starrte den jungen Direktor durch ihre dicken Brillengläser an.

Der junge Direktor sah die Frau an, als wolle er sagen, dass dieser Grimm im Gegensatz zu ihr das harmloseste Wesen der Welt war – nämlich Sirius! Wobei man den eigentlich nicht unbedingt so bezeichnen konnte, eher schwer verknallt, listig und manchmal nervig.

„Wie schon eben erwähnt, bleibt die Möglichkeit, dass sie eine AG leiten. Aber Wahrsagen wird nicht mehr unterrichtet. Außerdem war dieser Grimm Sirius, der ja bekanntlich mein Pate ist. Jedenfalls sieht es mit den magischen Geschöpfen anders aus. Wir werden das Fach aufteilen – Hagrid wird weiterhin unterrichten, allerdings nur noch Lichtwesen."

Hagrid sah Deimos an und wusste nicht, was das nun zu bedeuten hatte. Allerdings schien das auch den Rest zu betreffen.

„Da wir ja nun Lichtwesen haben, sollten auch die der dunklen Seite nicht fehlen", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige weiter.

„Und was wäre für dieses Fach besser geeignet, als ein dunkles Geschöpf?", fragte er süffisant grinsend.

Severus zog seine obligatorische Augenbraue nach oben. Man merkte ihm nichts mehr von dem Vorfall am Morgen an – allerdings war nicht nur er davon überzeugt, dass da noch mal was kommen würde.

„Sirius wird Lehrer für dunkle Wesen."

Gemeinter riss die Augen auf und schüttelte dann vehement den Kopf. Das war doch nicht wirklich Deimos´ Ernst!

„Und ein Nein akzeptiere ich nicht, Siri. Außerdem werde ich Remus bitten, den Verteidigungsunterricht zu übernehmen. Und, Sirius, ja, du darfst ihm helfen!", erklärte er gleich, bevor der Black- Snape noch mal etwas entgegnen konnte.

Allerdings fragten sich die anderen Lehrer, was das für eine Anspielung mit dem dunklen Wesen sein sollte?

„Eine Frage, was meinten sie damit, dass dieses Fach von einem schwarzmagischen Geschöpf unterrichtet werden soll? Nur, weil Mr. Blacks Namen Schwarz bedeutet, heißt das doch nichts!"

Das war von Madam Sprout gekommen, die bei solchen Dingen immer sehr misstrauisch war. Doch anscheinend schien das Deimos nicht aufzuhalten, denn er lächelte nur wieder so mysteriös.

„Nun, mein lieber Pate ist ein Vampir. Damit dürfte die Frage beantwortet sein. Außerdem sollte ich vielleicht noch sagen, dass Severus und Sirius seit Weihnachten verheiratet sind, genauso wie Draco und ich. Von daher wäre es vielleicht angebracht, wenn sie mit den dreien abklären, wie sie genannt werden möchten."

Ein breites Grinsen lag auf den Zügen des jungen Mannes, als er die verwirrten und dann langsam geschockten Gesichter sah. Es war wirklich zu komisch, wenn man die so beobachtete. Schließlich konnte man nicht jeden Tag einen so fassungslosen Lehrer sehen!"

„Wann werden sich die neuen Lehrer hier befinden?", fragte McGonagall, die sich als erste wieder im Griff hatte und interessiert den unechten Potter ansah.

„Nun, ich hoffe, dass sie noch diese Woche ausgesucht werden können und dass ab nächster Woche der neue Unterrichtsplan eingeführt werden kann. Spätestens übernächste Woche sollte dann alles einen normalen Gang haben."

Die Frau wirkte noch skeptisch, aber sie schwieg.

„Sollen wir zu Tom gehen und Leute zusammensuchen, die geeignet wären?", fragte Sirius, der nicht miterleben wollte, dass noch mal Ministeriumsleute auftauchten, weil sie seinen Schatz entführen wollten.

„Hm... ja, geh zu ihm und erzähl ihm, was passiert ist. Da Lucius sich ja ständig über das Ministerium aufregt, kannst du ihm ausrichten, dass ich ihn hier sehen will. Wen du sonst mitbringst, ist mir egal. Es sollten bloß keine Idioten sein!"

Der Black grinste und verbeugte sich spielerisch.

„Aber klar, eure Hoheit!"

„Idiot!", schimpfte Deimos bloß und winkte den anderen dann weg. Der war schon dabei Severus am Arm zu fassen und ihn mit sich zu ziehen, als das dem Schulleiter auffiel.

„Nein, ihn lässt du schön da!", meinte er nur ernst und nickte dann zum Ausgang.

„Was! Warum das denn?"

„Wenn du dir um Dumbledore und das Ministerium Sorgen machst, dann ist das unbegründet. Oder denkst du wirklich, ich lasse mir meinen stellvertretenden Schulleiter einfach entführen?"

Einheitliches Keuchen wurde hörbar. Selbst Severus starrte den Jüngeren an und konnte nicht fassen, was er da gehört hatte.

„Das war ein Scherz!"

„Nein!"

Minerva stand abrupt von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Das meinen sie nicht ernst! Ich bin die vertretende Schulleiterin!"

Deimos sah sie abwägend an und schüttelte schließlich grinsend den Kopf.

„Nun, dann würde ich sagen, dass sie das die längste Zeit waren. Es ist an der Zeit Severus dafür zu belohnen, dass er Hogwarts solch gute Dienste geleistet hat."

Nicht nur die Verwandlungslehrerin war schockiert, sondern auch einige andere Lehrer. Manchen war es schlichtweg egal.

„Hiermit ist die Versammlung auch aufgelöst. Sie können ihren Verpflichtungen weiter nachkommen."

Deimos erhob sich, winkte Sirius und Severus mit sich und verließ das Lehrerzimmer.

---

Der Vampir grinste immer noch von einem Ohr zum anderen und konnte am Ende doch nicht verhindern, dass er seinem Mann um den Hals fiel, ihn einmal durchknuddelte und schließlich sagte:

„Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich!"

Deimos hatte das amüsiert beobachtet und dann den anderen angewiesen, endlich seinem Auftrag nachzukommen.

„So, und wir werden uns jetzt um den Weißbart kümmern", stellte der Jüngere der Zurückgeblieben klar und schritt voran.

Severus folgte und war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut ausgehen würde.

Was hatte der Ex-Schulleiter womöglich noch als Ass im Ärmel, von dem sie nichts wussten?

„Sorgst du dich?", erkundigte sich Deimos, der natürlich die Gemütsveränderung mitbekommen hatte.

„Na ja, sollte ich nicht? Schließlich wollte er mich nach Azkaban schicken!"

„Stimmt, aber das habe ich verhindert, oder?"

Grummelnd stimmte der Tränkemeister zu.

„Außerdem haben Dementoren nicht gerade viel entgegenzusetzen, wenn ein großer Drache angreift. Und selbst die Auroren würden alt aussehen. Von daher wäre es doch sinnlos, wenn sie dich überhaupt dorthin bringen würden, oder?"

Severus starrte den anderen von der Seite an und war wirklich dankbar dafür, dass der Junge ihn nicht mehr hasste. Wahrscheinlich wäre er aufgeschmissen gewesen, hätte er nicht Sirius´ Hilferuf gehört.

Aber nun war er doch neugierig, was der junge Prinz mit dem ehemaligen Schulleiter dieser Schule vor hatte.

Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht unbedingt schön war.

---

Tom, der mittlerweile alles von Sirius berichtet bekommen hatte, musste zugeben, dass ihm gefiel, was sein kleiner Bruder da tat. Und es ließ auch die anderen nicht kalt, die sich das angehört hatten.

Doch, dass Deimos darauf bestanden hatte, dass auch Lucius unterrichten sollte, war dann zu viel des Guten gewesen. Jedenfalls für den blonden Mann. Allerdings war sein Protest erstickt, als er das sehr breite und wirklich Unfug vorprogrammierte Gesicht seines Freundes Tom sah.

Da wäre es dann wohl doch besser, wenn er mit ginge, nicht dass sein ach so großer Meister noch seinen eigenen Ruf vergeigte! Das konnten sie sich ja wohl keinesfalls leisten!

Außerdem hatte er so ein gutes Auge auf seinen Sohn und vielleicht durfte er ja der Stellvertreter werden?

Noch wusste ja niemand, dass dieser Posten schon vergeben war...

* * *

Genau! Und ahnt ihr, wer den Posten bekommt? Ja? Nein? Sagt es mir!

Joa, außerdem nähert sich diese FF dem Ende! Mit 41 Kapiteln wird sie abgeschlossen sein. Aber keine Angst, ich habe schon neue auf Lager und Letum wird auch noch einiges bekommen.

Was meint ihr zu diesem Kap?

Pys-Puma


	38. Lehrer und ihr Schulleiter

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 38**

**Lehrer und ihr Schulleiter**

Albus saß zähneknirschend in dem Zimmer, das er zugeteilt bekommen hatte. Wobei man eigentlich nur noch von Abstellkammer reden konnte. Und er hasste dieses Kind dafür!

Mit Sicherheit würde seine Rache für all dies grausam werden, wenn nicht sogar fürchterlich!

Aber zuerst musste er wieder die Macht erlangen, die er in Hogwarts inne gehabt hatte. Ohne sie würde er das niemals schaffen. Ein Geräusch erklang und er stand auf, den Zauberstab im Anschlag.

Wer auch immer dort draußen stand und ihm etwas tun wollte, der konnte sich auf heftige Gegenwehr gefasst machen!!

---

Deimos stand nun vor der Tür und das zusammen mit Severus, der noch immer skeptisch war. Sollte er wirklich hier bleiben? Es war doch recht unklug, oder?

„He, der wird dir schon nichts tun!", versicherte der Schulleiter und öffnete die Tür, ohne vorher angeklopft zu haben.

Im Inneren des kleinen Raumes stand Dumbledore schon aufrecht vor ihnen und es war unverkennbar, dass er auf der Lauer lag. Deimos grinste nur herablassend und nahm eine betont lässige Haltung an, damit dem alten Mann auch bewusst wurde, wer hier wem überlegen war.

„Nun, da ich sicher bin, dass sie den Grund meines Besuches kennen, will ich auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden. Ich finde es eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, dass sie es gewagt haben einen meiner Lehrer anzugreifen! Und überhaupt, das Ministerium hat nichts, absolut NICHTS in meiner Schule zu suchen!!"

War die Stimme des jungen Mannes am Anfang noch recht ruhig gewesen, so hatte sie gegen Ende einen bedrohenden Ton angenommen, der seine Umgebung nur so vor Kälte eingefroren hätte.

Nicht nur dem alten Zauberer lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Severus hoffte, dass man seine Gänsehaut nicht bemerkte. Er wollte den Blick nämlich deswegen nicht einen Moment abwenden, immerhin durfte er nichts verpassen!

Der alte Mann stand noch immer mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor ihnen, bereit jederzeit anzugreifen, seine Augen wutentbrannt auf den Schulleiter gerichtet.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass sie mir Angst machen?!", fragte der Weißbart leise, fast schon drohend. Deimos grinste wieder.

„Nun, davon gehe ich aus. Aber selbst wenn nicht, es wäre mir egal!"

Das irritierte nicht nur den Träger des Merlinordens ersten Grades, sondern auch den gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeister der Schule. Wollte Deimos den Kerl denn nicht fertig machen?

Scheinbar verfolgte er eine andere Strategie, wenn er es nicht so versuchte...

„Ich frage mich, was sie hier ausrichten wollen? Ihnen muss klar sein, dass ich jeden Moment, jeden Schritt, jeden Atemzug den sie tun, erfahre. Keine ihrer Handlungen entgeht mir!

Hogwarts ist gegen sie. Es wird sich ihnen kein Geheimgang zeigen, kein Ort, der nicht in ihrer Befugnis liegt, wird sich ihnen öffnen.

Da ist es doch naheliegend, dass ich mich frage, was sie hier eigentlich noch wollen?"

Albus stand der Mund wirklich offen. Dass dieser Junge so viel Macht über dieses Schloss hatte, hätte er nicht geglaubt. Aber umso wichtiger war es, dass er sein Ziel erreichte und ihn hier entfernte! Er musste schnell wieder Fassung erlangen, wenn er nicht als eingeschüchtert dastehen wollte.

Aber was er nicht wusste, war, dass Deimos das schön längst erfahren hatte. Und er würde sicher keinen Hehl daraus machen.

„Wie ich ihren Gedanken entnehme, machen sie sich Sorgen darum, dass ihr Plan missglückt? Ich muss sie enttäuschen. Selbst wenn es ihnen gelingen sollte, mir etwas anzutun, werden sie das nicht überleben, denn meine Eltern würden sie grausam dahinschlachten..."

Der Mann schluckte. Diese direkte Art gefiel ihm nicht, absolut nicht. Und er zweifelte absolut nicht daran, dass es die reine Wahrheit war.

Langsam senkte der Weißbart seinen Zauberstab. Noch würde er nicht aufgeben, das hier war nur ein kleines Duell in einem Krieg gewesen.

„Na, sehen sie? Und es wird auch gar nicht wehtun, wenn ich sie rausschmeiße. Nun ja, jedenfalls nicht mir!", grinste Deimos selbstgefällig und drehte sich um.

Severus starrte den anderen einfach nur an und folgte ihm dann. Eigentlich hatte er ja damit gerechnet, dass er dem Kauz eine Strafe aufbrummte – immerhin hatte er versucht ihn nach Azkaban zu bringen!

---

„Sev?", erklang die Stimme des Schulleiters. Angesprochener drehte sich ihm zu und wartete auf ein weiteres Wort.

„Keine Sorge, er wird seine Abreibung bekommen."

Das erleichterte den Mann schon, aber es reizte ihn zu erfahren, was das sein würde?

Hinter ihnen schritt der alte Zauberer her, der fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, die Kontrolle zurückzugelangen. Aber wie es schien, war es aussichtslos. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass einmal ein so mächtiges Geschöpf auftauchen würde?

Andererseits, er hatte doch immer gewusst, dass der Junge, den er als Harry Potter kennen gelernt hatte, sehr stark war. Zu stark, wenn man ihn fragte.

„Gut, dass das niemand tut, nicht?", sagte Deimos in den Raum herein und Albus wusste, es hatte seinen Gedanken gegolten. Es war wohl besser, wenn er nicht mehr dachte...

„Das glaube ich schon lange!", grinste der Schulleiter und amüsierte sich königlich – oder in seinem Fall prinzlich.

Severus sah nur wieder irritiert drein.

„Ich lese seine Gedanken."

Gut, das war Erklärung genug.

---

Sirius war unterdessen bei Tom, der sich darüber aufregte, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht in der Schule haben wollte. Aber viel mehr, weil dieser alte Nichtsnutz es gewagt hatte, einen seiner besten Freunde anzugreifen!

Da musste man doch endlich mal ein Zeichen setzen! Da mussten schwere Geschütze aufgefahren werden! Es mussten fiese Streiche her und böse Kriechtiere, die man Dumbledore in die Kleider schmiss!

Ja, man musste sich an ihm rächen!!!

Wie schon erwähnt, Sirius war gerade dabei, sich einen in die höchsten Höhen der Rache steigernden dunklen Lord zu beruhigen – denn, wenn der einmal angefangen hatte, konnte er in diesem Zustand nicht mehr klar denken. Und das wiederum hatte zur Folge, dass man nichts mit ihm anfangen konnte. Leider war das momentan die Situation und der Vampir wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Beißen?", überlegte er laut. Nein, das war zu gefährlich.

Aber was dann? Der Black, der einen Snape geehelicht hatte, wusste sich keinen Rat, also tat er das, was er am Besten konnte:

„Ich geh mal zu Narzissa, wenn du dich beruhigt hast, kannst du ja nachkommen!"

Und weg war er.

---

In Hogwarts war unterdessen im Gryffindorturm ein heftiges Gespräch ausgebrochen. Ronald, Ginny und Hermine saßen beisammen und debattierten darüber, was in den letzten Stunden und Tagen geschehen war. Dass dieser neue Schüler, Deimos Slytherin – Gryffindor, Harry Potter gewesen sein sollte, war ja schon unfassbar! Aber, dass Sirius hier war und sich außerordentlich gut mit diesem Jungen verstand – der zudem auch noch ihr neuer Schulleiter war – bewies doch alles!!

„Dass er es überhaupt wagt, uns das zu sagen!!! Verschwindet einfach so von den Muggeln und taucht hier wieder als aufgedrehtes Monster auf!!", schnauzte der Rothaarige mehr, als dass er ruhig redete. Man sah ihm seine Wut regelrecht an.

„Da sind wir immer seine Freunde gewesen und er schreibt uns nicht mal, dass er eine neue Familie hat! Was denkt er eigentlich, was wir tun?! Dass wir ihn hocherfreut in die Arme schließen und alles vergeben und vergessen?!"

Man hatte deutlich seine verletzten Gefühle herausgehört, auch wenn er das nicht unbedingt zugeben würde.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, an dem diese beiden komischen Typen auftauchten? Er sah da aus, als wäre er eine Kreuzung zwischen einer Schlange und einem Menschen! Und als wenn das nicht schon genug wäre, nein, dann ist er auch noch schwul!!!"

Sein Gesicht machte den Haaren langsam schon Konkurrenz, aber das schien den Weasley nicht wirklich zu stören.

„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass er jetzt nicht viel süßer aussieht!", protestierte seine Schwester, die noch immer nicht von dem Gedanken abgewichen war, sich Deimos unter den Nagel zu reißen.

„Ich glaub ´s ja nicht!", zischte Ron und Hermine starrte das rothaarige Mädchen ebenfalls böse an. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass der hübsche neue Schulleiter mit der Kleinen ins Bett stieg! Er gehörte immer noch ihr, außerdem war sie zu jung für Harry, oder eben Deimos!

„Ich finde ja auch, dass er es nicht verdient hat, dass wir ihn noch unseren Freund nennen, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass er verdammt anziehend ist! Und nur weil du eifersüchtig bist, heißt das nicht, dass das nicht stimmt!", protestierte Hermine jetzt plötzlich und blitzte das rothaarige Mädchen an. Natürlich wollte sich Ginny das nicht gefallen lassen und sie erwiderte eifrig mit genauso bösen Blicken. Mal sehen, wer gewinnen würde?

Und Ron? Der verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er war wütend, wollte diesen dummen Deimos hassen und verachten. Aber da gab es ein Problem. Eines, das er nicht beseitigen konnte – oder viel mehr wollte. Und das waren sein Herz und Gewissen.

Der Verstand hatte sich auf die schon erwähnten Gefühle gestützt und alles andere von sich geschleudert. Dumm nur, dass sein Gewissen verdammt mies war und sein Herz keinen besten Freund verlieren wollte, der immer eine Art Bruder gewesen war.

Die Frage war, wie sollte er das alles wieder hinbiegen?

Der Rothaarige seufzte, erhob sich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich in seinen Schlafsaal zu begeben, in dem Neville schon war.

„Hallo, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er den Jungen, der gerade auf sein Bett fiel, als hätte er Zementsäcke auf den Schultern. Ein gequältes Seufzen entwich dem zweitjüngsten Weasley, ehe er antwortete:

„Hermine und Ginny streiten sich um Harry, das ist los!"

Neville setzte sich neben den anderen und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Ich verstehe ja sowieso nicht, warum du so böse auf ihn bist? Ich meine, Harry hat sich immer eine Familie gewünscht! Außerdem wissen wir doch auch, dass diese Muggel ihn immer schlecht behandelt haben, oder? Wie oft hat er nachts schlecht geschlafen und leiden müssen, weil er die Zaubererwelt retten soll? Endlich kann er sein, wer er ist! Jetzt muss er sich nicht mehr hinter einer Maske verstecken, wie er das sonst immer musse! Also, warum kannst du dich nicht für ihn freuen und versuchen mit ihm zu reden?"

Wow, er war geplättet! Ron hatte seinen schüchternen Schulkameraden noch nie so viel auf einmal sagen hören. Und nun so viele Wörter mit noch mehr Sinn!?

„Ich... äh... wow!", brachte er also nur vor und wusste dann nicht weiter.

„Versprich mir einfach, dass du mit ihm redest, okay? Immerhin wart ihr die besten Freunde, da solltet ihr das nicht einfach wegwerfen!"

„Mann, kannst du nicht einfach aufhören, so viele kluge Sachen zu sagen?", meckerte Ron mit einem misslungenen Grinsen. Das war nicht böse gemeint gewesen, das wusste Neville, darum nickte er einfach nur und begab sich wieder zu seinem eigenen Bett, auf dem er sich seinem Bett zuwandte.

Allerdings kam der Gryffindor, der sich mit dem Prinzen angefeindet hatte, zu dem Punkt, an dem er erkennen musste, dass der andere Recht hatte. Harry war immer für ihn da gewesen und sie hatten eine Menge miteinander durchgemacht. Langsam kam eine Wut in ihm auf.

Doch dieses Mal galt sie nicht seinem ehemaligen besten Freund, sondern ihm selbst.

Wieso hatte er sich schon wieder so weit herabsinken lassen?! Hatte er nicht damals versprochen, nie wieder so kindisch zu sein? Natürlich hatte er sich nicht daran gehalten und wo hatte seine blinde Dummheit geendet?

Genau. Hier!

„Neville?", sagte er laut, nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte.

Der Junge schaute ihn an.

„Danke!"

„Für was?"

„Dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast! Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mich genauso dumm benehme, wie ich es in der Vierten getan habe. Und das wollte ich doch eigentlich vermeiden! Ich werde zu ihm gehen, wie du gesagt hast."

Das freute den Jungen namens Longbottom sehr.

„Dann grüße ihn von mir!", grinste der zurück und beide legten sich am Abend zufrieden zum Schlafen.

---

Es war ruhig in dem Raum, als Deimos ihn betrat. Sein Schatz lag im Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass Draco wirklich schon schlief. Viel mehr wollte er wohl mit einem Kuss und ein paar Streicheleinheiten bedacht werden.

Und den Gefallen würde er ihm sicher gerne tun!

Aber vorher würde er sich noch umziehen, oder viel mehr aus – wozu mehr tragen, als notwendig?

Also krabbelte er unter die Decke und legte sich eng an den anderen, der sofort dagegen hielt und man dann glatt meinen konnte, dass Draco schnurrte.

„Hm... du riechst gut! Hast du ein neues Shampoo benutzt?", fragte er leise und steckte seine Nase noch tiefer in das blonde, wohl duftende Haar.

Das wiederum schickte dem anderen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und er räkelte sich genüsslich.

„Ja, deine Eltern haben es mir geschenkt. Ich dachte, ich versuche es heute mal!"

„Hm... schön. Dann können wir ja nächstes Mal zusammen duschen, damit ich dieses Shampoo kennen lerne?"

Draco kicherte.

„Aber sicher, ich werde es dir vorstellen!"

„Na wunderbar!", freute sich Deimos und legte seine Arme fester um seinen Partner.

Eine Weile war es wieder still, bis Draco die Frage stellte, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigte.

„Was ist mit Dumbledore passiert?"

Das brachte den Schulleiter zum Grinsen.

„Och, wie soll ich sagen? Hogwarts hat ihm gezeigt, was es von ihm hält!"

Flashback

Deimos, Severus und der Weißbart waren am Eingangsportal angelangt.

„Nun, sie wissen, wo wir sind?"

Albus nickte nur, was sollte er auch sonst tun? Zu gewagt konnte er nicht denken und außerdem war er doch nicht blind, oder? Andererseits, das war wohl Ansichtssache – wenn man jemand anderes gefragt hätte.

„Nun denn, dann wird ihnen dieses Schloss einmal verdeutlichen, was es von ihnen hält!", erklärte er weiter und nicht nur der alte Zauberer, sondern auch Severus beobachtete verwirrt, was Deimos nun tat.

Er öffnete das Portal und zwar beide Flügeltüren. Dann trat er zur Seite und sah den Bärtigen an.

„Tja, mir wird wohl nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als ihnen einen guten Flug zu wünschen, nicht?"

Noch bevor Albus auch nur fragen konnte, was gemeint war, war es ihm, als würde sich eine unbekannte Macht im Schloss zusammenziehen und nur darauf warten, zu explodieren.

Keine Sekunde später erfuhr er, dass dem wirklich so war:

Eine mächtige Energiewelle hatte ihn erfasst, begleitet von einem tiefen und unmenschlichen Grollen, und hatte ihn mit einer solch immensen Wucht aus dem Gemäuer gefegt, dass man ihn noch Meilen weit hatte fliegen sehen...

Flashback End

Kapitel Ende!

* * *

Und? Mir gefällt irgendwie die Shampooszene!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	39. Die neuen Lehrer

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 39**

**Die neuen Lehrer**

Die Sonnenstrahlen sorgten dafür, dass ein murrender dunkler Lord aufwachte. Es passte ihm nicht, dass dieser Feuerball direkt in sein adliges Gesicht schien. Was bildete der sich ein?

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett.

Meckernd rannte er in seinem Schlafzimmer umher, suchte sich Klamotten zusammen und rauschte dann ins Bad, wo Sekunden später die Dusche zu hören war.

Seine Gedanken hingen bei seinem Bruder, dem er heute einen Besuch abstatten würde – rein geschäftlich natürlich! Man musste doch Verhandlungen mit dem Schulleiter führen! Und seine Eltern hatten sich auch schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet... Entweder hatten die Federviecher aufgegeben, oder Dad und Vater hatten sie selbst zu Frikassee verarbeitet, obwohl Deimos doch helfen wollte...

Egal!

„Warte nur, Brüderchen...!", frohlockte er und sprang während seines Laufschrittes einmal in die Luft und schlug die Fersen zusammen. Ein witziges Bild, für das er sicher den Respekt jeglicher Todesser eingebüßt hätte.

Aber da es niemand gesehen hatte, war das nicht passiert und er machte sich absolut gut gelaunt auf, um Klein-Deimos zu motivieren´.

---

Besagter Deimos, der motiviert werden sollte und noch keinen Schimmer von seinem Glück hatte, gähnte gerade. Aufstehen war unmöglich, wie er eine weitere Minute später bemerkte, denn Draco missbrauchte ihn als Kissen.

Die Entscheidung war nicht schwer: liegen bleiben!

Andererseits schien jemand etwas dagegen zu haben, denn an seiner Tür klopfte es in einem atemberaubenden Tempo mit einer gigantischen Lautstärke.

Wer mochte das wohl sein? Und wie schaffte es sein Schatz, da weiter zu schlafen?

Er schob den Blonden von sich und stand auf.

Da er noch nicht ganz wach war und das Licht momentan wirklich unausstehlich hell, machte er sich nicht die Mühe, nach seiner Shorts zu suchen.

So öffnete er also die Tür und erntete dafür erst einmal einen erschrockenen Schrei und musste dann zusehen, wie sich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor die Hände vor Augen schlug und sich umdrehte.

„Was ist?", fragte Deimos nur trocken und wartete.

„Ah! Äh... ja, also... Kopfgeldjäger!", rief sie aus und drehte sich wieder um. Scheinbar hatte sie vergessen, dass der Schulleiter noch immer in seiner ganzen Pracht dastand. So wandte sie ihm wieder erschrocken den Rücken zu.

„Und was wollen die?"

„Sie haben etwas von Dumbledore gesagt und einem Verräter. Dann haben sie Severus aus der Halle geschleift. Sirius versucht sie aufzuhalten, aber er ist alleine..."

Das Krachen der Tür war das einzige, das sie daraufhin hörte.

---

„HAAALT!!!", schnitt eine laute und Furcht einlösende Stimme durch die Luft. Augenblicklich hielten alle inne und wandten sich nach der Person um, die sie gestört hatte. Und die Kopfgeldjäger dachten nicht mal daran, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, als sie den Jugendlichen sahen, der sich näherte.

Deimos überblickte die Situation schnell:

Zehn Kopfgeldjäger waren es, von denen drei Severus festhielten und der Rest sich mit Sirius duellierte. Ein relativ unfairer Kampf... Zwar war sein Pate als Vampir stärker und ausdauernder, aber gegen sieben erfahrene Kämpfer war das selbst für ihn nicht lange durchzuhalten, geschweige denn zu gewinnen.

„Was gedenken Sie hier zu tun?", wollte er mit kaltem Ton wissen.

Einer der Männer kam heran und blieb in zwei Meter Entfernung stehen.

„Wir haben den Auftrag des Ministeriums, Severus Snape zu verhaften!", erklärte er und nickte zu seinen Kollegen, die Genannten immer noch hielten.

„Nun, ich habe schon den Auroren mitgeteilt, dass ich weder die Einmischung des Ministeriums, noch sonstiger Eindringlinge akzeptiere, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie es auch noch wagen, meine Lehrer anzugreifen!"

Der Mann vor ihm schnaubte nur.

„Mir egal, klär das mit dem Zauberminister!"

„Nein, ihr seid hier, obwohl ein Verbot herrscht. Das bedeutet, dass ihr bestraft werdet", erklärte Deimos nun ernst und sehr viel eisiger, als zuvor.

„Sirius!", rief er dann und bedeutete dem Mann, zu ihm zu kommen. Zwar gefiel das seinem Paten nicht, aber er gehorchte. Sicherlich hatte der Junge einen Plan.

„Ja?"

„Bleib hinter mir."

Deimos wollte gerade dazu übergehen, seine Bestrafung zu vollführen, als einige Schwarz gekleidete Personen erschienen. Die Kopfgeldjäger konnten nur mit erschrecktem Gesicht um sich schauen. Das waren Todesser, die hier einfach auf das Gelände appariert waren!

Der Schulleiter war zwar nicht unbedingt begeistert, dass sein Bruder mal wieder nicht hörte, aber der Zeitpunkt hätte nicht besser sein können.

„Mein werter Herr Bruder hält es wohl nicht lange ohne mich aus?", fragte er neckend und erhielt ein Lachen.

„So sieht es aus!"

„Dann bring Severus mit, wenn du rüber kommst!"

Die Todesser hatten bereits ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und die Kopfgeldjäger umzingelt, so dass sie aufgeben mussten und Severus sich schickte, zu Sirius zu gelangen.

Der empfing ihn mit ausgestreckten Armen und zog ihn gleich an sich, um ihn schützend zu umarmen.

„Was machen denn so hässliche Gestalten hier an dieser Schule? Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Bruder euch eingeladen hat?", wandte sich Voldemort gerade an den Anführer der Jäger, der beinahe schon zitterte.

„So unbeeindruckbar und furchtlos wie ihr immer behauptet, seid ihr wohl doch nicht, was?!", zog er sie weiter auf und lachte dann kalt.

„Ich überlasse sie euch! Macht mit ihnen, was ihr wollt! Aber seht zu, dass dem Ministerium klar wird, dass sie Hogwarts nicht mehr unter ihre Kontrolle bekommen werden!", wandte sich der dunkle Lord an seine Männer und marschierte zu Deimos, der mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf dastand und auf ihn wartete.

„Keine Begrüßung?", fragte Tom mit Kleinkindstimme, aber so leise, dass nur sein Bruder und das neben ihm stehende Paar es hörten.

„Na, ausnahmsweise!"

So umarmten sie sich wirklich, was den Kopfgeldjägern nur noch mehr bestätigte, dass sie niemals hierher hätten kommen sollen. Von wegen, der Junge war ungefährlich...

---

„DEIMOOOOS!!!!", schrie Draco vom Eingangsportal und kam schnell näher gestampft. Die kleine Gruppe schaute ihm entgegen und Deimos ahnte schon, dass jetzt eine Standpauke kommen würde.

„Ja, mein Engel?", fragte er aber ruhig und lächelnd.

Der Blonde war vor ihm zum Stehen gekommen und schaute aus grauen Augen in die seines Freundes.

„Wieso bist du ohne ein Wort abgehauen?"

„Weil mich Minerva geweckt und darüber informiert hat, dass Severus verhaftet werden soll?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage.

„Oh."

„Ja, oh. Ich musste mich beeilen, sonst wären sie weg gewesen, bevor ich hätte eingreifen können. Wobei das wohl dann Tommy übernommen hat!"

„Und dir geht es auch gut, Onkel Sev?", wandte sich der blonde Junge an seinen Paten, der nur etwas geschafft nickte. In letzter Zeit geschah einfach zu viel nacheinander.

„Schon alles klar, keine Sorge. Sirius, können wir rein?"

Der Vampir nickte, drehte sich mit seinem Mann im Arm um und schritt schon mal vor ins Schloss.

Draco, Tom und Deimos sahen ihnen hinterher und grinsten. Dass sich diese beiden einmal so gut vertragen würden, hätte man wohl nie für möglich gehalten.

„Gehen wir auch hinein, ich denke, wir stören hier nur...", meinte Deimos und lief ebenfalls los.

Der Blonde hatte sich sofort untergehakt und so trafen die drei schließlich in der großen Halle ein, in der die Lehrer bereits am Tisch saßen, genauso auch die Schüler, und frühstückten.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte der Schulleiter und steuerte den Tisch an, an dem ihm nicht nur Tom, sondern auch sein Partner folgte.

Natürlich schauten einige seltsam und fragten sich, wer dieser gut aussehende Mann war, aber bisher gab es keine Antwort. Vielleicht ein neuer Lehrer?

Nur manch ein Slytherin wusste, dass es sich dort um den dunklen Lord handelte.

---

„So, was führt dich also hierher, obwohl dir Siri sagen sollte, dass du daheim bleiben sollst?", wollte Deimos wissen.

Der Lord grinste süffisant.

„Ach, weißt du, ich dachte, du brauchst etwas Unterstützung?!"

Deimos konnte nur leise glucksen.

„Und ich dachte immer, dass du derjenige bist, der das nötig hat!"

Schmollend schob Tom die Unterlippe vor und schaute seinen kleinen Bruder an. Ein bisschen Recht hatte er schon – aber nur ein klitzekleines bisschen!!

„Und wie dachtest du, soll deine Unterstützung aussehen?"

Draco, der neben seinem Partner saß, ahnte Schreckliches. Irgendwie wusste er, dass er Tom so schnell nicht wieder loswerden würde. Und wie Recht er damit hatte, würde er gleich erfahren.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass du mich hier als Lehrer brauchst! Ich will dunkle Künste unterrichten!", erklärte er und grinste sehr breit.

„Wenn Dad dich so sehen könnte!", kicherte Deimos und schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht.

Das brachte den älteren Bruder wieder zum Schmollen, was allerdings nicht ernst genommen wurde.

---

Die Todesser waren mittlerweile auch alle im Schloss und hatten sich in einem Raum versammelt, den Severus ihnen gezeigt hatte. Dort saßen sie nun in Sessel, auf Stühlen oder Sofas und unterhielten sich, redeten oder spielten Schach.

Doch die allgemeine Anspannung, wann ihr Meister wohl käme und sie endlich darüber informiert würden, was hier los war, blieb weiterhin.

Es dauerte dann auch keine halbe Stunde mehr, bis die Tür sich öffnete und Tom, gefolgt von Deimos hereinkam.

„Männer?!", sagte er und augenblicklich standen alle und verbeugten sich dann.

„Das muss dir ja gut tun, was?", zog der jüngere Bruder den anderen auf. Der blitzte ihn nur vielsagend an.

„Sicher fragt ihr euch, was ihr hier sollt? Nun, das wird euch mein Bruder erklären!"

Deimos schüttelte den Kopf. Wie wollte Tom eigentlich unterrichten, wenn er sogar hierfür zu faul war?

„Na, ihr könnt euch wieder setzen", entschied er erst mal und nickte den Leuten zu. Die taten das unsicher, als keine Reaktion von ihrem Meister kam.

„Euch ist sicher bekannt, dass sich an der Schule einiges geändert hat? Oder sagen wir es anders, es sich Dinge ändern werden?! Eure Kinder, sofern welche hier an der Schule sind, haben bestimmt Briefe geschrieben...

Es geht darum, dass wir neue Lehrer brauchen. Einige Fächer sind schon belegt, aber es ist nicht unmöglich, dass aufgeteilt wird, damit sich intensiver mit den Schülern auseinander gesetzt werden kann. Außerdem werden für Duellieren mindestens zwei Lehrer gebraucht. Wer will also dieses Fach übernehmen?"

Die Todesser tuschelten leise untereinander und sahen dann wieder vor. Einige wenige hielten dann den Arm nach oben. Jetzt erst bemerkte Deimos auch Lucius, der an der Seite stand und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

„Lucius? Komm du her!"

„So, und alle, die sich gemeldet haben, versammeln sich bitte da hinten!", forderte er weiter, damit er eine Übersicht der restlichen Männer hatte. Viele waren es nicht mehr.

Der Blonde war mittlerweile bei ihm angelangt und hatte fragend eine Braue gehoben.

„Wer von denen da hinten ist deiner Meinung nach ein guter Duellant? Außerdem solltest du dich mit ihm verstehen, also?"

„Äh...? Warum verstehen?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Weil die Wahl dein Partner in dem Fach wird! Du bist einer der Lehrer in Duellieren!"

Oh, worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?!

---

Es war Zeit für das Abendessen und alle Schüler und Lehrer hatten sich versammelt. Ruhe herrschte, wie es sie noch niemals in dieser Halle gegeben hatte.

„So, ich freue mich, euch endlich mitteilen zu können, wie die neuen Fächer aussehen. Ich werde euch am Besten sagen, was es in Zukunft gibt und nach dem Essen werdet ihr Wahlzettel erhalten, die ihr bitte bis Samstagabend abgegeben habt! Immer bei euren Hauslehrern, aber das ist wohl klar?!"

Die Stille hielt an, aber Deimos zweifelte nicht daran, dass es alle verstanden hatten.

„Gut, dann fange ich an, ich nenne immer das Fach und wer es unterrichtet.

Verwandlung: Professor McGonagall

Zauberkunst: Professor Flitwick

Flugunterricht: Madam Hooch

Wahrsagen: wird abgesetzt. Allerdings kann man dieses Fach als außerschulischen Kurs belegen, sofern Professor Trelawney sich bereiterklärt, ihn zu leiten.

Dann hätten wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, das Fach wird in Lichtwesen und dunkle Wesen unterteilt.

Die Lichtwesen werden von Hagrid weitergeführt. Die dunklen Wesen werden in Zukunft von Professor Sirius Black-Snape unterrichtet!"

Die Schüler sahen ziemlich verwirrt aus, aber es schien sie nicht so sehr zu stören, dass Hagrid die gefährlichen Tiere weggenommen bekommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie bei ihrem neuen Lehrer mehr Sicherheit haben!

„So, dann mal weiter.

Zaubertränke: Professor Severus Snape-Black.

Kräuterkunde: Professor Sprout.

Muggelkunde und Atithmanitk behalten ebenfalls ihre Lehrer.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Remus Lupin mit Professor Black-Snapes Assistenz.

Dunkle Künste: Professor Tom Riddle.

Duellieren: Professor Lucius Malfoy und Professor Zabini."

Bei den letzten beiden Namen richteten sich einige Blicke auf die Jungen, deren Väter wohl in der nächsten Zeit auch hier sein würden. Die neuen Lehrer betrachteten sich die etwas eingeschüchterten Kinder und überlegten sich still schon mal, mit was sie sie bedrohen könnten, sollten sie nicht hören.

„Dann wäre da noch eine Änderung. Es betrifft euch eigentlich nur indirekt, aber ich denke, ihr solltet wissen, dass sich der Name des stellvertretenden Schuleiters verändert hat."

Wieder hatte der Direktor jegliche Aufmerksamkeit. Und Lucius hoffte so sehr, dass gleich sein Name fallen würde.

„Der neue stellvertretende Schulleiter wird jemand sein, der schon lange hier an der Schule ist. Ich will es euch nicht länger verschweigen, es handelt sich um:

Severus Snape-Black!!"

* * *

Hui! Wieder einmal ein Kap fertig, was? Jetzt kommen noch zwei, dann ist diese Geschichte auch abgeschlossen.

Ich hoffe, dass euch meine neuen auch gefallen werden?!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	40. Deimos´ Welt

**Erbe Hogwarts´ Teil 40**

**Deimos´ Welt**

Alle starrten den Mann an, der sich am Liebsten verkrochen hätte. Sirius neben ihm, drückte seine Hand unter dem Tisch, um ihn zu beruhigen. Severus war, seit sie verheiratet waren, irgendwie leichter aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Sirius wusste nicht, woran es lag – vielleicht einfach nur daran, dass er sich nicht mehr so zwingend verstecken musste?

Der Vampir grinste weiterhin und schielte zu seinem Mann, dem es nicht passte, so begafft zu werden.

„Was, ist das Essen verdorben, oder warum starrt ihr so?!", blaffte er die Schüler an, die augenblicklich die Köpfe drehten.

Lucius starrte Tom an, der seinen Blick gelassen erwiderte.

„Hast du geglaubt, dass du diesen Posten bekommst?", fragte er dann amüsiert. Der blonde Mann wirkte beleidigt, was den dunklen Lord dazu brachte, leise zu glucksen.

„Deimos, unser lieber Luc spielt die beleidigte Leberwurst!", flüsterte er und stieß den anderen immer wieder an.

„Dachte mir schon, dass er den Posten will", erklärte Deimos und grinste ebenfalls.

„Jaaah?"

„Ja, aber ich finde, Severus hat es verdient, nach allem, was er unter dem Alten erleiden musste. Nicht?"

Darauf konnte Tom nur nicken. Sein Bruder hatte schon Recht, er an Severus´ Stelle, würde schon lange an Komplexen und Störungen jeglicher Art leiden!

---

Der Unterricht lief schon eine Weile, als die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters aufschwang und zwei Männer darin standen.

„Na, wie geht's so?", fragte Godric, der seinen Sohn endlich wiedersehen wollte. Deimos sah auf und in die Gesichter seiner Väter.

„Oh, hallo! Was macht ihr denn hier? Müsst ihr nicht die Stellung halten? Oder was?"

Salazar grinste fies.

„Na ja, weißt du, wir dachten, dass du deinen ersten blutigen Krieg noch etwas herauszögern kannst. Daher haben wir dieses Vogelgetier in die Hölle geschickt, uns ihr Land einverleibt und ja... Jetzt herrscht wieder Frieden!"

Deimos stand auf, lief um den Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich vor die beiden.

„Und ihr meint, dass mich das jetzt glücklich macht?", fragte er mit angehobener Augenbraue. Ric und Sal sahen sich an und dann wieder ihren Sohn.

„Ja...?"

„Hm, was soll's! Ich wollte zwar mitmischen, aber momentan ist es besser, wenn ich hier bin. Draco braucht mich, die Schule schon zweimal, seit mein Herr Bruder hier ist und dann muss ich aufpassen, dass das Ministerium nicht noch mal auf die brillante Idee kommt, hier aufzukreuzen."

Die Gründer setzten sich auf das Sofa, ihrem Sohn gegenüber. Der stand noch immer an den Tisch gelehnt da.

„Tom ist also hier, ja? Nun, mir war schon klar, dass es ihm nicht in den Kram passt, dass er nicht mitspielen darf. Logisch, dass er hier aufkreuzt", erklärte Ric sachlich und erhielt einen Seitenhieb von seinem Mann, der es nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn der andere so altklug tat.

„Ja, schlagt euch, dann hab ich was zu lachen!", amüsierte sich der Junge und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick Godrics.

„Habt euch nicht so! Ich muss jetzt sowieso zu Draco. Tom müsste gerade Unterrichtsschluss haben und Luc ist auch da, also nervt am Besten die beiden!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus dem Raum und hinterließ seine Eltern ziemlich perplex.

---

Der junge Mann fegte durch die Gänge, um seinen Schatz am Klassenzimmer abzufangen. Es war immerhin die letzte Stunde vor der großen Pause gewesen und da wollte man schon gemeinsam essen.

Da fiel dem Schulleiter ein, dass seine Eltern wohl auch mit zu Mittag essen würden. Das bedeutete, dass er das am Tisch regeln musste. Am Besten war es wohl, wenn er die Lehrer nach unten an einen separaten Tisch setzen würde, da die Throne wohl wieder aufgetaucht sein dürften – er hatte sie nach den Ferien wieder verschwinden lassen.

„Deimos!", rief jemand und als er sich umdrehte, hing auch schon sein blonder Mann an ihm.

„He, mein Hübscher, wie war der Unterricht?"

„Ja, ganz gut. Sirius macht das wirklich geschickt. Die Slytherins wagen es nicht, ihn anzupampen und die anderen mögen ihn eh alle."

„Gut, das freut mich. Und dir scheint es ja auch eine Menge Spaß zu machen?! Da fällt mir ein, dass ich dir noch sagen sollte, dass meine Eltern hier sind. Der Krieg in meiner Heimat ist vorbei und ich denke, dass wir am Wochenende einen kleinen Ausflug dorthin machen könnten?"

Draco schaute den anderen groß an und lächelte dann strahlend. Nun, da war Deimos aber eine Überraschung gelungen! So küsste der Jüngere seinen Schatz noch mal, bevor sie sich dann auf den Weg in die große Halle machten.

---

Dort wunderten sich einige Schüler, warum denn so plötzlich die Throne erschienen waren.

Und es waren nicht nur drei, wie beim ersten Mal, sondern fünf. Da stellte sich doch die Frage, warum das so war?

Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich für den Schulleiter und seinen Partner. Hinter ihnen tauchte der neue Lehrer, Tom Riddle, auf und hinter dem zwei weitere Männer.

Einige Schüler erinnerten sich an die Sache mit der Eule und dass Deimos ziemlich ausgeflippt war. Aber auch daran, dass eben jene Männer aufgetaucht waren und Ärger bedeutet hatten.

Die schon anwesenden Lehrer hatten sich vorne versammelt, saßen aber noch nicht, da sie irritiert waren. Es standen zwei Tische dort!

Einer vor den Thronen und dann einer am Ende der Stufen, auf gleicher Höhe mit den Schülern. Noch verwunderlicher war es aber, dass der obere Tisch verlängert worden war und drei weitere Stühle bereitstanden.

„Was gibt es für Probleme?", wandte sich der junge Prinz an die Hexen und Zauberer.

McGonagall trat vor und erklärte:

„Wir verstehen diese Veränderungen nicht! Was bedeuten die Neustellungen der Tische?"

Deimos sah sich das an und legte dann den Kopf leicht schief.

„Das werden wir gleich haben."

Mit diesen Worten trat er an der Frau vorbei. Er zog Draco weiterhin mit sich und auch sein Bruder und seine Eltern folgten gelassen. Ihnen war klar, wo sie saßen.

Der jüngere Prinz deutete seinen Vätern sich zu setzen. Das taten sie dann auf zwei in der Mitte stehenden Thronen. Recht davon war noch einer frei, auf dem sich Tom niederließ und auf den anderen beiden machten es sich Deimos und Draco bequem.

Deimos sah sich dann kurz nach drei weiteren Personen um.

„Ah, Sirius, Severus und Lucius? Kommt her!", bar er und winkte Lucius neben seinen Sohn und die anderen beiden zu Tom rüber. Dann wandte er sich an die restlichen Lehrer.

„So, dann setzen Sie sich mal schön, damit wir mit dem Essen beginnen können!", forderte und machte eine einladende Geste zu dem Tisch am Fuße der Stufen.

Natürlich gefiel das den alteingesessenen Lehrern nicht, immerhin waren sie gerade eben auf einen niedrigeren Rang gesetzt worden. Aber das ignorierte Deimos und auch der Rest an seinem Tisch.

---

Das Wochenende kam sehr schnell und Draco war so aufgeregt, dass er sich kaum ruhig halten konnte. Sein Koffer stand schon längst gepackt an der Tür und nur Deimos fehlte noch. Er hatte gesagt, dass er nur noch ein paar Dinge regeln musste, bevor sie abreisen konnten. Aber jetzt war Deimos schon eine Weile weg und das war gemein!

Warum ließ er ihn so lange warten?

Die Frage erledigte sich, als die Tür aufging und der Schulleiter in ihr stand.

„So, lass uns aufbrechen!", rief er enthusiastisch und packte sich den Koffer seines Schatzes, den er ebenfalls am Arm zu sich gezogen hatte und dann waren sie einfach verschwunden.

---

Dracos Augen wurden groß, als sie im Hof einer riesigen Anlage ankamen. Alles war hell und die Sonne schien warm auf sie herunter. Es war einfach angenehm.

Die Pflanzen erinnerten an die Vegetation der Erde, aber gleichzeitig waren sie so anders.

Der Blonde drehte sich um die eigene Achse und musterte die Umgebung. Es waren eine Menge Arkadengänge zu sehen, die die Gebäude miteinander verbanden. Große Fenster wohin man sah und viel Stoff.

Wäre Draco noch auf der Erde gewesen – er nahm nämlich an, dass sie nicht mehr dort waren – hätte er angenommen, dass sie irgendwo im Orient waren. Alles hier wirkte so fernöstlich!

„Es gefällt dir wohl?", grinste Deimos, der die Reaktion des anderen genau beobachtet hatte. Sein erster Eindruck war damals auch so gewesen und noch immer fühlte er sich hier mehr wie im Urlaub – auch wenn er noch nie welchen gemacht hatte – als irgendetwas anderes.

Aber vielleicht war es gerade das, warum man so gerne hierher kam? Diese Atmosphäre...

„Komm mit, ich zeige dir, wo wir schlafen."

Damit lief er voran, den Koffer stehen lassend. Das Personal würde sich gleich darum kümmern, das wusste er.

So war es dann auch:

Als sie den großen Raum betraten, der lediglich als eine Art Wohnzimmer fungierte, stand dort der Koffer. Daneben war eine junge Frau, die sich trief verbeugte, als Deimos näher kam.

„Mein Herr, in welche Fächer soll ich die Kleidung legen?", fragte sie und wagte es nicht, den Blick zu heben.

Draco sah zu seinem Partner, der nur lautlos seufzte, dann wies er an, dass sie es in seinen Schrank packen solle, wo eben Platz war. Sofort verschwand sie, um das zu tun.

„Sag mal, machen das alle so?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, dass sie dich nicht mal angucken und mit Herr anreden?"

„Tja, wie soll ich sagen? Ja! Das ist manchmal zwar nervig, aber es ist so was wie Tradition und egal wie oft ich schon gesagt habe, dass sie das lassen sollen, sie machen es trotzdem. Es gibt nur wenige Ausnahmen, aber die wirst du wohl noch kennen lernen! Jetzt sollten wir mal sehen, dass ich dir den Rest zeige, was?"

Der junge Prinz lächelte, drückte seinem Liebling einen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog ihn erneut mit sich.

„Wo sind wir jetzt?", fragte der Blonden wenig später, als sie in einer riesigen Halle standen.

„Das ist der Thronsaal. Aber wir halten uns hier selten auf, er dient nur für offizielle Anlässe. Komm, ich möchte dir viel lieber die Stadt zeigen! Den Palast können wir uns bei Regen auch anschauen. Und bis du dich hier alleine zurecht findest, braucht es sowieso länger, daher ist es jetzt egal."

---

So landeten sie in der großen Hauptstadt, in der sich Deimos wohl wirklich gut auszukennen schien. Er rannte hierhin und dorthin, zeigte dies und das. Nichts wurde ausgelassen und jede Menge eingekauft, von dem er der Meinung war, dass es seinem Partner stand.

Draco fragte sich, was er mit dem ganzen Zeug anfangen sollte? Er hatte ohnehin schon so viel Kleidung, weil seine Mutter es liebte, ihn einzukleiden, aber noch mehr?!

„Deimos, es reicht langsam!", jammerte er und ließ die Taschen fallen. Geschafft ließ er sich auf den Rand eines Brunnens sinken und streckte die Füße von sich.

Der Prinz blieb stehen und schaute seinen blonden Partner an. Und da war er nicht der einzige, viele Männer und Frauen standen auf der Seite, alleine oder in kleinen Grüppchen und bestaunten die fremdländliche Art des Jungen. Deimos war das natürlich nicht entgangen und so schritt er zu Draco.

Manchen war noch nicht mal aufgefallen, dass der Landesprinz anwesend war, erst jetzt, als er sich neben diesen wirklich gut aussehenden Fremden setzte, fiel es auf.

„Was hast du denn? Tun dir die Füße weh?", fragte er und lächelte.

„Das auch. Aber kannst du mal aufhören mich hier mit Geschenken zu überhäufen? Ich hab doch schon genug! Und außerdem wird mir das langsam peinlich."

Das brachte den anderen dazu, den Kopf schief zu legen und zu seufzen.

„Tut mir leid, wollte dich hier nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Wenn du dir die Schuhe ausziehst, kannst du die Füße ins Wasser hängen. Das mache ich auch manchmal!", grinste er dann weiter und machte es dem Blonden vor.

Draco überlegte kurz, zuckte dann die Schultern und hatte wenig später ebenfalls dieses angenehme Gefühl von kühlem Wasser.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass du beobachtet wirst?", wollte Deimos wissen. In der Tat war es dem anderen noch nicht aufgefallen. Etwas schüchtern versuchte er unauffällig einige Blicke auf die Leute zu erhaschen. Wirklich, es standen einige da und schauten, nein, starrten regelrecht zu ihnen – oder viel mehr zu ihm...

„Warum machen die das? Ich mag das nicht...", flüsterte er und senkte den Kopf noch weiter. Der Dunkelhaarige grinste wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht hast du bemerkt, dass es hier keinen gibt, der blonde Haare hat?! Sie finden es faszinierend und dazu bist du noch so unheimlich hübsch. Kein Wunder, dass sie schauen!"

Draco errötete ob des Komplimentes.

„Trotzdem, können wir nicht wieder zurück? Ich hasse es, wenn die so schauen. Habe das Gefühl, als würden sie gleich über mich herfallen."

Deimos sah sich um und stand dann auf. Zwar verstand der Blonde das nicht, aber er tat es ihm gleich. Einen Augenblick später erfuhr er den Grund.

„Deimos!", rief jemand, der sich ihnen näherte. Es war eine junge Frau, die er bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Hallo, Yori!"

Sie hatte rötliche Haare und war entweder so alt wie er, Draco, selbst, oder jünger. Aber das war schwer einzuschätzen.

Als sie bei ihnen war, warf sie sich dem Prinzen an den Hals und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du herkommst?", forderte sie zu wissen, wobei ihre in die Hüften gestemmten Hände Angst einflößend wirkten.

„He, ich habe das auch erst kurzfristig entschlossen! Außerdem muss ich dir keine Rechenschaft ablegen!", gab er zurück und hob die Nase in die Luft. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann brachen die beiden in Gelächter aus.

Draco stand daneben und verstand überhaupt nichts. Und das war etwas, das ihm nicht passte. Und überhaupt, das hier war SEIN Schatz und dass dieses Mädchen so eng bei ihm war, passte ihn absolut nicht.

„Hallo, ich bin auch noch da!", mischte er sich ein und zerrte an Deimos´ Kleidung. Das brachte den Älteren dazu sich umzudrehen und einen Arm um ihn zu legen.

„Yori, darf ich dir Draco vorstellen? Er ist mein Partner."

Ihre roten Haare federten leicht, als sie einige Male um den Slytherin marschierte, um ihn zu mustern.

„Er ist ja noch ein Kind!", sagte sie dann und sah Deimos mit großen Augen an.

„Draco ist siebzehn und somit volljährig. Außerdem ist er Veela, das bedeutet, dass er sich so oder so binden muss. Je früher, desto besser. Aber das spielt keine Rolle... Wäre ich nicht schon wegen des Vogelviehangriffs früher hierher gekommen, wäre ich jetzt genauso alt wie er."

Yori seufzte und nickte dann.

„Was soll's..."

„Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte Draco das Mädchen.

„Ich bin Yori Gryffindor, seine Cousine!"

Das erklärt einiges, dachte Draco nur noch und folgte seinem Partner in den Palast zurück.

* * *

Bam bam... Wie war es? Das nächste Kap wird das letzte! Bye, Psy-Puma 


	41. Epilog

**Erbe Hogwarts´**

**Epilog**

„Ich bin Yori Gryffindor, seine Cousine!"

Das erklärt einiges, dachte Draco nur noch und folgte seinem Partner in den Palast zurück.

Salazar und Godric erwarteten die drei schon am Eingang des Hauptgebäudes. Sie grinsten amüsiert und winkten ihnen zu.

„Wir haben euch erwartet!", erklärte Ric, legte einen Arm um Deimos und den anderen um Yori. Sal krallte sich Draco und so wurde die kleine Gruppe durch einige Gänge geschleift, bis sie in einem wirklich großen Saal ankamen. Der Blonde erkannte ihn erst wenige Minuten später als Thronsaal.

„Was wird das?", erklang da schon die Frage des Prinzen.

„Och, weißt du, nichts Weltbewegendes!", antwortete Godric und grinste vielsagend zu seinem Mann.

„Ich schätze, ihr geht euch jetzt mal herrichten, immerhin müsst ihr für das Fest angemessen gekleidet sein!", meinte Salazar und schob die Jugendlichen aus der Tür.

„Und beeilt euch!", trällerte Godric, der sich riesig auf das Fest freute.

---

Von wegen, nichts Weltbewegendes! Deimos hatte gerade die größte Lust seine Eltern zu fesseln, zu knebeln und in die Ecke zu werfen. Das hier war eine gigantische Feier zu Ehren ihres neuen Familienmitgliedes – sprich, der Hochzeit von Deimos und Draco!

Von allen Seiten kamen die Leute und gratulierten, wünschten viel Glück und eine Menge Kinder. Etwas, das dem Jüngeren der beiden immer wieder die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

„Wenn ich euch in die Finger bekomme!", grummelte er leise Richtung seiner Eltern, die das aber ignorierten und feierten, als hätte ihr Sohn nichts gesagt. Erebos, Deimos´ großer Bruder, saß auf der anderen Seite und flirtete mit allen weiblichen Wesen, die nicht zu nahe mit ihm verwandt waren. Und der Schulleiter Hogwarts wettete, dass er schon eine Menge Alkohol intus hatte!

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", flüsterte er ihm zu. Der Blonde nickte und aß dann langsam weiter. Er hatte grundsätzlich nichts gegen Feste, Menschen und dergleichen, aber das hier war ja schon so etwas wie die Love Parade in der Muggelwelt!

Es fehlte nur noch, dass alle halb nackt hierher kamen und ihn abknutschen wollten...

„Deim, ich finde deine Welt irgendwie schon schön, aber... na ja, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll...?"

Er senkte den Blick.

Deimos´ Hand legte sich auf den Arm seines Partners und streichelte sanft darüber.

„Die Angewohnheiten und so? Ja, es ist anders als in der Zaubererwelt, ich weiß. Wenn du magst, dann gehen wir morgen zurück, okay?"

Mit seinen grauen Augen den anderen ansehend, nickte er erleichtert.

„Wir können ja schon wieder herkommen, aber dann lieber, wenn deine Eltern nicht da sind. Sie übertreiben manchmal ein bisschen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Sein Mann nickte und grinste.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst! Und ist kein Problem, das nächste Mal sorg ich dafür, dass wir unsere Ruhe haben!"

---

Sirius war furchtbar genervt, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sein Patenkind abgeblieben war und Severus versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber auch das war schwer.

„Jetzt setz dich hin!", befahl er schließlich mit scharfer Stimme. Der Vampir wirbelte herum und sah ihn an.

Dann seufzte er und plumpste in einen Sessel, aber nicht, ohne den anderen mit sich zu ziehen, so dass er auf seinem Schoß landete.

„Dann lenk mich ab!", forderte er und zog den Tränkemeister in einen wilden Kuss.

Eine Weile später saßen sie noch immer dort und kuschelten.

„Ich hätte ihn am Besten eingesperrt und den Schlüssel weggeworfen", jammerte Sirius wieder und seufzte er erneut.

„Der Junge ist erwachsen, Siri! Und außerdem mache ich mir genauso Sorgen! Besonders um Draco, der ist ja bei ihm!"

„Ja, stimmt... Wer weiß, wo sie hin sind und in welchen Umständen sie wieder auftauchen?!", meinte Sirius dann, so dass Severus sich ruckartig aufrecht setzte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!", entkam es ihm mit entsetztem Gesicht.

„Na ja, ich meine, denkbar wäre es doch, oder?"

„Nein!!! Sie sind noch viel zu jung! DRACO ist noch zu jung dafür!"

---

Am folgenden Morgen brachen Draco und Deimos auf.

Godric schwamm schon in Tränen, winkte mit einem weißen Taschentuch und klammerte sich an seinen Mann.

„Was für ein Theater...", stöhnte Deimos und winkte gequält lächelnd. Sein Dad hatte schon bei seiner letzten Abreise eine solche Show abgezogen, weil er geglaubt hatte, Deimos so dazubehalten.

„Keine Sorge, das ist alles Scharade. Letztes Mal hat er das auch gemacht, weißt du? Komm, gehen wir!"

Godric heulte noch eine Oktave höher und lauter, aber sein Sohn ignorierte das, während Salazar leidend daneben stand und sich woanders hinwünschte. Er liebte seinen Schatz ja, aber dass er immer gleich so ein dramatisches Debüt hinlegen musste...

---

„Hallo, Onkel Sev!", begrüßte Draco seinen Paten, der überrascht vom Schoß seines Partners fiel.

„Merlin sei Dank! Geht es dir gut?", rief er, während er sich vom Boden aufraffte. Draco lächelte ihn amüsiert über den Fall an und kam näher, Deimos immer hinter sich.

„Und? Sag schon, wo wart ihr?", forderte Severus erneut und auch Sirius nickte heftig, konnte aber nichts sagen, da Sev ihm vorsorglich schon mal den Mund zu hielt.

„Oh, wir waren bei Deimos zu Hause. War schön, wirklich – jedenfalls die Landschaft und Stadt. Aber seine Eltern haben leider ein wenig übertrieben..."

Deimos lachte auf und plumpste dann in den freien Sessel.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Echt, ich dachte, ich müsste sie umbringen!"

Sirius setzte sich zu ihm und allein sein Blick ließ schon darauf schließen, dass er alles wissen wollte.

„Och, lass Dray das erzählen!", winkte er nur ab und gähnte demonstrativ. Zwar gefiel das seinem Paten weniger, aber gut, jetzt wählerisch zu sein, war ungünstig!

„Draco!", sagte er laut und drehte sich ihm zu.

„Erzähl uns von da!"

Der Blonde stutzte kurz und seufzte dann. War ja klar, dass Deimos keine Lust hatte...

„Also gut..."

Severus und Sirius nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz, während Draco auf den Schoß seines Partners kletterte, dessen Arme um seine Hüfte legte und dann in die Gesichter der anderen blickte.

„Also, wir kamen auf einem großen Hof an, der in der Sonne lag und man fühlte sich wie im Urlaub im Orient! Wirklich, alles war wunderschön und der Palast einfach riesig. Ich hätte mich da alleine garantiert verlaufen, aber da Deimos ja da war... Jedenfalls sind wir in die Stadt, die wirklich toll ist. Nicht zu vergleichen mit der Winkelgasse oder einer Muggelstadt der Superlative! Echt, es war riesig, phänomenal! Was es dort alles gibt und wie es angeboten wird! Unfassbar. Sie haben ihre eigene Währung – okay, das ist wohl logisch. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das alles beschreiben soll?"

Severus und Sirius hingen an seinen Lippen. Wie gerne hätten sie das auch gesehen?!

Aber nun änderte sich das Gesicht des Jungen.

„Deimos hat mir ein Haufen Zeugs gekauft, von dem ich nicht weiß, wo ich es unterbringen soll oder wann ich das anziehen könnte... Egal. Viel interessanter dürfte es für euch sein, dass ich eine Cousine kennen gelernt habe."

„Von wem?"

„Von Deimos, wem sonst? Sie heißt Yori Gryffindor und ist meiner Meinung nach ziemlich aufdringlich!"

Der Vampir grinste plötzlich breit.

„Kann es angehen, dass da einer eifersüchtig ist?", triezte er und deutete auf den Blonden. Der streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Wie kommst du auf diese bescheuerte Idee?"

„Och... da kommt man leicht drauf, wenn man dir zuhört..."

Deimos lächelte in sich hinein und verstärkte den Druck um die Hüfte des anderen.

„Yori ist voll in Ordnung und sie kann mich dir nicht streitig machen. Außerdem ist sie meine Cousine und eine Freundin, nicht mehr. Und du solltest wissen, dass ich sowieso nur dich liebe!"

Damit zwickte er dem anderen in die Seite.

„Ja, ich weiß... Aber dass sie dich so umarmt hat, hat mir nicht gepasst!"

Der Schulleiter grinste nur wieder und zuckte die Schultern.

Severus befand, dass das weniger wichtig war, viel lieber wollte er wissen, was sein Patensohn noch erlebt hatte.

„Kleiner, erzähl doch weiter!"

„Schon gut, ich mach ja schon! Also, wir sind mit Yori zurück in den Palast und da haben uns Ric und Sal erwartet. Irgendwas schien im Busch gewesen zu sein, obwohl sie es abstritten. Als wir umgezogen wieder zu ihnen gestoßen sind, war schon ein großes Fest im Gange! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Und als wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, nein, da brüllte Godric bei unserem Auftauchen laut in die Halle, dass das Brautpaar da sei."

Die Hände hatte Draco mittlerweile zur Faust geballt und seine Augen loderten wieder. Er wusste, so schnell würde er da nicht mehr hingehen, wenn die beiden ebenfalls anwesend sein würden.

„Gut, da hatten wir das Gegaffe endlich überstanden und uns gesetzt, ging es auch schon weiter. Eine ganze Herde an Leuten kam an und wollte unsere Hände schütteln, uns gratulieren und so weiter. Es war furchtbar!! Meine Hände waren schon ganz heiß vom vielen Schütteln und das Ende war noch längst nicht in Sicht.

Das Furchtbare daran war allerdings, dass sie alle immer wieder betonten, dass sie sich auf unsere Kinder freuen!! Wir sollen ja viele davon bekommen und uns oft mit ihnen sehen lassen!!"

Draco stieß schnaubend Luft aus und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er sich die Haare zerzauste und genervt nach hinten sank.

„Ja, mein Kleiner war ständig rot und ist von allen möglichen Leuten zum Tanz aufgefordert worden. Hauptsächlich natürlich von Jungen und Männern, dass es ihm derart peinlich war... Tja, dafür kann er jetzt neue Tanzarten!", grinste Deimos und hauchte ein paar Küsschen auf den Hals seines Schatzes.

Der Slytherin versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, scheiterte aber, da die Liebkosungen einfach zu schön waren.

„Und dann?", wollte Sirius weiter wissen.

„Nichts, wir sind irgendwann abgehauen und heute morgen wieder abgereist."

Enttäuscht stöhnten die Paten auf und zogen dann einen kleinen Schmollmund. Das allerdings so synchron, dass die anderen zwei lachen mussten.

---

Deimos hatte die kleine Gruppe verlassen, da er noch ein paar Unterlagen durchsehen wollte. Dass er an diesem Tag nicht mehr dazu kommen würde, wusste er da ja noch nicht. So spazierte er also weiter Richtung Büro, als ihm eine Person in den Weg trat.

Eigentlich hatte der junge Prinz nicht vor gehabt, den Blick zu heben, aber da dieser jemand nicht auswichen wollte...

„Was so-"

Weiter sprach er nicht, da Ronald Weasley vor ihm stand und ihn mit seinen blauen Augen ansah, als läge die Reue der Menschheit auf ihm.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden", erklärte der Rothaarige. Er wirkte sehr ernst und entschlossen, das konnte der Schulleiter sogar fühlen. Sollte er mit ihm reden?

„Bitte, ich will mich entschuldigen! Ich weiß, dass ich dumm gehandelt und Fehler gemacht habe. Ich war wütend und verletzt. Ich war vielleicht auch eifersüchtig oder so...

Verzeih mir bitte!"

Der große Junge schluckte und sah unentwegt den jungen Mann vor sich an. Deimos war einmal Harry gewesen und er hoffte, dass von dem noch etwas übrig geblieben war. Er betete, dass der andere ihre Freundschaft nicht endgültig begraben hatte.

„Du willst, dass ich dir verzeihe?", erklang die Frage und nun senkte Ron doch den Blick. Sein Mut machte sich bereits auf den Weg Richtung Hose. Was hatte er sich nach seinem furchtbaren Benehmen auch Hoffnung gemacht?!

Resigniert schüttelte de den Kopf, dachte gar nicht daran, dass der andere das ja sehen konnte.

„Du willst es nicht?", fragte Deimos nun überrascht.

Des Weasleys Kopf ruckte nach oben.

„Doch! Ich habe gerade nur nachgedacht... Ich möchte, dass du mir verzeihst. Weißt du, ich vermisse dich und unsere abendlichen Schachspiele. Unsere Diskussionen über Quidditch, oder wenn wir einfach stumm am See liegen und das Wetter genießen. Ich vermisse meinen besten Freund!"

Der Dunkelhaarige konnte die heftigen Emotionen des anderen fühlen und wusste, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Und er wusste, dass er es tun musste:

„Ich verzeihe dir, Ron."

Der wagte erst nicht daran zu glauben, dann aber legte sich ein Strahlen auf sein Gesicht und er umarmte seinen Schulleiter. Doch das war momentan völlig unwichtig.

„Danke! Danke, danke, danke!! Ich war ja so ein Idiot!"

„Da hast du Recht. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut, oder?"

Ron grinste ihn an und nickte.

„Schön, dann ist ja gut. Ich muss jetzt noch etwas erledigen."

„Oh... Ich dachte, wir könnten ein wenig reden? Wollte dir nämlich etwas erzählen, das dich interessieren dürfte."

Hoffnungsvoll schaute er seinen besten Freund an und letztendlich nickte der auch.

„Na gut. Dann erledige ich das eben Montag, läuft mir ja nicht weg."

„Super!"

---

Ein paar Stunden später tauchte auch noch Tom auf, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte Draco zu ärgern.

„Na, wen nimmst du denn jetzt? Bei so vielen Angeboten ist es schon schwer, ne?"

Sowohl Severus und Sirius, als auch Lucius – der sowieso keinen Plan von alle dem hatte – waren neugierig, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Der mit den roten Haaren war doch nicht schlecht! Und Deimos würde er sicher auch gefallen."

Der Blonde knurrte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Tom!!!!"

„Was hältst du von dem mit den braunen Haaren und den grünen Strähnchen? Der hat dich als erster gefragt?!"

„Nicht? Okay, was meinst du, würde dir der mit dem Kahlkopf besser gefallen?"

„Okay! Also auch nicht... Ah!! Wie wäre es mit Kitan? Er ist mit mir verwandt, weißt du? Er ist der Cousin, meiner Cousine, die die Nichte meines Paten ist, der Dads älterer Bruder ist!"

Dracos linke Augenbraue zuckte mittlerweile.

„Auch nicht?!"

Tom war wirklich erschüttert.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa wirklich diesen dicken Typen, der dir dauernd an den Arsch gefasst hat?!", brüllte er dann und sah wirklich fassungslos an.

---

Deimos und Ron waren am See angelangt und hatten sich dort auf einer herbeigezauberten Decke niedergelassen. Einen Moment herrschte noch Ruhe, dann musste der Rothaarige seine Neuigkeit loswerden:

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum haben sich Hermine und Ginny darum gestritten, wer dich bekommt, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Nun, das konnte sich Deimos eigentlich nicht so gut vorstellen und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wollte er das auch gar nicht. Angewidert schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dabei ist es doch offensichtlich, dass ich verheiratet bin. Und Draco und ich sind sehr glücklich!"

Ronald zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hab ihnen auch gesagt, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen sollen, aber die hören nicht auf mich. Sagen bloß, ich solle mich da raushalten. Würde ich ja, wenn du nicht mein Freund wärst. Sie meinten sogar, dass Malfoy dich verzaubert hätte und sie dich retten würden!"

„So, retten? Mich?! Soll ich lachen? Die haben sie ja nicht mehr alle! Als wenn mich ein Kind interessieren würde..."

Das irritierte den anderen zwar, aber er sagte nichts. Deimos bemerkte die ungestellte Frage und beantwortete sie ihm:

„Ich war einige Tage in der Welt meiner Vorfahren. Also, da, wo ich eigentlich aufgewachsen wäre. Jedenfalls geht die Zeit dort schneller und ich bin mittlerweile ein paar Jahre älter. Man sieht es mir nicht so sehr an, aber es stimmt."

Wow, der Gryffindor war wirklich beeindruckt. Und er war begeistert! Ja, in diese Welt würde er auch gerne mal gehen, dann wäre er älter und könnte die Zwillinge damit ärgern!

Die beiden lagen eine halbe Stunde entspannt da, bis sie Mädchenstimmen hörten und der eine genervt aufseufzte, während der andere sich in seine Welt wünschte.

„Harry!!!", riefen sie synchron, steuerten direkt auf die armen jungen Männer zu.

„Oh, wie schön, dich mal alleine anzutreffen!"

---

Sirius und die anderen beiden verstanden noch immer kein Stück. Warum zählte der ach so böse dunkle Lord lauter Kerle auf? Draco war doch schon verheiratet!

„Tom, ich sage das einmal, klar? Ich. Will. Nur. Deimos!"

Mit hochrotem Kopf vor Wut und flatterndem Umhang drehte er ab und rannte beinahe in eine andere Richtung.

---

„Ich werde dich befreien, Harry! Du musst nicht weiterhin mit diesem Frettchen rum rennen! Sobald ich ihm begegne, werde ich ihn erledigen und du bist von dem Fluch befreit!", erklärte Hermine tatkräftig und Ginny schoss ihr giftige Blicke zu.

„Nein, ICH werde dich befreien! Komm, lass uns zum Quidditchfeld gehen und ich zeige dir, was es heißt mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein!"

Ron fiel der Kiefer zu Boden, als er das Angebot hörte, das seine kleine Schwester eben gemacht hatte. Hatte die eigentlich noch alle Tassen im Schrank?!

„Schnauze, du dumme Schnalle! Deimos gehört mir! Ich werde ihn bekommen, immerhin bin ich die Ältere!"

„Vergiss es! Ich hab ihn als erstes gesehen!"

Deimos und Ron starrten die beiden einfach nur an. Die Mädchen zankten sich hier wahrhaftig wie aufgebrachte Hirsche! Es fehlten nur noch die Geweihe.

Der Dunkelhaarige tippte den anderen an und bedeutete ihm, dass sie heimlich den Abgang machen würden. Ron war erleichtert, nickte dem zu und so schlichen sie voran. Leider kamen sie nicht weit, denn es war durchaus bemerkt worden, was sie vor hatten.

„Hier geblieben, Liebster!", trällerte Ginny und warf sich dem Schulleiter an den Hals. Ja, jetzt hatte sie ihn endlich für sich!

Hermine war hinterher gerannt und zerrte nun an der Rothaarigen, doch als sie es nicht schaffte, ihn von ihr zu befreien, schmiss sich sie ebenfalls an ihn.

„Lasst los! Bei Slytherin, ich will euch nicht!", jammerte er und überlegte ernsthaft, sie von sich zu schütteln, indem er sich in einen Drachen verwandelte.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm aber abgenommen, als eine blonde Person auf sie zugeeilt kam und nicht besonders begeistert wirkte.

Es war Draco.

„Ihr niederen Kreaturen!", fauchte er und seine Augen leuchteten rot. Seine Hände hatten sich zu Klauen geformt und die Farbe seiner Haut hatte einen leicht violetten Ton angenommen. Alles in allem konnte man ihn als Veela bezeichnen, der gerade äußerst schlechte Laune hatte.

„Weg von ihm!", kreischte er und hackte mit den Klauen nach den Mädchen.

Die wiederum schrieen laut und bauten sofort Abstand auf, während sie ängstlich, ja schon panisch zu dem Blonden sahen.

Draco schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und veränderte augenblicklich seine Gestalt, so dass nur noch ein harmlos wirkender Mensch zurückblieb.

„Ich würde mal sagen, euer Standpunkt ist geklärt", piesackte Ron die Mädchen, welche nach wie vor Angst hatten und sich nicht an ihren Angebeteten herantrauten. Wer wollte schon Veelafutter werden?

„Lasst euch nie wieder einfallen, in die Nähe meines Partners zu kommen, denn dann werde ich euch töten!"

Die Worte waren eisig und verdammt überzeugen gewesen, so dass sie nur mit blassem Gesicht und einem entgeistertem Nicken ihre Antwort kundtaten.

Dann rannten sie davon und alle drei wussten, sie würden niemals mehr eine solche Tat wagen!

---

Bei Severus, Sirius, Tom und Lucius unterdessen, war einer ganz besonders irritiert: Lucius.

„Was war das eben?", wollte der also wissen.

„Nun, nicht-stellvertretender-Schulleiter, das war gerade eine neue Methode, um deinen Sohn zu ärgern!"

Die anderen sahen genauso fragend, nachdem Tom das gesagt hatte.

„Bei Merlin! Er hat einige Heiratsanträge bekommen und da stellte sich die Frage, ob er nicht vielleicht einen Harem möchte. Ich kann nicht anders, als zu behaupten, dass er garantiert nicht will, aber wer sagt, dass ich ihm erzähle, dass ich das verstanden habe?"

Das Gesicht des ach so gefürchteten dunklen Lords war so Angst einflößend, dass niemand der Anwesenden auf die Idee kam, ihn an seiner neu entdeckten Tätigkeit zu hindern.

Und so kam es, dass Tom Vorlost Riddle, der in Wirklichkeit Erebos - Prinz eines unbekannten Reiches und Sohn der Gründer Godric und Salazar – ein neues Opfer gefunden hatte:

Draco Slytherin- Gryffindor.

So konnte man Draco also später des Öfteren vor einem besessenen Möchtegernweltherrscher fliehen sehen.

Ja, und wenn sie alle nicht gestorben sind, so leben sie noch heute...

ENDE

* * *

Joa, ich habe das Ende genommen, das meine Beta mir scherzhafterweise vorgeschlagen hat.

Was denkt ihr?

Ich hoffe, dass es am Ende jetzt noch mal ein klein wenig witzig war und das Gespräch von Ron und Deimos gut geworden ist. Wobei es ja eher ein Monolog war, nicht?

Macht es gut und lasst euch bei meinen neuen FF´s auch mal blicken, würde mich freuen!

Bye, eure Psy-Puma


End file.
